Tales of Singularity
by Defender Paladin
Summary: One shots that may or not become more than that, depending on public response and time restraints. The first Tale is 'The Goddess of Fate'. Rated M for any potential stories. As is typical for me H/Hr is the main pairing, with potential other pairings and stories.
1. The Goddess of Fate

_**Well, folks, this is one of those 'ideas' that I like but don't know if I want to follow through with. You've seen the one shots that are 'might be's eventually' right? Well, this series is much like this. You might just see anything...But the first is "The Goddess of Fate" a HP Norse/Valkyrie Profile Cross. I guess you can say that death is never the end. I've included some notes about the characters and the Dramatis Personae. (Dramatic People) Please be aware that if any of these are turned into something more, then I'll obviously change a few things around to make it so the plot isn't so revealed and so quickly. This is a much condensed version of what would occur over several chapters.  
**_

_The Goddess of Fate_

"Why are you here? Hmm? You want to know about me? I guess that's understandable, everyone does. Where should I start? I am considered a hero, a champion to the populace. Yet to the purebloods I am hated, and reviled. Why? I've disrupted every one of their plans. From the age of one I've somehow interfered with all of their corrupted agendas."

"I really began to become a nuisance when I turned eleven and learned about the wizarding world. I stopped their 'savior' from returning and destroyed his most promising method of revival in one go. Still, the purebloods have power and I learned

about that quickly in my first year at Hogwarts."

"I…I lost my dearest friend. She was a beautiful girl but the worst thing is no one can remember her first name, not even her own parents. Oh my, I'm getting off topic and unloading some problems that aren't really relevant to my history anyways."

"Anyhow, after I defeated ol' Snakeface in first year I realized that he wasn't going to stop coming after me and I buckled down. I quickly mastered defensive magic, and after that I worked on offensive magic too. Yet, Voldemort had too many followers for me to defeat alone, so the summer after my first year I headed to Gringotts, became Lord of the Great and Noble House of Potter."

"I quickly began building a pseudo army. Ron and Ginny Weasley were the first to join me, and I'll never be able to repay them for that. It wasn't long before Gred and Forge joined as my 'Jesters' and Inventors. They might be weird but if it wasn't for them I'd have died a long, long time ago. After Fred and George Weasley joined Bill and Charlie also jumped on."

"By this point the Weasleys and I began to joke that it was the houses of Potter and Weasley against the world. In a way it was. Yet, it wasn't like that forever. During my third year Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang vowed to aid me and became part of the house of Potter. They kept their surnames but they are now also Potters. Please, don't ask for the details, it's a royal headache."

"Katie Bell, Collin and Dennis Creevey, and Susan Bones also became important members of the House of Potter. My closest Supporters were, naturally Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Still, I haven't listed my other closest friend yet, Neville Longbottom. The remainder of his family was killed by death eaters when he was nearly sixteen years old and after making him a protectorate of the House of Potter he became my chief enforcer for the house. He's a great warrior, and my beloved friend."

"Still, even with such an awesome force we still had to face challenges left and right. For example, I had to kill a basilisk with just a sword in my second year. A sword that was entrusted to me by the Headmaster of Hogwarts because of my victory over that stupid snake. I then began to train with the blade of my ancestor Lord Gryffindor."

"Before I knew it, I had faced Death Eaters galore, knocking out several, and killing many. I had faced giant dogs, snakes and spiders alike. I had tangoed with Dementors, Undead, Werewolves, Giants, and tolls too. It was because of my fierce attacks and brilliant tactics (or so the books say) I became known by a few new titles. Most notably was 'Demon of the Battlefield'. They began to say that I was invincible. That's not true, but I do consider myself to be a tough fighter."

"Yet in the mist of all my battles I still found a family. My godfather, a betrayed man came into my life once he escaped Azkaban prison. Sirius joined me and my brothers in arms in the realm of Potter. There, he was safe from the ministry, and for a few years I had a father figure. Unfortunately, even though I had become a 'demon of the battlefield' I wasn't able to save him from a nutcase of a witch known as Bellatrix."

"It had been a simple raid, just an in and out but there was some disasters that happened. Sirius' group and mine had been separated…It wasn't pretty when I finally found them…I still have nightmares seeing him, Remus, Mike, Dan, and the others there…Bellatrix found out later that killing my beloved Godfather and friends was a very, very bad idea. Don't ask me what I did to her. I apparently blocked out the event and can't remember much of it."

"If it hadn't been for Ron and Neville I'd have broke then. But I healed and later destroyed Voldemort. No matter what people tell you, it wasn't glorious. It was brutal and bloody. It was…hell. I don't want to talk about what exactly occurred. There was so much death…"

"Thankfully I've been able to live relatively peacefully since, and my actions against the pureblood movement have picked up speed. It looks like they might lose all their power in a few more years at this rate and for that I'm relieved."

With that I closed my journal and walked upstairs to my bed. I had had a long day and was looking forward to the comfort of sleep.

"Heading to bed mate?" Ron asked as he passed me in the hall of my castle.

I nodded at my best friend.

"That's right. By the way, I know I'm no match for you but do you want a game of chess tomorrow?"

Ron smiled at me as he nodded, his long bangs falling over his eyes. With an annoyed flick he pushed it out of the way.

"I'll never turn down a chess match mate." Ron laughed.

I laid a hand on my closest friend's shoulder before I spoke.

"You know we do have a barber."

Ron looked appalled at the idea.

"Are you nuts? Cut my beautiful hair?" He emulated a certain blonde ferret we knew.

We both laughed for a moment before Ron spoke again.

"I'll get a haircut sometime tomorrow most likely."

"Great. 'Night Ron."

"'Night Harry." Ron said as I walked towards my bedroom once more.

The 'vassals' of the house of Potter were many now. Susan Bones is an administrator for my house. She didn't agree with the ministry and joined me when she turned Seventeen. When she had requested to join, it was more of an order and because I knew it'd be safer to let her join me than to say no. (Safer for me that is. Susan is one witch I've learned not to cross, me being powerful or not. Nothing is able to keep her down in a fight. Hit her with a reducto and she'd get up as if it was a tickling charm.)

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. It was a pleasant rest. My dreams were faint this time. The souls of those I had killed weren't haunting me tonight as I slept. However, something happened. My dreams suddenly faded to nothing and my consciousness grew stronger, yet I saw nothing but darkness. As I floated there in the abyss I wondered what had happened. Slowly; I heard something. At first it was faint. But constantly the noise rose. It was a chorus of screams and wails. I wasn't easily startled nor was it easy to make me nervous but as I heard the moans of agony and terror, my own heart began to pound. I began to fear for myself. It was coming from my left, and I vowed to stay away from that noise. I began to feel suspicious that something had happened while I slept, and so with a firm voice I spoke.

"Enough." I said and to my relief the wails faded and I was left in the darkness once more.

However, the curtain of darkness began to part slightly. A small blue glowing sphere that could easily fit in the palm of my hand pulsated as it floated in front of me. The light was soothing and peaceful. From that tiny sphere of light an outline of a person began to form. The first things I noticed was that the figure was a woman and the next thing I realized was that she was a warrior.

She wore a pair of blue and gold metal boots that rose to her knees and were surprisingly form fitting. Her legs were bare, her modesty preserved by a white skirt that had several slits in it so that the fabric wouldn't get in her way as she fought. If she were to take a step her thigh would be seen as it passed through the fabric. Her blue body armor was intricate and like her boots, form fitting. Yet, even though her armor was metal she appeared to be able to bend as she needed; a vital asset in battle and in life. Her helm was ornate and only protected her forehead, temples and ears. About the woman's waist was an intricate blade that's beauty surpassed that of even my own weapon. Yet, it wasn't her armaments or body (as beautiful as she was) that drew my attention. But rather I was drawn to her hair, face, and eyes. She seemed familiar. Her slightly wild brown hair fell down to her ankles. Then I paid close attention to her face as she opened her eyes. Almost half of her face was shadowed, but it didn't stop me from peering into her eyes.

Her stunning face suggested that she was indifferent to my plight yet her brown eyes held compassion, sorrow and a small amount of regret.

"Harry James Potter?" She questioned me.

Her voice was rich and vibrant. It was also hauntingly familiar.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked.

Who hadn't heard the tales? She was a legend in our world. Only the greatest warriors however, could meet her. But most importantly there was a major requirement to be able to see her presence.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked wryly.

The woman nodded.

"Indeed. Betrayed by your closest friend. One that you've known since your inception into the wizarding realm." She replied.

Only one man fit that criteria and it tore me apart at the thought that he had killed me.

"Ron…Killed me? But why?" I asked weakly as I dropped to my knees.

The goddess approached me, knelt beside me and place a hand on my now shuddering shoulder.

"His greed and jealousy proved too great. He's the reason Sirius was killed as well."

"No! I saw her kill my godfather! It can't be!" I cried.

The 'emotionless' goddess pulled me close to her gently.

"Harry, he sold you out that day. I only can intervene once death has occurred though."

"What happens now? He gets away with it?" I asked bitterly.

"Sadly, for the most part yes. As to what happens now, you have to make a decision. Either come with me or don't." She added.

"I get to choose?" I asked surprised.

"Although the decision isn't a terribly tough one seeing as for those that spill blood in war have two major choices."

"The valkyrie or hell." I groaned miserably.

"It is a simple choice." She said as she stood.

"Since you are a valkyrie…is Sirius…one of your Einherjar?" I asked at long last.

She gave me a half nod before Sirius stood beside her.

"Harry! It's a little early to have kicked the bucket!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't have much choice it seems. Betrayals are hard to counter." I responded dryly as I hugged my godfather.

"That's true enough, let me guess you are making your decision." Sirius added.

I nodded at my godfather before I turned to the woman.

"Alright, I'll join you." I said at long last.

It seemed like even in death I was to face war. I didn't know if I could trust her, after all she had accused my dearest friend. He had been by my side since I was eleven years old! Still, at least I'd get to see my godfather again, and who knows, perhaps I'd eventually see my parents as well. As proud as I was, and as arrogant as I can be I still longed to meet them.

_**Some notes....**_

Harry is a legendary warrior; he has vanquished even Voldemort in battle. The betrayer Weasley however, was the one thing that he couldn't beat. This traitor killed Harry in his sleep.

When Harry 'awoke' he found that he had been embraced by the arms of the goddess of fate, a beautiful woman named Hermione. Her long brown hair goes to her knees and she wears blue and gold armor.

However, for him; the greatest warrior-wizard to go to Asgard his soul must first be soothed.

So a cold acting goddess who vaguely reminds Harry of someone he met long ago assists him in stopping his betrayer.

Dramatis Personae:

Harry Potter

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Class: Warrior-Wizard

Race: Human/ Einherjar

Harry Potter is powerful magically and physically alike; he wields the sword of Gryffindor as his main physical weapon and is quite skilled at using it. His magical weapon is a thin wand; unusual for combat oriented mages; certainly. However, even though Harry doesn't use a staff his magic skills are quite potent. His closest friend, a girl named Hermione Granger died in their first year at Hogwarts and that's one of the many things that weighs on his soul.

His nicknames are: Genius of Battle, The Boy Who Lived, Demon of the Battlefield, and Chosen One.

Valkyrie Hermione

Age: N/A

Gender: Female

Class: Light Warrior/Magic User

Race: Aesir/goddess

The Valkyrie; known as a death goddess by many, and others call her a chooser of the slain. Valkyrie has been ordered by Odin himself to choose the ideal warrior's for the end war. Valkyrie Hermione acts cold and focused on nothing but her duty, but there is a deep compassion hidden in her soul.

Ron Weasley:

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Class: Wizard/Mage

Race: Human

Ron Weasley is known as the betrayer of Harry Potter, the one who killed him in his sleep. However, due to some aid from some pureblooded wizards Ron now rules the wizarding world as its Minister. Most of the Weasley family now lives in opulence with the exclusions of Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Ron has taken Ginny as one of his assistants. He married Lavender Brown.

Before the betrayal, Harry had named him a friend of the house of Potter.

Ginny Weasley

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Class: Witch/Mage

Race: Human

Ginny is a fire headed youth that still harbor's affection for the 'Chosen One' and resents that Ron killed him. However, she does enjoy the cushy lifestyle that his betrayal garnered for the Weasley family.

Odin

Age: N/A

Gender: Male

Class: Divine Lancer/Lord of the Aesir

Race: god

Odin is known as the all father. His powers are immense, and his knowledge great. He wields the sacred treasure known as Gungnir, a weapon of terrible might. Odin attacks with magic and lance alike. He holds a general distain for humans, even if he himself is part mortal. Being half mortal oddly gave Odin the power of growth, something no other god has.

Freya

Age: N/A

Gender: Female

Class: Ether Warrior/goddess of life and fertility.

Race: goddess

Divine Assault:

Ether Strike

Freya uses potent magic to deliver vicious damage to any one target.

Freya is Odin's second in command, she has awesome power. No one person can withstand her might, nor can even an entire army do so. However, Freya is on the arrogant side due to her incredible powers.

Cho Chang

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Class: Witch/Mage

Race: Human

Cho was Harry's closest female friend after the final battle against Voldemort. She acts as Harry's assistant and organized meetings for him. She also served as a soldier for the house of Potter. Her magic is respectable, however, her real strength lies in confusing the enemy.

Katie Bell

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Class: Witch/Mage

Race: Human

Katie acted as a strong ally of Harry Potter's, when her parents died when she was 16 Harry offered her a place as a protectorate of the House of Potter. This protected her from unwanted advances from wizards that desired to use her. Later, on the day she turned 18 she swore fealty to the house of Potter, and serves Harry unconditionally. Her combat skills are solid but her abilities reside more in her ability to heal severe injuries and her stamina is nearly on par with Harry himself.

Collin and Dennis Creevey

Age: 18 and 17 (respectively)

Gender: Male

Class: Wizard/Mage/Wizard/Mage

Race: Human

Collin and Dennis when they were younger had already developed their sense of Hero-worship in the Warrior Wizard Harry Potter. However when the war broke out they requested permission to join the house of Potter as vassals. Normally, Harry would have ignored this request. However, because he was low on manpower at the time, necessity made him accept their request.

Collin and Dennis are an excellent team that can't operate as well on their own. Their short stature makes it hard to hit them, and their tag-team fighting style is lethal. However, they typically serve as security and in non-combat oriented positions.

Neville Longbottom

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Class: Warrior-Wizard.

Race: Human

Neville is Harry's number one enforcer. His magic powers are incredibly potent as is his physical side. His physical strength dwarfs even Harry's however, his finesse is less than Harry's.

Magically speaking Neville is a powerhouse. When he was almost sixteen, the house of Longbottom was again attacked by the Lestrange family and the dark Blacks. (The few that had still remained) and killed his last remaining family.

With few options and fewer safe ones, Nevile turned to Harry Potter for assistance. Harry willingly obliged to assist his friend and made Neville his chief enforcer of the House of Potter. Neville handles the most important missions that need to be executed. He also oversees the Potter Properties for his friend's sake.

Susan Bones

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Class: Witch/Mage

Susan is one of the few to have surviving relatives from after the war against Voldemort. The only other living member of the house of Bones is Amelia Bones who serves in the Department of Magical Law enforcement.

Susan, on the other hand disagreed with the ministry's attitude on society and life in general and sought an alternative in the house of Potter. Susan managed to convince Harry to allow her to join- fairly easily as a matter of fact when she was almost 17. She now serves the House of Potter as an administrator.

In combat, she is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Her magic is solid, and her will makes it almost impossible to keep her down.

Charlie Weasley

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Class: Wizard/Mage/Dragon Handler

Charlie is one of the few Weasley's that rejected the wealth that Ron's betrayal gave them. Instead, he continues to reside in Romania handling Dragons.

Bill Weasley

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Class: Wizard/Mage/Cursebreaker

Bill is one of the four Weasley's that rejected the 'glory' handed to them from the traitor's actions. Before the betrayal Bill was the best cursebreaker of Gringotts Bank. However, after Harry's death, Bill has sworn to serve the house of Potter, and while the house's head has died, and there is no heir, he and the other allies of the house of Potter search for a way to save the Potter bloodline.

Fred and George Weasley

Age: 21/21

Gender: Male/Male

Class: Wizard/Mage

Fred and George act as the jesters of the house of Potter as well as Harry's personal inventors. These two Weasley's are loyal to their brother in all but blood and would sacrifice anything for Harry.

They Own WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) and invent joke products for it. However, with the loss of Harry Potter they have changed their focus of invention to assist in directly assisting the house of Potter instead of just economically.


	2. The Impossible Horcrux

_The Impossible Horcrux_

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away m'boy." Slughorn urged his favorite student with an encouraging smile.

"I was wondering if you knew anything...about....about...Horocruxes?" Tom asked hesitantly.

Immediately Slughorn's expression grew grim.

"Son, please sit down. This is a serious issue you've brought up." Slughorn said.

Tom sat hesitantly in front of Slughorn's desk.

"According to the ministry and Hogwarts I'm not supposed to say anything about them to anyone. But, here's the thing. I think if people realize the implications the will instead revile hororux creation."

Tom nodded quickly.

"What can you tell me sir?" Tom asked politely.

"Horocruxes are the most evil of all creations. They literally tear a soul asunder for the promise of immortality. Furthermore it takes an act so evil...To create a horocrux the maker must kill an innocent person. But here's the thing that the ministry doesn't understand. A true Horcrux is impossible."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean sir? It sounds fairly strait forward to me." Tom Riddle questioned.

"It is simple. But it's still impossible. You see, it has to do with the phrase 'innocent'. What are they innocent of? What are they guilty of? If I decided to create a horcrux by killing someone, say Dumbledore. Boom, I run up, kill Dumbledore and I've killed the 'innocent' however, has Dumbledore ever sinned? Yep. He's human. Therefore the murder is of a victim without the purity needed. In other words I've just made a corrupted horcrux, and living with a corrupted horcrux is a very, very bad thing. It lessens, you you become less of an individual and your sanity begins to slip. Furthermore, you live a cursed; half life. A miserable one. For some reason that doesn't sound very appealing. I would prefer death to eternal agony, and that's what a horcrux secretly promises. No matter how young the victim, there is still a sin within them, and that just won't let a horcrux be a pure one."

"So the book I stumbled across a while back was merely misinformed?"

"To an extent yes. To be frank, only a fool would rely on the power of a horcrux to survive." Slughorn added.

"I see. That sounds terrible. Even more terrible than what I understood." Tom said.

"It has some more hellish aspects to it as well, but I don't want to talk about those."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take the worst symptoms of a dementor, drinking unicorn's blood, taking the reverse version of liquid luck, and add a few curses in there for the fun of it and you've got a vague notion of what kind of torment a horcrux user suffers from. It's better to be dead than to have a horcrux."

Tom's face had an expression of extreme consideration.

"Is there some other method that actually does what a horcrux does?" Tom asked curiously.

"'Fraid not m'boy. Life is something that soldiers on and fades away. It's the course of reality. However, what makes a person great is not how long they lived or how powerful they are but what they chose to do in life. 'Sides, Death may sound scary, it may sound terrifying even, but the truth of the matter is. Death is not such a bad thing after all. Can you picture it? The shaded curtains of life fall back and you see a world of no war, no hatred. Just peace, and joy. But this is only for those of a whole soul m'boy."

"It doesn't sound so bad." Tom noted lightly.

"It's not so bad. In fact it can be considered the reward for putting up with the junk in life."

**Several years Later**

"Hey Tom, how are things at the ministry nowadays?" James asked his friend.

Tom laughed.

"They've been rather good honestly. Although Trelawny made another dumb prophesy."

"What do you mean minister?"

"The one that will vanquish the dark lord approaches....or something like that. Funny eh? Since there is no dark lord nowadays."

"Bet ol' Dumbledore will take it seriously." James smiled at the minister.

"That he will. Speaking of which you're kid is one of the potential prophesy children."

"Really?" James asked skeptically as they sat down in James' sitting room at Godric's Hallow.

"Born as the Seventh month dies." Tom confirmed.

"I see, anyhow, I hear you're running for re-election. 'Who can solve the Riddle? Tom Can!' Kinda catchy."

"I thought so." Tom nodded pleasantly.

**50 Years after learning about Horcruxes**

"Minister, its time for your farewell speech. Are you sure it isn't possible for you to stay another term? We'd willingly re-elect you in a heartbeat." His aide said seriously.

"That's alright Dan. I've served for thirty years as Minister. I think it's time for me to let go of my power before I get too big headed." Tom shook his graying head.

"Very well sir. It was an honor to have you as our minister." The aide saluted.

Tom saluted back crisply.

It wasn't long before Tom Riddle Jr. made his way to the podium and began to speak to the crowd.

"It's been thirty years since I stood before you as your new minister. In those years we've seen the fall of the pureblooded movements, olive branches extended to the centaurs, goblins, fairies, and the removal of Dementors from our country. We've seen an increase of productivity, and a stronger auror department. We have seen peace reign. Yet, had it not been for one man I might have never become minister of magic, and it is now that I feel it best to honor him."

"Fifty years ago I was going down a path that would have led to my end. I had been letting darkness consume my soul. My greatest fear was driving me to do terrible things. Yet, when I found a ritual to make it so my fear could never effect me I had to ask my professor how to accomplish this. But because it was an evil piece of magic I dared not ask directly and skirted about the issue."

"I feared death, and I saw a potential salvation from death through the dark magic known as a horcrux."

At this a few of the older crowd gasped in horror.

"A horcrux is simple, kill an innocent soul and anchor your soul to an object. Poof, insto immortality. Yet, there's a fault with that. Who here has never sinned? See the problem. To make a 'true horcrux' you'd have to kill someone who has never sinned. Thereby making a horcrux impossible. Instead you'd be left with a cursed half life. A miserable existence of pain and agony. A life that once vanquished would lead to your very soul's demise. My professor taught me that death wasn't so bad, and instead of being afraid I should work hard and aid others. I decided to try it. To my surprise I felt better by doing so."

"It changed my life. I turned my life around and became the exact opposite that I had been. No longer did I support the 'Pureblood' way of life, but instead I began to follow Headmaster Dumbledore's train of thought. 'All people are equal'. So Professor Slughorn. Thank you from helping me turn away from evil and giving me the courage to face death. You changed my life sir."

"Wizarding England has come a long way, yet..."

_**WC: 1351**_

_**Okay so you get an idea of this proposal right? Tom Riddle finds out that Horcruxes aren't all that they're cracked up to be and finds out he doesn't need to fear death. All because of Horace Slughorn. **_

_**Odd eh? I've never seen a fic where Tom became good because of Slughorn. **_

_**Now, this is a very, very condensed version of several events that would occur in this should it become more. **_

_**Last one shot someone asked me if the VP/HP cross was a time travel fic. Nope, no time travel is involved. I need to also note that none of these might be stories are tied into my main ones. (Eternal Wizard and Radiant Chaos)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! If you like an idea here, let me know! You might see one of them pop up!  
**_


	3. War Amongst Stars

_War Amongst Stars_

_**July Thirty First **_

_**6:00 A.M.  
**_

_**1999 A.D. **_

_**Great Britain**_

_**London**_

_**#12 Grimwauld Place**_

_**Harry Potter's Bedroom**_

Harry sighed in frustration as he read the Daily Prophet. Voldemort had not long ago gathered more power than he thought possible and because of his stupidity Muggles and Wizards battled. Unsurprisingly the muggles were winning. However, they even with the immense firepower they had they found that they couldn't harm a death eater, let alone Voldemort himself. It was a forbidden magic. One that Voldemort had instilled into the Dark Mark. With it projectiles and explosives couldn't touch them. Furthermore, Voldemort was crushing any who stood against him.

In simple terms the muggles were killing every other wizard. This drove most magic users into Voldemort's service, fearing death by the hands of the Muggle military. It also meant that Harry and his ragtag group of friends had to hide and like Harry's godfather they found themselves seeking refuge in the home of the Blacks.

It had been two years ago when the prophesy had been completed. The Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts, assured of his victory over the few defenders of the light. It had been a bloodbath, and Hogwarts was just one of the many casualties in the battle.

Fortunately, Voldemort had been killed by Harry even as the Dark Lord had savored his victory and Hogwarts' ancient stone burned. Harry couldn't recall what he did. He only heard the accounts from what others said.

From what Harry had gathered he had walked up behind Voldemort as he gloated and fired a silent reducto at the back of the Dark Lord's head.

In a sense it had been poetic justice. Voldemort had been killed as he cooed over his victory.

Even though he couldn't remember it he still was deeply effected by taking Voldemort's life. It had made him retch as soon as he found out he had killed. More so, when he learned that his death had killed every death eater as well.

He still hated taking lives. In that sense he and Dumbledore were much alike.

Yet, the death of Voldemort did not stop the battle between magic and non magic folk.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Moody and even the staff of the former school had been forced to hide as the muggles continued on their bloody rampage.

"Harry?" A soft, concerned voice called to him as he stared out his window.

"Hmm? Hermione?" Harry turned towards his closest friend.

Hermione pulled him into her arms.

"Harry, I know its tough, but Dumbledore said that he thinks that destiny is going to have a major upset soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he watched a bomb drop explode dangerously close to Grimwauld place.

"I don't know." She admitted as she folder her legs under her and sat beside him.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he returned her hug.

"This miserable genocide will end. I know it. I just don't know how." Hermione whispered.

_**July Thirty First **_

_**9:45 A.M.  
**_

_**1999 A.D. **_

_**United States of America**_

_**Florida**_

_**NASA Instillation **_

"Emergency! We've detected a large object coming towards earth!" A technician screamed in horror.

"Easy man! Tell me what's going on!" The leader growled.

"A large object is dropping into our atmosphere. According to our trajectories traced it should land somewhere in the South Pacific." The brown haired technician calmed slightly.

"Then we don't need to worry right? It's just dropping into the water, sure there will be a wave, but the water will ensure the earth's safety. 'Sides, we can't afford to hit it with a missile anyhow, we've been too busy bombarding things." An older man with steel gray eyes and and a pair of glasses replied.

The leader nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. We don't have the armaments to waste on an object like that anyways. 'Sides, it might have some precious metal in it. Could be worth something if the U.S. government salvaged it after the wave."

"Yes Sir!" The brown haired man saluted.

_**July 31st **_

_**10:30 A.M. **_

_**South Pacific **_

_**Macross Island* **_

Silence, all was peaceful on the tiny tropical island. Macross Island was a tiny isle, barely only a few miles long and a few miles wide. It was so small that no humans lived on it. Nor would anyone really want to. There was little vegetation and few things to see. It however was an island owned by the Potter and Black families.

Suddenly, something happened. Fire burned in the skies above the tiny island, and heat ripped into the soil. The sand melted and became glass as a massive object ripped into the ground. Shards of glass and clumps of sand billowed into the air.

Then, once the sun appeared in the sky once more an object, several thousand yards long laid on the sands of the demolished isle. The NASA observation team instantly knew that this was no meteor, nor was it any celestial body. The metal hull loomed ominously in front of them.

Whatever it was, it wasn't made by the hands of man. Yet, it had to have been created by someone. Yet, the laws of the land demanded that they get the owners permission to investigate.

_**July 31st **_

_**11:45 A.M. **_

_**United States  
**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

"Let me get this straight, the island is not just owned by a one of the most wealthy men in the world but he's a 'zard too?" The agent asked over his cell phone.

"That's right. I need you to contact one of your English allies and get ahold of him. He will likely need to be able to enter 'zard locations. He should probably have experience dealing with goblins too."

"Right. I'll see if I can't get squibbie to go and do it."

With that the black suited man hung up his phone and dialed another number.

"Squibbie, I have an important job for you..."

Meanwhile across the ocean a man finished his conversation with another person over two thousand miles away from himself.

With his conversation ended Steve 'Squibbie' Williams made his way to the remains of Diagon Alley. London had become quiet and no longer did bombs fall on the city. The fall of the...well, whatever it was had stopped every battle on the planet and the world eagerly, yet fearfully awaited to hear what the mysterious owner of Macross Island would or wouldn't allow.

**July 31st **

**10:00 P.M.**

**#12 Grimwauld Place**

**London**

Harry and Hermione had held each other and drew strength from the others presence for many a-hour. Before they had known it yet another day had passed with them cowering in their prison.

Then, something unexpected happened. Someone knocked. To a normal person this wasn't such a strange thing but for a small band of outcasts trembling as they hid this was indeed a novelty. Harry quickly rose and made his way to the door, wand in hand. When he reached the door he cautiously opened it and saw a man dressed in a black suit on the other side.

"Are you a Mr. Harry James Potter?"

He was about the same height as Harry, not terribly tall nor was he short. His black hair was neat and his cool steel gray eyes held a professional air.

"Why are you looking for him?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Something big has happened. Something very, very big. Bigger than our battles between 'z-Wizards and Techies and for once we Techies need a 'z-Wizard's help." The American accented man said.

"Why don't you come inside and explain. It's too dangerous to stand outside like that; even for a Techie." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Come on in."

"Thank you. You and your wife are very kind." The man smiled for the first time.

Harry and Hermione blushed brilliantly.

"I-We, I mean we aren't..." Harry stuttered as the man shut the door behind him.

"Oh? My apologies. You seem to be a lovely couple and I just assumed..." The man shrugged.

Harry and Hermione's blushes increased exponentially.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Today at 10:32 A.M. Mountain Time a large object crashed into an island in the South Pacific. This object is undeniably not man made, nor is is mere space residue such as a meteor or an old satellite. It was made by intelligent life. But there's a slight problem about the several mile long object. It wasn't made by humans." The man said in a slightly roundabout way.

"Aliens then?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I have both footage and pictures of what we found. But because it's a privately owned island under the protection of the United States whose very laws can't allow us to investigate without permission we techies have found ourselves in a bit of a fix." The man said as he opened his briefcase and began to rummage through it.

After a moment the man pulled out a photograph.

It was a typical tropical island, small; and had nice weather. Yet, the elephant in the photo was one that could not be ignored. The island had a terrible wound caused by the object sliding across a large portion of it's surface and looming far larger than what the photo could show was a massive metal object.

"Whoa." Was Harry's succinct statement.

Hermione stared at the photo for a goodly while before she spoke weakly.

"Yes well, what does this have to do with Harry?" She asked.

"Miss. Granger, the island it landed on was Macross Island, an island that is owned by Mr. Potter here." The man explained.

Hermione's already wide eyes widened even more.

"So, what are you asking for?" She asked weakly.

Harry's eyes sharpened.

"You knew. You knew who I was and you somehow knew Hermione too."

The man merely nodded at the accusation.

"I did. I had to make sure I spoke to the right people after all. Anyhow, what the United States is asking for is permission to investigate this...ship shall we say."

"Why should I? You techies are trying to kill all magicals." Harry retorted.

"Ah, there is that indeed. But you see, this is a tad bit more complex that Techies killing 'zards. That's frankly only a cover for something much more...intense."

"A cover?" Hermione demanded.

"You Magics are so busy hiding you haven't been able to see techie news for a long time."

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked.

"World War III I'm afraid. You see, when Techies discovered magic users and their hostile Voldemort we battled him true, and many 'zards died too. But, while we were trying to curb stomp his head in a global war broke out. Yet there was one thing all nations agreed on, we needed to present an invincible front to Wizards so we all acted as though we were trying to kill the 'zards while the global war rocked the world. We didn't stop that illusion even after you blew Voldemort's brains over the pavement mainly because by that time most wizards hated techies so much that should we have offered peace they would have spat on our hand. Pureblooded idiots mostly. 'Sides, we knew that magic would recover. It always does."

"You let a genocide continue just to maintain an illusion?" Hermione whispered dangerously.

"I can assure you, Both England and the U.S. didn't agree with it. The U.N. Decreed it after all."

"So the U.N. made us into criminals." Hermione completed with a disgusted shake of her head.

"That's right. Unfortunately. Since the U.K. and U.S. alike didn't want the rest of the world ganging up on either one of them...as powerful as they might be they bowed to necessity."

"Dirty politics indeed." Hermione muttered.

"That's how it's done at that level Miss. Granger."

Harry had been silent for a long while.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I have requirements to allow the U.S. to investigate."

"Name them Mr. Potter and I'll see what my superiors say." The man replied.

"First this genocide must no longer be supported by the U.S. Second, only U.S. forces may investigate this unless the U.K. agrees to these terms I am demanding as well. Thirdly, I want full knowledge and access to the investigation for myself and whatever party I bring along."

"Let's see, full disclosure to you and your people, genocide no longer supported..." The man scribbled down his notes quickly.

"I can't promise anything Mr. Potter but, I'll see what they have to say." He promised.

The man turned and left his home with a quick farewell.

_**August 7th, 1999 A.D. **_

_**Macross Island**_

_**Landing Party**_

"So this is the ship I've heard so much about." Harry said as he, his friends, and the U.S. and U.K. scientists stepped into a hole near what appeared to be the bridge of the ship.

As soon as they entered Harry felt strange, very very strange.

"Is it just me or do I feel tiny?" He asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's not just you Mr. Potter." Steve assured him.

"I thought not." Harry sighed.

"All right, this is such a large site folks. Be sure to take a GPS and MapSketcher so you don't get lost." The lead investigator said.

"Err, not to sound stupid, but what's a MapSketcher?" Harry asked.

"Its a new piece of technology that automatically trace the area and record it in it's databanks. With a full Terabyte it'll last you a long, long while. This way with both the MapSketcher and the GPS you shouldn't get lost. Be sure to keep your phones on though. Magics, I figured none of you would have a phone so I got seven of 'em for your usage. Stay in groups since there's fourteen of you. Groups of two please folks!" The man said handing out the phones and other devices.

Thanks to Steve's influence Harry and Hermione found themselves together as one of the teams of two.

They separated and began to investigate.

For what felt to be an eternity they wandered down endless halls made for beings far larger than themselves.

"Hey Hermione..." Harry suddenly said.

"What is it?" She asked.

Harry pointed to a thirty foot tall rack. On the ground nearby there were several riffles.

"I think this might have been a military vessel." Hermione admitted.

Harry turned and gave her a 'no duh' expression, to which she blushed brilliantly.

"But what kind of being could use one of these?" Harry asked as he sat on the butt of a riffle.

Hermione merely shrugged as she sat beside him.

"I bet they are pretty big though." Hermione said dryly as she opened their shared phone.

_***Location for story purposes is an Unnamed Island just off Moto Mano island in the South Pacific in real life the island is barely 1000 feet long and 500 feet wide. Okay so the idea is pretty simple, Take Robotech, Harry Potter and a few extra elements to make a new tale. Robotech/HP cross. Now in real life there is no 'Macross Island, but if Harry owned an Island he could name it w/e he wanted and I guess Macross was what he named it. Magic will have it's place certainly. This is another 'might be' tale that I needed to get out of my mind so It'd stop attacking my mental shields. **_

_**This is a nice thing to have indeed. ^.^ **_

_**If you like any one of these enough just review/P.M. and if I feel enough people are wanting that one I'll go ahead and take it farther.  
**_


	4. AGWS

_A.G.W.S._

**2012 A.D. **

**Turkana, Kenya**

**Dr. Matsuda's excavation site  
**

Heat, it was the only word to describe how Dr. Matsuda's team felt. The heat of the cruel desert was only offset from the winds that come blew from the nearby body of water. Dr. Matsuda was a leading expert in archeology his team was hand picked and only the finest had been chosen for this mission. Still, if it hadn't been for their biggest investor; a mysterious man who called himself 'Lord Riddle' they would have never had the funding that they had so desperately needed.

Still, for being such a ragtag group of men and women (as skilled as they might be) they considered themselves fortunate to have an investor. In particular since this one had supplied maps, ancient manuscripts and more and all that Lord Riddle wanted was to allow his nephew to observe their findings, and get to hold just one single treasure.

However, he had warned them not to tell his nephew Harry or his friends that he had funded this trip. He wanted it to remain a surprise and so they had (with a little bit of luck and some help from Lord Riddle) gotten Harry Potter, his friend Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to come and enjoy the unearthing of history itself.

The object in question that Lord Riddle wanted Harry to be able to touch was a massive gold-plated artifact. One that he had called the 'Zohar'. It was all that the man wanted from the team. To let his beloved nephew to be able to touch history. Lord Riddle did suggest that his friends would probably want to be there to see the occasion.

It was a strange request, but Dr. Matsuda felt honor bound to fulfill it. After all, Lord Riddle seemed like a nice enough man who cared deeply about his nephew. What harm could it do?

It was then when his second in command; a black man and Dr. Matsuda's closest friend had given his report.

"Thanks, I think we should concentrate on the northern cliff Tomorrow. The ground there is hard, so we'll need to be careful when we dig." Dr. Matsuda said to his second in command.

"Yes sir." The man nodded quickly as they heard another voice call out to them.

"Dr! Dr. Matsuda!" The man waved as he approached.

Once he drew near he put his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, we followed the corridor from the lakeside. It matches the location described in the scroll given to us by our investor..." He was interrupted by an excited Dr. Matsuda.

"That must be it! Good! Show us where it is, and get Harry and his friends over here!"

The man nodded and a few minutes later Harry, Hermione, and Ron had approached.

Dr. Matsuda honestly liked the young man. he was barely Seventeen but he was humble, had an air of confidence and was quite friendly. He reminded him of Lord Riddle. Both seemed to be great people.

"Ah, Harry and friends we've uncovered what we were looking for and I think you'd like to see it."

"Would we ever!" Hermione said; enthused.

"Calm down Hermione!" Ron grumbled.

Ron, he was an okay guy, but he was a tad on the lazy side, and had enough complaints to beat anyone in his camp in a complaint battle. If it wasn't the heat it was the food, if it wasn't the food it was the water. It was as if he had been raised by some back water native tribe as well, Ron didn't seem to be at ease with technology like his friends did. Still, it seemed to him that the three of them had an invincible bond that could weather through anything.

Dr. Matsuda had no idea how right he was.

"Let's get going!" Hermione said happily as they followed a man towards the corridor.

She was an incredible young lady and already Dr. Matsuda had offered to help her become an archeologist, should she desire such a path, her reply was that she'd consider it. She was ambitious, and had a backbone made of steel. Now, if only his niece was half as nice as Hermione then his life would be perfect...

"It's different from the others." The man said as they made their way to their destination.

"I knew it!" Dr. Matsuda exclaimed in delight.

A few minutes later the man moved to the side and pointed to a location close by.

"It's over there."

"What exactly is 'it'?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." Dr. Matsuda grinned as he took a couple steps forward and knelled.

"Hmm..." Dr. Matsuda said as he looked at the symbol.

He then placed his hand on what appeared to be some type of crest. The clay colored circular crest was about three feet in diameter and had unusual markings engraved on its surface.

"This must be..." Dr. Matsuda said as he pulled an object from his breast pocket of his blue button up-short sleeved shirt.

The silver object was about the size of a pocket bible, and about the same shape as well, except for a couple of ridges that made it vaguely resemble a stunted cross. Dr. Matsuda then placed the object in the recession of the crest.

After he removed his hand they waited for a terse moment. Then it happened, light began to flow away from the silver object. The light followed the crevices of the crest and filled them.

Then, the earth began to tremble. As deep beneath the sea light began to fill creases on the ocean floor.

The light of the visible crest grew brighter.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Ron yelled.

The earth gave a mighty shudder and most of the people at the site fell from the sheer quakes.

Harry had reached out and pulled Hermione on top of him as they began to fall. Thus protecting her.

Suddenly, a massive structure began to break the surface of the water. As it did many of the structures down in the camp crumbled. Slowly the structure began to take shape. The bridge was a deep gray with two beads of red light leading to a several pronged structure. When the earth's shuddering ended and they were able to stand Dr. Matsuda said the statement on everyone's mind.

"Whoa." He said as he stared at the new pathway.

Several light gray pillars flanked the bridge.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered behind him.

Yet, it wasn't quite over. A greenish blue orb several times the size of a man began to glow as it hovered above the pronged structure. Quickly it took shape and a massive golden version of the cross like item that had been in his breast pocket just minutes before waited for them.

"This is it. The Zohar."

A beam of light ascended into the heaven's at Dr. Matsuda's words.

Rain began to fall heavily.

"Well, Harry, Hermione, Ron. Let's go check it out." Dr. Matusda said.

Ron looked at him dumbly.

"Are you nutters? That...thing just caused an earthquake!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, it's ok. Let's just go walk down there, ooh, and ah over it for a few minutes and get going." Harry decided and followed Dr. Matsuda.

With their leader's decision the party of four made their way to the 'Zohar.'

Once they stood directly in front of it Dr. Matsuda spoke.

"Why don't you three touch it first?" He suggested.

Hermione looked at the hovering Zohar nervously.

"Are you certain it's safe?" She questioned.

"It should be fine. All of our documentation suggests that anyone can touch it without any trouble." Dr. Matsuda soothed.

"Alright then." Harry said trusting Dr. Matsuda.

The three teens touched it at the same time and what happened next surprised everyone except Voldemort himself.

The Zohar glowed...

**--4,000 Years later-- **

**NAMCO Presents in association with JKR and Harry Potter....**

**A Monolith Software INC. Production**

**Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille zur Mach **

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of Ron's voice.

"..Happened?" He was saying as Harry blinked and cleared the tiredness from his eyes.

Their current location seemed to be some kind of storage room. Colorful metal crates were stacked on top of each other by the walls and a low hum could be heard.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know where we are right now." Hermione retorted in frustration.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find out where we are. Hermione, what have you figured out so far?" Harry asked as he stood.

"Everything seems different. People are wearing weird clothes and it looks as if we are on an almost sci-fi cruise liner." Hermione reported.

"Sci-fi cruise liner?" Harry questioned.

"I didn't want to get spotted so I didn't go out far but take a look."

With a slight smirk Harry pulled open the backpack that he had worn and shook the invisibility cloak.

"You brought your Dad's cloak?" Ron asked in only faint surprise.

Harry nodded before he flipped the cloak over himself.

"I'll be back quick. After all I don't want to get lost." Harry noted.

As soon as he left the storage room Harry was floored. The walls were a gentle white and there was many pieces of technology that Harry had never encountered before. Instantly Harry turned back towards the door and cast a _locatus_* charm. With his ability to find his friends assured Harry explored the massive facility.

Yet his surprise was increased one hundred fold when he saw the first window leading to the outside of the...ship they were on. He was staring at an endless sea of stars.

"So, how's Vector's project going?" A man armed with some kind of assault rifle asked a young woman with a yellow and blue suit.

"It's going just fine. From what the Chief Uzuki said we've almost finished with the 400's."

"Huh?" The man asked dumbly.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you aren't part of the A.G.W.P. Anyways, what it means is that after the next tests we should be able to the start up next." The woman explained.

_A.G.W.P.? 400's? Chief? They've lost me but it seems to me that that 'Zohar' that we touched was a little different. I'm guessing that it is some kind of magical object because there is no other explanation I can think of..._

Harry suddenly noticed a small computer terminal and he hastily made his way to it.

He quickly began to type on the holo-keyboard.

_Display Time and Date._

_March 2nd _

_4767__ T.C._

_I-Impossible! Over four thousand years? What about Voldemort? The Death Eaters? Everyone else? _

Harry forced himself to calm down before he typed his next command.

_Display Location_

_5 Hours to Athens UMN Gate_

_Retrieve Information on UMN _

_THE UMN is the Unus Mundus Network, an informational Network that also handles Gate Travel. The UMN is a critical asset to the Federation and other government bodies. _

_I'm now officially lost. What the Blazes? Gate Travel? Unus Mundus Network? What is all this rubbish? _

Harry heard a few voices nearby and so quickly made his way back to his friends, as soon as he shut the door behind him he flung off the cloak and turned to them.

"Guys we have a very, very big problem." He said.

"I knew that and it's name is he-who-must-not-be-named." Ron grumbled.

"Nope, not Voldemort, a bigger problem."

"What's bigger than a dark wizard nutcase that wants to kill everyone?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Being over Four Thousand years in the Future." Harry replied dully.

Ron laughed heartily until he saw the grim expression on Harry's face and Hermione's rapidly paling one.

"You're just pulling my leg right mate?" Ron asked weakly.

Harry shook his head.

"'fraid not Ron. Somehow that 'Zohar' pulled us into the very distant future."

"Damn it." Ron cursed.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised.

"If there's a time that I'm allowed to swear it's now!" Ron growled.

"Children!" Harry yelled over them.

The two of them flushed in shame before they turned to Harry.

"This is bad certainly but we better not spend our time arguing." Harry said.

"You're right Harry." Hermione admitted.

Ron nodded his agreement.

It was then when it happened. Sirens began to howl and red light illuminated the area.

"Attention All Crew prepare to engage in Gnosis forces! I repeat all crew prepare to engage Gnosis forces! All A.G.W.S. Pilots will be the front line of defense. All civilians make for the escape pods in case the battle goes ill."

"Gnosis?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"We should probably heed her advice." Hermione advised.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"We don't know enough to engage these Gnosis." Harry remarked.

"Then let's get away from here now!" Ron said as they exited the room.

_This is a HP/Xenosaga Idea. This one came to me as I saw the Xenosaga Show and glanced at one of my open tabs. It was a HP page. _

_Oh boy. Now I do have much more story idea than this. Magic is already an element to Xenosaga...Kinda. And With certain elements...This has big potential. (I feel at least.) _

_Okay so I borrowed the intro credits to Episode 1. Don't sue meeeeeeeeee! If you do I'll give you my bank account....Which is currently....EMPTY! Hehehehehe! (Not really funny but that's what happens when you're healing from an injury X.X) I'm mostly back on my feet and now getting a new job (since it looks like some physical barriers won't let me work such a demanding job anymore...Sad eh? I'm only 20 and my body can't do certain things already...(Guess That's what happens when you've had the living tar beaten out of you when you were a kid.)_

_So, for the sake of the kids Watch out for them please? I don't want to see another like that..............................._

_Okay I rambled a lil bit, sorry about complaining. Anyhow, the premise is simple to this. There will obviously be changes to Xenosaga if HP is there. (Those meddling kids!!!) Would I go through all 3 games? Dunno, I might skip chunks here and there and add here and there...I'd have to let it flow a little ways to get a full feel to what would happen with a magic slingin' trio against the Gnosis and whatnot.... Btw, the A.G.W.S. is a little challenge instead of an actual title for this. I'm using that as a placeholder till' I decide on a better one that is moronic like..."Harry Potter Xenosaga"_

_Lastly, In the game the date is unknown but in the 20XX era. So I changed it slightly and for a reason....Why 2012? Take a guess! ^.^  
_


	5. Objection!

_Objection!_

It was yet another year of misery as he sat on the lumpy mattress in the Dursley's smallest bedroom. Sure, he had magic now and that was nice since they would no longer physically touch him. But, it came at a price. For the past two years at Hogwarts he had been defamed, injured, attacked, and generally nearly killed on a monthly basis. Still, he didn't mind so much. After all, death hurt a lot less than the hell of living with the Dursley's.

Harry had come to understand that death wasn't really so bad when the Basilisk nearly killed him. Still, Harry had a lot to do.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Shook throughout #4 Privet Drive.

With a sigh Harry lifted himself off of the bed and made his way down to Vernon Dursley.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

"Aunt Marge will be coming here in a couple hours. I want you to make sure everything is ready, do you hear me boy?" Vernon said as he handed Harry a list of chores.

Harry nodded slightly.

"Just remember your side of the bargain." Harry replied as he went off to finish a few more duties that his uncle had just given him.

The next week was one of the most difficult Harry had to go through. Before, he didn't know what his parents were and so couldn't counter Marge's slander of them. Nor, could Harry even turn Marge into a pig because he'd be expelled. (It was still so tempting though. All it would take was a little NEWT Level Transfiguration, and he messed up? Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk!)

Still, he held tough and ignored her belittling comments, until that fateful night. Marge had had too much to drink that night and had crossed an unspoken line, and Harry's already blazing temper was kindled into an inferno.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

The effects were almost immediate, Marge began to swell like a balloon and she began to float.

In his rage the door to the cupboard under the stairs ripped off and slammed into the wall and his trunk floated out to him. Harry then pulled out his wand from his supplies and started on his way out.

"BOY! COME BACK AND FIX HER!" Vernon roared.

Harry whipped around and pointed his wand that had a crimson glowing tip at his uncle.

"Try me." Harry whispered in a deadly voice.

With that said he made his way out of #4 Privet Drive. Hopefully, for the last time. With his wand still glowing crimson he waved it down the street in a vain attempt too break through the fog.

Harry never saw the giant black dog watching him from under a set of bushes.

A tremendous bang shot throughout Privet Drive and a bus Harry had never seen before appeared.

"'Ello, 'u called?" The pimply faced young man asked pleasantly.

"Er, yes. I need to get to Diagon Alley, Preferably in front of Gringotts." Harry said.

"Att'll be 10 Sickles, an' for an 'dittional 7 knuts u 'an 'ave a 'ot 'choclate an' a toofbrush'."

Harry quickly handed the heavily accented teen a galleon and made his way onto the bus.

" 'En u 'ant tuh works then guv'ner?" He asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed as he sat down on a bed.

"'Crazy t'at, 'ey 'u 'ear 'bout Sirius Black?" The teen asked as he handed Harry a mug of hot chocolate.

"Only what the muggles say about him." Harry replied as he forced himself to calm down.

"'E's a mass killer! Managed to kill 12 people with one curse." The teen explained as he put the rest of the supplies down at Harry's nightstand, and then handed Harry his change.

"Thanks, and what kind of Curse could kill twelve people? It doesn't make sense!" Harry shook his head.

"'E did it som'how." The teen sighed as he shook his head.

Only a couple hours later Harry stepped off in front of Gringotts Bank. He then looked around quickly. No one was in sight. So Harry drew his wand and muttered a single spell under his breath.

"_Tempus_."

_5:55 A.M. _

"Hmm, opening will be anytime for most of the businesses here. Maybe I should head down a place Hagrid urged me not to. After all, Knockturn alley would be a harder place to find me." Harry muttered as he quickly headed to his destination.

He quickly submerged himself in the small alleyway and searched around for an open shop.

He found one across from a building that had a sign saying 'Borgin and Burkes' in faded letters. The shop he entered was surprisingly clean, and he didn't see a trace of dark artifacts in the entire shop.

"Good Morning Sir." The shopkeeper smiled at Harry.

"Good morning." Harry greeted the man.

The man's white apron was clean and covered the majority of his midnight blue robes. His black hair was clean and cropped short.

"I know just the thing for you sir." The shopkeeper suddenly said after he had watched Harry for a long moment.

The man stood and made his way to a small display.

"It may be small, but it's power is incredible." The man noted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously as the shopkeeper placed a small green glowing object in his hands.

"Have you ever heard of a Magatama?"

Harry shook his head.

"Magatama? What's that?" Harry asked.

"There are only a handful of these beauties on the planet, but their power is unreal. You see with this you can unearth any hidden truth and shatter lies. You can find out people's darkest and deepest secrets."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Truly Mr. Potter. Tell me, why did you come to knockturn alley?" The shopkeeper asked.

Harry felt immediately defensive, and decided to leave yet he couldn't move.

"A Psyche-Lock." The man said confidently.

What happened next was unlike anything that Harry had ever experienced, he wasn't able to run and the man managed to ferret out his secrets easily.

"So you blew up your aunt on accident then?"

"Yes." Harry said in defeat.

Suddenly he could move again.

"Did I make the Magatama's powers clear?" The man asked.

Harry nodded dumbly before he spoke.

"How much?"

"Although it's rare, it is also a forgotten object, no one believes in the power of a Magatama anymore, so I'll part with it for twenty Galleons. The Magatama does have a small risk to using it, if you press too hard and you don't have the evidence you need or know where to prod next it will hurt you. Press too much and it could kill you." The shopkeeper warned.

Harry quickly fished out the Twenty gold coins and exchanged them for the Magatama.

Risk or not this was one object he was not about to pass up.

It had taken the Ministry of Magic a full day to find him and Fudge merely let him off the hook.

The next month passed quickly as he lived in Diagon Alley, Harry began to practice using the Magatama as well as study. When Hermione and Ron finally appeared Harry had become proficient in using the Magatama.

"Hey guys, I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said as they traipsed up the leaky cauldron's stairs.

"Sure thing mate."

"Ron! You still need to finish your potions essay!" Hermione hissed.

"Ron, why don't you go work on that for a little while? I've got a question I need to ask Hermione anyways." Harry suggested; breaking up the potential argument.

Ron sighed in defeat but nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in about half an hour mate." Ron mumbled.

With that, Hermione and Harry entered his room and Ron went to his.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"Please take a seat." Harry patted to the bed next to him.

She nodded and sat beside him.

"I wanted to ask something, do you...like me?" Harry asked.

It was one of the few things that he felt Hermione might try to hide from him if she did. Plus, Harry needed to know. He needed to know if he should move on and find another or to go after her.

"Of course I like you Harry, you're my best friend." She replied but Harry could already see the Psyche-Locks begin to take shape.

"No, I mean do you like, like me?" Harry clarified.

The Psyche-Locks snapped into place instantly.

"I don't know where you got such an idea." Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, I know that you have deeper feelings than just friendship for me. That's ok, I do too." Harry said as he initiated the power of the Magatama.

A lock cracked.

"How could you know such a thing?" Hermione demanded.

Harry smiled lightly before he spoke.

"Remember First year? '...books and cleverness, there's more important things like friendship, bravery, and....oh Harry!' Remember that? I know what you were going to say."

The lock cracked a little more.

"W...what was I going to say?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Love."

A lock shattered.

"Still, it doesn't mean that I was in love with you! I...it could be a dozen other things!" Hermione protested.

"Oh really? That's not the only evidence I have of you caring more than just friends."

The next lock cracked.

"Remember last year? At the end feast? How you ran into my arms. It felt so good. So perfect." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

All but one lock shattered.

"I..." Hermione stuttered.

"It's ok Hermione, no matter what happens we'll be best friends. But, I'd like to be more than that." Harry said as his face drew closer to hers.

"More?" She asked weakly.

"Would you be mine? I'm already yours if you'll have me." Harry said.

The last Psyche-Lock shattered and she spoke.

"Yes! I'll be yours." She promised and their lips tentatively touched for the first time.

"So that's what you wanted to talk about." Ron asked in amusement.

The two of them separated instantly as if burned.

"Hi Ron." Harry said as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Hello mate."

"I wanted to ask you something Ron."

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Are you my friend because Dumbledore asked you to be?" Harry asked grimly.

Psyche-Locks began to emerge.

"I was afraid of that." Harry sighed as he activated the Magatama.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered.

"Just trust me and watch Hermione." Harry asked.

Hermione looked indecisive for a long moment before she bit her lip and nodded.

"I think you might have become my friend only because Dumbledore told you either directly or indirectly to do so."

"That's crazy mate!"

"Is it? Remember when we met for the first time? On Platform 9 and 3\4, your mother was asking where the you were supposed to go again."

"Yeah, so?"

"The location for the Hogwarts station has never moved! So your mother couldn't have forgotten! She had an ulterior motive. To find me. She knew I didn't know where to go." Harry said fiercely.

A lock cracked and a bead of sweat trailed down Ron's face.

"I thought it was a little strange that she did that...But I wasn't apart of that I assure you!" Ron said.

"Oh really? Then how come that once we boarded the train you came into my compartment and said everywhere else is full? The train is never filled to capacity! In fact there were still two empty cars left!"

Two locks shattered.

"Err..."

"Then, how about how everyone avoided me so quickly. Only really bad PR could do that."

"PR?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Public Relations. At the beginning everyone was interested in becoming my friend, and by the end of the first week they no longer cared. The news media couldn't cause that. Besides, I didn't have bad media coverage. But they began to avoid me. Only Hermione kept 'Pestering' me and only two people working together could cause that."

"Who?" Hermione asked; enraptured at Harry's attack.

"Dumbledore and Ron. Dumbledore acted as power while Ron was the spy that also harmed my image, severing me from my peers." Harry explained.

The last few locks shattered.

"Alright...I give, just...don't push any more..." Ron pleaded.

"Then talk." Harry said grimly.

"Yes, Dumbledore ordered me to become your friend. He said that you needed a light family to help keep you on the right path, and that if another person were to interfere it could cause you to go dark. I didn't understand that reasoning but he must have had some reason to believe it right? So I obeyed him. I didn't study in front of you guys because I was too busy fulfilling Dumbledore's orders. At first It was because I thought that he was right, but by the end of last year I came to realize that it was too late, I was too far into Dumbledore's camp to tell you that I had never been only loyal to my best mate. That I was instead harming him. What could I do? Say 'Hey, Harry I've been spying on you for the last two years and I'm sorry. Forgive me?' That' wasn't happening. Besides if I did so Dumbledore would just make a new plan. At least this way I could offer some support." Ron mumbled.

"You didn't like what you were having to do?" Harry prodded.

"I hated it." Ron confirmed.

No Psyche-Locks appeared.

"You were his puppet eh?"

"Yeah, this year he said that I was to try to break you and Hermione's friendship up."

"And you were going to do so?" Hermione asked dangerously.

Ron laughed dully.

"Not very hard, after all I'm 'stupid Ron' I wouldn't know how to sever such a strong friendship right?" Ron said bitterly.

"So you were pulling to wool over our eyes. What about Dumbledore?"

"He didn't see my plans and how I worked them in my first year, all he saw was results. He saw my grades, and considered our age group as stupid since they aren't Dumbledore. He underestimated me until I became suspicious of him. Then I acted dumb to protect myself; and you guys to some extent."

With their conversation completed and a new friendship born Harry then explained how he had ferreted out their secrets so easily.

"So the Magatama eh? That's wicked mate." Ron said.

"Oh, Harry I'm glad you got it but please don't abuse it." Hermione pleaded.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"There is at least one other person that I'm going to use it on and in the great Hall too."

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded again before he spoke.

"And Snape too."

"Harry, I never thought I'd say this but...Give them hell!" Hermione whispered as her cheeks burned.

"That, my dear girlfriend, that is becoming a specialty of mine." Harry grinned before he kissed her again.

"Eeeewww! Gross!" Ron raised the pitch of his voice as high as he could.

In that moment he sounded like a little girl who feared boy cooties; naturally this caused the trio to burst into laughter.

_Idea: Harry Potter/ With a Phoenix Wright element added in. (The Psyche-Locks) Wow, what a change eh? I've read a bunch of manipulative Dumbles fics and almost all of them have Ron as an evil lackey. Not this time! He was an unwilling accomplice, and due to a bunch of reasons Ron had become a slave of ol' Dumbles. In most evil Dumbledore's he persuades others to serve him. In this he does that too, but he also will enslave those he can, it's easier to control a slave than a person after all. _

_Yes the Magatama (Phoenix Wright Item) could be abused, but it's in Harry's capable hands._

_This condensed version follows what would approximately be the first 3 or so chapters of what would happen if this turned into a full fic.  
_


	6. The Goddess of Fate Pt 2

_The Goddess of Fate Pt 2_

_Memories and Betrayals  
_

Battle, it had become his entire existence as he fought for the Valkyrie whom reminded Harry of someone he once knew, he couldn't pinpoint exactly who she reminded him of, and that irritated the last lord of the House of Potter to no end. Nevertheless Harry stood by her side and fought against demons, undead, and other hellish powers that he never realized existed.

His finely honed mage and warrior skills continued to flourish and before he knew it he was the Valkyrie's finest warrior. Yet it came to no surprise when the goddess Freya appeared in front of the Valkyrie and demanded that she give Lord Odin her finest warrior that he had been revealed to Freya. To Harry's surprise Freya frowned upon seeing him.

"Hermione, he is indeed a powerful warrior, by far one of the strongest I've ever seen; perhaps even the strongest Einherjar ever, however there's a slight problem."

"What is that my lady Freya?" The Valkyrie asked.

"His soul has too many scars on it to be acceptable as a warrior of Valhalla. He has too much emotional baggage to be allowed into Valhalla. You must choose another to send." The blonde goddess said.

Hermione sighed, but Harry felt as though the goddess was secretly pleased at Harry's rejection.

"Very well, then perhaps this warrior would better suffice." Hermione said as Harry watched a young archer named Llewelyn appear beside them.

"He is a scared boy, but his soul is good enough, very well he has been accepted Hermione." Freya said before she and the young archer vanished.

Harry turned to the Valkyrie with a pair of raised eyebrows.

"I'm not worthy to go to Valhalla she says? Where does that leave me?" Harry asked of her.

The Valkyrie sighed before she spoke.

"It means that you will continue to accompany me until the worldly bonds that hold you back are ended and your soul soothed. Strangely though, I was somehow...glad that you couldn't be chosen." The goddess admitted in her rich voice.

"I'll be honest, I was glad that I was believed unfit as well, after all my loyalty is not to Odin and his kind but to you." Harry whispered.

"While I do not care for the suggestion of disloyalty to the gods I do appreciate your sentiments." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Lady Valkyrie?" Harry suddenly asked.

"What is it Harry?" She questioned.

"I get the feeling that I met you before, but I cannot figure out where. It's a nagging feeling at the base of my skull, almost as if you were a dear friend, of mine or something similar."

The goddess was silent for a long moment before she shook her head; her ankle length brown hair flowed majestically behind her as she did so.

"I too had the same feeling, yet that is illogical isn't it? For I know that we've never met before you became my Einherjar."

"Illogical or not I can't help but feel that way." Harry said.

"It's almost like..." The goddess began.

"I lost my..."

"Closest..." The Valkyrie took a hesitant step towards Harry.

"Friend, or..." Harry whispered as they drew closer.

"Partner..." The goddess was merely inches away from him by this point.

He could see her deep brown eyes and her regal features; perfect features but hauntingly familiar at the same time. Suddenly, her lips collided with Harry's and her arms wrapped around her closest Einherjar's body.

Harry willingly and happily responded as a faint memory began to bubble to the surface of his mind.

They held each other for a long moment, and when they finally separated the goddess looked at Harry with a shocked look on her face. The Valkyrie stepped back quickly with a faint tinge of regret and a look of...almost...fear etched in her eyes.

"I apologize, it is not possible for man and god to mingle in such a way." She shook her head as though trying to clear it.

"Hermione...I finally remember...The close friend I lost to a troll all those years ago...It was you." Harry whispered.

"What?" The goddess asked baffled.

"You don't recall? Try to remember, Does the name Granger ring any bells?"

The goddess looked at Harry blankly for a long moment.

"I only know how my memory returned, mayhaps the same method will assist you as well." Harry mused as he stepped back towards his friend.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Helping you find yourself again." Harry said before he kissed her.

She stiffened initially but after a long moment she melted and leaned into his embrace.

Once their lips pulled apart again Harry spoke.

"goddess or not you are still my dearest friend, and I'm not letting that go." Harry promised as he placed his forehead on Hermione's.

Her brown eyes were slightly dazed as she responded.

"H...Har...y?" She asked in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" A woman's voice shouted in fury.

The two of the jumped away from each other as if burned by a fire storm.

"Hermione, you know that this kind of boundary is not to be broken!" A green clad figure emerged from nothingness.

"Ah, Lady Freya." Harry noted.

"Silence Mortal. This is between myself and Hermione."

Harry stepped beside a terrified Valkyrie and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Harry knew that Hermione knew better than anyone the divine powers that Freya wielded were second to only Odin himself.

"Hermione, I'm here." Harry promised.

"It is unfortunate Hermione, but something has gone wrong inside of you and we have no time to repair a faulty machine. The least I can do is put you into divine sleep by my own hand." Freya drew closer to the ground at that statement.

Hermione shivered slightly as she drew her blade.

"Hermione, I'm right here beside you, and Sirius will aid you too. I'm sure of it." Harry promised as he drew the sword of Gryffindor.

"We aren't facing a mere Vampire Lord or even the lord of the undead here." Hermione reminded him as she called forth Sirius.

The three of them faced the goddess Freya. Great Magic and the ringing of steel became the music of the battle.

_**Whoa, talk about not good eh? This Part jumps around many a chapter and only gives another taste of some of the various elements that would be in the full fic should it appear. I'll probably expand each of the other stories as well too. **_

_**Please feel free to vote on your fav fics, the most popular one has the best chance of making it as a new fic once Radiant and Eternal are finished. Right now my personal favorites are The Goddess of Fate, War Amongst the Stars, and Objection!. A.G.W.S. is a fun one that I think I'd have a blast with and The Impossible Horcrux would make a good quick story.**_

_**Currently Goddess of Fate and War Amongst the Stars seem to be the most popular ones with Objection! not too far behind. **_

_**Current First Place with 12 Positive Reviews: Goddess of Fate**_

_**Second Place with 6 Votes is War amongst the Stars**_

_**Third with five votes is Objection!**_

_**Then 3 on Impossible **_

_**and with a grand total of 2 Positives...A.G.W.S.**_

_**Now, I'd have made this bigger but I really didn't want to give away too much plot in case (since this is the top fav so far) I make it a full fic.  
**_


	7. War Amongst Stars Pt 2

_War Amongst Stars Part 2_

_Macross City_

A few months after initial investigations had taken place Harry met with the U.S. President with an interesting proposal.

"You want to what?" The president asked dully.

"I want to build a city around the hull of the ship. Macross city will be a safe haven for any and all magical people. Macross City will be an independent city-state, but I would like to be allied with you and my homeland of England. This does mean that we would share much of the technology discovered and since you are aware that the aliens were armed I have every intention to hire a task force devoted to the restoring and reverse engineering of the ship." Harry explained.

"Why should the U.S. allow this?" The president asked curiously.

"I can cut off access to the investigation teams at any time you realize." Harry reminded him.

"There is that." The president agreed.

Within a surprising three months construction of the world's newest country began and thanks to the large influx of workers and magic the city was completed in less than a year.

_January 6th, 2000 A.D. _

_Macross Island_

"Citizens of Macross City, I am delighted to oversee the inauguration of our city state, a state of true equality between techies and magicals alike. I however, am not an expert with fancy words; nor do I have any intention of giving myself a big head so let the ceremony begin!" Harry said before stepping off of the platform.

The citizens of his new country laughed at their leader's words and fireworks lit up the sky above the tiny island state.

_January 7th, 2000 A.D. _

_Macross City_

_President's Office_

"Mr. President, a delegation from the U.N. is in the lobby waiting for you." Ginny Weasley told Harry.

"I knew this was going to happen." Harry groaned before he stood and walked out to meet the U.N.'s diplomats.

"Mr. Potter, it's a...Pleasure to speak to you." A Korean man said.

His tone was condensing and arrogant.

"Let's make this quick shall we? I have much to do and not enough time to do it." Harry replied as he led them to a conference room.

"But of course." The African delegate said.

Once they had all been seated in black leather chairs; according to their positions Harry listened.

"Mr. Potter, we wanted to ask you, what is your intentions with the Robotechnology you recently revealed?"

Harry sighed internally before he spoke.

"Firstly, I desire to improve the standard of living here on Macross Island, so that my citizens and researchers can better research the technology we are unearthing every day. Furthermore, My personal team is keeping me notified of the alien's specifications. Our current feelings on this situation are that we will need to prepare defenses; just in case."

"Your team believes that there is a potential alien invasion threat?" A woman asked.

"Absolutely, the 'SDF-1' is covered in turrets, laser riffles, hangars with assault walkers that we've tentatively named 'Battle Pods' and much, much more, there isn't an inch that doesn't have some kind of military influence. This is why we are wanting to dig into Robotechnology. It's far more advanced than our own, and if we are attacked we will need weapons based on this type of technology. As to military research, we have begun work on a anti-invasion weapons platform, and while it is slow and doesn't have air or sea capabilities it is a good start for invasion repulsion."

"What have you learned about Robotechnology?"

"Quite a bit, just call for a service bot and it'll give you an idea what we are dealing with. It is highly advanced if you haven't figured that out."

The meeting drug on and on, and Harry had to be careful, dodging and skirting certain topics. He had to make Macross City seem too well defended but not a threat to the world. It was difficult since they were determined to find probable cause to destroy his newly built city.

They had already tried to find a reason to attack them several times, but thanks to Hermione and his quick wits they managed to avert disaster. (It also helped that the U.S. and U.K. alike were direct allies of the tiny nation.)

Finally after five grueling hours of being drilled and attacked the delegation left. Immediately after they left his offices Harry groaned, rubbed his temples and shook his head in frustration. President or not he _hated _dealing with the U.N.

_January 8th, 2000 A.D. _

_Research Center_

"Hey mate, take a look what we and the techies have been cooking up." Fred said as he saw Harry.

"What is that?" Harry asked staring at the massive metal object.

"We call it the proto micro mobile weapons platform." A techie said.

"Huh?" Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all asked blankly.

"You help build it Mr, Mr, and Mr Weasley!"

"Doesn't mean that we understand the name that you gave it." Ron replied.

The techie sighed and spoke.

"Our newer researchers like to call it the Proto Destroyer."

"I see." Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully before she spoke.

"I was needing to ask you a question." Hermione addressed the techie.

"What is it?" The American Techie asked.

"What effect does magic have on Robotechnology?" She asked.

"That's my area Hermione." Ron interjected. "Magic has no adverse effects on Robotechnology, yes, magic can destroy it if you fire destructive magic at it, but the simple fact is is that Magic doesn't harm it directly. Gred, Forge, and I are all working to see if magic can augment Robotechnology because of that."

"A new brand of Robotech?" Harry wondered.

"We don't know if it'll hold or not but we've tentatively named it 'Magitechnology, or Magitech for short." Fred said.

"Good luck." Harry said.

"Thanks." George replied as the researchers went back to work.

Harry turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Harry questioned.

"It's a possible edge if it works, and it might help protect us better. Still, we'll need something to counter the big problem." Hermione noted.

Harry nodded.

"That we do."

_February 10th, 2001_

_Macross City_

_U.S. Embassy_

"I'm glad to see you made it safely here Mr. President." Harry said to the U.S. president.

"I've been wanting to visit for a while now. My predecessor said that you had a wonderful city."

"We're proud of it." Harry admitted with a smile.

"Harry, the cars are ready." Hermione said to Harry.

"Mr. President this way please." Harry led them the the government cars and they headed for a hangar.

"Now, what you are about to see Mr. President must never be told to anyone. Already the correct personnel in your country are aware of this but you need to be as well." Harry said seriously as they pulled into a hangar.

"What is it?"

"The former President and the highest personnel of both our nations felt it best to hide a critical secret about the aliens to keep everyone from panicking." Harry said grimly.

"What do you mean?" The president asked curiously.

Harry merely pointed to a diagram on the far wall of the concealed hangar.

"That's a big human diagram." The President noted.

"It's not a human diagram. It's alien, and it's full scale."

The U.S. President looked at Harry dumbly for a long moment.

"The aliens are fifty foot tall beings." Harry confirmed.

"What?" The president gasped.

"We didn't want to cause a panic so we kept that secret but it did mean we needed to figure out a way to fight them toe to toe, and that where our newest babies come into play."

"What? The 'Valkyrie Project'?" The man asked as they observed a couple of giant fighter jets being pulled into the hangar.

"That's right. I'd like to show you the 'VF-X-1' Veritech fighter. It has three modes, fighter; as seen here, guardian, and a final form called the battoid mode." As Harry spoke the fighter switched between the three forms.

The president blinked comically at the massive machine that towered over them.

"So you made a robot?" The president asked.

"Actually, it's called a mecha, and it is a piloted craft, or rather will be once finished. This does bring me to an important point Mr. President, we need test pilots and we need the best of the best."

The president nodded.

"I can understand that, and I think the U.S. Air Force can lend you a couple pilots, and the Marines would love to play with one of these machines."

"That's all I can ask for Mr. President." Harry smiled in relief at the willing aid of his American Counterpart.

_February 15th, 2001_

_U.S. Embassy, Macross Island_

Roy Folker of the U.S. Marine Corps had finally arrived after a long 10 Hour flight. He enjoyed the sights of the young and bustling city as he made his way to the government complex.

"Lt. Roy Folker of the U.S.M.C. to see President Harry Potter." Roy said to the secretary sitting at the desk nearest the door.

"Hello, Lt. I was told to send you on up right away, please go to the top floor and straight down the hall from the elevator." The red haired woman smiled at him pleasantly as she pointed to an elevator just to his left.

"Very well. Thank you Ma'am." Roy said before he made his way to the elevator and punched the 5th floor button.

Less than fifteen seconds later he was walking towards the President's office. At the door he heard a young man's voice speaking in a frustrated voice.

"I don't care what the U.N. thinks! If they keep this up; threaten to never give then any more technology! They know as well as we do that our tech is so much more advanced that it'd be suicide for them to attack us now. In particular since the SDF-1 can fire it's big gun if need be."

There was a short silence before Roy heard the man's voice again.

"Once the SDF-1 is a little closer to completion you can give 'em that. Hand them the ARMD robotech when that time comes."

A short pause.

"I'll talk to Hermione later, anyhow, I've got a meeting I need to make, so I'll call back later."

Roy heard a faint click sound and deciding that it would be a good time to knock he did so.

"Come in." The man said.

"Mr. President?" Roy questioned.

"Please call me Harry." Harry replied.

"Yes sir." Roy agreed as she stood at the Position of attention in front of Harry's desk.

"Please sit down, Macross isn't quite so hung up on protocol; unless you're talking about the defense department."

"Alright." Roy said as he took a seat.

"As you may be aware you have been selected to be a top tester of the most advanced fighter ever created. VF-X-1 Veritech Fighter. It is faster, more agile, stronger defensively, and able to do things you've only dreamed of doing in a fighter. But, it's so fast, and agile that if you underestimate it you'll probably wind up very, very dead, and very, very quickly." Harry told him.

"I understand that sir and I am willing to take the risk." Roy assured the man.

"Also, you can't tell anyone about it; there are some very sensitive features about the VF-X-1 that can't be known to the general populace, or anyone for that matter." Harry added.

"What do you mean sir?"

"You have to assure me what you are about to see, that you will not reveal to anyone unless authorized by the Macross Government."

"Alright sir." Roy promised, after all it wasn't like the fighter transformed into a giant robot or anything right?

_**This is another taste of War Amongst Stars, now since this is only a few early chapters and it's getting everything set up there isn't a whole lot of magic reference. (That comes in later folks) To be frank, you'd need to see a few of the later chapters to see more magic influence. **_

_**Oh, yes a reviewer asked what genre the Goddess of Fate was so... the genres for the stories here are...**_

_**Goddess of Fate: Crossover, Action, Adventure, Romance, Betrayed Harry! HHr (Etc)  
**_

_**Impossible Horcrux: Good Tom! Drama, General (Etc)  
**_

_**War Amongst Stars: Crossover, Action, Adventure, Romance, Drama (minor), Sci-Fi (Etc)  
**_

_**A.G.W.S. Crossover, Action, Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi (Etc)  
**_

_**Objection! Crossover, Adventure, Romance, Betrayed Harry! Bad Dumbles, Weasley's Ok (Except perhaps Ginny)(Etc)**_

_**I enjoyed this one too. And I'll probably post another expansion here soon. Next Expansion to most likely appear...Objection! **_


	8. Objection Pt 2

**_Objection! Part 2_**

_Confrontations_

Harry, Hermione and Ron had boarded the train and enjoyed themselves as it sped off towards Hogwarts. They had chosen a compartment with the new teacher, a ragged looking man named 'Remus Lupin', if his suitcase was to be believed.

They spoke softly but had kept themselves entertained. Mostly, Ron was demonstrating what he thought Dumbledore's face would look like when Harry confronted him. The faces Ron made kept getting more and more ridiculous. That was, until a certain blond boy interrupted them.

"Hey Scarhead."

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said pleasantly as he got a wicked thought.

He fingered the Magatama in his pocket.

"What no irritation Potty?" Malfoy sneered.

"Why should I be? After all you're inept right?" Harry replied smirking.

Malfoy shrugged; as if deciding to mock Harry's companion's first and then returning to the leader.

"Why do you sit with such trash Potter? A mudblood no less."

"Interesting Draco." Harry said.

"What?"

"You immediately targeted Hermione."

"So?" Draco spat.

"You must be jealous of her."

Chains wrapped around Draco and several Psyche-Locks began to appear. With an evil internal smirk Harry activated the Magatama.

"So, Draco. You're jealous of Hermione aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous of a filthy little mudblood?" Draco retorted.

"Your own father compares her to you, and you don't measure up to her." Harry smirked.

"How'd...?" Draco bit off.

At his confession a Psyche-Lock shattered.

"I saw you and your dear ol' daddy in Borgin in Burkes before second year." Harry replied before he spoke again.

"Now, that alone isn't my only proof that you are jealous of her."

"Wha...?" Draco stuttered.

"Who always makes you look pathetic? Hermione, naturally. From what I've gathered, the only grade that you can compete against her with is your potions grade, and the teacher automatically gives you an O anyway. Even with this huge asset you still don't hold a candle to her grade."

"What? But Professor Snape always!" Draco cut himself off as he realized what he was going to say.

"Makes your grade better." Harry finished his thought smugly.

The next lock shattered.

"You should just admit it Malfoy before I make you look any worse to your lackeys." Harry suggested.

Surprisingly the last three locks shattered and a defeated Malfoy admitted his jealousy.

"Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. That will be all. Although if I was a teacher I'd grant you points for having the strength to admit your failings." Harry said as he shooed the three of them out the door.

"That was wicked!" Ron said in an awed whisper.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and grinned at each other.

"Take that!" Harry said before he sat next to Hermione and kissed her.

A little while later the Dementors boarded, knocked Harry out for a time, and were dispersed by the wand of Remus Lupin. Once they had reached the castle Harry, and Hermione were called off to the side, Harry to ensure that he was ok, and Hermione for some purpose that Harry didn't divine immediately.

Instead of being able to go down to the feast the two of them were given a banquet of their own in the office.

"So, Hermione, what did our Head of House give you?" Harry asked as he took a bite from a chunk of Turkey.

"I can't tell you." She replied as over twenty Psyche-Locks appeared.

"That's a pretty important secret." Harry noted.

"The Psyche-Locks?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Please don't pry it out from me Harry, I just ask you to trust me on this." Hermione pleaded.

"I have no intentions to ever use it on you again anyway." Harry replied.

"Thank you." Hermione said in obvious relief as she leaned against Harry.

Harry smiled lightly as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

Several days had passed and Harry had been unable to confront Dumbledore and he had yet to encounter Snape. Draco; thankfully was avoiding him because of his newfound powers and didn't want to be further humiliated.

Finally the day came where the Gryffindors and Slytherins were to have the most incredible class of all...Potions.

Snape swept in in a terrible mood, Neville's Boggart had already became very famous gossip in the halls of Hogwarts and a dress wearing Snape made the potions master very, very frustrated.

So when the torture-er, class ended Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to Snape.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape growled.

"Not much Professor, I just wanted to ask you a couple questions is all." Harry said innocently.

Malfoy whom had stayed behind to see what Harry was doing; paled and fled the room.

Half an hour and ten questions later Harry led his friends away from their defeated potions master.

"That was wicked! Beyond Wicked!" Ron cooed.

Hermione on the other hand was looking at Harry in concern.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"I made mistakes in there." Harry admitted.

Internally Harry was aching, and his body was shaking from the damage gained from his mistakes.

At the end of his questioning Harry had heard a voice warning him.

"Harry should you press any further your soul will shatter. Back off, calm down, and try again later." The voice had warned.

Harry had heeded the advice and ended the session right then and there. Nevertheless he had learned many things about Snape.

1: Snape loved his mother.

Harry shuddered at that thought.

2: Snape was loyal to Dumbledore.

3: Snape was the reason for the death's of his parents.

He would pay for that Harry had vowed.

4: Snape both wanted to see Harry dead, and strangely at the same time, live.

5: Snape was one sick nutcase.

It was that night that Dumbledore had called Harry into his office.

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry had asked.

"I understand that you and Professor Snape had a conflict after class today. Is this correct?"

"No professor, I merely asked him a few questions." Harry replied.

Harry wanted so badly to use the Magatama on the headmaster right then and there but, his soul was still exhausted.

"I see. Harry, m'boy you need to be respectful when you ask Professor Snape a question."

"I show the same amount of respect that I am given." Harry said neutrally.

"He is your professor and you will show him respect." Dumbledore said.

"I see no reason to respect him. Sure he is good a potions, but I will not respect such a petty, and disgusting excuse for a man. He shows no respect for anyone. There is no need to respect something like that." Harry bit out.

"Detention Mr. Potter."

"Fine, can I go now?" Harry growled.

"Very well Mr. Potter, although I will have to take 10 Points off of Gryffindor for disrespect towards me."

"Whatever." Harry said as he walked out of Dumbledore's office.

_**Ok...it looks like this gives you a few more ideas what you can expect from Objection should I make it a full fic. This would happen several chapters in and over several chapters. (With changes here and there.) But it gives you an idea what to expect. **_

_**Oh, PW, AJ players can probably point out the one phrase I added from the games in this. **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_


	9. Trials and Tribulations

**WARNING : BLOOD, GORE, CHILD ABUSE, NEAR DEATH! (MODERATED FOR TALES RELEASE) **

**THERE WILL BE RECOMPENSE FOR THESE SINS....**

**FIC IS DEFINITELY M.  
**

_Harry Potter and the Trials and Tribulations_

Pain. Utter and all consuming agony. It had become it's life. It was all it knew. Fire burned through its veins, it was all consuming. Blood trickled down its face and its back was little more than bloody ruins. Its thin and battered body had never known comfort. It had never known what respite was.

It didn't know how old it was. Freak was after all not worth mentioning.

Its name was Freak. It was Its name. It was Its title. It was the only thing that It could truly call its own. Yet, it knew that another day of this and its thin, ragged body would never see another sunrise. It had reached Its physical limits. A large portion didn't care anymore. But, something deep down in Freak told it that it had to try. it had to struggle to live. Freak didn't know exactly _why it _had to struggle. After all its existence was that of pain. It didn't deserve anything more; and yet...and yet, it felt that it might have a purpose to living. Maybe it was just to spite them. Freak didn't know why it wanted to spite them but that was what it wanted to do.

In agony Freak pulled himself off of its small mattress in the cupboard under the stairs and tried the handle. To its immense surprise it was unlocked. Quickly Freak stumbled out of the house. Hopefully, it would be able to make it on the street; even in such a state. Master Vernon's and Mistress Petunia's television had often been turned to the news channel and while it did its work it had often overhead comments about various crime scenes and such. Once they had discussed 'gangs' such as the 'ghetto boys' and how in some groups they had given themselves new names. Freak wouldn't mind that part so much. But it knew that it had nothing to offer anyone, no one would accept it. Not even the most evil groups.

It had quickly fled Master Vernon's home and by the time the sun had risen freak had already left Privet Drive completely. However Freak, weak from a loss of blood collapsed in an alley not far from the police station in Surrey.

Somehow, Freak knew that he had reached the end of the line. It had no strength left. Freak managed to crawl to a shadowed corner. It was the first thing It had ever owned. It was Its corner. It was where it was going to die.

Freak's vision faded and it passed out.

_12 Hours Later Large U.S. City_

"Nick! You've got a client request!" Maya called to Phoenix.

"Alright. Where is the client?" Phoenix Wright asked.

"They are all the way in England. They've already sent you two two-way tickets." Maya said as she handed him a couple tickets.

"What are the charged with?" Phoenix asked.

"Murder of their nephew apparently."

"Wow. That's a serious charge." Phoenix noted as he grabbed his jacket.

"So you going to take the case?" Maya asked.

"I don't have any others, I figured I'd at least hear them out." Phoenix said as he made his way to the door.

"Okay!" Maya said.

"Let's get going shall we?" Phoenix said.

"Right!" Maya exclaimed as she raced after him.

Once Maya had exited the office Phoenix locked it behind them and put the 'Out of Office' Sign up.

_18 Hours Later, Surrey Detention Center._

"Hello officer, I'm here to see a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Phoenix spoke to the man.

"Alright, this way please. You have ten minutes."

"Actually I'm a lawyer and they asked for me to represent them."

"You're going to defend them?" The officer's face lost it's friendly smile.

"I haven't decided but since they requested my services I might as well hear them out." Phoenix replied.

"I see." The officer said shortly.

Ten minutes passed and Phoenix and Maya were sitting across from a large man and his tiny; horse-like wife.

"Hello, you said that you wanted me to defend you." Phoenix began.

"That's right. After all, you are the best international lawyer." Vernon Dursley said.

"Could you tell me about what happened?" Phoenix asked as he watched them intently.

"Sure thing."

So they did.

According to what they said, they might have ignored him slightly but, that was it. He had his own room, ample clothes, access to enough food. They didn't abuse him, and that night someone had kidnapped him.

For some reason Phoenix didn't believe them.

"Alright, before I can do any more I'll need to check in with the police department, and confirm a few things before I can take your case." Phoenix dodged their question of if he was going to accept their case.

Not much later Phoenix had talked to another officer; found the Dursley's address and made his way there by taxi immediately. On the short drive to their home Maya and Phoenix talked.

"Nick, something felt wrong there." Maya commented.

Phoenix nodded.

"I thought the same thing. There is indeed something that stinks and I'm going to find out what it is." Phoenix promised.

They arrived at #4 and once paying the driver Phoenix and Maya passed the police line and walked up to the house."

"Hold it!" They heard a familiar voice.

"What!?!" Maya yelled in shock seeing the olive green trenchcoat.

"Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"That's right pal. It's a Police foreign relations thing. They sent me and wouldn't you know that the first day of work here and I'd run into you." Gumshoe laughed.

"This is unbelievable." Phoenix moaned.

"I'd agree pal." Gumshoe agreed pleasantly.

"Anyway, Gumshoe could you direct us to the crime scene?"

"You're taking their case Pal?" Gumshoe's eyes had hardened.

"Maybe." Phoenix said evasively.

"We don't know yet." Maya blurted out.

"Maya!"

"It's true!"

"This way pal." Gumshoe said.

They entered the abnormally clean house and moved for the stairs, suddenly Gumshoe stopped.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"The boy's room. Maya you won't want to see this." Gumshoe warned as his hand weakly touched the curtain hiding the cupboard under the stairs.

"Why is there a curtain in front of it?" Phoenix asked.

"It was so bad that the investigators couldn't look at it very long. I'm warning you this is not pretty." Gumshoe said with a grim expression.

"Maya, why don't you take a look at the kitchen, just don't touch anything." Phoenix suggested.

Maya pouted slightly but agreed. As soon as the 19 year old left the room Phoenix turned to Gumshoe.

"Is it that bad?" Phoenix asked.

"Worse. I've seen some bad things pal, but this..." Gumshoe weakly pulled back the curtain.

Gumshoe was looking everywhere except inside the opened cupboard and in less than three seconds Phoenix was glad he hadn't eaten yet. Instead, the blue suited lawyer settled for dry heaves.

The cupboard was practically painted red with blood. Chunks of flesh laid limply across the entire cupboard, and spiders were all over in the enclosed space. It reeked of blood, urine, sweat, and death.

In less than fifteen seconds Gumshoe put the curtain back up. Thankfully the curtain blocked the horrid smell.

"That's..." Phoenix said sickly.

"There is no way it'd be like that if it was an abduction. Some of the blood stains are years old and much of the flesh is weeks old."

"What of the child?" Phoenix asked weakly.

"We don't know. A woman said that she hadn't seen their nephew in several days so she got worried and called us. So we came and investigated, Mr. Dursley's actions were hostile and we quickly returned with a search warrant. That's when we found....this...." Gumshoe replied thickly.

I've decided. There's no way I can defend them. But I'm going to stay anyways." Phoenix said.

"Why's that Pal?" Gumshoe asked.

"I'm going to look for the boy. Do you know his name?"

"Actually, yes, the Dursley's told us his name in questioning. It's Harry Potter. If you were to believe their son though, you'd think his name was 'Freak'." Gumshoe said grimly.

"They didn't." Phoenix said in a dangerously low voice.

"They did."

"Who's the prosecutor?" Phoenix suddenly asked.

"A chap known as Wylfred Von Manfried. Why?"

"Do you think they'd let Edgeworth to take this case?" Phoenix asked.

"The legendary international Prosecutor? If you could get him to come here, yes."

As if by magic Phoenix's cell phone appeared in his hand. After punching a single '3' into his phone he hit send.

On the third ring Phoenix heard the voice he was waiting for.

"Edgeworth speaking." Miles said.

"Edgeworth, this is Phoenix and I've got a really important request to make."

"What's that Wright?" Edgeworth asked.

"I need you to take a case in Surrey, England."

"Why?" Edgeworth asked curiously.

"They've killed a child."

"The case name?" Edgeworth's voice hardened.

"Dursley's versus England. Designation: RXR3." Phoenix said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can charter a jet."

"Thanks Miles."

"This will be my pleasure." Miles said with a hard voice before he hung up.

"Edgeworth's the best and he'll dig out exactly what happened." Phoenix said confidently before he made his way to the Dursley's kitchen.

"Nick! You don't look so good." Maya said in concern.

"I don't feel so good either. What I saw was...." Phoenix shuddered.

"Easy there pal." Gumshoe soothed.

"It was that bad?" Maya asked as her face paled.

"Worse Maya, much, much, worse." Phoenix said weakly.

"So what are you going to do Nick?" Maya asked.

"I've called Edgeworth, I'll meet with the Dursley's and let them know that I can't defend them in a while. Then...We've got to do some Harry hunting."

"Harry hunting?" Maya asked curiously.

"I'm going to find that boy." Phoenix said seriously.

"I'll help!" Maya promised.

"Thanks Maya."

_The Next day 2:45 P.M. _

_Surrey Courthouse_

"Enough! It is clear by the evidence in front of me that you did indeed dispose of Harry Potter. Therefore, I have no choice but to sentence you both to life in prison without parole. Dudley Dursley will be sent into the Foster Care system and the court charges the police force to investigate one Marge Dursley." The Judge sentenced as he pounded with his gavel once.

"Case Dismissed."

_Surrey Police Station_

_2:55 P.M._

Freak heard a couple voices off in the background.

"Maya, the blood specks lead to this alley..." A man noted noted.

"So they do! Harry's probably in here!" the girl who Freak guessed to be Maya shouted.

With that the two entered its darkened alleyway and searched. Finally the man saw a scrawny body that appeared to be four, however, his records said that he should be six.

"Harry?" Phoenix questioned as he felt for a pulse.

"Who's 'arry?" Freak asked weakly.

"That's your real name. I'm glad we found you in time." The man said gently as scanned his broken body.

Freak, or rather Harry felt new strength. It had a name! It had been found by someone. Someone who cared.

"Wha'?" Harry asked in the same weak voice.

In the background Harry heard the girl speaking.

"Hello? We've found Harry! He's severely injured. We need an ambulance here immediately. We are near the Surrey Police Department. There's an alley..."

"Harry?" The man asked.

"Ye'?" Harry struggled to say.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"'Wha'?" Harry asked.

"Live. The Dursley's can't hurt you anymore. Don't die okay?" The man asked.

"Try." Harry whispered weakly.

"You can." The man assured him.

Sirens blared and a white vehicle stopped at the alley entrance.

"In here!" The man shouted.

Immediate two more men and a stretcher appeared beside Harry.

Once Harry had been lifted up onto the stretcher Harry grasped the man's hand.

"Come wit'." Harry slurred.

"Medics?" The man questioned.

"It'll be good for him. You and the lady can come along." The lead paramedic said.

"Thanks." Harry whispered.

"My pleasure." The man with the spiky black hair and blue suit smiled at Harry.

**_Oh my, that's the most terrible segment I've ever written....I feel terrible and good at the same time. Although I'll be honest I cried writing this... I hate child abuse. It is such an evil.... But I know it happens, and while it was hard to write (not because I didn't understand it...) but because of the pain I had to convey....I'm so sorry Harry...._**

**_This is a run down of the first couple chapters of a Phoenix Wright/HP cross. Magic will be the focus of this potential fic; like objection, but Harry's only six at this point..._**

**_Phoenix is 24 at this time. _**

**_Maya 19_**

**_The next major character to appear would be Hermione. Yes, this would eventually be an Hhr Fic. (Only way to go ;) ) _**

**_Yes, the title is derived from PW3. _**


	10. Trials and Tribulations Pt 2

** WARNING : BLOOD, GORE, CHILD ABUSE, NEAR DEATH! (MODERATED FOR TALES RELEASE) **

** THERE WILL BE RECOMPENSE FOR THESE SINS....**

**FIC IS DEFINITELY M.  
**

_Harry Potter and the Trials and Tribulations_

_Pt: 2_

Phoenix sighed and clasped his spiky haired head as he waited outside of the emergency room with Maya. That poor boy had been in surgery for the last twelve hours and according to the last report he had been given it was still very much touch and go. Harry was in critical condition but much more stable than he had been when he had been found.

"Nick, you've done the best you can. Now, it's up to us to have faith." Maya whispered tiredly.

"Right." Phoenix sighed as he straightened his back and leaned against the backing of his seat.

Maya yawned wearily.

"Maya, rest. Here, just lie down." Phoenix told his assistant and had her lie her down, using himself as a pillow.

"Nick." Maya protested tiredly.

"No. Just get some rest okay?" Phoenix ordered her.

"Fine...By the way, when Harry get's out of the hospital lets take him out for burgers." Maya said.

"That's a good idea." Phoenix agreed.

With that his tired assistant surrendered to sleep.

_Five hours later._

Phoenix stared tiredly at the doctor that emerged from the Emergency room.

"Is he alright?" Phoenix begged.

"He's resting now. It was a tough procedure. We had to reconstruct almost fifty percent of his internal organs. We had to do some skin grafting just to help his back heal. He had a severe case of infection, and his severe malnutrition led to some critical side effects. His bones are extremely fragile due to this as well. He'll need a very caring guardian to just physically heal from this." The doctor told him.

"Can I see him?" Phoenix pleaded.

"Are you going in as an attorney or as his friend?"

"Friend. He needs them more than he needs an attorney." Phoenix replied.

The doctor nodded.

"Very well, follow me."

By this point Maya had woken and hastily followed Phoenix and the doctor.

Once they had reached little Harry's room they quietly; almost reverently entered. The small boy's body was shielded by several machines and a breath mask covered his face. Phoenix sat beside the tiny body and gently stroked the boy's frail hand.

"It's alright now Harry." Phoenix whispered softly.

Maya sat on Harry's opposite side and held his hand as well.

A few moments passed before a sweet; soothing voice began to sing. It was a wordless song, gentle; relaxing, melodic. Yet, there was a slightly eerie quality to the loving notes. In the background of the soothing voice a sound of near drums tapped in sequence.

Once the song had ended Phoenix looked at Maya and she smiled gently.

"How?" Phoenix whispered.

"It's a Native American Lullaby. It's called "Little child sleep well. I've got some Native American blood in me." She explained quietly before she began the soothing song once more; quieter this time.

It was sometime later when they had fallen asleep holding the tiny boy's feeble hands. The doctor smiled at them gently and had a nurse cover them both with blankets.

"Doctor, shouldn't we move them to some spare beds?" The Nurse whispered as she covered Maya.

The doctor shook his head.

"The boy would want them here. For being Yanks, they certainly are a soft sort." The doctor explained.

"You think they're getting connected to the boy?"

"Absolutely." The doctor whispered as he quietly shut the door behind them.

It was a full week before the boy awoke. When he did Phoenix and Maya were still by his side.

"Where am...It?" Harry whispered baffled.

"Harry, good morning. You're in a Medical center in London." Phoenix told him.

"You...you're the one who saved..." Harry said weakly.

"That's right. My name is Phoenix Wright, and this is my assistant Maya."

"Are you an angel?" Harry wondered weakly.

"No, I'm human; just like you."

"No, it is not human..." Harry whispered.

The man gently drew nearer to Harry.

Harry flinched slightly at Phoenix's closeness but slowly relaxed as he felt the arms enveloping him gently; not hurting him.

"Harry, you are a good boy. You're a great person." Phoenix said as he ruffled Harry's hair gently.

"Phoenix is right Harry, you're a good boy." Maya agreed as she sat beside them.

Harry's eyes watered and suddenly the boy began to sob. He clutched onto Phoenix as if he was his lifeline.*

"Is it true? Am It...I a...actual....human?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes Harry. You are indeed a person." Phoenix and Maya affirmed softly.

Phoenix caressed Harry's hair gently as he held him closely.

"Incredible, you've already begun a healing process." The doctor smiled as he entered the room a little later.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked reverently.

"You're already awake. Mr. Wright, I needed to speak with you and Maya here too."

"Sure. But can I stay with Harry for now?" Phoenix asked.

"Certainly. I'll wait until Harry's doing better." The doctor said pleasantly.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and closed his weary eyes.

He fell asleep in someone's arms for the first time that he could remember.

Once Harry was sleeping the doctor turned to Phoenix and spoke.

"He's grown attached to you Mr. Wright." The doctor commented quietly.

"I've kinda done the same." Phoenix admitted.

"I figured as much, you two haven't left Harry's room once since I've let you in." The doctor said.

"Yeah." Phoenix agreed.

"I've come to really care about Harry." Maya admitted as well.

"I have already suggested that you become his guardian. The U.K. is currently negotiating with your country about what and will not be done in accordance with this."

"Me?" Phoenix asked in awe as his eyes widened.

"You love him. You may not know him but you decided to love Harry." The doctor said; explaining everything.

"I'll have him if it's what he wants." Phoenix agreed.

"And I'll do everything I can for him too!" Maya promised.

"Great. Ask him if he wants to live with you after he gets a little better alright?" The doctor suggested.

"Sure thing." Phoenix promised.

A full month passed before Phoenix felt Harry was healthy enough to ask if he wanted to live with him.

"Harry?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Yes?" Harry asked looking up at Phoenix questioningly.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to live with me?" Phoenix asked; his heart pounding.

"Live with you?" Harry sounded shocked.

Phoenix fought to keep a calm face as his heart started to break.

"Do you have a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked in delight.

Phoenix smiled brightly.

"I have a house in America, and as soon as the doctor says you're fit you can move in." Phoenix said; his face beaming.

Harry smiled at Phoenix happily.

Three days later, the doctor said that he would be released at the end of the week.

"Great! Can I take a walk?" Harry suddenly asked.

The doctor nodded and with Phoenix's and Maya's help Harry began his trek down to the cafeteria.

While Phoenix and Maya ate with the doctor Harry had begun to talk to a girl.

"Who's that?" Phoenix asked curiously of the doctor.

"Oh, her? That's Hermione. Her parents were in a traffic accident and so she's staying with us while her parent's get better." The doctor said as he bit into his tuna sandwich.

"I see. It seems like Harry and her are getting along pretty well." Maya mentioned.

Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"How long has she been here?" Phoenix suddenly asked.

"Two and a half years." The doctor admitted.

"She wasn't sent to an orphanage?" Phoenix said in some surprise.

"She was, but they always kicked her back out, saying that she was too 'different'." The doctor shook his head in disgust before he continued.

"By this point, almost everyone wants to get rid of her, but no one wants to take care of her."

"Nick?" Maya asked with a hint of suggestion.

"This isn't like a puppy Maya." Phoenix chided.

"You're right it isn't. It's better! Plus Pearly would love to have a female friend!" Maya smiled at Phoenix.

"Pearly?" Phoenix asked dumbly.

"My cousin! She lives in Kurain Village with my aunt but she's one of the few children in the village."

"Why don't we get to know her before you start thinking I should take her in." Phoenix said dryly.

Maya pouted but nodded in agreement.

By the time the last four days of the week passed Harry and Maya had practically fallen in love with Hermione.

"Do you really want Hermione to live with us?" Phoenix asked Harry.

Harry nodded emphatically.

"She's lonely here and she's my first friend." Harry agreed.

"Alright...I'll ask to become her guardian as well." Phoenix broke.

"Thank you." Harry smiled in relief at Phoenix's agreement.

"Then we'll go back home okay?" Phoenix said.

Surprisingly the paperwork went smoothly and by the time Harry left the hospital on Sunday afternoon Phoenix was the guardian to both Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

"Nick, you've got a big heart." Maya complimented him.

Phoenix smiled.

"How could I say no to you three?" Phoenix said as the taxi pulled up to the airport.

"What about the burgers Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"You and burgers...There's a place on the way to the plane where we'll all eat some of them."

"Burgers?" Harry asked in awe.

"That's right Harry." Phoenix assured him.

"My first burger..." Harry whispered in shock.

Phoenix put his hand on Harry's shoulder gently.

"Life's about change Harry, and for the most part change brings good things." Phoenix said softly.

Ten minutes later and they were seated in a McDonnald's in Heathrow airport.

Harry's awe didn't lessen as he was also given his first fries and his first carbonated beverage.

Maya and Phoenix didn't say anything but looked at him sympathetically. They didn't know what to say.

The trip was smooth and it was in a large U.S. Airport two sleepy adults and two sleeping children made their way off of a plane that landed at 1:00 A.M.

Maya held Hermione close to her as Harry was supported by Phoenix.

"Let's go to my home tonight Maya. Tomorrow I'll go pick up some stuff for them. After that I'll head back to the office to pay all the bills."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"I could take care of the bills for you." Maya suggested.

"It's not a bad plan Maya but Harry doesn't know you very well yet, take the time to get to know each other better okay?" Phoenix replied.

Maya agreed quietly as Phoenix hailed a taxi.

The week passed in a flurry of activity. Harry, and Hermione needed clothes, toys, and beds alike. Phoenix had to hire another assistant to help him handle his work at the office while Maya aided Phoenix in his work as a parent.

Eventually Phoenix managed to get everything in line and it was that Sunday that his first case in a while appeared. A woman named Maggey Byrde was accused of the murder of her boyfriend; a police officer.

Phoenix accepted the case.

The young lawyer had a difficult job juggling his work, the kids that he was entrusted with, and his other duties but he somehow managed. It was difficult because at night Harry frequently woke screaming or sobbing in fear. Whenever that happened Phoenix felt like his heart had been torn out and burned on a pedistal to some evil god of cruelty.

"Noo! It's sorry please forgive it!" Harry cried in his sleep.

Phoenix's eyes snapped open and he quietly rushed to Harry's room.

"No more please!"

Hermione arrived at Harry's door at the same time Phoenix did.

"Hermione, it's okay I'll handle this." Phoenix suggested.

"He's my best friend. I have to help him." Hermione said stubbornly after a terrified cry from Harry.

Phoenix nodded as he opened the door and pulled Harry into his arms gently.

"Its' Sorry! It begs forgiveness!" Harry wailed.

"Harry! It's okay!" Phoenix shook him awake gently.

"No!" Harry screamed in terror before he awoke.

"It's okay Harry." Phoenix rocked the trembling boy.

"Its' not any good."

"You are very good Harry." Hermione said to him as she hugged the terrified boy.

"No Its....I'm not very..."

"Shh..." Phoenix soothed before he spoke again.

"You're special to me, Maya, and Hermione. You are a great boy." Phoenix told him as he continued to rock the tiny boy.

"But...Why?" Harry asked weakly.

"Why what?" Phoenix asked gently.

"Why do you care about I- me?" Harry asked weakly.

"Because we love you." Phoenix told him.

Hermione nodded passionately.

"Dad's right! We love you Harry!" Hermione promised.

It had become a near nightly ritual where Phoenix would awake and comfort the terrified boy.

If Maya hadn't been around to help Phoenix he knew his new duties might have proved to be too much to handle.

Thankfully for him however, the young woman stood by his side and helped Phoenix with Harry, Hermione and his job.

By the time Maggey's trial ended (a Not Guilty Verdict) they had settled into an odd but still a family unit. Maya, was much like a mother. Phoenix was assuredly their father figure. While Hermione and Harry still regarded the other as their best friend.

However, Harry's troubles were far from over...

_**This is a much condensed version naturally. **_

_**...I did it again...I cried...yet again. This is so hard to write...  
**_

_*** Now typically healing takes time, but Harry sees Phoenix as his guardian angel and trusts him. If Phoenix said the sky was pink Harry'd be inclined to believe it. This means that Harry was more willing to accept that he might be human. This also is the first step in helping Harry call himself I, and is symbolic of his healing. **_

_**Nevertheless, there is still much to do and at the end I sped things up and focused on their family setting; mostly because I can easily devote a chapter to the dreams on their own. Harry's feelings of self worth would be worked on during several chapters. **_

_**Healing takes years folks. Believe me. No one gets over that in a few months, or even in a year. For example, it took me about five years to be able to actually enjoy life. It's the way abuse is. **_

_**It destroys the spirit of a child. **_

_**Thankfully Harry's got Phoenix. **_

_**Hermione's entrance was much condensed too. Unfortunately because of that it doesn't really target they joy of Harry, or the happiness of Hermione. **_**It will definitely need expansion should this become a full fic.  
**

_**P.S. Hermione's got her own emotional baggage from feeling unwanted and her parents comatose state.**_

_**Oh yes, Lastly, I'm changing my poll when I post this to which fic do you want to be a new fic? poll.**_

_**Yes Phoenix looks after both of them. Phoenix is Harry's guardian and Hermione's temporary caretaker. As long as her parents are comatose Phoenix will look out for her. **_

_**No this is not going to be a H/Hr sibling fic. It will eventually turn into an HHr romance. The kids both look to Phoenix as 'dad' and Maya as 'mom' (Even though Maya and Phoenix aren't married)**_

_**You can imagine what Peals will think about that ^.^ (PW players you've gotta know!)**_

_**Final (Really Final!) Note: I'm posting a new poll that will stay up until I finish a fic and decide what to write next. This poll may eventually change but I'll keep the old votes so they don't go to waste! **_

_**Which fic do you want?**_

_**Goddess of Fate?**_

_**AGWS?**_

_**Objection!? **_

_**This one?**_

_**War Amongst the Stars?**_

_**The Impossible Horcrux? **_

_**Use the poll...Use the poll Luke...  
**_


	11. Hand of Destiny

_Hand Of Destiny_

"I have been many things...A hero, an evil person, a criminal, a champion of light. I've been a killer, and a thief, I've been a master of muggle weapons. I've seen things that most can only begin to imagine and only the sky has been my limit; a limit that I find myself occasionally surpassing. I've been at the very bottom, an abused child who fears for his life, and I've been a terrible friend, and member of my family. I've been a saint as well. I've been human, and I've been everything from demon to 'god'. I've seen it all. Yet, I am just one person, glorified by millions of words. Over time; I've began to wonder who am I truly? What is my purpose?"

It was then the figure thought back to one of his many lives and remembered seeing an evil figure standing in front of a mirror.

"In some cases I win. In others; he overpowers me and takes the stone. But which is the 'truth'?"

One day he would find the truth; and reality has a vicious tendency to tear people down.

The being's name was Harry James Potter; sometimes the son of Lily and James Potter, sometimes Severus' Son, sometimes grandchild of Albus Dumbledore or something else entirely.

"I found out that my life, or rather lives were all nothing more than an illusion, a cruel hoax played on me by some whim of fate. Even my name was a terrible joke on me."

"Listen to my story, for this might be the only chance I have to tell it." The figure said as he sat beside a fireplace in the ruined hovel of a home.

"This story begins where many stories do, at birth. I was born to the parents of Lily and James Potter and while our tiny family hid we were happy. I remember how happy my mother's voice was. That's what tells me that we were happy indeed. Anyway, that day came where I was orphaned, and abandoned on the Dursley's porch. My story would be a miserable one for the next ten years. I was eleven when I found out that I; Harry Potter was a hero; a champion to the entire world! Talk about big shoes to fill!"

"I then began to subconsciously become that hero. It was because of this that I faced...Voldemort, my parent's murderer in a small chamber deep beneath the school. He was attached to the back of Quirrel's head. I was repulsed and shocked. Nevertheless I readied myself as the most evil dark lord in history began to speak.

"What are you doing here boy?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Stopping you." The black haired boy responded.

Voldemort snorted in amusement.

"And why are you stopping me?" Voldemort asked.

"Hello? You're the...thing that killed my parents!" The green eyed boy snarled.

Voldemort shook his shared head in disgust.

"Hardly. I've never met your parents." Voldemort said smoothly.

"Everyone says that you killed my mum and dad all those years ago on Halloween!" The boy yelled.

"It's rather hard to kill a child's parents if you don't know where they are. Yes I killed Lily and James Potter and yes it was there that I lost my body but it wasn't from their spawn's doing. The baby was rather...easy to kill. A quick reducto to the head...It was all over."

"You're nuts! I'm still alive!" The boy shouted.

"I see I have to reiterate this for you so that your feeble mind will comprehend this. I never killed your parents. I killed the Potters, not you."

"But I am Harry Potter." The raven haired youth snarled.

"Hardly. You're nothing than a fake planted by Albus Dumbledore to take the boy's place. Dumbledore needed a 'hero' and more importantly an eventual martyr."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie. I have all the advantages here boy. You're bound and should anyone whom opposes me appear I merely need to use you as a hostage to get them to give me the stone."

This silenced the boy; for he knew that the Dark Lord was right.

"You realized this didn't you?" Voldemort mocked before he continued.

"Do you know why he needed a 'hero'?" Voldemort asked.

Harry shook his head weakly.

"In the days of old it was custom for a king to have a hero. As a matter of fact according to ancient magical laws should you be of a certain power, respected by enough of the people, have enough money, pass certain rituals and have a champion you will assume the throne of wizarding England."

The boy's eyes widened at the revelation.

"That custom is part of the very magical essence of this country. Now, he needed 'Harry Potter' the defeater of the most evil dark lord in history to be his 'hero' then after he had done enough reckless things and won he would be dubbed a hero. The hero swears fealty to Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore is king. Then he needs an excuse to become dictator. Solution: Martyr. Kill the 'hero' and pin it on someone else. This way he announces martial law and he now is a complete dictator. A simple plan; but one that few would be able to divine due to the age of the custom."

The boy blinked in shock at the accusations.

"Well, 'hero' or should I say sacrificial lamb? Just sit tight."

It was an hour later when the boy laid on the floor utterly exhausted; the sorcerer's stone resting in the palm of the his hand.

Quirrel had been defeated by mere luck. A well planned Levitation charm had lifted the mirror of erised and dropped it upon his head; the impact was so great that he had died instantly.

_**Concept: HP was not born HP but is a creation by Albus Dumbledore to get control over the world. His parents...are unknown. This is an idea behind this. In this Volde told the truth. So who is Harry? This is a path of self discovery. A path where our hero needs to find himself. Will "Harry" become the same hero he is in Cannon? Or will he merely give up? **_

_**This is the basic concept. At this time it's Just another 'might be'.**_

_**Don't forget to vote from my profile page!  
**_

_**Lastly, the Start was in reference to all the Fanfics out there ^.^**_


	12. Hand of Destiny Pt 2

_Hand Of Destiny_

_Part 2_

"Hermione?" Harry tentatively asked.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked her best friend.

The black haired first year student gazed at her impassively for a moment before he spoke.

"I've got a problem." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione gazed at her best friend in concern.

"I...I'm not who I thought I was." He whispered.

"I don't understand."

Harry gazed into the dying fires. They were the only two people left in the Common Room at this time.

"My entire life has been a lie. I thought I was Harry Potter but that's just a joke. I'm nobody, nobody but a martyr for a man I thought I could trust." Harry said weakly.

Hermione rushed to his side and enveloped him in a comforting hug.

"Harry, where did you get that idea?" She asked as she comforted him.

"It's something that I learned when I faced Voldemort over the stone." Harry explained as he laid his head on Hermione's shoulder wearily.

"I'm not following you very well Harry." Hermione admitted.

"He told me something...He told me that he did kill the Potters, but the thing is...he also killed their son."

"That doesn't explain you though." Hermione said patiently.

"I don't want to believe him but something's been telling me that he's right." Harry admitted.

"Harry, if you're that worried why don't you go to Gringotts and go to the inheritance department. They can test to see if your related to a family or not."

"Won't that be suspicious?" Harry asked.

"Hardly, almost all wizard-borns do that."

"Will that work?" Harry asked; as some hope filled his soul.

Hermione nodded.

"Absolutely." Hermione assured him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled in relief at his bushy haired friend.

The rest of the school year had passed quickly and soon after the train arrived Harry left the station and made his way to Gringotts. While it was long and difficult to go as far as he had to he made it, and after leaving his school trunk in the Leaky Cauldron Harry entered Gringotts bank.

"Hello?" He asked the first available teller.

"Yes?"

"I was told that I could take a blood test here. Is that possible?" Harry asked politely.

The goblin nodded sharply before he beckoned Harry to follow him.

After a long series of corridors, and doors he was led into a large cavernous chamber.

"This is painful. For each confirmed bloodline that has a networth of over 100 Galleons you'll need to repay us 50 Galleons for our services today. Is this acceptable?" The goblin asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Very well Mr. Potter." The goblin said as he hastily stepped out of the room.

A crimson aura began to radiate off of the walls and immense pain tore through his body.

Harry had to stifle a scream.

Some time later, Harry would never be sure how long he was ever in that situation, the agony ended abruptly.

Harry blinked dully for a long moment before he smiled in relief. He sank down to his knees and fell into blackness.

Several Hours later harry awoke as a goblin was dabbing a cool washcloth across his forehead.

"You're awake then?" The goblin healer asked.

Harry nodded as he slowly stood up.

"What were the results sir?" Harry asked nervously.

"Heartfang will be able to tell you that." The goblin replied.

Not long afterward Harry was waiting in Heartfang's office.

"Your results lad are simple. You are not in any way related to any magical family in our records." The goblin said simply.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Then I'm not..." Harry whispered.

"That's right, you're not a Potter. We don't know who your parents are, be they muggleborn or pureblooded." The goblin admitted.

Harry felt lost. He was nothing, he owned not even his own name. His entire life was a lie; an illusion.

The goblin sighed.

"Because of this normally you'd instantly be cut off from the trust vault. However, because Lily and James Potter died, and they have no offspring you'll get to use the Trust vault anyway."

"But it's not mine!" Harry protested weakly.

"That's true enough but Lily, and James would never have wanted you to be unable to pay for your schooling. They'd want you to use their money to become someone."

"But I'm a nobody. I don't even have a name I can call my own." Harry whispered.

The goblin sighed, and after a moment shook his head and spoke.

"Look son, you might be nameless, you might be a 'nobody' with no past, but the thing is we goblins would consider that ideal. You have no strings or expectations derived from your parents to uphold. Instead, you can choose what to become. Be it a hero, or Dark Lord. You have the chance to choose your own destiny without worrying about what your family would think. Sure, it's hard without a family, but you can choose a family for yourself. Build your own family and they don't have to be an actual family. Perhaps a favorite teacher could become an aunt or uncle to you, maybe there's a man you respect and he becomes your 'father'. Blood might be important but your true family are the ones you love." The goblin told him.

Harry felt strength arise in him. Perhaps, he wasn't really a Potter but he had a rare opportunity.

"Alright. But what about my name?" Harry questioned.

"You aren't really Harry Potter, but until you have found out and silenced the foe that created this illusion you need to live with it. Besides, I don't think that the Potters would object to you using their name right now."

Harry nodded.

"I guess you're right. In that case, I'll be 'Harry Potter' for the time being. Until I can protect myself from the Manipulations of Dumbledore I have no other choice." Harry agreed.

"I understand that Dumbledore placed you in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Did they treat you well?"

Harry snorted in disgust.

"Hardly, I can't remember a day of either blackness, or pain." Harry responded.

"Because you don't have a family you're technically emancipated; crazy wizarding laws and all that. However, for the 'public reason' we'll say that the Potter's will allowed you emancipation upon your eleventh birthday should you claim it."

"I'm claiming it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good. Now we'll help set you up with a home and such." Heartfang replied.

Harry suddenly felt suspicious.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Harry asked nervously.

Heartfang laughed.

"This is our good deed of the month." Heartfang paused.

"Okay, so it can be a tax write off." The goblin admitted.

"Tax write off?" Harry asked dully.

"We have to pay large taxes to the Ministry. This is just one way of getting rid of that problem."

Harry sensed that it wasn't the entire truth but let it go.

Several Hours later Harry was situated in a small home just outside of Hogsmede.

"Here's your new home. Now Harry, just remember that you're your own secret keeper." The goblin said before he left.

Harry looked around the small cottage and sighed.

"I'm glad that they said I can use magic while I'm here." Harry smiled in relief.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

_**Okay, so that's a little more of what would be in this tale. **_

_**HP-Fanatic13: Loved your intro/teaser. If it becomes a full fic I'll be using it. (With only some minor changes.)**_

_**That was truly a fantastic idea. Thanks!**_

_**Cateagle: You're absolutely right. He could indeed do that :) He has a very good chance of doing that too. **_

_**DarkHeart: haha! Tropical Island. Harry and Hermione sunbathing....ahh...I still haven't ever written one of those scenes have I?....As to Harry is...You'll need to stay 'tuned'. **_

_**Celexis: I like those 2 a great deal too ^.^ (GOF is currently tops in voting tier right now Trials, is doing pretty well too though)**_

_**Celestial Moon Goddess: We all have preferences ^.^. I fully understand. It's kinda like how I hate RHr (That's MoreRon than I can handle...), Dramione (I just can't see the Ferret...(as much fun as he is to write; good or bad)...be with Hermione.), or slash fics (if I see slash I run away screaming) **_

**Important Note: Hermione and the Radiant Chaos has a new chapter written but I'm not decided if I like it or not yet. I don't know if I even want to keep the chapter. If I decide to toss the chapter it'll take me even longer to post it than I want to....  
**


	13. Dumbledore's Man

_Dumbledore's Man_

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you right away." Professor McGonnagall said as she approached.

Harry blinked owlishly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded as he stood up from his dinner.

"Just go to his office. He'll meet you there." She ordered.

"Yes professor." Harry agreed before he walked away.

_I've been ignored for several months by the headmaster and then out of the blue he wants to see me? I don't understand. _

A five minute wait in front of the Headmaster's office led to his entrance and first actual discussion with the headmaster that year.

"Harry, I realize that you were probably hurt by my actions; notably ignoring you and I'm sorry. However, I had reasons to do so. Still, something has come to my attention that I cannot ignore." Dumbledore sighed quietly before he continued. "I've been trying to guide you, and make you into the man you have to become but someone's been interfering with that."'

Harry's eyes widened.

"You've been manipulating me sir?" Harry demanded.

"The short answer, yes. But the long answer is that I did everything I did for you. For starters, yes I did place you at the Dursley's fully knowing that they weren't the best people. However, it protected you from people like our friend Lucius Malfoy who would have used you for their own greed. Then I watched from a distance and placed anti-assault wards on your home. While you weren't protected from verbal abuse, at least the physical abuse was nonexistent while inside your home." Dumbledore's eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I did what I could while obeying the laws of the land, and to still keep you safe from the enemies hands. After you returned to the wizarding world I was able to take a much larger role."

At this Dumbledore stopped for a moment, grabbed a lemon drop, and placed it in his mouth. Once he had he offered the bowl to Harry who shook his head. Dumbledore smiled lightly and placed the bowl back on his large desk.

"I thought that you could become the man you need to become with the right friends and so after looking at several Wizarding families I found the one that was noble in spirit, and had several successful children. I found the Weasleys. I asked Molly to meet up with you at the platform so you could be introduced to her youngest. I had thought that young Mr. Weasley would be like his older brothers, confident, intelligent, hard working, and loyal. To my slowly dawning horror, he was anything but. Miss. Granger became my new hope, after she became your friend. She was an unknown factor; she still is actually. Almost immediately she proved to be what I had been searching for to befriend you. But, by the time I realized that it was too late. You had already befriended her antithesis. By this point I was...as the Americans say 'Sweating Bullets'. However, the Troll incident befriended you all. At this I felt relief." Dumbledore's popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

"To my shock, Miss. Granger's influence seemed less than that of Mr. Weasley. So I decided to wait, and give you time. Before I knew it we were here, in fifth year. I was baffled. It seemed the longer you went, the duller your mind was getting. In first year you had some brilliance that made me have hope, in second you put together pieces of a puzzle that many would have not. But, by third year you were being led around by the nose. Others guided you like a puppet. It was much the same last year. You could have figured out a way to get out of the tournament. However, it would have taken out of the box thinking and as a judge of the Tri-Wizard I wasn't able to tell you or even help prod you in the right direction. But, you just accepted it." Dumbledore shook his head tiredly.

"So, I began to wonder. What was causing this? Why were you seemingly getting duller witted? Then it occurred to me that you might indeed be getting duller. So, I investigated. That's when I finally put the pieces together."

"What pieces Sir?" Harry asked his headmaster with a shocked look engraved upon his face.

"Mrs. Weasley knew that her youngest would constantly be jealous if you out preformed him. So, she made a concoction and told her son to give it to you. It is called the mind-voiding potion. It's excellent if you need to dull someone's senses or mind for a time. Healers use it to keep patients calm while undergoing complex treatments. However, if it is constantly administered it leaves the victim in an primal; easily angered state. People who are under it for long bouts of time become reckless, angry, brooding, and they stop thinking things through. The fog envelops their minds completely." Dumbledore explained.

"So that's why..." They heard a horrified whisper.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped away from Harry and to a figure standing in the doorway.

"H-Hermione?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, raced to him and gave him one of her near legendary hugs.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the scene in front of him.

"Miss. Granger why did you come up here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I came because I was worried about my friend." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very impressive Miss. Granger."

Hermione nodded absently before she turned attention back to the boy she was hugging.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" She asked in concern.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Harry said mechanically.

"That's another side effect of the Potion; to be unable to tell others how you actually feel." Dumbledore noted clinically as he rummaged through his desk drawers.

While Hermione held him Dumbledore let out a small laugh of triumph.

"Here it is!" Dumbledore said; pleased.

"Here is what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"The antidote. A mind-restoring draft." Dumbledore handed it over to the two teens.

Hermione investigated the potion for a long moment before she nodded.

"It is Harry. It should help you out a lot." She confirmed as she handed it over to the raven haired boy.

Harry dully took the potion and a few moments later his eyes sharpened and he seemed more alert.

"My mind was dulled." Harry admitted.

"I can already see the differences." Hermione said.

Harry stared at Hermione before he started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" He held onto her like a lifeline.

"Harry? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"I was a terrible friend, and a horrid person to be around!" He managed to explain through his sobs.

"It's okay Harry. It wasn't your fault." She said soothingly as she rubbed his back.

"But it was! I should have-" At this Hermione interrupted.

"Your mind was just a step above Neville's parents. There isn't much you can do in a state like that."

Hermione comforted the distraught boy until his sobs receded to an occasional tear.

"Thank you Hermione...For being my friend, for everything." Harry said weakly.

"It was my pleasure." Hermione said gently.

A few moments later Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss. Granger, I also thank you for being Harry's friend. He needs them. Also, I need to make sure that there isn't any potions in your system as well Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Potions in my system?" She questioned.

"That's right."

"You see, after I grew suspicious of Mrs. Weasley and her youngest two children I found out Harry was doused with potions. However, it didn't explain the 'why' to it. Mrs. Weasley wanted you to be the wife of young Ron Weasley, and Harry to be the husband of Miss Weasley."

"Ron and I?" Hermione looked mostly repulsed at the very idea.

However, to both Dumbledore and Harry it seemed as though there was a lingering affection within her. Instantly, the aged Headmaster shot to his feet and began an intricate waving of his wand. The old man's eyes widened as he saw Hermione glow in a pink, crimson, and yellow aura.

"What do those colors mean sir?" Harry asked.

"The pink aura stands for a love/and lust potion. It's been keyed to Mr. Ron Weasley, the Crimson is a potion that causes a person to gradually dislike a close friend, in this case; Mr. Potter, and the yellow is a loyalty potion; and it is tied to the Weasley family."

I'm pumped full of potions?" Hermione asked in horror.

Dumbledore looked a century older.

"Yes." He replied grimly.

Dumbledore quickly rummaged through his desk again and passed over a series of potions to Hermione.

"Please take each of these. The green one will probably make your stomach upset so you'll want to be beside the garbage bin." Dumbledore warned.

"Why does the green one do that?" Hermione asked.

"It makes your body reject the Love potions and helps clear your bloodstream of them. Because it's the one the flushes your system in such a way it needs to be the first one you take." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione nodded, and after a moment swallowed the contents of the vial in one gulp.

She grimaced at the flavor.

"Sorry about the taste Miss. Granger, however it was the only way to clear out the love potions."

"Wait...If I was intended for Ginny, then wouldn't it make sense that I have some of those potions in my body?" Harry asked worriedly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You're quite right. I'll scan you to find out if they've already done that to you." Dumbledore agreed and did a scan.

Harry glowed a light pink.

"You'll need the green potion as well." Dumbledore noted and dug through his desk drawers for another potion.

While he did so the green potion began to cause Hermione to heave.

Harry winced and rubbed Hermione's back as she expelled the contents of her stomach in the garbage bin. For a good ten minutes she constantly heaved. Weakly, she wiped the edge of her mouth clean. She smiled at Harry hesitantly.

Harry smiled back at her before he acted. He quickly banished the contents of the garbage bin and helped Hermione into a set.

Then Harry took his potion.

Once they had finished with the potions Harry and Hermione turned their attention back to the aged headmaster.

"Harry, I had originally planned to let you learn how to live, and how to win on your own. However, I've come to the conclusion that even the child of Prophesy needs some guidance."

"Child of Prophesy?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It has been foretold that a new hope would come to us. However, I can't tell you the contents of the prophesy until you learn how to defend your mind. Originally I was going to have Severus teach you how to do this. However, with everything that's happened, I will teach you myself."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you sir. And sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore prodded.

"Is there a way for me to keep a clear mind so the potions don't take me again?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"There is only one way to protect yourselves from this. Don't take them again. However, I will do scans from time to time and give you any antidotes needed."

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled.

"It's my duty to protect my students, and while I do not have the power to expel Mr. And Miss. Weasley I can keep an eye on them."

Hermione glared at this.

"Why can't you?" She demanded.

"Politics. If I were to expel a pureblood, even a Weasley at this time the decision would be reversed and I would lose what little ability I have to counter their movements. I also would no longer be headmaster, or even an instructor here."

"Umbridge." Harry mumbled.

"That's right." Dumbledore agreed quietly.

Harry mumbled a few choice words under his breath.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"There is one other thing I think that you two can do. It will help gain you support and loyalty from your fellow students."

Harry and Hermione looked at their headmaster interestedly.

"You see, Delores Umbridge is not teaching students how to defend themselves..."

_**IDEA: Dumbledore's a good guy who thought that Ron would be like his brothers, and since he isn't Dumbledore decides to intervene. HP stupid from mind-dulling elixir given to him by RW from Molly. Molly, Ginny and Ron have their reasons....But none of them good for Harry/Hermione. **_

_**Paring? Do you need to ask? ^.^**_

_**This is during 5th year...**_

_**Radiant Chaos chapter is currently being revised and edited, extra chunks will be added. it's going a little slower but it should be much better because of it.  
**_


	14. Trials and Tribulations Pt 3

_Harry Potter and the Trials and Tribulations _

_Pt 3_

They had lived together for several months. Harry and Hermione now both saw a councilor to help them heal from their pasts. Hermione, from everyone fearing her because of her 'unnatural' tendencies, and Harry from his past tortures.

Over time however, they healed and got better. Yet, Phoenix was a steady support for the two he was entrusted with. He found it odd that Harry and Hermione considered each other best friends while he was both their 'dad'. Maya had become 'Mum', or ever increasingly 'Mom'.

Six months before Harry turned seven Maya's little nine year old cousin came to live with Maya as well. (Pearl's mother was convicted of being an accomplice to murder.) She immediately was accepted into their strange family. The adorable eight year old quickly became enamored with the idea of Phoenix being Maya's "Special Someone" and constantly tried to figure out ways to get the two together.

"Pearly! Me and Nick aren't special Someones!" Maya protested.

"Besides that Pearls, I'm much too old for her." Phoenix later told Pearl after one particularly embarrassing event.

However, this did not deter the determined little girl. Instead she seemed all the more determined.

"However refined her language and table manners are she is still a feisty person!" Hermione whispered to Harry as they watched her run about as she tried to make the table 'Romantic'.

Harry simply nodded in agreement.

Time passed and slowly Harry healed.

They had gathered in the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

"Dad?" the seven year old Harry asked from the couch just off to the side of Phoenix's rarely used desk.

"Yeah son?" Phoenix's attention was drawn away from a document he was currently working on.

"I...I wanna be like you." Harry said quietly.

"Like me?" Phoenix questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you saved my life, you protect innocent people, and you accepted me."

Phoenix smiled at his essentially adopted son before he stood up from his desk and sat next to the young boy. Phoenix wrapped an arm around him and spoke.

"I was glad to have you as part of my life Harry. I think I'm the lucky one there." Phoenix said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Daad!" Harry protested; laughing.

Phoenix laughed with him for a moment.

"If you want to be like me does that mean...you're wanting to go into law?" Phoenix asked curiously.

Harry nodded excitedly.

"I love watching you! When you shout "Objection!" I know that your going to unveil the truth and save the innocent and even unveil who's the real crook. I want to do that too one day." Harry admitted.

Phoenix was touched.

"Alright. I'll teach you everything I can." Phoenix promised.

"When can we start?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Right away." Phoenix said as he stood and began digging through the volumes of books behind his desk.

"Not without me Dad!" Hermione called.

"You want to join in?" Phoenix asked in some surprise.

Hermione nodded.

"I might not become a lawyer but, I do want to learn more."

Harry and Phoenix smiled in unison. Over the time they had lived together they had become familiar with Hermione's interest; or rather near obsession in learning.

"Up to you son." Phoenix whispered to Harry quietly.

"Who would I be to say no?" Harry whispered back.

Phoenix laughed and nodded.

"Alright Hermione. I'll teach you what I know too." Phoenix said.

"Thanks Daddy!" Hermione squealed in delight and jumped into his arms.

Phoenix quickly caught his 'daughter' and held her close. Phoenix both was excited for the day her parents would awaken and feared it. He was excited because they would wake up and get to see their remarkable daughter and he feared it because he knew that he would probably lose her once that happened. That hurt but he decided to cherish every moment he was given with her. He never knew when her parents would wake up and take her back. He couldn't deny them their daughter but it still....

Phoenix forced those thoughts away from him.

"My pleasure kids." The young lawyer smiled at the two of them.

Another year passed, and Harry and Hermione both shined in the studies that Phoenix offered them.

One night, after an intense game of cards, Phoenix had decided to take a trial the night before it started. He was to defend a man known as Zac Gramarye.

"Dad, I don't like this." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

Harry shuddered.

"I've got a bad feeling. Like you're being set up."

"I'll be careful." Phoenix promised.

Phoenix had become used to the odd powers that Harry seemed to possess. He seemed to be able to sense when something bad was happening and it had saved both Phoenix's life as well as the rest of their odd little family of five.

Over the next couple of days Phoenix faced a prosecutor named Klavier Gavin. After court one day a young girl had run up to him, she had assisted Phoenix several times by offering information and this was no exception.

"Mr. Wright?" Trucy Gramarye asked.

"Hey Trucy, what brings you here?" Phoenix asked.

"I remember you saying something about the journal of the victim and I found this." Trucy handed him a single page.

It was a torn page that appeared to have come from a journal.

Phoenix quickly read the entry and after he did he spoke in an awed whisper.

"This is...the entry that may just end this case." Phoenix whispered in shock.

"That's good isn't it?" Trucy asked hesitatingly.

Phoenix nodded.

"Thank you Trucy." Phoenix smiled at her broadly.

The eight year old girl blushed.

"I'm glad to help." She said honestly.

Hermione was brilliant and managed to figure out several solutions. Phoenix as brilliant as he was knew that in many ways her massive intellect outshone him. However, she didn't have the instincts that Phoenix had and that was detrimental to her abilities.

That day the group of five (Maya, Phoenix, Harry, Hermione, and Pearl Fey) had gathered at the local burger shop.

"Mystic Maya will need to stay cautious Nick! You're her special someone!" Pearl Fey said to him, she had an adorable expression etched on her face.

Pearl was leaning expectantly over her fries and burger.

Phoenix groaned and massaged his temples.

"Pearls, I've been over this a dozen times. I'm just too old for her." Phoenix tried.

Maya merely groaned and hid her face behind her hands.

"Statistically speaking, Daddy's right. He's five years older than her after all." Hermione added.

"You can't put an age tag on love." Pearl replied.

"It would practically be cradle robbing!" Phoenix assured Maya's cousin.

"Hey!" Maya protested at that.

"Not helping Maya." Phoenix spoke.

"But you love her don't you?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not having this conversation." Phoenix said with an eye roll before he grabbed his laptop and began to type away, preparing for tomorrow's court case.

Pearl pouted but got over it quickly.

"Let's let Nick work without any distractions." Pearl suggested in a whisper before she dragged Harry and Hermione away.

"Weren't you the one distracting him?" Harry questioned.

"We don't need to get into the details." Pearl said dryly.

Phoenix chuckled lightly as he finished the sentence on his Toshiba laptop.

"Accused of Murder huh? Why is it that it seems that all my cases my clients are accused of murder?" Phoenix wondered.

"Dunno Nick." Maya said.

Phoenix sighed before he closed his laptop and put it under his arm.

"Since the kids are done we should probably head out." Phoenix suggested as he stood.

Maya nodded in agreement.

The two adults quickly stepped out to catch up with the children.

"You know, now that I think about it we kinda are like a family." Maya said with a blush.

Phoenix groaned.

"Not you too Maya."

"I didn't mean it exactly like Pearly meant! I was meaning that you are those three kids' dad, and I've acted like their mother for so long I guess it's only natural that Pearly thinks that way."

"That might be true, but if you dated some good guys then she might get to accept the idea that we aren't married." Phoenix suggested with a barely detectable smirk.

"Nick! That's a low blow!" Maya's face burned.

Phoenix laughed. However, his laughter was silenced in a heartbeat when Maya spoke again.

"Hey! Who are you to speak about finding someone! Mr.I-Haven't-Dated-Anyone-In-Almost-Seven-Years." Maya retorted.

"I-I'm too busy to be looking for a girlfriend." Phoenix replied.

"Uh-Huh, right. Nick, what would your friends say?" Maya shook her head in mock sorrow.

_"Duude, you need to get a girl." Or, "It's perfectly acceptable to wait to find a bride Wright". Depending on the friend I asked. Good Ol' Larry and his obsession.....And incompetence with finding a girlfriend, and of course Edgeworth is above the human desires of companionship...._

"I don't think that's relevant Maya."

"Objection!" Maya yelled gathering the attention of everyone around them.

"You were just waiting for that moment weren't you?" Phoenix asked dryly as they approached the three kids.

"Naturally! You get to say it everyday." Maya winked.

Phoenix merely rolled his eyes at that.

On the final day of the three day trial of Zak, Harry had ran up to Phoenix and spoke quietly before they entered for the chambers.

"Dad, don't use the paper that Trucy gave you. If you do....I feel it's a really bad idea to use it. Why don't you have Gumshoe take it down to the station and analyze it?" Harry pleaded.

"Okay." Phoenix relented.

Little did Phoenix know that that changed the course of Phoenix's career...for the better.

Eventually, the case wound down. Zak disappeared right before the case's judgement was passed. Phoenix had known that he had gotten a 'not guilty' verdict for him. However, for some inexplicable and shocking reason; the man vanished. Phoenix didn't understand why. However, a new problem arose. Because of this Trucy had been abandoned, and hearing the pleas of his family, (and being the softie that he was) Phoenix found himself not only with a daughter. "Trucy Wright" But a problem. His former large apartment wasn't large enough for their new family member.

Phoenix was taking care of three children, running a law firm and, he was also looking for a large home that could handle having three kids in a large city.

It was then that Phoenix finally broke down and took a test. He now could legally drive a car. (He hadn't owned one before either.)

Over the next month Phoenix hired a new Lawyer to work at his office; a recent graduate named Apollo Justice, bought a house with a large chunk of the money he had saved, bought a van with another large chunk of his funds, and hired a full time secretary to assist at the Wright and Co. Law offices.

While Phoenix had to struggle to get all of this done in a timely fashion it was worth it. His reputation as a lawyer had soared to even greater heights because of his work in the Zak Gramarye Trial.

While a few had raised their eyebrows at the defendant's fleeing, and the indefinite postponement of his verdict his reputation soared because of the praise of prosecutor Klavier Gavin. Gavin openly defended the work of Phoenix and this was perhaps the one thing that kept Phoenix's reputation as an honorable lawyer from being destroyed.

Phoenix later met Klavier and an unusual friendship was born. A legendary defense attorney and a green prosecutor were friends.

However, Phoenix knew that if it had not been for his son Harry he would have been out of a job and Phoenix knew that he wasn't very good at anything except law. He feared what would have happened should he have lost his job. He couldn't have been able to take care of his children for very long should that have happened, and that utterly terrified Phoenix.

_**Well, this is a segment (and a huge chunk skipped over...) of what to expect of Trials. I didn't include Harry's healing since that could easily span chapters on it's own. The before Hogwarts years are something I haven't really explored and with Phoenix Wright I can see a very, very different Harry enter Hogwarts. ^.^ (If he goes to that school) **_

_**Plus this could actually be merged with Objection! if I wanted since the PW world made the idea of the Magatama that I used in Objection! (I'm not promising that I would since Objection! can stand on it's own very easily.)  
**_

**_No, Phoenix will not be adopting/ gain guardianship, etc over any other children. He also doesn't have any of his 'own' kids. _**

**_Q: Does Phoenix Like Maya? _**

**_A: I'm only going on what the game implied. Pearl always mentioned the 'special someone' thing in some way or form. It was actually not only humorous but adorable and I'll be shooting for that. Maya/Phoenix shippers...I'm not going to promise that they are getting together. The focus in this story is H/Hr in relationships after all. _**

**_In fact this is still majorly a HP fic and only will have PW elements. The examples of PW elements...Characters...The Magatama will be used by Phoenix if he needs to. (Maya/Pearl might Give Harry one eventually) _**

**_Yuck...It's 3:30 A.M., I'm tired, and I've had the flu for three days going on four now...Yippie....Please Forgive me if you see mistakes or anything. My brain feels like a company of dwarfs used it as a mine and then made weapons in my head for the fun of it....(I'm having trouble sleeping so I decided to grind this out instead.) _**

**_Sorry, Didn't mean to whine. Enjoy._**

**_Defender Paladin_**

**_All characters that seem familiar I probably borrowed from somewhere else. HP and it's elements belong to JKR and the Phoenix Wright elements belong to Capcom. _**

**_Don't own 'em. _**

**_I only possibly own potential new characters, ideas that aren't part of cannon, etc.  
_**


	15. Endless Waltz

_Harry Potter and the Endless Waltz_

_"History is much like and endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on forever."_

**_Warnings: Language (You could see a PG-13 movie with the language though...) _**

Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived was conflicted. Voldemort had been hideously powerful. His magic had grown daily and his knowledge seemed to exponentially increase by the hour. Harry knew what prophesy said: _"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches."_ and _"...power that the dark lord knows not...." _

Yet to his surprise the one thing that killed the evil titan wasn't sheer power, or even skill. It wasn't even Harry's intelligence (he considered himself pretty smart, not as smart as Hermione but smarter than Ron at least...) but instead, the victory boiled down to one thing: Luck.

(Voldemort had managed to resurrect himself using a forbidden art that Dumbledore had refused to explain.)

A single lucky charm* broke through his barriers and knocked the 'immortal' dark lord into a sea of flames, one that Voldemort himself had cast.

Sometimes fate is cruel, but sometimes it is poetically ironic. He died from the inferno's embrace, just to embrace it for an eternity in hell.

At least, that's how Harry felt. If anyone deserved to be condemned it was ol' Voldemort himself.

Sure, the battle had ended when Harry was a mere 13 year old. But, at what cost? Remus, and Sirius both died protecting Harry. Collin and Draco also perished needlessly. And Severus, Moody, and too many more...

Yet, none of that explained his current worries. Voldemort had been bad. But there was only one of him. This was far worse. Somehow even worse than meeting the father of the girl you were dating. (He was merely 14 but that didn't mean he was unaware how scary that would be.)

...

It was the year Eternal Century 0132.

Harry Potter was a fourteen year old boy, who was constantly sought after by the wizarding populace and frankly he was tired. It surprisingly was his uncle Vernon that offered Harry a solution one day.

"Tired of that...world eh boy?" Vernon chuckled as he leaned back in his recliner as he watched the evening news on the VR unit.

July 31st: Harry Potter Day

October 2nd: Victory Day

Month of March: Honor Harry Potter Month

Diagon Alley had a side street named "Harry Potter Lane".

Potter Charm ice cream: The top layer was supposedly bitter, like his life while the bottom was sweet, like his current supposed life.

People were already beginning to swear by his name: (By Potter's name!)

The golden statue in the ministry's atrium had been replaced by a massive golden monolith of Harry Potter himself.

Harry sighed and answered honestly.

"Yes. I'm tired of everyone wanting a piece of me and when I'm not needed I'm dropped off in some alone location. I guess you could say I'm 'out of sight and out of mind'. That is; unless I'm needed to save their hides or be some publicity stunt." Harry said in disgust.

Harry had frankly lost all respect for his jailers; most notably Dumbledore and his vaunted 'Order of the Phoenix'.

Vernon blinked in surprise before a wide grin emerged on his face. His uncle quickly turned off the VR set and turned his head towards Harry.

"Bo-Err...Harry, I realize that we haven't been on the best of terms, but I think I have a solution for both of our problems."

Harry looked at his uncle in interest.

"I'm listening." Harry assured.

"The Federation is looking for pilots. They need extreme reflexes, and incredible skills. After all, the Martian bastards got those stupid super weapons and the colonists aren't helping."

"I'm afraid I don't see how this applies to-" Harry was interrupted.

"Think about it! Your kind is scared of normal technology. If you'd become a pilot or at the very least went to a colony you'd be rid of the people after a piece of you. I'd get you out of my hair and that meddling Bubblebore wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think you might be right Uncle. I'm not gonna get involved in another war but going to the colonies isn't such a bad idea."

"You'd want to assure them that you aren't dangerous kid." Vernon warned.

Harry nodded.

"If I could borrow a computer tomorrow I could check out how much it costs and where I'd want to move. Could I borrow-"

"DUDLEY!" Vernon yelled.

"Yeah Dad?" Dudley poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Let the b-Err...Harry borrow your computer tomorrow-the printer too."

"Dad?" Dudley questioned in shock

"It's to help him find a new place to live son. Help your cousin out would you?" Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Okay. You can use the computer tomorrow." Harry's cousin agreed.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon, thanks Dudley." Harry smiled at the two of them.

"Now would you mind...?" Vernon suggested to Harry.

Harry nodded and silently made his way up to his room.

Hedwig hooted cheerfully upon seeing him.

"Hey girl! I might have found a way for us to be free!" Harry cooed in delight as he stroked his snowy owl's head gently.

Harry suddenly realized something.

"There's only one person that's stood beside me all the while...Hedwig, can I get you to take a letter to Hermione?"

Hedwig hooted an affirmative and Harry hastily whipped out a blank sheet of paper and a pen off from a shelf and began to hastily write in an untidy (for him at least) scrawl.

_Hermione, _

_I'm planning on doing something so I can have a break from all the constant nagging from the Prophet and stuff. I can't say much at the moment but I'd like to talk to you soon. Please call the Dursley residence and when you'd ask for me could you tell them that you're helping me with my plans? There shouldn't be any trouble then. _

_I know I might be acting selfish in some regards but you're the one person I trust more than any other. _

_Thanks for everything, _

_Harry_

Harry quickly handed the letter off to Hedwig who spread her wings and took off for Hermione's residence.

Once that task was complete Harry laid down on the lumpy mattress and his eyes closed.

(Granger's Residence Monday 10:00 P.M.)

"Hello Hedwig, what brings you here?" Hermione cooed to the beautiful owl.

Hedwig stuck out her leg.

"Oh, thank you girl." Hermione quickly untied the letter.

Hermione then offered the snowy owl a drink from the glass she had been using.

Hedwig drank deeply before spreading her wings and taking off.

Hermione frowned at the owl's odd behavior, typically she waited for Hermione to write a reply. With a quick shrug Hermione broke the seal, sat on her carpeted bedroom floor and began to read.

Once she had finished reading through it four times Hermione called for her mother.

"Muuum!"

Needless to say she sprinted in less than a second later.

"What's wrong Hermione?" The brown haired woman asked worriedly as she sat beside her daughter.

Hermione flung herself into her mother's arms.

"I need to talk to Harry. He's planning something...dangerous or reckless, or worse, both."

"Oh, dear..." Elaine Granger sighed before she spoke again.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know. But take a look at this. He's planning to get away from the fame of the wizarding world."

"That's impossible!" Elaine protested.

Hermione frowned in thought for a long moment.

"Not exactly mum." Hermione replied grimly.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked curiously.

"What's the final frontier?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"There isn't any way that a wizard could survive out there!" Elaine protested.

"Unless you're Harry Potter." Hermione replied dryly.

"Okay, so if he's going to space then what are you going to do? There isn't a magic society in space you realize."

Hermione nodded.

"Then I'll have to learn muggle-style too."

Elaine shook her head grimly.

"It's a little late for that dear. You're registered as a drop-out on the Federation Data bases. Furthermore those are easily accessed records. You can't go back to school." Elaine reminded her.

"Then what can I do?" Hermione pleaded.

"You've got to make a decision. Do you stay in the magic realm? It'd be the easiest choice and Harry wouldn't fault you for staying."

Hermione shook her head.

"Where Harry goes, I go." She said adamantly.

Elaine smiled brightly.

"I'm proud of you dear, but that does mean you need to decide on your future in the muggle world."

"What options?" Hermione said grimly.

"The first and perhaps the only non-military option...Become a prostitute."

"Muuuuum! There is no way I'd-" Hermione screeched quietly.

"I know, and that just makes me even more proud of you dear. The next, is to rely on whatever happens. It's the most dangerous choice you realize."

Hermione nodded.

"And the others?" Hermione asked.

"Join the military."

"You have to have a secondary-" Hermione's mother interrupted her.

"Not anymore dear. After the loss of the 302nd fleet and the 555th Armored Attack Division the Federation now allows anyone to join, on the sole condition that they passed the entry tests."

"What happens if you scored poorly?" Hermione questioned.

"You'd be turned into an infantry unit."

"That's suicide in today's battles!" Hermione moaned.

Elaine nodded.

"If you scored higher you could become a pilot for a Mobile Weapon."

"That's almost as bad." Hermione noted.

"If you scored high enough you could be placed into the officer's training school."

"An-officer...? They typically become captains of a battleship class weight." Hermione mused.

"That's right dear and as long as you score highly on the test you could become one of those officers."

"If Harry's really going into space and I need to grab a job then I'll apply." Hermione decided.

(Dursley Residence 5:00 P.M. Tuesday.)

"Well, b-Harry how did your search go?" Vernon asked in a friendly voice.

"I think I've decided on a new home."

"Really? Do you want to tell us about it?" Aunt Petunia asked in a kind voice.

Harry shrugged, deciding he didn't have anything better to do.

"Sure, The colony I plan to move to is in the X sector. X2 as a matter of fact. It's a small peaceful colony far away from the battlefields. Furthermore, the X2 government has vowed to stay neutral."

"Sounds peaceful." Petunia smiled.

"I liked that idea...a lot." Harry smiled back.

Once dinner had finished the phone rang.

"Hello, Dursley residence." Petunia said cheerfully.

A pause.

"Certainly! I don't want to get in the way of my nephew's plans!" She said with a smile.

"Harry! It's for you!" She called to him.

Harry quickly moved over to the phone, thanked his aunt and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Hermione! Thanks for calling. Yeah, I'm gonna need you're help."

"Harry, you're planning to head into space aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, X2 as a matter of fact."

"That's an out of the way colony." Hermione noted.

"Yeah, I wanted out of the way. Somewhere I could just live peacefully...At least until I'm older."

"What about living expenses?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't need to worry about that. I'll be making a stop at Gringotts after all."

"Right, family fortune." Hermione replied.

"I need you to be able to do this though...Call me selfish but I don't have a clue about..."

"Space Travel? I'd go with you." Hermione suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" Harry asked in some surprise.

Hermione laughed.

"Of course I would. You're my best friend."

"If you do I'm paying."

"Oh Harry...I wouldn't want to impose..." She said hesitantly.

"Really, it's not a burden to me. You're the one helping me after all." Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said in a relieved voice.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern as he caught her voice inflections.

"Could I talk to you later about that? Anyways, what about the flight?" Hermione asked.

"I'll write you a letter and it'll have the time and location. It'll be an English Flight though. Luckily for us the next session of available flights will be in London. Ordering will begin on next Monday, plenty of time for me to get tickets to that."

"Okay." Hermione said in a tiny voice.

"I better let you go Hermione. Thanks for everything and I'll send you the information as soon as I get it." Harry promised.

The next week passed in a flurry of activity.

Before the Monday Flight Harry had finalized his plans with Gringotts. He left a large sum behind which they would invest (as well as use to take care of his homes) and took a great amount and converted it into muggle currency. Next, Harry made arrangements to set up a series of bank accounts across the entirety of the banking system in the world and space. Then, he purchased two tickets for X2.

On Friday night he sent Hermione a letter, notifying her of the time and gate. She was smart enough to know that there was only one Starport in all of England. Any idiots that intercepted his mail on the other hand, would have had to be handed the information on a silver platter to figure out what he was talking about.

His letter was simple but to the wizards that imprisoned him at Number Four it'd have appeared innocent.

_Dear, Hermione_

_How fast time flies? It's already been almost a week since I've sent you a letter, and I know that this Monday's a big day for you so I don't plan on taking much of your time. I was just watching the VR Unit with Uncle Vernon and it mentioned that in some cultures 7 was considered an unlucky number. Maybe it's supposed to be a gate of some sort? Isn't that strange? After all, in our's it's considered one of the best numbers of all. It's actually my favorite number right now._

_Wow, I can't believe how much I'm rambling. I betcha that tomorrow I'll be sent out at some random hour to pick up food. Maybe around 10:45 in the morning. I know that the market likes to have it's 'preferred customers' on time but..._

_Am I rambling again? I guess I'm just lonely for some company. _

_Anyways, Apparently since my...relatives plan on going out to get new stuff soon that means that I'll probably have to go too to help 'pick' out new beds for the 'family' or in other words, new beds for the guest room, Dudley's and my Aunt and Uncle. If they decide to buy a bed or something else then I'll probably have to help the movers carry the beds back in..._

_Sincerely Missing You, _

_Harry_

Harry smiled at the letter. He hadn't underlined the key words but he knew that Hermione would get them.

"Hey Hedwig!" Harry called her.

Hedwig happily allowed Harry to tie the letter onto her leg.

"Thanks girl. You're the best."

She hooted proudly at that and with a couple beats of her powerful wings she soared out the window.

...

Finally Monday arrived and Harry was sitting in London's Starport in front of the number Seven gate at 10:00 A.M. He was nervous but excited. He, Harry Potter; a wizard was about to embark on a journey into the stars. It excited him to no end and he knew it was his only chance at freedom.

Beside him was a trunk. It held his most precious possessions. His invisibility cloak, his wand, a large library of books (it was a special trunk after all!), and Firebolt (a precious gift from his Godfather), and his meager wardrobe.

On top of the Trunk a snowy white owl resided. Her cage was covered and so was ignored. While He waited Harry whispered to Hedwig soothingly.

"Sorry Girl, but when we go up it'll be rough. I need you to stay quiet okay?" He whispered.

She cooed softly, assuring Harry that she understood.

"That's my girl." Harry whispered proudly.

"Ahem, are you my close friend?" A young woman's voice asked.

Harry turned and saw a young woman almost five foot tall, bushy, untameable brown hair, and brown eyes burning with brilliance.

"That I am. Are you my best friend?"

She smiled broadly and hugged him closely.

"Heya friend." She whispered.

"Thanks again. You're such a lifesaver." Harry replied as he held her.

"I know." She smiled at him as she sat next to him.

Harry quickly handed her her ticket which she accepted graciously.

"On the phone...Why did you sound so-" Harry asked quietly.

"Not here!" She interrupted quietly.

She then glanced around.

"Have you figured out how we are going to do the travel without the age stipulation?" Hermione whispered.

"The Visa's I arranged are special. Don't worry about it." Harry replied quietly.

"Oh?" She questioned in the same near silent voice.

"Attention: The Flight X3R2 to the X Colonies will be leaving from Gate seven in five minutes. All passengers are to board at this time. Attention..." The automated intercom system announced.

"We better hurry." Harry said as he picked up his miniaturized trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Hermione nodded and lifted her suitcase and purse and the two quickly handed the gatekeeper the tickets and headed on board with the other passengers.

Once they were seated in the craft Harry and Hermione began to look around. Hermione had a window seat near a door and Harry was next to her on her right side.

The spacecraft was much larger than Harry expected. It was designed much like the general use aircraft that had two isles and the rows of seats. The Spacecraft however was tilted slightly and the windows had a special shield plate that could be dropped either by the Pilot or by the passenger. Harry leaned back into the deep navy blue seats and while he held Hedwig on his lap he spoke.

"This is pretty comfortable." He noted.

An old man in a brown business suit chuckled lightly.

"This your first time going to space?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Then make sure you keep your body relaxed no matter what. Tensing up makes it so your muscles will be really sore once the acceleration is done." The man suggested.

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled.

The gray haired gentleman waved him off.

"It's my pleasure to help."

A few minutes later Harry turned to Hermione.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'll relax." She promised.

A few minutes later the engines started to stir.

"This is the captain speaking, we will be departing as soon as the engines warm up. Please ensure that everyone is seated and properly buckled. Stewardesses please assume your seats at this time as well. Once we have exited Earth's atmosphere you may return to a standing position. Thank you." The intercom system announced.

Harry forced his excitement down and calmed himself. He let his body lose all tension.

Suddenly the large shuttle began to move, slow at first, and then faster, and faster until Harry suddenly realized that they were no longer on the ground.

Hermione and Hedwig both moaned quietly as all of them felt the incredible G's trying to pull them back to the earth.

And then, as quickly as it had begun the pull ended and they were weightless. Harry sighed in relief.

"That was intense." Harry noted.

"It always is." The old man agreed.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded weakly.

"Yeah, it was just intense." She agreed.

For the next two days the two of them were suspended in a weightless state as they waited to reach the colony.

Meanwhile, a group of magicals were searching fervently for their weapon. The 'boy-who-lived'; their ultimate trump card was missing.

At the same time, a woman and her husband held each other and cried as they let their daughter go in their hearts.

They had mostly lost her to a world that treated women as second rate citizens, and then to give her hope for a better future, they let her go, completely.

"Oh Elaine…I'm going to miss my baby girl." Demetrius whispered as tears trailed down his face.

"I am too." Elaine sobbed and clung to her husband.

….

Once Harry and Hermione had arrived at X2 they quickly disembarked, got shuffled through security and before they knew it Harry had purchased a small four bedroom home and they were situating themselves in the new home.

The house's outside paint was one both Harry and Hermione could live without, a hideous yellow. However, that didn't extend to the insides of their new home. The walls were a cool creamy color and the carpet was a calm dull gray color. The home had been supplied with furniture and thankfully Harry and Hermione both were satisfied with it.

The next week saw a couple thousand Federation Credits vanish as they bought food, clothes, and appliances that hadn't been included in the house's purchase.

Once they had finished and the two of them were relaxing on their sofa Harry finally relaxed. He finally had found home. And at long last he was…free.

He felt the world couldn't get any better. Where he lived he was unknown by the populace, he had a good home, he wasn't asked to be a weapon, and his best friend, the only one whom had really stuck by him was with him. Life felt perfect.

Suddenly Harry felt Hermione lean against him and sigh in contentment.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"What did you mean special visa's?"

"Oh that?" Harry laughed lightly. "I made that up. I figured if we kept our heads down, just handed over the tickets quietly, and slipped off and on we'd be fine and we were."

"You left that to…chance?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione sighed and he felt her shake his head against his shoulder.

She then suddenly realized something else.

"How'd you manage to be able to buy a house?"

"That was magic." Harry grinned and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Hermione sighed in contentment.

"Okay." She let it go.

"Now that we're on this topic anyways…" Harry began.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up at him from his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask, why did you sound so…concerned and worried on the phone?"

"Well…If I have to make a living in the muggle world it's going to be rather…limited in options."

"Because of the Federation Database?" Harry questioned.

Hermione nodded.

"My mother gave me a blunt prediction of my options." Hermione admitted.

"What were they?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione blushed.

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern.

"The first was…" Hermione's mouth opened several times before she was able to whisper the next word.

"A…prostitute." Hermione's face burned in shame.

"No way." Harry replied in horror.

"Yeah. The next option was 'hope to get lucky', and the last was join the military."

"Those are all pretty limited choices." Harry noted.

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, as long as I'm around you'll never have to…do that to live. You've helped me out so much and now…you've sacrificed everything for me. It's the least I can do." Harry overrode her objections.

Hermione finally sighed and laid her head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay." She accepted weakly.

**_*Hehe! I couldn't resist! If you didn't catch that reference...then you need to eat more cereal! They're Magically Delicious!_**

**_There's about 20 Times I thought about stopping at any one point… _**

**_Oh yeah, does anyone have an idea what this one's about? There's a couple hints but the next update to endless waltz would probably give you a better idea about what I'm talking about ^.^ _**

**_Almost 5k and was a good 13 pages long...This idea was a busy one for me.  
_**


	16. Endless Waltz Part 2

_Harry Potter and the Endless Waltz Part 2_

_Is happiness to be found in the future that is grasped with blood stained hands?  
_

**_Warnings: Language (You could see a PG-13 movie with the language though...), and Suggestive themes  
_**

**_Pronunciation Guide: Costhal: Cos-thal.(Think: cosmos for the beginning of the name)  
_**

**_Zarltic: Zarl-tic_**

**_Zarlin: Zarl-lin_**

**_Calinic: Cal-in-ic_**

**_Kallitin: Kal-A-Tin  
_**

_Eternal Century 0133_

It had been a year since Hermione and Harry fled the planet and moved to X2 the two fifteen year old children had grown ever closer. But, on Earth an old man was trying desperately to find his weapon. It had been almost a year since he discovered that his precious weapon had fled.

Gringotts had not been a solution. No, those insufferable goblins hadn't told him a thing.

However, the Dursleys had been the ones to provide him with just enough tidbits that if could just work it out Dumbledore felt that he could find his weapon. Albus thought back to that meeting.

"You." Petunia Dursley had said flatly upon seeing the old man standing on her doorstep.

"Indeed. May I come in and talk to you about Mr. Potter?"

"Fine. But this is the last time you can come here understand?" She glared at the ancient man.

Dumbledore nodded. After all, if he really needed to see them again he could easily make them forget anything he wanted them to.

"Very well, Petunia. Is your husband around right now?"

She nodded.

"He's in the kitchen with my son."

"Excellent. Could he also meet with me?"

"I'll ask. Don't move." She said coldly before she left him standing in the entry hall.

Albus waited for several minutes before a beefy looking man with a large mustache and little neck made his way into the living room.

"You can come in now." Petunia told him.

Albus obeyed her orders and entered.

"Hello, Pertunia and Vernon Dursley. I believe we have never met in person before. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Harry's school and I was worried about him."

Vernon laughed at him.

"You're his jailer eh? Well, the prisoner broke out and is long gone warden!" Vernon laughed at him in delight.

Dumbledore blinked.

"Broke out? What do-" Albus was interrupted.

"I mean he's left, flown the coup, ran away, fled the scene, and what have you. He's outside of your reach old timer and there's nothing you can do about it." Vernon relished the effect his words were having.

"Where did he go?" Albus demanded.

"Space. Mars? Somewhere away from Earth. It'd be pointless to look for him you realize. There are over almost 3 trillion people in space, and almost 3 billion on Mars that we know of. You could look twenty lifetimes exploring every location in space and you'd never find him. Furthermore, It's impossible for you to get up there."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Last week the Federation installed several new 'detectors' that check for oddities in a person. If even one occurs...well, odds are that person isn't going to space. I spoke to the officials, ones familiar with you wackos and he told me that anyone with a hint of magic can't pass the test, squibs or enchanted people included. Apparently a bunch of Japanese, Austrian, and American freaks made it."

It was frustrating but Vernon Dursley, as muggle as he was knew that even wizards had limits and finding Harry was now next to impossible. Magic couldn't take wizards to space. They had to rely on technology, and every single time they had tried the sensors had detected them. While they didn't lose their people who tried they were turned away and they were put on record. Dumbledore later found out from a police officer that was also a witch that if they tried and were caught more than once then most likely they would be sent to a secure prison and their location would not be disclosed.

Albus wanted his weapon back but he knew that he couldn't sacrifice his pawns in such a way. That would be bad for 'business' as it were.

Meanwhile the teen in question had no thoughts to those on Earth. Instead, he was busy getting ready to ask his best friend an important question that Harry was nervous about asking.

"H-Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione popped her head out of the laundry room.

"What is it Harry?"

"Do, do you like it here?" Harry asked, skirting about what he was trying to talk to her about.

"Absolutely. I could see myself raising a family in a home like this." She smiled faintly.

Her brown eyes hadn't lost any of their intensity. However, they also had taken a soft tone to them. Where she was once pushy she had become gentle. Her personality was reflected in those expressive irises.

"You...could raise a...family here?" Harry stuttered.

Hermione smiled before she left the noisy room and entered the living room.

She then took one of Harry's hands and guided him to the navy blue love seat. After the two of them were seated Hermione slid close to Harry and relaxed against him before she spoke.

"Absolutely. Can't you see it? For you it'd be a wife nestled in your arms, the children resting as night settled. Perhaps your wife or you would be reading a story to them. Their eyes would widen in surprise at some sentence while the fire crackled gently in the background." Hermione had leaned her head against Harry as she spoke.

"Yeah..." Harry said as his mind saw children with his and Hermione's features sitting on the floor.

Their eyes were filled with wonder as Hermione read to them.

Instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around the witch.

"It's...perfect." Harry whispered.

Hermione made a soft noise that Harry took for her agreement.

"I like the image but...why did you bring it up?" Harry finally asked after a long moment.

Hermione chuckled gently.

"Because I was trying to hint at something you silly man."

Harry was starting to have a sneaking suspicion what she was implying but he didn't want to ruin her fun.

"Oh? What might that be?" Harry asked.

"This." Hermione pushed herself off of him and leaned towards his face.

A moment later Hermione's lips brushed against his.

"I've been by your side since you were eleven. I've loved you for I don't know how long." She admitted.

Hermione started to leave sadly but he gently grabbed her wrist. She turned her head towards him curiously. She was trying to hide a faint tear trail that spoke of her feelings of loss. Harry tugged on her arm gently and pulled her back down into his arms.

"Hey, you can't just kiss me and go away. I love you too much to let you get away with that." Harry told her in a mock cross voice.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You...you love me?" She asked in awe.

Harry nodded.

"You better believe it dear." Harry said and kissed her.

Unlike her regretful, almost farewell kiss his was more intense.

A moment of shock. That was Hermione's response, but then, like everything that applied to Hermione she applied herself fully to the kiss.

Her left arm guided his hands to locations that Harry would have never dared to approach. She placed one hand on her waist and the other she guided for a few moments before she released it; implying that she wanted that hand to roam her body. Harry, being the gentleman that he was obeyed her instructions.

Their lips parted, but only for a moment.

It was passionate. For a full year they had lived together, dancing around an issue that should have been resolved long ago. They had learned each others habits and their passions. They had grown and molded each other. But at long last they had admitted to the other how much they truly meant to each other. The dam had burst and there was no controlling the flood waters.

Eventually they broke apart, panting, desperate for air, but their bodies burned and desired more.

"How-How far are-?" Harry panted.

Hermione panted breathlessly for a long moment, her white blouse had several buttons undone and Harry could see a large portion of her pink silk under clothing, and the upper edge of her navel. Her jeans were form fitting and in Harry's opinion Hermione had never looked more attractive.

"Honestly...If you don't want to stop...I'd be fine with that." Hermione said before she kissed him again.

Their hands roamed further this time, touching places that they hadn't touched before. However, after few moments Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and had them clasp her chest.

Harry's eyes widened in that instant but they widened further when Hermione shrugged off the white blouse. At that moment she broke away slightly.

Her eyes were open and she looked at him nervously, as though waiting to hear his approval.

"Oh Hermione...You're beautiful. More beautiful than any goddess." Harry said reverently.

Her cheeks flushed at his praise but her eyes glowed in joy.

They explored each other passionately but somehow managed to stop before they went too much farther.

For the first time in Harry's life he felt content. His life was finally perfect.

But fate has a tendency to plunge a perfect life into chaos and once again Harry would be facing war. He just didn't know it yet.

_September 22nd 0133 EC_

_Zarltinian Battleship_

"Sir, we've approached X2. If the rumors are to be believed then this is the colony secretly supplying munitions to the Earth Federation." The Officer saluted a man wearing an odd mask.

The officer was a practical man, he kept his black and silver uniform up to code and saluted his superiors but he was nothing compared to the man he saluted.

His black boots were shined to a gleam, and his white trousers were spotless; the crimson lines running up the sides of his legs were both in perfect order. The man's brilliant red coat covered his torso, arms, and neck. The man had several medals and more adorning his chest.

However, the impeccable uniform he wore was only offset by one single object: a mask. A silvery object obstructed one's view of the man's face and concealed his eyes so it was even more difficult to understand the mysterious person.

"At ease." The masked man said.

His voice was stately, and calm. He sounded as though he had complete control over the entire world.

"Yes sir!" The man resumed his position at the helm.

"It's more complicated than them just simply providing arms. They seem to be purchasing more supplies than it would take if they were simply assisting the Federation." The man said as he easily sat down upon his chair.

"I don't understand sir."

"I have a sense about these things."

"Yes Captain!" His underlining agreed with a crisp salute.

"I believe I said at ease." The captain's amused voice noted.

"Yes sir." The officer agreed.

A few moments later the masked man stood.

"Have three Zarlin Suits prepped as well as my Calinic."

"Yes Captain Costhal!"

"So we see the dawn of yet another battle." The mask wearing Costhal mused as he tapped his shining black boot against the deck of the battleship.

In less than fifteen minutes the four mobile suits had been prepped and the Shadow Blade and his troops launched from the Kallitin class Battleship.

"Now listen, I don't expect you to attack and destroy everything. Instead, once we arrive lieutenant's Crown and Thorn will come with me. Second lieutenant Salin will remain behind with the suits. Your job is vital. You must keep everyone away from the suits. If an enemy were to hijack one of our Mobile Suits it could spell some serious problems not only for you but for the Alliance in general."

"I understand sir!" Lt. Salin assured over to communication systems.

"Good lad." Costhal nodded before he cut off the communications to the team.

Not long later Costhal and his two allies entered the main part of the colony.

The captain looked around calmly as he scanned all of X2's interior from a small man made cliff just outside of the residential district.

"Most impressive. Most colonies don't bother with natural terrain. Yet another thing that sets them apart from their brethren. Too bad there's a good chance that the Federation is being aided by them."Costhal noted.

"I agree sir." Lieutenant Crown agreed.

"Crown, you and Thorn go check out the starport. If there's a Federation Ship there we will have decisive proof that they're harboring the enemy."

"Yes sir!"Thorn and Crown saluted before stealthily heading off towards their destination.

"Now while they check that out I'll be following my instinct. That facility down there...It's gotta be it..."

Costhal moved as a shadow, quickly and as though he didn't even exist as he made his way to the large domed building.

...

Harry and Hermione had a tendency to stay nestled in their home day in and day out. However, Hermione had suggested that they take a stroll.

"Hey you two lovebirds." A blond haired boy smirked.

His blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

The boy wore a simple blue jacket, loose blue jeans, and his blond hair was cropped short. He wore a simple pair of shoes and his stance was relaxed as he leaned against the wall of the supermarket.

"Lovebirds?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't you? Everyone in town says you are." The boy grinned.

"Why do they say that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm...maybe it's because a young couple moves into town, and into their new home. They don't leave but the lights stay on through most the night." The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed furiously and after a moment so did Harry.

"W-well..." Harry stuttered.

"It's all cool. Now that you've calmed those hormones though your good neighbors want to get to know you." The teen grinned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Want to get to know us?" Harry asked in surprise.

"'Course! We like to stay as a close knit community after all. Doesn't matter where you're from, your nationality whatever. The name's David. I'm a techie fanatic and some say I'm even a nerd. I tend to wear that as a compliment though." David smiled broadly as he extended a hand to both of them.

Harry blinked at the display.

David winked before he spoke.

"Saves time bud." David explained.

"Right." Harry felt overwhelmed by David's friendly personality but managed to handle it.

Harry and Hermione then bemusedly shook David's hand before they were jostled away from the supermarket and to a large domed building.

"What's this?"

"You guys like cool technology?" David asked.

"Like a video game console or something else?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Big technology."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like...Mobile Weapon simulators"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Relax bud. It's not like we are building a mobile armor! It's more along a simulation system we've got hooked up. Guess you'd be able to call it a video game."

"Why a Mobile Weapon Simulator?" Hermione asked.

"The Feddie's are paying X2 for helping design a new OS so that anybody could use it. X2 wouldn't have agreed to that but we need the funding to create a decent defense matrix. Right now the Shadow Sword could slip an entire company onto X2 and we'd never even realize it."

"Well, that makes sense...But, the question now begs to be asked...How do you know that we aren't spies or something?" Hermione asked.

"Easily solved lassie. After all you entered via the starport right?"

Harry nodded.

"The computer systems scan your Identification and if you have any military history...or criminal history...you'd never enter X2. Furthermore, while our physical defenses aren't good our computer network is top notch. If we wanted we could probably find out more about a person than their mother's know about them." David explained.

"That's all well and good but why trust us with this?" Harry asked seriously.

David's smirk vanished.

"Look, normally I'd have just befriended you, shown you around and left it at that. But you two have the eyes of people that have seen action and hated it. I knew as soon as I saw you that you wanted a new life. That's why I didn't report you then. Then over the last year you proved yourselves to be just looking for a peaceful existence. X2 can give people that. But, to do that we need the funding and if it means creating an OS for mobile suits...then so be it. There are a lot of people here who just want to live in peace but we need the money to protect ourselves as we keep our neutrality. Would you please help us?" David asked seriously.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other.

"Hermione, and Harry and we'll give your OS a spin."

David sagged in relief.

"Thanks you two."

...

Costhal looked at the three teens incredulously from behind the artificial rock. The citizens _knew_ that they were working with the Federation and the people supported the idea? Costhal's eyes narrowed behind his silvery mask. The citizens of this 'country' were foolish. They would directly work against the Alliance.

Costhal considered himself a calm and honorable man but this...This was a grievous sin indeed.

But if he was so angry at the prospect why was he so interested in the girl?

Costhal admitted that she was pretty..for a young girl. But he had seen pretty girls before and it never made him hesitate in his duties. So why did she make him stop for a moment?

Costhal shrugged. Either way, he had a mission ahead of him that he needed to complete. However, security to this building was tight. He'd have to find an alternative way in.

...

"That's the OS?" Harry asked looking at a massive, yet colorful device in front of them.

"Actually, the scientists in charge felt that it'd be best for it to be in an actual cockpit setting. Look up there." David pointed to the top of the structure.

"Now, if I didn't know any better I'd say that's a mobile suit but no one makes such colorful MS'." Hermione noted.

"You're quite right." An older man mentioned.

"Ah, Dr. Tallard."

"Hello David, and these to children are?" Dr. Tallard asked as he entered the doorway.

His once black hair had streaks of silver running through it, in his left hand he held a cane and the man walked with a limp. Dr. Tallard's clothing was what could be expected of a scientist. Lab coat (fully buttoned of course!), a pair of khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. The top of a simple blue tie could be seen at the upper edges of Dr. Tallard's coat.

The man's green eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses with a massive black frame.

The older man offered his right hand to the two teens.

Harry willing shook the man's hand and found to his surprise that his grip had not been dulled by age.

"I'm Dr. Tallard. Main Scientist of the OS project. My real specialty is MS creation but since that includes OS'...I guess they decided I was the man for the Job." Tallard quickly shook Hermione's hand as well.

After he did so he spoke again.

"If the kiddo trusts you enough to let you in here then I should let you take the OS for a test run, and see how you like it."

"Wait!" Hermione protested as the man had started pushing them towards the colorful simulator.

"What is it?" Dr. Tallard asked with a trace of impatience.

"How will we know how to operate it?" Hermione asked.

Tallard's eyes that had been cooling quickly lightened again.

"No worries! It's supposed to be designed so anyone can pick it up in no time! Just hop in and try it out!" Dr. Tallard assured.

"W-well...Okay." Hermione allowed herself to be pushed up to the cockpit.

"Alrighty...I'm booting up the OS simulator!" Dr. Tallard announced.

"The level system's being set at 1!" David announced.

"Put it to 3.6 David." Tallard ordered.

"But Dr!" David protested.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's just a few alterations that David lost against when he tried it for the first time. But he didn't have a copilot."

"How does that work?" Harry asked as he slipped into a seat.

"See the second chair?"

"Yeah?" Harry said cautiously.

"She sits there."

"Not helpful." Harry replied dryly.

"Alright...She'll act as your spotter then you'll change places."

"Spotter?" Hermione wondered.

"You'll watch out for implied threats." Dr. Tallard replied.

Suddenly the door to the cockpit closed.

"Well, it doesn't look like he's going to answer that question." Harry mentioned rhetorically.

Harry looked around the surprisingly roomy cockpit.

The copilot's seat was in the front, sitting just a little lower than the pilot's seat. Countless lights flickered on the walls.

Harry's seat had something like a lap bench that nestled down over him and beside him were a couple of sliding levers. At Harry's feet were a couple sets of pedals.

"What is all this?" Harry asked in surprise.

Suddenly, a small screen on the desk in front of him lit.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" David asked.

"Yeah?" Harry replied cautiously.

"The control's are rather simple. The Doctor just want's to think he developed the perfect OS that anyone can pick up instantly. But if you don't know the hardware...it's impossible."

"I'd tend to agree with that." Hermione agreed in a tone that was as lost as Harry felt.

"Right. Do you see the pedals down there?"

"Yeah."

"They control the Mobile Suit's Movements, such as footwork, and thrusters. Two sets of them are for walking, and running respectively. The MS's foot controls can be set to manual but the auto balancing and adjustments won't work as well. I'd leave that for an ace to do."

"Okay. But how do you use the thrusters?" Harry asked.

"Depends on what kind of thrust you want. There are three foot pedals devoted to the thrusters. One is for both legs, one for the left, and one for the right. Look at the main panel and you'll see the basic layout of the pedals." David explained.

Harry glanced up and on the 'door' was a massive screen detailing the foot pedals.

"That makes sense." Harry admitted.

"Good, now were gonna get into the other thrusters."

"Other thrusters?" Hermione asked.

"There's almost always a set of thrusters on the back of the MS as well. See those 2 sliders on the panel in front of you Harry? Those are more movement ranges as well. But the sliders on the left and right control your thrusters to an even greater extent."

"What about this joystick?" Harry asked.

"That is your weapons firing center. For head vulcans, and weapons that fire you'll use that. It also is the place that let's you grab a melee weapon. For this 'MS' were using a made up design that uses beam sabers."

"How do I control my arms?" Harry questioned.

"There is a set of controls...look at the screen. See? There. You'll need that set of control to aim and swing with weapons." David said.

"I'm overwhelmed but I think I can get the hang of this." Harry admitted.

"Heya lassie!" David said.

"It's Her-Mi-Own-Nee!" Hermione growled.

"Right, lassie, for you your job is-Oh damn. Sorry but I've gotta run. You're starting up the demo." David said and the screen kicked off.

"Why do I feel like we're in trouble?" Harry mused.

"Maybe because we have no idea how to run this thing?" Hermione replied.

"Probably." Harry agreed as the screen began to show an image of the enemy units.

Fifteen Minutes they held out before the simulation ended. The two of them were covered in sweat, and they had only survived because of their years of being a team.

Once the lights dimmed and the desk rose off and away from Harry's lap the door to the simulator opened.

"Wow! You two are naturals at this! Did you ever pilot a mobile weapon simulator before?" David asked as soon as the door had opened.

"No we haven't." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded.

"Most Impressive... Young man what is your last name?" Tallard asked.

"Potter Dr. Tallard."

"And yours maiden name young lady?"

"Granger Sir."

"...I see...Well, Harry and Hermione I'd like to invite you to the project."

"Dr. Tallard?" David asked in shock.

"You two are naturals and we need your help. We need someone to test the system, to become familiar with it, and to demonstrate that it works."

"I'm not going planet-side; ever." Harry growled.

"Easy there. I never wanted you to. Instead the simulations will be done here."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"I don't like the idea of getting involved but it sounds like this is their only chance to avoid war."

"The lesser of two then?" Harry asked, implying the 'lesser of two evils' phrase.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's think about it." Harry suggested.

Dr. Tallard nodded.

"That would be the best option I believe."

"Why not think about it overnight and then come back?" Dr. Tallard suggested.

"Okay." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Now, ain't that the craziest thing anyone ever saw." David smirked.

...

"Well Harry?" Hermione asked after they had come back home and began to cuddle on their simple love seat.

Harry was laying down and Hermione was laying on top of him. It was an awkward position on the small two seater couch but they managed it. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

After a long moment Harry spoke.

"I think...we...should at least test it out for them. On the sole condition that that's all we do." Harry suggested.

"Why? Why should we get involved in X2's problems?"

"Because we live here. It's our home." Harry replied gently.

"I don't want to see another war." Hermione cried.

Harry's eyes began to water as he remembered all those that he had loved.

"I don't either. But this one...we can't stop. All we can do...is try to protect our home." Harry kissed Hermione's head gently.

"I don't like it but, I think that you're right Harry. Let's help them finish the OS."

_One week later..._

"The Federation has...requested that we build a MS for the Operating System. However, this was beyond the original requests. I feared something like this might happen so I prepared for the worst." Dr. Tallard said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Tallard's eyes glanced at the colorful simulator.

"I'm afraid that I haven't been fully honest with you, Hermione or David." He admitted.

"You didn't." Hermione said flatly.

"I did. The Federation wanted just the OS. However, they never did say that we couldn't build our own Mobile Suits. We need funding true, but the Federation supplied that. We had enough to build one extremely powerful Mobile Suit or four lower quality ones. I opted for a superior one."

"So...you made a mobile suit?" Hermione glared at him.

"It was a measure of necessity I'm afraid. As things ever intensify we will need defenses. If we gave into the Federation to build them a Mobile Suit for the Operating system...Well, that'd be it. We would be officially absorbed into the Earth Federation, and that in turn would lead us to war. X2 would likely be destroyed in a matter of weeks by either the Imperial troops or the Alliance. So what would you have had me do?" Dr. Tallard snarled.

"I'll be frank. I don't think I can trust you anymore." Harry told him.

"I expected as much. That's where things get interesting though." Dr. Tallard said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"To make the Federation leave us be long enough we need a decoy. The Mobile Suit would be able to do that."

"So when you had us Pilot it...You wanted us to be the ones to distract them!" Harry yelled.

"Simply, yes. However, I already have plans to make sure that you won't be alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry glared.

"Throughout space there are colonies that want nothing more than peace. We've been working together to find ways to be able to protest peacefully. But that dream was destroyed nine years ago. Susanna Granger was assassinated nine years ago to the day. Ever since then we knew that we'd need the armaments to defend ourselves and have our voices heard. So we started working on a project. We called it Project Redemption. The R project has several MS' as a part of it. But we needed people that had seen battle, and yearned for peace. Most troopers nowadays hate the other two factions so much that they can't see reason. So in essence I've given you my legacy. You will carry the brightest of hopes of all of mankind if you accept."

"So you're wanting to give us a Mobile Suit? One Mobile weapon can't win against the odds you're stacking against us." Hermione said coldly.

"That's true, but X3 currently has a new Federation Ship that hasn't been claimed yet. I've gathered up several volunteers for this. If you're willing to capture the ship then you'll have a crew to support you. As time goes on too more allies will join you. I can't promise that you won't see death of friends but I can say this. I believe that you two can bring a war that's gone on for a full century to an end. Hate me I don't care, but for the sake of those you do love...please." Tallard pleaded.

At that moment an explosion rocked the domed structure.

"It looks like we have hostile company." Tallard ran to a large computer and began typing hurriedly into it.

A few seconds later he paled.

"It's...it's the Shadow Blade himself..." He muttered.

"The one of no mercy?" David moaned.

"I never wanted this to happen but our home is under attack. This idiot of a scientist is the cause of it but he did give us a way to force them out." Harry said as he ran to what he now knew was an actual mobile suit.

"I guess we have no choice but battle again." Hermione shook her head in sorrow as she jumped in after him.

The two of them buckled up and a panel lit. David began to talk.

"Hey you two...I didn't...y'know...Know 'bout the..." David mumbled.

"I figured when I saw how pale you were." Harry interrupted.

"...Righ'...anyways...the...launching processes in beginning. Go ahead and boot it up." David said.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

She nodded her head and after a few strokes on her keyboard the Mobile Suit began to whirl with life.

A small computer screen lit up on Harry's console.

_OS Initialized. _

_Gauss  
_

_Universal_

_Nuronic_

_Debel  
_

_Aegic  
_

_Muniment_

_System Online  
_

_MS: HAVOC ONLINE_

_ARMOR DIAGNOSIS: GUNDANIUM ALLOY: OPTIMUM STRENGTH_

_ENERGY SYSTEMS: ONLINE_

_MOBILE SYSTEMS: ONLINE_

_WEAPON SYSTEMS: _

_SABER CLASS WEAPONS ONLINE_

_QUAD VULCAN CANNONS ONLINE_

_TWIN BEAM RIFLES: OFFLINE. _

"Sorry about that, but you can't fire those when you're inside the colony. It'd do traumatic damage to the colony. As a matter of fact I'd avoid using those if I'm nearby any civilian area." Tallard said.

"So explain to me something." Harry said.

"What?" Tallard asked.

"Why in blue blazes did you arm a...damn this thing is so superior to any mobile suit out there it's an insult to call this thing as such. This...Gundam with a pair of rifles that can destroy colonies?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yeah love?"

"Language."

"Sorry Dear." Harry whispered.

In the background he could hear David coughing something that sounded remarkably like 'Whipped'.

"As to your question, odds are you'll be facing some serious odds. You'll need those cannons if you want to live. Just be warned that it takes a while to recharge and the rifles can overheat. Even though theoretically you could fire the twin rifles in staggered bursts indefinitely you'll need to be really careful that you don't overuse them unless you have to." Dr. Tallard warned.

"Alright. By the way...If we make it out of this situation you put us through...You can expect a steel toed boot in your neither regions." Harry promised.

Dr. Tallard winced but nodded.

"I can respect why...The launching facilities are good to go. Take the Mob...err...whatever you called it."

"Gundam." Hermione repeated Harry's words.

"The Havoc Gundam can be launched at any time. Good luck."

"Against the Shadow Blade? We'll need it." Hermione agreed.

_**19 Pages. Just under 6,300 words. I guess I'm using this to practice extending my Word Count ^.^**_

_**Still, this is a fun piece to write and I think that I might post 1 more part in Tales...**_

_**As to 'which Gundam world'? Questions...It's more along the general idea of Gundam and taking elements as I want. I've built an entire story from scratch that's Gundam based for this puppy. **_

_**You've got three major factions: Earth Federation, **_**_Zarltic Alliance, and The Martian Empire: The "Holy Geannian Empire" (They have an Empress.) _**

**_Zarltic is best known for it's MS' while Earth relies on Battleship class mostly (and a special breed of fighters...) the Geannian Empire is an interesting sort....._**

**_To be honest this was rather beastly to write but it fit well and I got it to go.  
_**


	17. Endless Waltz Part 3

_Harry Potter and the Endless Waltz Pt3  
_

_"I came to laugh at you." Char to Amuro_

**_Warnings: Language (You could see a PG-13 movie with the language though...)_**

**_Speech Guide:_**

**_Kar-Nath.  
_**

Slowly the top of the dome shifted, a massive figure of metal rose from the facility as though it was an arrow shot from a mighty bow. A moment later Costhal and his three allies were standing in front of an unknown mobile suit.

"Analyze!" Costhal ordered as his fingers flew over his controls.

...

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's do our best." Hermione agreed.

Harry quickly pulled on a switch which opened up the 'shoulders' of the Crimson Gundam and pulled out one of the several sabers nestled in it's confines from each shoulder. He then started up it's thrusters and rushed the black mobile suit.

However, to their surprise the Black suit was able to launch itself over them.

"That must be the Shadow Blade." Hermione commented as Harry sliced off the head unit of one of the deep blue mobile suits.

Harry then sliced off the arm units quickly.

"Incoming from the rear!" Hermione warned.

"Right!" Harry used the thrusters on the legs, back, and chest to launch the Havoc up and out of the way.

A missile impacted the dark blue mobile suit that Harry had just disabled.

"Damn it! I went to all that effort to not kill him and he gets killed by friendly fire!" Harry growled in frustration.

"I know Harry! But we have to try!" Hermione agreed as her fingers flew over the controls.

The Havoc landed easily on both it's feet in front of the second blue mobile suit.

The Zarlin tried to bring it's flamethrower unit to bear against Harry and Hermione. However, Harry; using his seeker reflexes managed to slice off it's arms before Hermione screamed a warning that the black suit was bringing it's sword into play.

The Calinic, or the Shadow Blade himself was confronting them.

Harry quickly forced the Havoc to roll to the side, thereby dodging the horizontal swing of the Pitch Black mobile Suit.

"That's going to be the most dangerous one to take down." Hermione noted needlessly.

"I know." Harry agreed as he forced the Havoc to sprint over to the final Blue Standing Mobile suit.

The enemy was firing missiles at him as though terrified.

"He's not even aiming Harry. If we just rush him...We'll get him." Hermione noted.

"I agree love." Harry nodded as he fired a pair of the head unit's vulcans at the Mobile Suit.

The shots ripped through the MS' armor as though it was butter and a moment later it was lying on the ground, useless.

"Wow...Those aren't standard Vulcan cannons." Hermione said.

"I know. Now all that remains is the Shadow Blade." Harry turned the Havoc to confront the Shadow Blade.

Upon turning he was kicked in the side of the head, throwing the Havoc off balance.

"What was that?" Harry demanded as he used the thrusters to boost to a safer location.

"It looks like the Calinic kicked us. Damage to the head unit...Less than one percent?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Well, if we shoot down the Shadow Blade here...It's one step closer to peace right?" Harry asked.

"I'd guess so." Hermione agreed uncertainly.

"Then he's going down! Wait...where is he?" Harry asked in a baffled voice.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"He's above!" Hermione yelled.

Harry dashed backwards and adjusted the camera.

The Shadow Blade had sliced at where he was just a second ago. Dirt billowed up from the impact area of the long metal sword of the Shadow Blade's attack.

"Now I know why he's called the shadow blade...He's hard to see." Harry noted as he fired his vulcan's at him. However, the Shadow Blade used a series of intricate moves to dodge the shots and he seemingly vanished again.

"We need to take this outside of the colony Harry. Otherwise odds are we'll start doing serious damage to the place." Hermione warned.

"Okay. Hermione, you'll need to plot us an exit." Harry replied.

"I won't be able to watch for you as I do that." She warned.

"That's fine. I'll just have to rely on those reflexes of mine." Harry responded.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Hermione made it outside of the colony, just to be confronted by a large battleship.

"That's not good Harry!" Hermione moaned.

"Neither of us thought of the fact that he had to have back up..." Harry groaned.

"Scan complete...It's a Kallitin Class Battleship." Hermione said as her eyes widened.

"It's launching another set of MS's and it's firing a salvo of missiles at us!" She yelled.

"It looks like we're going to be in a running battle!" Harry began a series of movements to help doge the various missiles.

"Several Missiles have impacted against the colony's exterior shielding." Hermione shook her head in despair.

"We can't give up Hermione! We have to do this. But I can't do this without you!" Harry yelled as he was struck by a missile.

"O-okay...The Kallitin is firing it's automated cannons at us now. We need to get up there and destroy the Kallitin or withdraw." Hermione told him.

"We're starting to take some damage but...If we were to use the beam rifles..." Harry mentioned.

"We're close to X2." Hermione warned.

"I know that...but if we only fire at the Kallitin then X2 will be behind the us and safe from the line of fire." Harry mentioned.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Hermione asked as three missiles streaked passed the Havoc, barely missing them.

"We have to." Harry replied as he put the twin sabers away, unlatched the twin beam rifles from their latches near the wing joints, and began to aim.

A moment later four beams of energy launched away from the Havoc.

The yellow beams were massive, as soon as they were away from the barrel the four merged into just two larger beams that were easily larger than the largest of mobile suits, and the two beams impacted, and ripped through the Kallitin's battleship weight armor as though it wasn't even there. A moment after the impact the Kallitin battleship had vanished in a sea of flames.

"We...did...it..." Harry sighed in relief.

"What about the Shadow Blade?" Hermione warned.

"Well...After losing his base of Operations he'll need to lie low and make his way back to another ship." Harry replied reasonably.

The two of them then quickly re-entered X2 to pick up a few of their things.

...

"The Kallitin...destroyed...just like that? What kind of weapons is that thing packing?" Costhal wondered in shock as he stared at the remains of his once proud ship.

Costhal's hands shook as he watched the debris of his former ship float uselessly.

"I will kill that pilot for this..." Costhal vowed before he contacted the Mobile Suits that had been launched from his once great ship.

Whatever that Mobile Suit was it wasn't a typical one. It's armor was far superior to anything that he had encountered, it had tremendous speed, being able to dodge his attacks with little warning, impeccable scanners for being able to detect him, and as he had just witnessed; a devastating and horrifying amount of attack power.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are facing a threat far worse than anything I had anticipated. I want two of you to go into X2 and get the downed pilots there. Since the nearest Alliance Outpost isn't far they'll be fine in their space suits for the short trip. Once those two have returned we'll head on out."

"Yes Sir!" The remaining seven saluted.

Costhal supposed that not all was lost after all.

...

"That does take care of the Alliance's attack on X2. However, you're going to be pursued soon." Dr. Tallard warned.

"No thanks to you." Harry glared at the man.

"Ouch, touche. Anyway, I believe you are planning to head to your home and grab a few things?" Dr. Tallard asked.

Hermione nodded.

"David will take you. I'll warn you though, most the citizens of X2 are rather...angry with me right now."

"I can't say I blame them." Harry snorted.

Tallard winced at Harry's cold tone.

"That's true enough I suppose. Anyways, you better get going." He told them.

Hermione and Harry nodded abruptly.

Once they were in the car with David driving he spoke to the two of them.

"I'm sorry I got you both involved in all of this mess. You really didn't deserve this madness thrust upon you. If I had known..." David shook his head in shame.

Hermione patted his shoulder gently.

"It's okay David. We know you didn't know." She assured him.

"Thanks..." He said weakly.

They lasped into silence until they arrived at Harry's and Hermione's house.

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way into their beloved home and began to pick up various objects. For the next seven minutes the word 'Accio' became a common word for them once again. Once they had gathered everything they waved their wands, shrunk their items, and pocketed everything.

Harry held a small 'briefcase' (In reality it was his trunk) and Hermione held all of her things in her purse.

"That everything?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded before they left.

"Wow, you two are fast." David noted as they slid into the back seats again.

"We prefer to travel light." Harry lied as he lifted his trunk.

Hedwig hooted her agreement.

"I see that." David laughed as they made their way back to the domed facility.

Once Harry, Hermione and Hedwig were inside the Havoc again Dr. Tallard spoke.

"Harry, Hermione you'll need to go to the colony X3."

"The new ship right?" Hermione replied.

"That's correct. David has already volunteered to work on the ship should you capture it."

"David? Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I want to try to make it up to you. I know I can't because I'm the one who brought you to this wacko but...I can help you anyways." David said from behind Tallard.

"Oh David..." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to be on that ship assisting you whether you like it or not!" David added.

Harry chuckled lightly.

"Just like Nev." Harry muttered.

"Well, you better get going." Dr. Tallard urged.

"Alright." Harry and Hermione said in unison as they buckled up and shut the hatch to the Havoc.

Hedwig hooted questioningly at Harry.

"This is going to be intense girl but I need you to stay calm alright?" Harry asked.

She bobbed her head in agreement.

"Okay, Havoc you are clear for launch." Dr. Tallard told them through the small television-like comm unit on their 'lap desks'.

"Launching now!" Harry and Hermione said in unison once again as the Havoc took off.

Once they had left X2 Harry and Hermione accelerated towards X3 in the black, crimson, and gold Havoc.

The Havoc's angular crimson and black wings stretched as the thrusters below it's wings lit.

"Hey, Tallard one question before we cut you off." Harry suddenly said to the panel that was getting ready to cut off.

"What is it?" Dr. Tallard asked.

"Why doesn't the Havoc have a shield? Most MS' do." Harry asked.

Dr. Tallard nodded.

"While the Havoc has superior armor to any model you've come across the armor isn't it's specialty. The Havoc has tremendous attack power and higher speed. However, it sacrifices a lot of AP for that."

"AP?" Harry asked.

"It stands for 'Armor Potential'. And it's the 'potential armor' that a MS' can have when made in a certain fashion."

"So if we encountered a MS' made much like this one was but didn't have the speed..." Harry frowned as he thought about it.

"It's Armor ratings would probably be far superior to yours. As a matter of fact...A MS' similar to the Havoc that instead focused on defenses would be possibly able to withstand a direct blast from those beam rifles."

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened at that.

"You're kidding me." Hermione stated coldly.

"I'm afraid not. For every good offense there's a good defense. Just remember that. But also remember, a good defense can't attack as well so if you press the enemy hard enough you should be able to destroy them with little difficulty...Even if they manage to survive a shot from the twin beam rifles."

"Right..." Harry muttered before he cut the communications to Tallard.

"I really hate that guy." The two teens said in a disgusted voice.

Hedwig hooted an agreement.

A few hours later Harry and Hermione brought the Havoc to a stop just outside of X3's sensor range.

"You see anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded from her copilot seat.

"It looks like there is a large....super battleship class ship docked in the Spaceport."

"Super battleship?" Harry wondered.

"I couldn't think of a better term. It's far larger than the next largest known battleship class ship. I guess the Federation supposed that they needed a new breed of warship to win this."

"Wouldn't it cost a lot more to make it though?" Harry wondered.

"Probably." Hermione agreed.

"But at least WE didn't have to buy it." Harry grinned as his grip tightened on the controls.

Hermione laughed lightly before she spoke.

"I suppose this makes us pirates."

"Do what you want because a pirate is free."* Harry sang in an intentionally off key tone.

"Bad Harry!" Hermione chided with a slight giggle.

"Let's go get us a ship." Harry said as he launched the Havoc towards X3.

Five minutes later they were battling several mobile armors which were of little difficulty to defeat.

Once they had disabled the entire X3 Defense squadron they made their way to the harbor and boarded the ship.

To X3's and the Federation's shock not long after the surprise attack the new ship was moving out of the harbor, without the federation crew on it.

Harry grinned at the sight as his girlfriend piloted the ship.

"You are amazing love." Harry complimented as they broke away from the colony.

Hermione blushed.

"I am the best after all." She said as her blush grew.

"Never were more true words spoken. " Harry agreed, furthering Hermione's blush before he spoke again. "I'll go get in contact with Dr. Tallard and get us a crew."

Hermione nodded.

A few moments later Harry was at the communications desk and talking to Tallard.

"Hmm? It looks like you managed to capture the Federation's new battleship." Dr. Tallard said with some surprise.

"It wasn't well defended and there wasn't even anyone on board." Harry replied lightly.

Dr. Tallard nodded.

"Alrighty X2 has a couple people that decided to join you, X3 will be sending a small 'delegations' shuttle which will be crew members, and we even have some people from the M colonies sending a shuttle that is undercover. It'll contact you in a few weeks. Until then, your crew will be understaffed and you'll have to act as both pilot of the Havoc and captain of your new ship." Dr. Tallard warned.

"I need to mention this Doctor..." Hermione called, she stopped; unsure if she could be heard.

"Yes what is it?"

"The ship is several times larger than the typical Federation Battleship. It's about seven times larger than the Alpha Class battleship."

"Can you pull up the data?" Dr. Tallard asked.

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"Hermione's piloting the ship right now but I'll take a look." He promised.

"This is...The first Omega Class Battleship. Originally it was going to be designated the Earth Federation Space Forces Ship Destiny. Or, EFSFS Destiny for short. I guess it was going to be the flagship of the Federation Fleet. Not anymore though." Hermione said with a faint grin.

"That's true enough. The Destiny is now officially a rouge ship. Right now you two should find an out of the way place and your crew will contact you once they get closer."

"Sure thing." Harry agreed before Hermione started the engines back up.

A week passed in silence as the massive ship hid within the asteroid belt. They had landed upon one of the larger asteroids and the defenses of the new ship would stealthily repel any asteroids that threatened to hit them.

They were tired as they had to stand watch constantly and stayed vigilant but finally they accepted the first two shuttles.

"David, welcome onboard."

"Wow! What a ship! Ooohhh Can I be a tech engineer?" David asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Harry and Hermione blinked before they shrugged.

"Let's get everyone to their quarters and then we'll work on assignments." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded.

"Fine..." David muttered sadly.

It was a difficult process but the two hundred were eventually assigned rooms and jobs. They employed the help of a former officer of the Earth Federation that had decided to join X3 and wanted to bring peace.

"The name's Johnathan Everstone. I was formerly an officer on the EFSFS Calamity. However, I resigned my post after an incident..." The man had introduced himself.

"An incident?" Hermione asked.

The dark haired man nodded.

"I watched as the EFSF attacked a small Martian outpost. The Empress had had it set up to act as a relief station for her people...The EFSF decided that it was too critical of an object to allow to remain in orbit...They destroyed it...I..." The lean man shook his head sadly.

"I understand Johnathan." Hermione patted the older man's arm gently.

"Anyways, I resigned my post because of that. Feel free to call me John. Everyone else does." John smiled.

"Okay John, what was your position on the Federation Ship?" Hermione asked.

"I was a pilot for the battleship. I made sure the ship was able to move during battle, and to be able to plot courses that wouldn't get everyone killed." John replied.

"Okay, I think we finally have a pilot." Harry grinned.

"You want me to pilot the ship?" John sounded only slightly surprised.

"What did you expect? You've got the experience of piloting Federation Battleships after all. We nearly ran into a wall or two on the way here." Harry replied.

"We do need your help organizing the rest of the crew though." Hermione added.

"Right. I expected something like that." John nodded his agreement.

Sometime later the next two groups of shuttles joined the ship's crew.

David became the lead technical engineer for repairing the Havoc while Sam Goodwill became the lead engineer for the ship itself.

John approached them at the end of the month.

"We've got the crew organized and all the shuttles that are coming have already come...for the time being. What are your orders Captains?" John saluted Harry and Hermione.

The two saluted back.

"We're moving out. Our first objectives are to cripple military production, get a bigger crew, and find ways to urge the three factions to find peaceful solutions."

"Having a few more mobile suits wouldn't hurt." Hermione muttered.

Harry nodded.

"That's true we'll need more pilots and suits as well."

"Understood sir. I'll have slicer start hacking into Alliance, Federation and Martian databases looking for supply depots." John saluted.

"We will be depending on everyone." Hermione added.

"Umm..." John stopped as he reached the white sliding door that led away from the bridge of the ship.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think you should address the crew before we move out."

"That's a good idea Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Do you want to do so via intercom or up and personal?" John asked.

"I think in person is the better choice." Harry replied.

"Very well Sir. I can have the crew ready for a meeting within an hour of you notifying me."

"Start getting them ready then John."

The blue suited man saluted Harry and Hermione.

"Yes sir!"

...

While Harry and Hermione organized a resistance to the war of the three factions Costhal mused as his new ship was outfitted.

The leaders of the Zarltic Alliance didn't initially believe that he had been defeated by a single mobile suit in such a fashion and instead were certain that he had in fact acted reckless. That, however changed after they saw the glowing emerald eyes of the Crimson suit by watching the battle footage of the Calinic's main camera.

Their eyes widened further as they watched the Kallitin be blown apart by a single attack from the unknown mobile suit.

They had gathered on M6, and were seated in a richly decorated room. A large circular table was in the center and twenty or so figures were sitting at various locations as Costhal replayed footage from the open space at the center of the table.

"What in the hell is this?" Rear Admiral Silenski asked Costhal as she slammed a fist down and stood to glare at the masked man.

"It was the Mobile Suit's doing. Apparently it's armed with twin beam rifles that do far more damage than any conventional weapon we've encountered. Furthermore, it's armor potential is staggering." Costhal said calmly as he replayed his Calinic's successful attack on the crimson enemy.

"That was a direct hit and it's paint didn't even appear scratched. My scanners indicated that the damage to the head unit was far less than one percent. Later my ship managed to hit the mobile suit directly with an Anti-Suit Missile...Here. There was no outer appearances that the Suit had even taken damage from the missile." Costhal added.

"What kind of armor would that thing be armed with?" The Rear Admiral asked as she sat down heavily.

"Currently we are unsure. However, some of our engineers have proposed that it might be made of Gundanium Alloy."

"That extremely difficult to forge, extremely rare metal that can only be forged in null-gravity?" The Rear Admiral asked curiously.

Costhal nodded at the Black uniformed woman.

"That's correct. If that is the case then we may be facing a very serious problem."

"No kidding! We don't have the kinds of funds to be making suits out of Gundanium!" A Vice admiral protested.

"That may be, but do we want to directly face a squadron of Mobile Suits similar to this one? I believe we need to send out some elites and destroy this suit. From my calculations the MS fled from X2 and was headed in the general vicinity of X3. We should probably try to track it down and either capture or destroy it." Costhal suggested.

"Why capture it?" The dark uniformed Vice Admiral asked.

"Why not? It has tremendous power. If we could learn it's secrets....we could bring this war to a close in a few short weeks. Think about it. We send a single MS against a Federation Battleship and they laugh...until it's far too late."

"I don't see..."

"Don't be a fool!" Costhal interrupted the Vice Admiral.

"If we armed them with those beam rifles...The Federation's Vaunted Battleships would be crushed. That's not all. No, we could also threaten a planetary bombardment of Mars or the Earth. The war would be completely in our favor. They would be forced to surrender."

"You're insane-" The vice admiral tried to write off Costhal's words.

However the entire audience gasped in shock as Costhal drew a firearm and pointed the pistol at the Vice Admiral.

"What is this?!?" The Vice Admiral yelled.

"Mutiny? What are you doing Costhal?" The Rear Admiral said heavily.

"This man is not a loyal member. I've been suspicious of him ever since he set foot in these offices. It's rather surprising to find out that a member of the Empresses personal guard could have infiltrated so far into our mists isn't it?"

The figures sat there gaping.

"You're a spy and I cannot allow you to return to your beloved martian home world." Costhal said as he coolly approached the man.

"You...You can't believe that..." The man stuttered.

"There is a solution to the war and yet you are continuing to manipulate the council. You have been working for the Empress all along."

"I have not! You're lying!" The Vice Admiral screamed.

"Oh am I?" Costhal drew a disk from his crimson coat.

"What's that?" The man demanded.

"Proof." Costhal replied as he fired a shot. The Vice Admiral died instantly from the shot that struck his forehead.

"Now, before you go screaming for the guards, remember the charter. Article seventy-two Paragraph sixteen." Costhal said as he put his pistol away.

"A traitor must be shot on sight..." The Rear Admiral muttered.

The disk on Costhal's gloved hand was inserted into the center PC and a large amount of data was conveyed to them.

"So he was a traitor after all..."

Costhal sat calmly upon his chair in the center of the room as he crossed his gloved fingers across one another.

"So...he deserved this fate." The Rear Admiral nodded.

"You did quite well Captain Costhal. You brought us information on a new super weapon that someone has built, and brought the information of a traitor in our mists to light. We will see you outfitted with a new Battleship and we'll also see if we can't get you some upgrades for the Calinic so the next time you meet that Mobile Suit...you can capture or destroy it."

"That would be appreciated." Costhal smiled faintly.

The one problem with wearing a mask though was that no one there could see his true thoughts.

_**Each of the quotes after the title are from Gundam (The first was from Gundam Wing...the leader of the 'bad guys' from Endless waltz said it...Then Lacus said pt2's quote...while Pt3's is from Zeta Gundam.)**_

_***I can't believe I had that in there...But it just popped into my mind when I mentioned piracy....Sorry for the evilness of adding that there.**_

_**Well, I may or may not add more parts....But If I do...I'll probably just make it a stand alone story...**_

_**Oh yes...Someone asked me how the poll's coming...**_

_**Goddess is Still leading **_

_**But I closed the voting poll on my profile due to the fact that I've been adding more and more stories....**_

_**Others requested that Robotech be continued and this one dropped for the Time being....**_

_**Everyone, please remember this is the Tales of Singularity-None of the stories you find in here will likely be completed inside of Tales. (Unless they're a one-shot.) **_

_**I may or may not go back and add to a story that's in Tales...**_

_**Reviewers: Thank you. **_

_**I'll try to reply to all the reviews but...I might miss one or two...If I do I'm sorry...**_

_**WC: 4-5k (Somewhere in there...)  
**_


	18. To Take a Stand

_To Take a Stand_

Sometimes in life a person has an epiphany. They sometimes are minor, but almost always can be life changing. Sometimes even hero's have them. And Harry was currently undergoing one of his own. It was probably his first one. After all, he was only a mere eleven year old. It wasn't expected for him to have something change his life forever via brilliant revelations on a recurring basis yet.

It was Halloween of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He had been in class when it struck him. He had been curiously watching Hermione and Ron and that's when it hit him.

_I'm doing exactly what everyone else did when it concerned me and Dudley...I'm ignoring it. What's worse...I'm taking silently Dudley's side! I...I don't want anyone to suffer like I did! I....I....I...have to.....make.....a....a....s-s-stand! It's my only option...But...Am I strong enough to oppose my best friend? I dunno but I have to try. When class ends I'm going to...side with her._

Harry's youthful eyes hardened as he focused himself and readied his heart to confront the toughest thing he had ever done...Stand up to his first and only friend. In the muggle realm he was mocked, and scorned. If he was pitied they never said anything, they weren't brave enough and so...he suffered in silence. He suffered the broken arms and collar bones, he suffered the burns and bruises because no one was on his side.

Hermione...she...she wouldn't go through that. Not on his watch.

Once Professor Flitwick dismissed the class Harry stood and made his way over to Hermione and Ron's shared desk.

"Hey mate." Ron grinned.

Harry ignored him.

"Hermione." Harry spoke.

She looked up. She was quite obviously fighting back tears.

"Let's go okay?" Harry said gently.

"Huh?" Hermione's sorrowful eyes blinked in confusion.

"Mate what wrong with you?"

"Not now Ron." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Ron protested.

"I'll talk with you later Ron." Harry turned his hardening emerald eyes towards his 'Friend'.

Ron was oblivious to Harry's anger but Hermione wasn't. She was shocked at seeing the Famous Boy-Who-Lived glare at his 'side-kick'.

"Fine mate, I dunno why you want to talk to the know it all nightmare but whatever."

At that a tear streaked down Hermione's face and she made to gather her things and sprint out the classroom.

Harry however placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him while Ron cheerfully left the room. She watched him curiously as the door shut, leaving them the only two still in the classroom.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"I...I've been ignoring this...I'm sorry. I should have been there for you."

"You...You don't hate me...too?" Hermione asked weakly.

Harry shook his head emphatically.

"No way! But I'll admit that I was...afraid..." Harry whispered as he sat next to her.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"I was afraid of losing my first friend...but then...but then...I realized that...Sometimes...you have to...sacrifice things to...do the right thing. Ron....he was....wrong and I ignored it because I valued his friendship too much...I'm so sorry." Harry bowed his head in shame.

"You never had friends before either?" Hermione asked in shock.

Harry snorted.

"Who would befriend the 'Freak'? The one that wears baggy clothes and taped-up glasses. The one that if you talked to too much would end up having you beat senseless by Dudley's gang? No I'd never had a friend before Ron."

"I understand why you didn't say anything then...but why now?" She asked.

Harry turned his eyes upon her and looked at her bloodshot eyes seriously. Harry didn't speak for a long moment.

"You needed someone and no one else wanted to do anything. I...I knew that I had to...make a stand so that Ron...couldn't....hurt you anymore."

"So you felt sorry for me?" She asked coolly.

"No! I saw myself in you and then...and then...I knew what I wanted to do. Not because I had to but because I wanted to."

"What did you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"To be there for you. In the times where the world seemed to turn against you, you'd have someone that was in your corner. When you needed someone to trust...and...maybe if you want a friend...I'll be there for you."

"If you befriended me, then it's possible that everyone will turn against you too." She warned.

Harry gave her a grin.

"Two are always better than one. So, can I call you friend?" Harry stood and offered her a hand to help her up.

"Y-yes..." She stuttered as Harry gently pulled her up.

Harry took her books for her and hefted them and his own upon his shoulders.

"My books-" She protested feebly.

"Are heavy! How do you manage to carry them everywhere?" Harry gave her a broad smile.

"But..."

"It's okay, but don't expect me to become your all-the-time pack mule okay?" Harry winked at her, trying to help cheer her up.

She slowly smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry." She thanked him sincerely.

Neither of them noticed a diminutive professor smiling but with tears in his eyes behind a nearly closed door.

On that day a new friendship was formed and while it wasn't forged by taking down a rogue mountain troll, it was still just as strong as if they had.

The friendship with Ron was severed in a rather epic battle in the common room. Even after Harry and Hermione left Hogwarts the student's would talk about the 'Steel Heart (Or head depending on who someone asked) of the Boy-Who-Lived!'

Hermione had a temper and eventually people would come to fear that but as soon as Harry had taken a stand against Ron all the other first years were _terrified _of him. Even Draco had heard about the epically violent and chilling display that Harry had demonstrated. He now kept as far away from Harry as he could manage. Apparently even Draco had some survival instincts after all.

Even several seventh year Gryfindor's had a tendency to get out of Harry's (and by proxy Hermione's) way as soon as he walked near them.

When Harry had confronted Ron it was as though Harry's eyes had turned into an emerald inferno with power coursing through his irises like lighting.

Originally people said that Dumbledore was the scariest angry. That changed upon Harry's demonstration that he would stand for what he believed in.

"Ron." Harry had spoken in a cool tone.

"Heya mate. Why do you have the know-it-all with you?" Ron asked.

Harry's already chilling eyes became frostier still.

"Because she's my friend, and I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning."

"Friends? With Know-It-All, Teacher's-Pet Granger?" Ron sneered.

"Yes she's my friend Ron Weasley."

"Why? Why would you befriend her?" Ron demanded.

"One it's the right thing to do and two...I wanted to."

"You...Wanted to?" Ron spluttered.

"She's nothing more than a stuck up snob!" Ron sneered.

Harry's temper that had barely been held in check snapped and Harry backhanded the red haired, Cannon's lover. Now, normally the much smaller, and frailer Harry's attack would have just irritated Ron. However, Harry's magic instinctively activated and sent Ron sprawling head over heel across the common room.

"I won't let you...Insult my friend anymore Ron."

"Why you!" Ron roared in rage and charged his former friend.

Harry's strength, amplified by his magic allowed him to grab the raging 'bull' and throw him against a wall.

Seventh Years and below were watching in shock as Harry Potter manhandled a boy easily double his size. Tossing the raging boy and finally restraining him as Ron wore out.

But, what truly intimidated the crowd was the rippling air as magic echoed and caused waves of power to spread across the entire common room. Harry's glowing emerald eyes only amplified their terror.

Needless to say, Harry was given a rather stern talking to by his head of house not long after that moment.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing?" McGonnagal yelled in shock as she rushed into the common room.

"What am I doing? What Am I doing! You'd be better off asking what YOU and YOUR peers HAVEN'T DONE! IT'S YOUR JOB TO HELP STUDENTS AND YOU...YOU IGNORE THEM!" Harry roared as he stepped on Ron's arms, forcing him to stay put.

McGonnagal, as shocked at the display as she was wasn't willing to allow a first year to destroy the trust in the Hogwarts teachers for some immature reason.

"I don't know where you got such a crazy idea Potter, but this is completely unacceptable behavior." McGonnagal's eyes narrowed.

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR? THAT'S RICH! COMING FROM A PERSON WHO ALMOST LET A LITTLE GIRL GET KILLED BY A TROLL!" Harry roared.

At that McGonnagal blinked.

"I'm not following." She admitted as she stealthily tried to lift Harry off of Ron with her wand and failed.

Harry apparently didn't notice it. He then forced himself to stop yelling and when he spoke again his tone was icy, a frozen rage.

"I'll tell you. Remember the Troll on Halloween?"

McGonnagal nodded slowly.

"If I hadn't realized that I was hurting someone she'd have shut herself away to cry in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor. Now, tell me...where was the troll found?"

At Harry's statement the blood on McGonnagal's face rushed away from her and her face paled.

"She'd have...have been right there..." She whispered.

"So don't tell me I have reason to be upset at you! Don't you dare...It was the teacher's job to help the ones who were ignored. And every single one of you failed. It could have...it could have killed MY FRIEND!" Harry roared, his control snapping.

"Harry?" Hermione touched his shoulder nervously.

Harry's face calmed instantly and he turned to her with his normal gentleness.

"Yeah?"

"You're...scaring everyone..." She whispered meekly.

Harry paled at Hermione's fearful eyes and stepped off of the groaning Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered.

"I...It's...okay...I just never realized...how...powerful you really are..." She whispered and hugged him in a show of forgiveness.

"How did you...figure that out?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled weakly at her.

"It was rather simple really. After all, when I saw your face pale at the announcement where the troll was I knew that it was something serious. Then, I just poked and prodded. I asked you questions over time such as 'If I hadn't talked to you what would you have done?' and after I gathered the evidence I knew...It could have...that troll...It..." Harry shuddered.

The Assistant Headmistress spoke quietly after that.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter you've still injured a student, and acted with general hostility. You've shouted at an instructor, insulted the Hogwarts faculty and much more. I unfortunately have no choice but to 1: Assign you two weeks worth of detention, take fifty points from Gryffindor and...apologize at the same time. It appears that we have failed Miss. Granger to an extent I hadn't realized." She spoke weakly.

Harry snorted in disgust.

"The Student in question is the one who would have driven her into the bathroom in the first place. Was he ever punished for harassing her? No. Neither was Draco Malfoy for his insults towards her or his offensive behavior to those he considered 'inferior'." At this point the assembled Gryffindors (From seventh year on down.) began to poke their heads above their seats and chairs; trying to find out if the war had ended.

They almost immediately discovered that the war hadn't ended; only a short battle as Harry's fury and McGonnagal's confronted once more. In the end however, Harry ended up losing. He lost an additional one hundred fifty points for being unable to control his anger and another two weeks of detention. However, Before McGonnagal left she awarded Hermione fifty points for calming Harry down.

Snape had been more than happy to offer his assistance to Professor McGonnagal and due to her workload hesitantly accepted...Which saw Harry cleaning several thousand eyeballs, cleaning out several cauldrons that had had toxic substances. (Harry wasn't informed of that and ended up in the hospital wing due to sever burns and illness caused by the poison.)

"That...That...monster!" Hermione yelled in an enraged voice as she brushed Harry's hair gently; trying to offer support while Madam Pomhrey tended to Harry's hands.

(She had already had him take several potions to help heal his burned lungs and face...which had several bandages with some sort of gel on the fabric. Those hid the majority of his face)

"Unfortunately this isn't the first time something like this has happened." The school nurse whispered to them as she finished cleaning the acidic poisons out of Harry's left hand.

"What?" Hermione screeched in a barely indoor voice.

"The last student it happened to was a fifth year who had just passed his O.W.L.s and because of the severity of the burns he decided that if they wouldn't get rid of Snape...he'd leave."

"Why hasn't the headmaster done anything then?" Hermione demanded.

"Well...I'm not sure...But I trust he's got good reason to do so. I just don't know what they are." Pomhrey admitted.

"Do you know of anything that'd ensure that Snape was kicked out?" Hermione asked.

"Technically speaking...there's nothing Harry can do and I hate to say it this way but...there's nothing you or your parents can do either." She whispered as she placed Harry's hand in a soothing balm.

"Why do you say that?"

"Suffice to say...Muggles have no rights in wizarding court and so the headmaster became your magical guardian you'd have to get his approval to send a complaint against the Potions professor. Harry has no parents and so his magical guardian is also most likely the headmaster."

"So...we have no rights then? Is that it?" Hermione demanded.

Poppy nodded sadly.

"That's pretty much it. It's even worse that you can't have your parent's withdraw you."

"Then how can I help Harry?" She asked with tears starting to trail down her face.

"There...there is one way. But, it's only got a one-in-a-million chance of success and you'd have to leave your home."

"I'm listening!" Harry's excited, yet muffled voice came from under the white cloth.

"You'd have to find a new potential magical guardian and you'd live with them. But, you'd have to go in front of the Wizangamot...which the headmaster leads. Then you'd have to convince them to change your magical guardian." She explained as she gently finished cleaning Harry's other hand.

"That's going to be...tough." Hermione groaned in frustration.

"But not impossible. Since you both live with muggles you might be able to find a way to meet a wizard or witch that you can trust enough to become your guardian...Mr. Potter I believe that you might be able to be entrusted to your cousin."

"I...have a magical cousin?" Harry asked in excitement.

"Yes...I just can't remember her name right now...I just saw it in the records and found it interesting that you have one." She explained.

"That's fine." Harry said in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter I'll find out her name again... It was an odd one...Very odd." She mused as she placed Harry's other hand in the soothing balm.

_**OKAY So I'll admit that this idea isn't fully fleshed out yet. But, I liked the idea of 'What if Harry had decided to do what's right instead of easy? What if it happened via a sudden moment? But if it happened too early then how is Harry supposed to save Hermione?....Wait...what if he realized it before the class ended and 'poof!' the dawn of a new story.**_

_**Now I do have a few important notes. **_

_**1: This isn't done and I while I like the concept I'm not sure where (if I ever take it further) it'd go. **_

_**2: For those who do anonymous reviews...I like reading them and I don't even mind the constructive criticism...but the offensive posts are going to stop. I don't want have a huge number of them but they've worn my patience thin. Stop insulting the authors (Yes as in some aren't just insulting me.) and the readers **__**on **__**! I now have a policy of deleting such types of reviews instantly. But, if they continue I will have no choice but to block anonymous reviews completely. **_

_**Seriously, if you're a spamming flamer (I've seen a few that target good authors just to try to get under their skin.) GET A LIFE. **_

_**I don't want to do that because It'd be punishing the innocent as well as the losers but...I will not allow idiots to harass the readers, other authors, and so forth. **_


	19. Friend or Foe

_Friend or Foe?_

Harry groaned as he blinked the sleep out of his weary eyes. The last thing he remembered he had been sneaking back to his bedroom after a long day of avoiding Dudley and his gang.

...Wait...Why was he thinking about that right now? Harry had been kidnapped! He was in some odd room. It was richly supplied. The bed he was laying on was...soft...Very soft as a matter of fact. There was a large fireplace across from his bed. The marble stone of the fireplace was all he needed to look at to realize that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

Harry slowly sat up and as he did a house elf appeared.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby exclaimed in delight.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir? How can I help yous?" Dobby asked as he bobbed his head frantically.

"Where am I?"

"The manor lord asks me not to says but to take yous to see hims as soon as yous wakes up."

"Dobby? Please?" Harry pleaded as he got out of the bed.

"I's sorry Master Harry Potter Sir, but I made a promise." Dobby's ears drooped.

"I understand." Harry sighed as he began to follow the odd elf.

"Oh thank you Master Harry Potter sir! I knew yous were great, oh so great, and kind too, but your greatness knows no bounds!" Dobby proclaimed.

Harry blushed at Dobby's praise.

"I'm not that great." Harry shook his head.

"Oh yes yous are Master Harry Potter Sirs! Yous stronger than love potions and curses and-" Dobby's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

"What?" Harry asked flatly.

"The lord of the Manor told me...He asked to be able to tell you himselves." Dobby muttered before he grabbed a lamp.

"Bad Dobby! Bad!" He began to bash his head against the lamp.

"Dobby!" Harry stopped him.

"Thanks yous Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby grinned with crossed eyes.

Apparently Harry hadn't been fast enough and he was still more than a little stunned.

"When did you find out about the...the, love potions and stuff?" Harry asked.

"I heard from the lord of the manor, and I investigated. It's true! They...they did that! But Dobby must not say anymore, can't break promise further!" Dobby mumbled.

"Who's they?" Harry asked weakly as they stopped in front of a door.

"Ask the lord of the manor please Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby opened the door, bowed respectfully to Harry and popped away.

Harry drew his wand and carefully entered. He had entered a library. One at least as large as Hogwarts' library. It was richly decorated with dark woods and plush chairs. One chair held a figure Harry didn't immediately identify.

"Please, you won't need that here Master Potter." The smooth voiced man assured him.

Harry was immediately put on guard.

"You!" Harry yelled in shock.

"Yes me. But evil wizard or cunning strategist? That's the question isn't it?" The man said as he waved a hand, inviting Harry to sit near him.

His head was wreathed in long, rich, blonde hair. His robes were made of the finest silk, and he held a richly studded cane.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered as he trained his wand on the wizard.

"Relax Master Potter. I have some information for you that you might find...interesting."

"Information?" Harry asked in wonder.

"That's right. For example, why does the Dark Lor-Voldemort always look for you? Why where your parents killed? How does Dumbledore fit in all this?" Lucius said as Harry apprehensively drew closer.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Before you ask, I'm not a dark wizard. I'm a survivor of a persecuted line. Do you know what the true Malfoy ideology is? Our motto is: _Sanctimonia Verum _or, "Purity of Truth". We aren't bigots like we've been posing to be."

"For some reason I don't believe you. Your son-"

Lucius interrupted.

"Has been following my orders. You see during the last rise of Voldemort, I had three brothers and two sisters. Myself being the youngest. We were pro-equality. However, on one day...'Death Eaters' attacked five locations. Each of them where not too far from my brother's and sister's locations. The Order of the Phoenix intercepted them...and all of my family members were 'accidentally' killed by 'friendly fire'. You want to know the strangest part of that? Not one 'Death Eater' was captured, injured, or killed. Yet all five of my siblings died. All on the same day. Merely a few minutes apart. Coincidence? Hardly."

"I don't believe it..." Harry muttered.

"I have the original reports of the Aurors, before they were exchanged for the replaced ones. I also have the memoirs of my brothers and sisters. It took me years to get the evidence. But I've always known the truth. You see, because the Malfoys were pro-'Mudblood'," Lucius spat the word out in disgust as he put up a couple of fingers 'quoting' the word. "we were all but exterminated. I knew there was only one way to keep the Malfoy line safe. 'Bend' to the nutcase's will."

"So you bent to Voldemort?" Harry glared.

"No. Voldemort is merely a puppet. He's going to be destroyed once you're to be killed."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, Voldemort thinks he's powerful, and in some ways he is. But, most of his 'followers' are either like me, or plants by the true evil wizard."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort is merely a way for a certain wizard to become the most powerful. To control everything."

"Dumbledore would never allow that!" Harry protested.

Lucius smiled ironically. And a second later Harry paled.

"You're not suggesting that-" Harry began.

"You're right I'm not." Harry felt relief but Lucius continued. "I'm telling you." Harry's heart fell.

"I can't believe it." Harry replied.

"Oh why not?"

"Well...He's not a dictator." Harry began.

"Really? The minister is a foolish man who does exactly what Dumbledore suggests. He controls the Wizangamot, our governing body, he's in charge of the ICW as well. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts to boot. What position of power doesn't he have?"

"The Department of Magical Law enforcement?" Harry asked weakly.

"He's got Auror plants, and he's got the ultimate control over that too via the Minister."

"Department of Mysteries?" Harry tried again.

"He's got the Head Unpeakable in his pocket."

"Ummm..."

"I hate to break it to you but I can prove that he's got total control. Just come to a Wizangamot session. Ask Agusta Longbottom to pass this bill." Lucius handed him a stack of paper.

Harry read through it quickly.

"A bill to allow muggleborns to hold seats on the wizangamot?"

"I can promise that Dumbledore will be against it." Lucius assured with a wry smile.

"When is the next session?" Harry asked.

"In just two hours to be honest. I took the liberty to have your trunk brought here. I know you have an invisibility cloak." Lucius smiled faintly.

"How am I supposed to talk to Mrs. Longbottom?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just go via floo. She'll still be at Longbottom Manor." Lucius pointed at a fireplace that had a large jar on top of it. Flames were already flickering.

"Okay, I'll try." Harry agreed as he accepted his shrunk trunk from Dobby.

_Besides, if Malfoy's wrong I'll be able to get away and to Dumbledore. _Harry thought with an internal smirk.

A few minutes later Harry had contacted Neville and he agreed to allow him passage.

"Hey, Nev." Harry greeted him as he sprawled out of the fireplace.

Neville laughed.

"I used to think that _I _was clumsy." Neville grinned at Harry.

Harry blushed.

"Anyway, you wanted to speak to Gran?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry nodded in agreement.

Neville led Harry though the winding house and met with Agusta Longbottom in the parlor.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom." Harry bowed politely.

Augusta's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come in Harry! Oh, I've been waiting for this day for years." She smiled in delight.

"This day?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Longbottom's and Potter's have been closely affiliated for years. Economically, Politically and Romantically. For example, you and Neville are third cousins. I've asked Dumbledore to allow a visit for years...but, oh at last!" Augusta quickly stood and hurried over to Harry.

She quickly pulled him into a hug.

"We're...we're related?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"Of course you silly boy? Did you forget?"

"I've never been told I have wizarding relations!" Harry replied in a shocked voice.

Neville chuckled darkly.

"Almost all pureblood families are connected somehow. The Potter's are fourth cousins to the Malfoys. You're a cousin of the Weasley kids. You're also related to the Blacks through marriage. The Potters...Are related to the Greengrass family through marriage as well." Neville explained.

"Why that's one of the duties of your magical guardian to tell you!"

"Who's my guardian?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, but Albus Dumbledore seems to act like it." Augusta replied as she sat Neville and Harry down.

"Oh." Harry blinked in surprise before he shook away his shock and sat the papers on top the the small white table.

"What's this?" Augusta questioned as she waved her wand over the papers.

"No enchantments...that must mean it's political paperwork..." Augusta mused before she began to flip through it.

"What's that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Lucius Malfoy asked me to take a look at that. I figured I needed to find someone that's not attached to Voldemort to see what they thought."

"Counsel then?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded quickly as they waited for Augusta to finish reading the papers.

"Well, if ol' Malfoy's written this he must be getting back to his roots! It's about time!" Augusta smiled in delight.

"Gran?" Neville gaped in surprise.

"He was once part of the Pureblooded movement 'the Moderates' they desired to see equality but to respect the ancient lines and traditions." Augusta smiled happily.

"So the MALFOYS Were GOOD GUYS?" Neville gaped.

"Calm down dear." Augusta chided.

"Wait...can you tell us about the past?" Harry asked.

Augusta nodded faintly.

"Back around sixty years ago there was a trinity of Lords of ancient houses ushering in a new age. Charlus Potter; your grandfather Harry, My husband, and...Scorpio Malfoy. They were

working together for several things. Other houses allied with them, most notably the Bones, and the Greengrass houses. These three were pushing bills such as the Fair Job bill. It's the

bill that allowed werewolves to hold jobs until that hag Umbridge passed the anti werewolf legislation. A disaster suddenly happened. Charlus, my husband, and Scorpio lost

their lives to a terrible illness. Then, tragedy struck the house of Malfoy. Death Eaters killed Lucius' brothers and his sisters; all on the same day. This however, was merely a beginning.

The Bones were all but wiped out by assassinations, and then the house of Greengrass lost all but one son. It's truly terrible what that...that monster did." Augusta explained.

Harry's heart sank. Lucius had told the truth.

But...if Lucius was telling the truth then those who supported the bill would be in terrible danger.

"Can I take my grandfather's seat?" Harry asked nervously.

"You've been able to take it since you turned eleven Harry. Is that another thing your Guardian 'forgot' to mention?" Augusta asked.

"I guess so." Harry muttered.

Four hours later, Harry was walking away shocked, he had seen with his own eyes. Dumbledore and the Weasleys (yes they had a seat!) had blocked the passage of the bill. Harry had almost had it pass through but then Dumbledore and Molly Weasley stood up and shot the bill down.

Augusta had hastily pulled Harry away from the chambers. She had muttered that she had put the pieces together and before Harry could blink twice he was in Longbottom Manor once more.

"It won't be safe here for too long Harry. I never thought that Albus Dumbledore was the Leader of the bigotry!"

A voice Harry once felt delighted to hear filled his veins with ice.

"Augusta, you don't trust me anymore?" Albus asked as he entered the room via Phoenix.

"There's no way that Fawkes follows you loyally." Harry commented as he tried not to panic.

Neville was paling beside him.

"Boys, go to the ally I mentioned before we went to the Wizangamot. You aren't ready to face Albus." Augusta ordered.

"But gran!"

"Now Neville!" She snapped.

The two boys' heads shook a negative.

"Sally!" Augusta yelled and a house elf popped up.

Augusta had to dodge a pale yellow beam from Dumbledore's wand.

"Take the boys to Harry's home and then have him tell you where to find our ally." Augusta ordered as she fired a silent reducto at Dumbledore who simply dispelled it in mid flight.

"Yes Mistress." The house elf obeyed and before Harry and Neville had time to object they were standing near number four Privet Drive.

"Gran!" Neville yelled.

"I takes yous somewhere safe and then gets Mistress." Sally promised.

"Malfoy Manor!" Harry said in a hasty whisper.

It wasn't like he much of a choice. Dumbledore and the Weasley's were working against him after all and anyway, if he was fast enough maybe they'd get Mrs. Longbottom saved too.

_**I kinda got this idea while I was thinking about the fic called "The Pureblood Conspiracy." By Nom9de9Plume. In it however, almost every pureblood is a bad guy. So I asked myself...What if...the bad guys were 'good guys' and the 'good guys' were actually the bad guys? **_

_**But a problem arose: How could Lucius Malfoy be a good guy? He's a monster! Unless...Dobby was actually a gift to Harry (he didn't know because Lucius asked him to keep it quiet) but Dobby was bought from another family not long ago. He bought the crazy house elf because of his obsessive loyalty to Harry. (knowing that it'd help him) and then helped Harry 'free' Dobby. Because Dobby got the sock from Lucius (who wasn't his owner at that point.) Dobby made it look like he was free and 'blasted' Lucius. **_

_**As to Dumbles...he uses charms to make people forget frequently. (A super lockheart if you will.) And pins the evil on the purebloods that aren't directly under his control. **_

_**As to Molly...I figured that Arthur isn't able to be in on it. His passion for muggle things is too deep to be faked. So, he left Molly to the Politics (his seat) since he hates politics and he'd rather play with muggle things anyway.**_

_**Yes, this is one of those 'turn the world upside down' kind of things.  
**_

_**Now, I'm not gonna explain anymore in this AN but you get the idea I hope. If you have questions on how they made it look like that just ask in a review or PM me and I'll answer as much as I can without giving too much away...**_


	20. Maverick Hunter Potter

_Maverick Hunter Potter_

It was the dawn of another school year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were getting on the train for the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was more than ready to begin. He was happy to return to his home. He gazed fondly up at the scarlet locomotive that was to take them to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed.

Harry blinked and turned to the call of his friend.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned the tall red head.

"We need to get on!" Ron chided.

Harry nodded once before he boarded the train and the Golden Trio made their way to a compartment. Not long afterward they were joined by Ginny.

However, fate's hand rarely gives us a hand that's in our favor.

The four student relaxed in the compartment, expecting Malfoy's ritualistic visit and to be able to greet the lady with the food trolley when Ginny posed a question.

"Hey Harry?" She suddenly asked.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What do you look for in a girl?" She asked.

Harry leaned back in his seat and frowned thoughtfully.

"I know that expression." Hermione grinned at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in his usual clueless manner.

"He's thinking hard. While he does that why don't you answer Ginny's question?"

"Blimey! My own sister was trying to get that kind of information from her brother?"

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what happened." Hermione replied dryly.

"I...suppose." Ron mumbled as Ginny giggled at him.

"Bloody Hell this is hard. Lemme see...She's gotta be...hot? Yeah, she needs to look good." Ron nodded, pleased with his description.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked, trying to help calm Hermione down.

"I s'pose that she'd need to be a quidditch fan." He shrugged.

"Is that all?" Ginny interrupted Hermione's mounting irritation.

"She'd...hmmm...Need to like me? Yeah! That's one thing...I'd like it if she was a Cannon fan too." Ron added, still not noticing how furious Hermione was getting with his shallowness.

"Harry, what about you?" Ginny desperately tried to keep Hermione from launching herself at Ron and hexing him into oblivion.

"Well...I guess I've figured it out." Harry mused.

"Well?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"What brought this up anyways?" Harry tried to avoid answering.

"Just answer the question." She replied shortly.

"Okay, fine. I suppose I'd want a girl who wasn't just after my fame. A girl who sees me for who I am. Someone that I could call an equal, a partner. I guess I'd want her to not only be a girl to date, but to befriend. I'd want a girl who wasn't afraid to say no to me. I'd look for a loyal girl, someone who cares about me enough to stop me from doing something stupid. Even if she feared my reaction." Harry thought.

Ginny didn't notice Hermione's breath catch in shock.

"I'd prefer to date a girl who's intelligent, and diligent in her beliefs. Someone who stands up for what she believes in." Harry nodded at that.

"Bloody Hell, what's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing!" She replied.

Her voice was slightly off as she spoke.

"Sounds like Hermione...wait, it sounds like you have a crush on Hermione?" Ron said in shock.

"Nice time for him to start developing a brain..." Hermione muttered so lowly that no one heard her.

"Hermione sees you for who you are right?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded absentmindedly.

"Is she a partner of yours?"

Harry nodded pleasantly again, still not really listening to Ron.

"Hermione's your friend right?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh yeah." Harry agreed before sinking back into his musings of the 'perfect girl'.

"Did Hermione tell McGonnagall about your Firebolt in third year? Why did she do it?" Ron asked.

"Hmm? Firebolt? Oh yeah, she did tell McGonnagall. I suppose she did to keep me safe." Harry agreed.

Suddenly he realized something.

"Wait a second...You aren't suggesting that I..." Harry began.

Ron grinned.

"I'm pretty thick but wow, you take the prize for thickness when it comes to feelings. Who's more intelligent or diligent than Hermione?" Ron added with a smirk.

Harry blushed.

"W-well..." Harry stuttered.

"If it isn't Potty with his pet Mudblood." A voice that Harry was tired of hearing sneered.

"I was curious Hermione, how does that curse work again? Do you mind demonstrating it for me? We have a perfect target right now after all." Harry spoke.

"Which one? The barely legal one or the humiliating one?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Can you show me both? I'm certain if I saw it I could get it right."

"What are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry waved his hand in a certain fashion and Malfoy paled.

"You wouldn't." Malfoy whispered.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" Harry smirked back.

"Let's go." Malfoy muttered to his two book ends.

"That worked well." Harry grinned in satisfaction after the door closed behind them.

"You do realize that there isn't a curse to do that right?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn' think there was and if there was that'd just be..."

"Wrong?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Before we continue to shudder why don't we play a game?" Ginny suggested.

The other three agreed wholeheartedly.

By the time the sun had set and they were drawing near the castle the teens felt secure that nothing was going to happen. As with every bad thing...That's when it happened.

Suddenly the train screeched to a halt, the four students in the compartment were thrown and knocked senseless by the impact.

"What happened?" Harry groaned as he tried to clear his head.

On top of him he felt something...soft.

"Ohh..." The soft thing on top of him groaned.

"H-Hermione?" Harry squeaked.

"Oww..." She mumbled as she dizzily rolled off of him.

"What happened?" The two Rons wondered as he rubbed his head.

"I dunno." Both Ginnys groaned as she pushed her brother's feet off of her lap.

"How'd you end up like THAT?" Harry questioned Ron.

"I got thrown. How'd you end up on the floor?" Ron retorted.

"Right, wands out." Harry groaned as he opened his trunk.

It had barely missed his head after it had fallen. It took him a few times to grab the right trunk.

"Hello children." A cruel voice taunted as the door slid open to their compartment.

"Malfoy?" Both Ginnys gasped at the Death Eaters.

"Perhaps, and then again, maybe not." The voice replied silkily.

By this point Harry had managed to find his wand.

"Now, now." The Death Eaters chided Harry. "You won't need that. I'm here to do just one thing...and only one."

"Kill me right?" Harry snarled.

"Not quite. An admirable assumption however." The two Death Eaters replied in tandem as screams could be heard further down the train.

"Then why?" He demanded as he pulled Hermione behind him protectively.

She was still mostly out from the impact. A massive knot could easily be identified on her forehead.

Harry fired a spell at the left Death Eater, however, the beam shot through him as if he wasn't there.

"Bad Aim Potter." The voice chided and sprung into action.

The Death Eater flicked his wand and due to the fact that there was so little space and Harry was still seeing double from the hit the group was bound by thick cords. In his and Hermione's case they had been bound together.

"How pathetic. They prophetically ordained protector defeated so easily." Lucius chuckled as he began an intricate movement of his wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry tried to glare at the correct Malfoy but they kept moving!

Finally the wizards roared in a cruel voice.

"_Vestri animus defaeco!_" And an unholy light swallowed Harry, and by proxy; Hermione.

Darkness. They were falling...falling...falling...

* * *

Slowly, Harry began to open his eyes.

"What...What happened?" Harry groaned in pain.

He blinked several times before he realized he was lying in an alleyway.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

She had been sucked into that light too!

He forced himself to stand, as he did he stumbled a little bit but managed to gain his balance. Once he did he looked around the dimly lit area. Then, he noticed her. She was lying on the ground, just a few feet to his left.

Harry stumbled over to Hermione and shook her gently.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked.

She groaned tiredly before she blinked in confusion.

"Harry where are we?"

"I have no idea." He admitted.

"Well, let's find out." She said as she slowly stood.

She clutched her head after she had stood up but shook it off and moved ahead of Harry.

"Hey! Wait up!" Harry protested and moved beside her.

Once the reached the edge of the alley their eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Hermione muttered.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You've never seen the-" Hermione began before she stopped herself and spoke anew.

"-Nevermind. This is all so...so..advanced."

"Hey! You two it isn't safe here!" A person wearing what Harry could only define as the most colorful armour he had seen said as he ran up to them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as the being grabbed his and Hermione's hands.

It was a rather forceful, but surprisingly gentle grab at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screeched.

"Owww! Easy there! I've got enhanced sound receptors! Didn't you hear the evacuation notice? There's a huge outbreak of hostile activity in the area."

"Outbreak?" Harry questioned as the physically superior person drug them away from the alley.

The blue and red armored giant of a man nodded.

"Right, the Government is doing what it can but there's a lot of casualties in the Hunter Division. The Seventeenth and Zero Squadrons can't even move forward and that's saying a great deal!" The man explained.

"The Seventeenth and Zero squads?" Harry mouthed to Hermione.

She shrugged as they were dragged along rather forcefully.

A few minutes later they were rather quickly hustled onto a white shuttle with a large 'H' Adorning it's side.

Dozen's of people and odd Animal looking beings were on board.

Harry was curious about that.

"Do you know what happened Hermione?" Harry asked in a low whisper as they sat down on one of the soft benches.

The shuttle had been compartmentalized and they were in a compartment with only one other individual. He sat stiffly, as though he was uncomfortable in the confined location. And his large silver eyes were nearly unblinking. He was garbed in a metal type of armor and if he moved Hermione and Harry didn't notice.

"Attention: All humans please fasten your seatbelts, all Reploids under Classification four please be seated as well. I repeat, all humans please fasten your seatbelts, and all reploids under class four please be seated."

"Reploid?" Harry wondered quietly.

"Harry what was the last thing Lucius said?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned.

"I think it was something like Vestris animu defaca! or something similar." Harry replied.

"Computing...Vestri animus defaeco Base words Latin. Translation: Your Soul Purged." The individual sitting nearby said to them.

"You...heard me?"

"Correct." The silvery armored person replied.

"How?" Harry asked.

"It is my duty to act as a translator for humans. Be it within a Library as was my last station or inside a Hunter Shuttle." The human looking character replied.

"Can you do definitions as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I can." The strange person replied.

"Define "Reploid" please."

"Reploid: Artificial Life form based on the designs of 'Mega Man X'. Reploids are known for their superior strength, speed and stamina. Reploids are found in all parts of everyday life now. Typically they are given jobs that are too dangerous for a human to undertake or jobs that require advanced mental processing speed such as many scientists and Military commanders."

Harry suddenly had a terrible thought.

"Can you give historical information as well?" He asked.

"Yes I can sir." The odd being replied.

"What happened in the years 1990-2000?" Harry asked.

"...Accessing Database...No data available from before 2108 A.D. My apologies." The being replied.

"Before 2108 there's no data?"

"That's correct sir."

"Hey, are you trying to harass a poor service reploid?" From the doorway a jackal looking being demanded as metal claws extended from his front paws.

"No! I'm just trying to..."

"That's quite enough!" Another being approached.

He had long silvery hair, a red visor mounted on his helmet and green armor.

"Sorry Dynamo. I was just..."

"Bounty Hunters don't get paid if they do things they aren't supposed to." Dynamo chided the blue and yellow bipedal jackal.

"Thanks..." Harry and Hermione smiled nervously at the much taller warrior as the Jackal moved away.

"It's fine kids. Just be careful, he's a bit sensitive to Reploid discrimination."

"Reploid discrimination?" Harry questioned with a whisper to Hermione.

"What backwater nation are you from? Most countries have humans that hate reploids. They say that 'roids are destroying the world and such." Dynamo explained.

Harry blushed.

"You must not be used to Reploids eh? We have excellent hearing, sight, and mobility. If you find yourself in a fight...try to stay away from the 'roids. Odds are as long as they ain't maverick they'll leave you alone."

"Thanks." Harry nodded in appreciation.

Dynamo nodded pleasantly before he left the area.

"Can you define maverick?" Hermione questioned the assistant Reploid.

"Maverick: A renegade Reploid that typically causes damage to property and or life. There is a faction of Mavericks that most Mavericks join. This faction's main leader has been a Reploid Named 'Sigma'. A former Maverick hunter gone rogue. Mavericks have done severe damage in the past and are the primary targets of the anti terrorist group the "Maverick Hunters", also known as the Irregular Hunters."

* * *

A few hours later the shuttle landed and the duo was taken to a small room with a desk and a reploid on the other side.

His armor had a small red 'H' engraved on his right shoulder.

"Hello, can I have your names please? This is for official records." The reploid asked.

"Sure, My name is Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger."

The reploid typed the information onto a green holographic keyboard that appeared as the reploid moved his hands.

"Harry Potter...There are no records of either one of you. Strange...Then again...after all these disasters...Tell me did you come from the European Sector?" The reploid asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"First your lack of data, and the accent was the other thing that gave it away." The reploid said smugly.

"Lack of data?"

The reploid looked at Harry sympathetically.

"You got to America before the disasters struck huh? Do you...do you have family there?" The reploid questioned sadly.

"No my parents died when I was one." Harry shook his head.

Hermione shook her head as well.

"Well, that makes my job a little easier then." The reploid sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"England was hit by Mavericks about three weeks ago. And the rest of Europe is still radioactive from the Eurasia incident as I'm sure you're aware."

"R-right." Harry agreed.

"You're lying. You didn't know about the Eurasia incident?"

"Umm..."

"Well, I think you two might be suffering from amnesia. If that's the case... I'm going to ask questions and I need you to answer them to the best of your ability."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Who is the commander of the Seventeenth Unit?"

"Err..."

"Ummm..."

"What is the capital of Japan?"

"Tokyo?" The two teens asked.

"Sorry, no. What's the government in charge of the hunters?"

"The U.N.?" Hermione guessed.

"The what? No."

"It seems as though you're not only suffering from amnesia but confused. What happens to citizens with amnesia?"

"They go to the hospital facilities?" Harry wondered.

"Partially correct. It looks like we will have no choice but to keep you here in Hunter HQ until you recover enough to return to civilian life."

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"I'm convinced. You have no idea about what's going on." The blue and red armored reploid nodded.

_**Okay, I thought I was done with Crossovers but this one...just wouldn't leave me alone! A HP/Mega Man X Cross. **_

_**Set between Book 5 and MMX6 and up.**_

_**Well, I think that I've cleared out my collection of crosses and now I can get back to pure HP fics...**_

_**Mega Man X might seem like it's for 'kids' but if it is...then it's the hardest kids game out there...ever. Furthermore, it has a tragic storyline on top of that. The main characters sacrifice so much and people want more. They're hated, under-appreciated, and reviled.**_

_**Good, fun...and very tough games...Just try to avoid X7, X8's good though. I've played em all ^.^  
**_

_**I've still got such an army of fics to post here it isn't funny...**_

_**As to the title...I just liked the sound of it and it somehow reminded me of Seel'Vor's "Harry Potter Power Ranger?" (vaguely) and that made me laugh a little bit ^.^ Once that happened...It became it's working title for the time being.**_

_**Yes, the introduction to the MMX world was influenced by "Two out of Time" and that's the Only HP/MM cross to date that I've come across. But the idea that volde used magic to 'banish' Harry to a world that never was (in his) worked just fine to explain the HOW. Besides, the real fun is in the 'other world' as it were. Don't worry. I've got plans to make sure that MMX doesn't dominate everything or anything like that. **_

_**Questions/Comments, please leave a review/Pm so I can read em and answer appropriately.  
**_

_**Wow, this AN's getting long winded...So I'll cut off here.**_


	21. Maverick Hunter Potter Part 2

_Maverick Hunter Potter_

_Part 2_

They were shuffled around, jostled and asked to do things like stand in strange white pipes. Harry had never been hit by so much flash blindness or ever heard so many whirling noises in his life.

"The medical scans are complete Mr. Potter. You can rejoin your companion." The reploid named Lifesaver told him.

Harry nodded gratefully to the eight foot tall white and pale green reploid as he stepped out of the spinning white tube.

As Harry was making his way out of the room a beeping noise caught their attention.

"Hmm? What would Commander Signas want right now?" Lifesaver mused as he turned to the holographic display on his desk.

The door shut behind Harry cutting off anymore of the conversation.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed as she saw her friend after several hours of being poked and prodded.

She jumped into his arms and pulled him into a hug. Harry barely managed to catch her and stay upright. Her legs locked about his waist and she clung to him. Her head dropped onto his shoulder.

They heard a chuckle not too far away.

"Young love. It's good to see that in this day and age." An elderly man snickered as he limped towards them.

"H-hello." Harry said as he let Hermione slide down to a standing position beside him.

"It's alright. Don't mind me. I'm perfectly alright with PDA." The long gray haired man chuckled.

Finally he was merely a few feet from them and Harry got a good look at the gentleman.

He had brown eyes filled with the knowledge of many years gone by, long silvery hair that fell in tufts instead of fullness. His beard was nicely trimmed but it still flowed to his chest. On the whole the man reminded him of a brown eyed, muggle version of his headmaster.

His clothes were more sensible than the headmaster however. His cane was a simple wood, with a metal handle. His shoes were a simple gray, and he wore blue jeans, and a flannel short sleeved shirt.

"Well kids, I've been asked to show you to your quarters and explain how things work here." The man told them.

"Sure." Hermione agreed as they walked beside him.

"Right."

"First and foremost, While kissing and such is okay in the hallways sexual intercourse, nudity and other explicit behavior is not allowed in the public locale so please keep that confined to personal quarters."

Harry and Hermione blushed furiously. The man snickered at their expense before he continued.

"Next, meals are offered 24/7 in the mess hall. However, the food quality is Maverick Hunter brand...In other words...bad. But, hey it's food right? To get to the mess hall you just need to follow the terminal's instructions."

The two teens nodded their understanding.

"Okay, you were just at Medical bay. If you start to feel sick or have any kind of injury you are to go to the medical facility_ immediately_. If you don't...well, Lifesaver might let you live long enough to regret it. If you manage to get the humans in HQ sick...well, then you better pray that there's a window nearby to jump out of and spikes below before Commander Signas gets ahold of you. They don't want to deal with an outbreak. We've got enough on our plates as it is. Sickness is one thing that we'd rather not deal with thank you."

"The Mavericks?" Hermione ventured.

"Yeah, those punks have done some really really traumatic damage to Earth, and since we still haven't finished fixing up the planet after the Eurasia colony fall incident...well, I think you get the idea...the medicine we do have would be better served to make sure more people can get healthy, not to stop an outbreak here. See?"

Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So we take care of ourselves and we are helping do our part when it comes to the medical aspect of society?" Harry questioned.

"You better believe it. Besides, if you're thick headed enough to not take care of yourself and collapse...well, Lifesaver might just strap you down to the beds and keep you there."

Harry shuddered as he recalled Madame Pomphrey.

"I see you've got the idea kiddo. Anyway, next thing. In an emergency you might be asked to help out."

"In which way?" Hermione questioned.

"Carrying Medicine to the Medical Ward, helping the operators with paperwork...oh, if that happens, don't flirt with the lead Navigator boy."

"Huh?" Harry asked eloquently.

"Her name's Alia and she's got a crush on Commander X. He's about the only one here who doesn't know about it though. But... the hunters...ah, watch out for her, and anyone who bothers her...well, life is humiliating for the next several months."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Almost every single hunter here owes her their life." The old man replied bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"She's their eyes and ears. She's an expert and she's saved more people's lives than you can shake a stick at. People hear about the legendary Commanders X and Zero but they never talk about the one who provides the support. In this case; Alia."

Harry nodded in understanding as they turned the corner and almost ran into a small reploid.

"W-who a-are you?" The tiny bipedal mouse-like reploid squeaked nervously.

Like most reploids he had a set of body armour and while he had several animal like characteristics his furry hands were still humanoid. He looked at them with black, emotional, beady eyes. His fur was full and thick. In the deep gray fur was a tiny H emblem emblazoned proudly on it's right shoulder.

"Not now Mick." The old man chided.

"Y-yes s-s-sir!" The 2 and a half foot mouse reploid squeaked nervously and ran off.

"Who was that?" Harry asked as they neared a brilliant holographic red sign that had the words 'Human Living Quarters' typed in a blocky format.

"Oh that? That's just Mick. He's a recon Hunter. I suppose they're important and all but...a mouse? Com'on...The poor guy shakes about 3/4ths of the time and the other fourth he's passed out from fear." The man snorted.

"Poor Mick." Hermione sympathized.

"He's on a good team at least. They're well trained and only have a 25 percent casualty rate."

"Only? That's one out of four dead or injured!" Hermione protested.

"I dunno what you've been told lassie but the Hunters casualty rates typically range fifty to sixty percent. The seventeenth and the Zero squads have an averaged eighty five to ninety five percent casualty rate." The old man replied coolly.

"I thought people said that the seventeenth and zero squads were the best." Harry noted.

The old man nodded.

"They are. So they always get sent in the suicide missions. Somehow, they make it though. Well, some of them anyway." The man shook his head.

"I bet they have to switch commander's often." Hermione mused.

"Those are the squads of commander's X and Zero. Those two...those two don't exactly get replaced." The man replied.

"Then why do they let their-" Hermione began.

"LET? There isn't any 'let' about it! Those two have to do a job no one else is able to do! The brass sends the rest of the squad with them and it ends up in disaster. If I was you I would..." The man stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You really have a bad case of amnesia kiddos. Why don't you sit down at your desk and read up...maybe that'll help you remember. Until then...until then...don't talk to people...it might upset them." He said as he pointed to a door.

The two teens entered the room and the door closed automatically behind them.

"Welcome to your quarters Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger. I am your virtual assistant. If you have any questions or requests please ask me. You can call me Tom." A voice sounded from within their darkened room.

"Could you turn the lights on please...um, Tom?" Harry asked; talk about irony!

His assistant was now Tom! (Very strange coincidence considering whom his enemy was.)

"Certainly Mr. Potter." The lights slowly lit and a calm white room appeared. It wasn't very big but it had a set of glass sliding doors to the bathroom, that had a bathtub and show within, and their was a single bed that Harry could see in the bedroom part of the 'apartment'.

"Umm..." Hermione tried to word her thoughts as she sat on the simple love seat.

"Yes Miss?" Tom asked.

"I could only see one bed."

"That's correct miss. In these dark times we don't have funding for multiple beds or other furniture. My apologies." Tom sounded almost regretful.

"I understand." Hermione sighed.

"Thank you Miss. Granger."

A few moments later an automated voice different to Tom's spoke.

"Attention: Lights out in three minutes. Lights out in three minutes. Night Watch assume your positions."

"There's a lights out?"

"Yes sir. However, humans are allowed to make their way to both the Medical facilities and the mess hall during the night hours. Other than that you will need to remain in your quarters. I apologize for any difficulties this may cause." The voice sounded apologetic.

"I understand. Can you lock the door and is there a way to turn you on and off?"

"Are you upset with me Ma'am?" Tom sounded hurt.

"No! No! It's not that. I just was wondering because Harry and I sometimes like to have time to ourselves." Hermione replied.

"...I understand now. The breeding rituals of humans are to be kept private correct?"

The two teens blushed furiously.

"To have privacy for those acts please enter the bedroom and press '1' on the keypad on the wall next to the door in the bedroom. No one will be able to hear anything from your room. However, please remember some reploid's have an enhanced sense of smell and will be able to determine if you've been engaging in those activities."

"Umm...R-right." Harry blushed before he quickly rushed to the bedroom.

"He seems eager. Ma'am you should join him."

"Tom!" Hermione protested in a scandalized voice.

A second later she shrugged internally and made her way to the bedroom in a refined but quick manner.

"The '1' key has been pressed." Tom said to the empty main chambers.

A red light flickered on the door to the main part of the teen's apartment.

"Living Quarters have been locked." Tom announced to the empty room.

Then the lights flickered off.

"Lighting has been deactivated." Tom added before he went onto standby.

Meanwhile Hermione and Harry were in the bedroom and having trouble looking at each other.

"So-"

"Her-" Harry said at the same time.

"Why-"

"I'll let-"

The two glanced at each other and Hermione nodded.

"That was an awkward conversation we got done with." She noted.

Harry nodded furiously as they sat down on the bed next to each other.

"What do you think of all this?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay, from what I understand we were on the train when Malfoy used the purge soul spell thing right?"

Harry nodded.

"Then we wake up here. In a world that seems to be several decades in the future. There are all sorts of advanced robots called reploids that were apparently based off of this X guy, and some of them go rogue, for one reason or another, and so the Hunters combat them."

"I think I'm following so far." Harry agreed.

"So now we are in a society that humans have been mostly outclassed by their own creations, a world that's been devastated by this 'Eurasia incident' whatever that is and we still have more questions than answers." Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"We still don't know how to return to our time either." Harry added helpfully.

"That's going to be a problem I haven't seen any signs of magic yet. Maybe wizards died out?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"I doubt it. Magic's been around for thousands of years, it'll be around long after we're gone."

"Harry. Technically we should be dead right now. The only reason we're here is Malfoy's spell." She replied shortly.

"That may be...but, I think that magic won't just fade out either Hermione."

"Either way, it's not like magic can compete with this kind of technology Harry. Look around. Self regenerating robots imbued with Nanotechnology, nuclear fusion reactors the size of your fist, medical technology that can repair and even replace destroyed organs easily. Space colonies, and what not! What'd the point be of even...of even trying to look?" Hermione asked weakly.

"We have to. We have friends back home." Harry whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

The two sat there just comforting each other for a long moment before Hermione spoke.

"Remember on the train where Ginny asked you what kind of girl you were looking for?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"I was surprised to see Ron suddenly get a brain." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Ron's a little daft on occasion but he's got pretty powerful insights when they happen." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah...But I never did get to ask...do...do you really...?" Hermione stuttered.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't love you?" Harry grinned back.

Her eyes filled with tears and she thrust her head forward eagerly, her lips impacted on his a second later.

Her tongue touched his lips hesitantly but he allowed her access.

When they finally broke for air Harry gasped.

"Wow, where'd that come from?" Harry asked in awe.

Hermione blushed.

"They always say it's the quiet ones." She blushed furiously.

"You don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with Hermione. If you want me to stop, or whatever-" Harry started to assure her.

Apparently that was the right thing to say as she pounced on him again pulling him into another passionate kiss.

After they broke for another staggered breath Harry spoke.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't kiss just anyone." She replied with a wry grin.

The night passed pleasantly as the two laid down together and when Harry awoke he noticed several things. One he enjoyed the physical contact he had with his girlfriend, and two he was also...uncomfortable.

"Happy to see me?" Hermione opened her eyes tiredly as she felt his 'greeting'.

Harry blushed furiously.

"Don't be flustered. I think I can take it as a compliment." She grinned at him before she kissed him.

"O-okay..." Harry whispered.

Hermione giggled lightly before she got off of him and headed to the bathroom.

"But..." Harry protested weakly before she opened the door to the main hall.

"Good morning Ma'am. How was your sleep?" Tom greeted Hermione pleasantly.

"It was good thank you Tom."

Harry walked in to the main room as the glass of the bathroom door darkened. He sat down on the single piece of furniture in the room.

"Good morning sir. You seem rather in need of relief."

"That's a rather crass way of putting it." Harry replied dully.

"I'm sorry sir. I haven't been afforded the AI of an actual Reploid." Tom replied.

A while later after Hermione had returned Harry spoke again.

"Can you give me information on the Hunter's Organization?"

"I can sir. The hunters were established in 2132 A.D. by Dr. Cain. He was originally an archeologist with an interest in Robotic AI."

"Why would he establish it?" Harry interrupted.

"I was getting to that sir. A few years before hand Dr. Cain was investigating some ruins. They turned out to be the labs of the foremost expert on robotics; a Dr. Thomas Light. While he was in the lab he discovered the slumbering figure of 'Mega Man X' when Dr. Cain awoke X, he found out how truly...human X really was."

"Huh?" Harry looked baffled.

"X has the ability to think, feel, and act all on his own accord. It was revolutionary! With X's help Dr. Cain. began construction of the first 'Reploid', these beings are all based on X's data, and so some call him the 'Father of All Reploids'."

At this Hermione looked awed.

"As time passed odd things began to happen. Reploids would go ballistic at random intervals. When an incident happened where a reploid went out of control and injured several other reploids and three humans the government began to panic. So, Dr. Cain created a division of reploids and humans devoted to stopping all rogue reploids. They called themselves the 'Maverick Hunters'. In the early days the hunter's job was simple: stop a single maverick unit here or there. Rarely anyone got injured. But then...the leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma went maverick. He was able to organize the mavericks. When that happened, well things weren't so simple anymore."

"Not so simple? What do you mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"He was able to destroy cities, and he was able to arm the mavericks well. No longer was it a contained problem, but a global terror war. Sigma has caused several wars, destroyed a large military known as Repliforce via dirty politics and backstabbing, dropped a colony on earth and driven the two most brilliant reploid researchers insane, thereby causing even more daamage. The hunter's have done their best to counter this but, they only have the ability to react, not act first."

Tom continued on.

"Due to Sigma's terror attacks, over eighty percent of the global population has been wiped out. Most human people still have to live underground still due to the radiation and poisons that are leaking from the Eurasia colony crash site. However, the radiation is slowly being contained and HQ is out of the toxic radius."

The two teens shared a look of horror.

"Unfortunately, due to Sigma's great amounts of power, few reploids can stand against him, let alone beat him. Currently there are two reploids that can stand toe-to-toe with Sigma in hunter HQ."

"The commanders of the Seventeenth and Zero squads." Harry said in realization.

"Correct. However, even though X and Zero have stopped Sigma multiple times he manages to always come back. Due to this the crisis continues."

"Comes...back?" Hermione whispered.

Tom made an affirmative noise.

"Yes Ma'am. Due to the 'Sigma' Virus; a virus that drives reploids maverick, Sigma can revive himself as long as the viral code remains."

"Then what's the point of fighting him?" Hermione's hands went up to her face and rubbed her temples wearily.

"Hermione, it's gonna be okay. No one's immortal."

_Not even Voldemort. Huh, I wonder if Sigma's a lesson I can learn from to face Voldemort with? _

"But...if he's a virus...then he spreads at powerful rates." Hermione protested .

"Hermione, this isn't like you. Do you remember Small Pox? How dangerous that disease was and how scientists contained it to a colony to create vaccines just in case there was more. It never reappeared. Remember?" Harry reminded her.

Harry smiled at her weakly. Trying to look strong for her sake at the very least.

Hermione smiled back frailly.

"We've gotten through tight spots before Hermione, we'll do it again." Harry assured her.

The two teens sat there, just dumbfounded but began to learn about the new world they had been thrust into.

Eventually, Hermione had typed up some notes that Harry took a look at on the holo display.

_Reploid: An Advanced Robot that can think and act on it's own accord. Not necessarily bound by the rules of Robotics. Reploids come in all shape and sizes and have various designs. Animal designs are relatively popular due to their natural characteristics, whatever they might be. Human based models typically do best as researchers, commanders, and operators. Reploids have been used in places such as the tundras, in the deepest trenches of the seas, on the tallest mountains, and even on the moon just to name a few locales that reploids commonly traverse.  
_

_Mechanaloid: A very large robot with limited intelligence but they are used for the most basic of jobs. Some basic commands are: Mine that metal, Attack that, and Defend that. Mechanaliod's are unable to go 'maverick' typically since they are under a central network under governmental control. However, the few times they were taken over by mavericks they did extraordinary damage. Thankfully, the breach was stopped before more than one or two were taken off of the Governmental Network and set to be destroyed by the Maverick Hunters.  
_

_Maverick: A Reploid who's gone 'nuts'. However, this is a bit of a misnomer as Mavericks also include the 'Reploid superiority' fanatics, or the ones who believe that humans are useless. They act as a terrorist operation, use bio grade weapons, and other similar techniques which are all very common with Mavericks. _

_Maverick Hunter: An individual; either human or reploid that helps deal with Maverick terrorists. _

_Federation Government: The Federation is the global scale part of Government. It oversees the operations of the Hunters and the Hunters are allowed access to any nation that has become a member state. _

_However, the Federation has little power besides that of the Maverick Hunters and does not interfere with internal policies except under extreme situations. (Such as the government in question has had a coup de etat preformed against them and it was successful.) _

_Eurasia: Eurasia was a large colony that was taken over by Sigma's forces while he engaged the Maverick Hunters himself. After the end of the Eurasia colony fall crisis only a few reploids and humans survived. Commanders X, and Zero managed to defeat Sigma. However, the toxins of the colony were devastating. And only recently have humans been able to come above ground once more. (Due to reploids being able to survive in more dangerous areas, and that most don't breathe (a few apparently do for cooling down systems). This meant that they were able to help contain the radiations.) _

_Final Notes: _

_Apparently, there was a disaster that knocked technology back many years and we lost the internet and such until records could be compiled in 2108 A.D. What it was, no one seems to be sure, but it must have been severe. Only by finding X and reverse engineering his technology were humans able to regain all they had lost...and more. Dr. Light must have been a brilliant man! According to this...they still can't fully scan X and eighty-five percent or more of his systems are unknown. _

_Side Note: Zero's much the same in that regard._

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, the chaplain has arrived to greet you, do you wish to let him in?" Tom asked.

The two shared a glance.

"I suppose so." Harry agreed.

The door opened and admitted a man in a black suit.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger. I'm-You're teens." The chaplain said slightly stunned.

"Yes we are." Harry agreed in a confused tone.

"I was under the assumption that you two were to be married. Aren't you a little young?" The chaplain asked.

Hermione and Harry blushed.

"Tom must have misunderstood. No, no, we just needed to talk without commentary last night...I think he thought that we were...you know..." Hermione blushed.

"And drew the conclusion that you were engaged." The chaplain nodded.

"I wouldn't complain about marrying such a perfect woman but...I think we need a little time...and I'm certain I've forgotten a step." Harry grinned with burning cheeks.

"Yes I do believe you have dear. Then again, we've only been dating for a day now. I think we might be rushing if you proposed today." Hermione added dryly.

Harry laughed.

"Think about it, we'd be dating on one day, engaged the next, and married the day after. The world's fastest wedding progression." Harry teased.

"Honey?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Couch tonight."

"Ouch."

The chaplain looked at the two teens as if they had grown another head.

"I don't see..." He began and then trailed off in confusion.

"We're just pulling your leg there. We don't intend to get married today right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"If I propose I plan on having it be romantic." Harry agreed pleasantly.

"Umm, right..." The chaplain blinked before he smiled back at them.

"Right then, why I give you a tour of the area, and show you the church?"

"You have a church?" Hermione asked curiously.

The chaplain nodded.

"Church is on Sunday at 10:10 A.M. with another change to attend on Wednesday nights at 7:45. If you need someone to confide in, I am available too. I'm oath bound to keep your secrets." The black haired chaplain assured as he led them around the facility.

"So, if one of us had a personal problem we could come to you and not have the information displayed to the world?" Hermione asked.

"That's the gist of it, and from the looks of it you've got quite a set of tales you could tell." The chaplain agreed.

"Sir...what should we call you?" Harry suddenly asked.

The man's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"By golly! I can't believe I forgot something like that! I'm Chaplain Weathers. Some like to call me pastor, and a few even call me pops."

"Pops?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"A sixteen year old kid...He was named after some sort of dog would always call me that. I was only twenty one at the time but it stuck." The man shrugged.

"Did you tell him to not call you that?" Hermione asked with a faint grin.

"Well, actually I think I did." Weathers shrugged again.

"That's probably why the name stuck."

"I think you're right." Weathers replied as he stopped in front of a display.

"Here's the terminal. From here, you can get directions to any part of the building...unless it's off limits. Area's such as the Maverick Hunter Training area the Maverick Hunter ER, and the command center are a few off limits areas that aren't displayed." Weathers explained as the two teens peered at the blue and green holographic field in front of them.

"HQ is huge." Harry summed up after they stared at the massive display after a few minutes.

"That it is." Weathers agreed pleasantly.

Harry shook his head after a long moment.

"Mr. Potter, can I ask you a question?" Chaplain Weathers asked in a serious voice.

"Sure, and call me Harry." Harry nodded.

"You seem to have recently seen death. And I know that that's hard. Harry, I'd like to talk to you about that if you'd like." Weathers offered.

Harry's first instinct was to say no, but Hermione elbowed him gently.

"I...suppose." Harry agreed.

"Alright then, why don't I show you my office?"

The two teens followed down the long corridors in silence. The facility had long, broad passageways, they had to be to let the various hunter's traverse the halls. The tiles were a simple blue and the walls were that ever present cool white that helped lighten the halls even in a possible darkness. There were several red lights that were currently off, but Harry knew that they would turn on if an emergency were to occur.

"Here's my office. Do you want to have your girlfriend wait in the waiting area?" Weathers asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I trust her. Besides, I think I'll need her support." Harry disagreed.

"Alright." Weathers led them to a room, that had an assortment of furniture. A desk with a black chair, a soft couch and a couple cushioned chairs.

The small table in the center had a box of kleenex's and a rubbish bin beside it.

"Please take a seat." Weathers requested as he sat down with a notepad in his black chair.

"This room is surprisingly nice." Harry noted as the two teens sat down on the couch.

"It needs to be. I act as a counselor for all humans...and even some reploids use my services in HQ." Weathers replied simply.

"It's all confidential right?" Harry asked.

Weathers nodded.

"The only time I'd say anything is if I fear that you're in danger of harming yourself or others. Even then I wouldn't give away any personal information." Weathers assured.

"Okay." Harry nodded.

Over that hour Harry and Hermione had trouble saying much but Weathers assured them that that was commonplace and that they should feel proud of the progress they were making.

"Now I'll want to see you next week, on Monday 3:30 P.M. Alright?" Weathers said as he closed his notebook and labeled it "HPHG-HP"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Your names and the priority I've placed you at. That's all." Weathers soothed.

"What priority is that?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"High Priority. You've both seen things that no child aught to have seen." Weathers said bluntly.

"H-How?" Harry stuttered.

"I've learned how to help people Harry. You're probably the two people who need it most too." The Chaplain said gently.

Harry blinked numbly at the priest for a long moment.

"Now, I hope I'll see you in church tomorrow. If not that's okay but if you want to go I'd be happy to see you there." Weathers added.

"What denomination?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like to side with a denomination Hermione, after all we've got the Bible that tells us what's right and wrong. Anything else...that's just human addenda."

Hermione smiled in understanding.

"There's a couple denomination services in HQ and there's also a few other religion's here too." Weathers added with a thoughtful look as they were led to the door to Weathers office.

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"HQ's got Mormon services, Jewish services, and Islamic services as well."

"What about the jihad?" Hermione asked as they began to walk back to their rooms.

"Their 'holy war'? It's been put off to the side I guess is the best term. I suppose that they figured that if humanity is in such danger of complete destruction...them included then religious wars were kind of reckless. That or it was because Mecca was vaporized during the first maverick war."

"That probably made them mad." Hermione noted.

Weathers nodded seriously.

"Well, it's not like the other religions have had their monuments protected much better. Mavericks have sacked almost every religious location. The Dome was destroyed by a division of mavericks, and the wailing wall was too a few minutes later. However, the Christian monuments haven't fared much better. The Vatican was hit by a hydrogen bomb back during Dr. Doppler's maverick incident, and a couple of very famous monuments were blown to smithereens."

"So what do people say about that?" Harry asked intently.

"Muslims say that Allah will not forget them, and that the Mavericks will pay. The Dome will be rebuilt to the glory that Allah intended. Jews say that this is a critical time, and once the Mavericks are put down the temple can be restored."

"What about Christians?"

"Well, some Christians shrugged at the loss of the Vatican, and just said that "God isn't attached to a building, but cares about people. We can gather in the sun or in the moonlight. We can pray in the caverns or on the surface of the moon." But there are others like the Jews and Muslims are when it comes to their respective monuments." Weathers answered.

"What about you?" Harry asked as they stopped in front of their room.

"Me? I think that we don't need to worry where we are, or what we have. God hears us no matter where we are. No matter the horrors, we can feel his presence." The Chaplain replied with a shrug.

"Thanks Chaplain Weathers." Harry said gratefully.

"I was glad to help." Weathers smiled down at the two teens before spoke.

"Remember, please meet me again at 3:30 P.M. on Monday." Weathers said, and then he was off.

"That's a pretty cool guy." Harry admitted.

Hermione grinned at him.

"Yeah, he is. Plus he can help you."

"He seemed to think that you could use some help too." Harry reminded her.

She looked a little disgusted at the idea.

"That's the only thing that kept me from thinking that he's an 'awesome' guy." She grimaced at the thought.

"Well, who knows we've seen some pretty scary things." Harry replied.

"I suppose so." Hermione shrugged as they entered their shared apartment.

Sunday saw Harry attending church for the first time, and he was surprised about what was taught there.

Weathers stood in front of a good five hundred people and began to speak after the 'praise' had been finished.

"Today we're going to continue our study of Family. In particular, how we are to treat our children. If you'll open your Bibles to Matthew Chapter 19 verses 13 through fifteen..." Weathers paused for a long moment.

"This is an important part of the Bible and has a very defining moment in it. In verse thirteen it says that they brought the children to Jesus, that he should put his hands on them. Jesus

was well known for healing people with a mere touch, and in this the children were brought to Jesus, the teacher, healer and messiah. But Jesus' Disciples started to rebuke them. For

some reason they didn't want the children brought to their master. Yet, Jesus spoke and said 'Suffer little children, and forbid them not, to come unto me: for of such is the kingdom of

heaven.' I think the implications are fairly obvious, Jesus is telling us to allow our children to come to him! The bible goes on to say that Jesus laid hands on them and then departed."

Weathers took a deep breath as the assembled group listened closely.

"Yet, this isn't the only time children are mentioned. Jesus also says in Matthew 18:6 that: 'But if anyone causes one of these little ones who believe in me to sin, it would be better for him

to have a large millstone hung around his neck and to be drowned in the depths of the sea.' What a statement. It'd be better to drown than to lead a child of his astray. Ephesians further

reinforces how we are to treat children, be they our own or a random child we've never met before. We aren't to 'provoke children to wrath, but to raise them in the nurture and

admonishment of the Lord.' Admonishment, not abuse or other types of hostility. To admonish is to chide, and to guide as necessary. To help raise them in the Lord God. Guiding a child

isn't by starvation, or by other cruel methods. Instead that would be more apt to provoke them to wrath. I realize that this is probably a sensitive issue. How many here have been hit by

their guardian? It's not what God wants. Which may lead us to the next point. God is Love. He cannot and will not accept or be lenient on those who harm his children. But who are his

children?" Weathers looked around the room seriously.

"I'll tell you who. All of us. God created all humans and that means that in that basic sense we are his children. If we accept Christ as our personal savior then we are cleansed of our sins

and no longer does Satan have a part of us, and we are fully his children."

Harry's heart clenched at Weather's words and he finally understood why he hadn't been allowed to attend church. Because the Dursely's _knew _what they were doing was against the

Bible. But for some disturbing reason they didn't care. Harry continued to listen aptly to the Chaplain's words and once the sermon was over the two teens left the chapel quietly.

Once they had returned to their room Harry ranted.

"Those Hypocrites! Damn Dursleys! Saying that they're upstanding members of the church! Damn them!" Harry ranted.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry forced himself to calm down.

"Yeah?" He asked levelly.

"I know that they didn't treat you like they were supposed to. But, I'll won't do that. I promise." Hermione pulled him into her arms and Harry sobbed.

"W-why? Why would they hurt me like that?" Harry asked weakly.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know." Hermione rubbed his back as he cried.

The weeks passed and slowly, Harry healed with the help of both Hermione and Chaplain Weathers.

On a Monday Harry entered the Chaplain's office with Hermione, and he saw a blue armoured reploid about to leave.

"Hmm?" The two green eyed men peered at each other.

"Oh, Harry sorry we ran a little late. Harry, this is X." Chaplain Weathers explained.

"X? As in the Maverick Hunter?" Harry asked.

The figure, who was just a few inches taller than Harry, nodded.

X was for lack of a better term, not as large as they would have expected for being such a legend. He had a broad chest, that was covered by the armour of the hunter. his arms to his elbows were also covered in the deeper blue armour. His waist had a simple piece of armour and his legs had a wide type of armoured boot that Harry had grown familiar with.

X finally spoke.

"You've seen a great deal Harry." X's voice was a gentle tenor.

His gentle voice bellied the power of the legends behind the great hunter, but Harry really didn't mind and then, somehow; Harry began to see comparisons between himself and X.

Harry then asked a question not really knowing why.

"Does...Sigma go after you almost obsessively?" Harry asked with a faint tremor in his voice.

X thought for a moment with a serious look on his face.

"Something like that. Am I correct to believe that something like that has happened to you?" X asked.

Harry spoke before he thought about it.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Chaplain Weathers?" X asked.

"What is it X?"

"Is it alright if I talk to these two right now? I don't know when I'd have the time otherwise." X asked.

"I suppose, Harry, Hermione I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning at 6 sharp then." Weathers said.

Harry nodded jerkily at Weathers before he followed the blue reploid.

_**Okay, I wasn't gonna add more parts to Maverick Hunter Potter but people were asking several questions about this and so I felt I probably should add it so it could clear up some questions about the cross. If you want information on Mega Man X than I've posted a link for those interested below. Just take out the spaces and you'll be able to read up a little about Mega Man and such. Mega Man and all related characters, and such are owned by Capcom. JKR owns Harry Potter, and the world he exists in. **_

_**I like this fic for several reasons. **_

_**An interesting thing to note though is that X and Harry DO have several similarities. First: They both have to deal with nutcases (X has to fight Sigma, and Harry Volde) Second: They both have only a few friends. (Harry, Hermione and Ron. X has Zero as a friend...later Axl becomes a close friend...) Third, they both very famous, and have 'done the impossible' (X first beat Sigma when he was a mere B class Hunter (A very low class-In the earlier games ranks were: UH, PA, GA, SA, A, B, C, and D.)), and Harry survived Volde's curse Fourth: They are a study of contradictions. (Harry still being able to love after the Dursleys and X being a pacifist even though he's a Maverick Hunter for starters...) Fifth: They both deal with racism/bigotry (Harry deals with 'Purebloods' and X deals with the large group of humans that hate reploids and vice versa...)And there's many, many more... **_

_**7,100 Plus words.  
**_

http : / / megaman. wikia . com / wiki /Mega _ Man _ Wiki


	22. Maverick Hunter Potter Part 3

_Maverick Hunter Potter_

_Part 3_

Harry and Hermione were silent as the legend led them through the halls of Hunter HQ. X hadn't said anything yet and after taking them through a veritable maze they reached a corridor with a glass elevator at the end and two large guards.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" The first guard ordered.

X spoke softly but everyone heard him and paid close attention to the blue reploid's words.

"At ease men. It's me."

The guard's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sir!" They saluted.

"It's alright. I need to go through here."

"But what about...?" The smaller of the two blue and green guards began hesitantly as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"It's fine. They're with me."

The two saluted and stepped away from the elevator.

Harry and Hermione followed X closely but as they passed the two guards Harry couldn't help but feel nervous as he looked at the two nine and a half foot tall reploids.

Once the three of them were on the elevator the door shut and X pressed a sequence of buttons that Harry's eyes couldn't follow. Then the elevator jerked and began to descend.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Down to the Hunter Memorial Site. It's a massive Library and it's also a monument to those humans and reploids that have died." X replied simply.

Once the elevator finally stopped and the doors pinged open they saw what Harry could only describe as a garden. Everywhere there was greenery. The heat was comfortable and the lighting was just enough for a person to see easily with.

"This is the hall of heroes." X said reverently as he slowly moved forward.

"The hall of heroes?" Harry asked quietly.

Something about this area felt...sacred, and precious. He felt as though he shouldn't speak loudly, else he break the holiness of the ground.

"Yes." X said gently as he reached a small display and pressed a couple holographic keys.

The area dimmed and the precious scene vanished. Instead what they saw next was terrible. A ruined city. Smoke billowing from the shattered remains of buildings and the low whimpering of a rare survivor.

"This...this is what fighting brings." X said as he turned to them.

Harry was surprised upon seeing X's face. A few tears trailed down the reploid's face as he walked past Harry and knelt down next to a body of a little girl.

She couldn't have been more than five, her body was battered, and her badly burned face was barely recognizable as belonging to a girl. Harry felt his heart break as he looked at the child. Her brown hair was scorched and Harry could barely tell that it had once been frizzy and wild. Her brown eyes were dull, glassy and filled with pain. Harry couldn't help but feel that he was looking at a five year old version of his girlfriend and the pain truly hit home then.

Hermione and Harry approached the hunter carefully.

"So...I've often asked myself..."Why should I fight? What point is there to this? Zero...he never hesitates but...I can't help but..." X shook his head sadly.

"Then why do you fight?" Harry asked.

X laid a hand down on the unmoving girl.

"So I can make sure that this doesn't ever happen again." X said in a soft voice as silent tears trailed down his face.

"But...Isn't there another way?" Harry asked weakly as he surveyed the city.

"When was this?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"This is all that remains of the city under sky lagoon. It was the destruction of not one but...two cities really. It stemmed the destruction of so much...Repliforce was portrayed as being the ones who caused this...and since the tension between the hunters and Repliforce was so great...Well, the two were more than willing to attack each other..."

"So the political backstabbing by Sigma used the Hunters?" Hermione whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, and...Zero...Zero hasn't been the same since. Not that I blame him. It's hard losing a loved one." X added in a slightly bitter voice.

"Huh?"

"Zero lost Iris. He loved her. They were dating did you know? But in the end...He ended up having to fight her too. She didn't hold back and...it killed her." X said in a far off tone.

Harry was familiar with that tone. He'd used it too. He'd used it frequently after Cedric had died. Harry was shocked to see even more things that were similar to X that it was uncanny.

X blinked away the few tears that remained and then his eyes sharpened back to what Harry and Hermione had first seen.

"Right, I brought you here so that you could learn from what I've gone through and so...and so you don't have to suffer like I have. So you don't have to watch your friends die in front of you, so you know when to take a stand and when to talk. I'd rather that no one repeat my mistakes." The three of them sat as X spoke.

The terrain changed to a dull white room as soon as X had finally sat.

Some time passed as X shared stories with them until Harry had a thought, it was ludicrous but Harry felt that X could and should be trusted.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Harry suddenly asked.

X nodded.

"I wouldn't betray someone's confidence." X replied.

"Well...I think the best way to do this is..." Harry slowly drew his wand from his pocket in a non threatening fashion.

"Harry! You know we aren't supposed to-" Hermione protested.

"There is no statute of secrecy here Hermione. Besides, how else...how else am I gonna get over...Cedric's...death." Harry whispered.

Hermione sighed before she answered.

"You're right." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"X, I'm unusual for a human and I don't mean it in just fighting but... _Accio _Hermione!" Harry said and Hermione was lifted into the air and thrown into his chest.

She flew several dozen yards and into Harry's waiting arms.

"Harry James Potter! You're not supposed to summon people!" Hermione glared.

"What else was I supposed to summon?" Harry replied innocently.

Hermione imitated a fish out of water for a good moment before she huffed and smacked him in the back of the head.

"How did you do that?" X asked in surprise.

"I know this might sound weird but...Magic." Harry replied.

"Magic? As in wizards and Sorcerers and stuff?" X asked.

Harry nodded as he took off his jacket and hit it with a very low powered reducto.

X stared at the hole in some surprise but it was nothing to when it turned into a rubber chicken.

"Hermione! That's my favorite jacket! I can mend it but..."

"Just use _Finite Incantium_ Harry." She chided.

"It appears that magic is real after all." X finally said after he somehow accepted it and then X asked a question. "What does this have to do with your situation and...this Cedric?" X asked hesitantly.

"It has everything to do with it. You see I am a wizard, and not just any wizard." Harry then quickly told a part of his story to X who nodded at the end thoughtfully.

Harry was emotional, and hurting as he remembered Cedric.

"It seems that even magical people get into trouble." X said with a shake of his head before he spoke.

"Harry I know what it's like to lose a friend, it hurts. It hurts even more if you feel that you were the cause of it." X started gently.

"How would you know how I'm feeling? It's my fault that Cedric's dead!" Harry snapped in anguish.

X merely stared at him with a raised eyebrow for a long moment.

"I've watched my best friend die twice. Does that answer your question?" X replied before he spoke in a gentler tone.

"The first thing that I had to learn was that you can't blame yourself. It'll eat you alive. When Zero died...it tore me apart. He was my mentor, my partner, and most importantly my friend. I

thought 'It's because of me that he's dead', and 'if you had been faster Vile wouldn't have killed him', I even thought 'You were so weak that Zero had to die to keep you alive'. For months

afterward if I wasn't working I was breaking down. My heart had shattered at the loss of my only friend. Sure, Zero was resurrected, but it was a miracle to say the least and I didn't know

that I was going to see him again. Finally Dr. Cain snapped and slapped me silly and got some sense knocked back into me. Harry, I haven't met Cedric, but from what you told me Cedric

was a good, no great man, and a wise one for his age. Cedric wouldn't blame you. Shoot, Zero didn't even blame me and I was beside him when he died...twice! He still doesn't blame me.

So, why would Cedric blame you? Did you know that the...cup was a partkey?" X asked.

"Portkey." Hermione corrected absentmindedly as Harry stared at the white tiles.

X nodded gently.

"Well?" X prodded.

"No." Harry admitted.

"Did you know that Baldemart was going to use you to resurrect himself?" X asked.

Harry chuckled wetly at the butchery of Voldemort's name. He wasn't sure if X intentionally goofed up his name or if it was on accident. Either way, Harry liked it.

"No."

"Did you fire the killing blow at Cedric?"

"No But-"

"But's aren't accepted here Harry. Did you or did you not fire the killing curse at Cedric?"

"No." Harry admitted.

"Did you plan Cedric's death?"

"No-but."

"Harry." X warned.

"No." Harry whispered.

"Did you ever want Cedric dead?"

"No." Harry said quietly.

"I'd say it's pretty hard to say that you killed him. You didn't plan it, you didn't want it, and you didn't fire anything lethal at him either. So how was it your fault? Did you kick him do death somehow? Did you gnaw him to death? No! It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." X said and pulled Harry into an embrace.

Harry had felt a few tears stinging his face before X had given him the hug but with the kindness X was showing him it was like X was...a friend, an older brother, a guardian, or even...a father. Harry was touched by X's compassion and he felt the tears trail down his face.

A moment later and he felt Hermione's arms wrap around him too.

A short while later the three sat.

"Harry? I think it'd be best if you tell me your history. Who and why exactly is there someone hunting you?" X asked seriously.

Several hours passed as the three of them traded stories and X offered insights that Harry had only dreamed of receiving. Once Harry had finished telling X his past the famed hunter frowned thoughtfully.

"There are several oddities in your past Harry." X said as he mused thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Think about it...You say that Dumbledore placed you in that home?" Harry nodded at X's question.

"That's not typical behavior. Maybe it's different for a wizard but that seems odd." X replied.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"Apparently that is strange. We do have a ministry of magic after all." Hermione mused.

"Furthermore, that's not the only problem I have with him. Think about your first year. How were a series of 'traps' supposed to stop a Dark Lord of incredible might when you two and your friend Ron breezed past them?" Hermione and Harry exchanged a startled glance at X's question.

"Well that's a valid point..." Hermione muttered.

"Your second year Harry had me raising my eyebrows even more. First, how was it that three children found out about the chamber of secrets before anyone else. I'll concede that they couldn't open it without you, but I bet that things that turn people to stone are pretty rare after all. Furthermore, why didn't Dumbledore intervene when you were being verbally assaulted by the entire school? Or at least why didn't one of the teachers? But the reason I'm pointing a finger at your headmaster here is simple...Dumbledore knew you inherited some of Voldemorts powers. Parselmouth in particular. So why didn't he just back you? If he did the school would have calmed down and then people would have trusted you. If Dumbledore had backed you up...If he had, your year would have been easier. He claims to care for you, and furthermore, it wouldn't be outside his boundaries to show his support for a student." Dumbledore explained.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in concern.

"Now, I don't know the full details in third year but I've got my senses tingling that something about Blacks imprisonment was a set up. I've been set up too many times to not have a sense for these things. Dig into Black's file when you get a chance. I sense that Dumbledore's hiding something here too." X warned.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly nodded. They didn't want to accept that Dumbledore might be not what he appeared to be.

"Fourth year...Who in the world thought that watching the top of a lake for over an hour was a fun idea? I thought that this was supposed to be a competition where the judges actually judge. If I was there I would have gone to sleep or read something. There was no reason to even go to watch that." X shook his head at the supposed 'fun' event.

Harry smiled at that.

"But then we get to the third task and the rise of Voldemort." X said grimly. "You made a mistake here." X's voice was gentle but serious.

"I-I made a mistake?" Harry choked.

"Yeah. But you can't blame yourself. You have never been taught how to properly handle a bad situation, even after all the garbage you've been put through too... So it's more of a...You did the best you could with what you had. When you saw Cedric and yourself in a situation you shouldn't be in the first thing you do is simple; if you can contact your support team, contact them. Then, either way...stay alert, and tell your subordinates what to do. In a situation like that just remember: everyone that doesn't have superior rank obeys you. You've been in enough dangerous situations that you have some basic knowledge on how to survive. Cedric had never been in true danger like that. In those times it becomes your responsibility to say 'dodge and counter' or 'take cover and attack'. I think you could use some basic hunter training." X mused.

"Basic hunter training?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"I hate to put it this way but you need it." X replied.

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

"If he goes you aren't getting out of that so easily." X smiled at Hermione.

"I'd never send Harry off alone." Hermione replied in a fierce tone.

X chuckled.

"No, I didn't expect you to. Now, you have two choices. You can go through the human Hunter 'boot camp' or you can have direct training from a Hunter. It's your call." X offered.

"If I go through this would I become an actual hunter?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

"No. You have to be at least eighteen to become a hunter except in unusual situations. But either way, with special permission you can still go through the training." X replied with a light shake of his head.

"What would boot camp teach?" Hermione asked.

"The basics on how to keep yourself fit on the field, when to say Aye-Aye sir and when to take action. It'd teach you some basic combat knowledge, and get you in top physical shape as well." X replied.

"What about learning from a hunter?" Hermione asked.

"That can be easier but shoddier or far superior to boot camp's training. For example, if you asked to train under Zero, and he accepted...well, you'd find yourselves run ragged and exhausted. Zero used to be the commander of the Maverick Hunters and he's a Reploid that pushes people to their limits, and sometimes beyond that."

"What if we asked to train under you?" Hermione smiled.

X blinked in some surprise.

"I don't think that-"

"After Sigma was first defeated Mega Man X became grand commander of the Maverick Hunters. In a mere six months he and his forces eradicated over ninety percent of the maverick threat. In that time commander X inspired his troops, and trained several personally. The soldiers that learned from him are frequently nicknamed 'the immortals' for their incredible survival rates. To this day there are a handful of those hunters that remain. Mega Man X has rarely trained any reploid or human since he resigned the position of grand commander and it is considered an honor to be trained by him." Hermione quoted as she interrupted the Azure hunter.

Harry nodded.

"I think that...I trust you. If I learned from anyone I'd like to learn from someone I can trust." Harry agreed.

X closed his eyes before he shook his head and chuckled lightly. Then the blue hunter's eyes flicked open and he smiled.

"I should warn you that I might be a nice guy normally you'll come to hate me during training." X warned.

"Why?"

"Because I'll run you ragged and beyond. You'll hate the daytime hours and cherish the nighttime. Something the records don't mention Hermione is that I've had entire companies of reploids that were learning from me pray things like: '...If I should die before I wake...Thank you Lord!' Do you still want to go about training this way?" X asked.

Harry nodded only after a moment's hesitation. Hermione then nodded her agreement.

"Alright. But you can't say that I didn't warn you. We'll start by the end of the week. Just be ready to get up at three in the morning." X warned as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have to let Commander Signas that I'm doing this don't I?"

"Will he be okay with that?" Hermione asked nervously.

The azure hunter smiled lightly.

"He trusts Zero and I. He knows that we might do things a little oddly but we have good reasons for doing what we do. There won't be any problems." X replied.

* * *

That Friday morning X woke them at 3 as he had promised but surprisingly, the first thing he had them do wasn't run or anything similar but Harry had already begun to hate his teacher.

"Medical?" Harry frowned in distaste.

"First thing first. While you are in training you will address me as sir, you will not speak without permission, and you will follow my orders; immediately, and unconditionally. Do you understand?" X said in a much more intense voice than Harry had grown accustomed to.

"Yes...sir." Harry agreed.

"Good. Since this isn't regular training and I don't have time for the 'shouting' bit I'll let that slide. You two are to go and see Lifesaver. If you're pregnant Granger then you can't participate in the training since it'll hurt the baby. If Lifesavor says you're okay physically, then you'll undergo immunizations and we'll get started. Enjoy your last few minutes of relaxation kids." X assured them before the door opened and the two teens were ushered into Lifesaver's quarters.

The scans were quick, (Lifesaver seemed surprised that Hermione was a virgin.) and before they knew it the two teens had been injected with a dozen different substances.

"Alrighty, you've been immunized against most threats that you'll be facing. Just remember to stay clean alright?" Lifesaver warned.

The two teens nodded before the door opened and X reappeared.

"Did you enjoy your long break?" X asked intensely.

X then led them to the mess hall, and had them eat...quickly. The two of them were given less than three minutes to eat their fill but somehow the two managed to wolf down enough to survive. Then they learned why X had called it a 'long break'.

For the next six hours they underwent some of the most intense activities that they could have imagined. X would teleport them to various locales and make them do things...like run up the side of a mountain, or climb over large amounts of rubble, swim through a clean lake...while fully clothed, and far more. Harry began to wonder why he had agreed to this. Hermione apparently agreed with him, if her face was any indicator.

After the six hours X allowed them a quick lunch break, and then they were back at it.

Another six hours passed before they were allowed dinner. Once they had had dinner they were put through it again, for another two hours. Finally, X put up a hand.

"Get over here kids." X ordered.

The two staggered over to him in that rush that X had ordered them to do at the beginning. They didn't want to relive holding eight pounds horizontally in front of them for half an hour again.

"You worked hard today...after some encouragement." X added as he glanced at the eight pound balls just a few feet away. "But, just remember you're just starting your training. If you want to make it in a dangerous situation you'll need to be able to move like you did today...all the time. My training is intense, it demands everything you've got physically, mentally, and emotionally. But in the end...if you can survive it you'll be two of the toughest kids out there. You'll be able to survive an attack from nutcases like that Voldemort fellow that was hunting you kid. Now, I am going to return you to HQ, and you are to go directly to bed."

Harry smiled weakly. Where else would he be going? It wasn't like he had the energy to run away.

That night the two collapsed tiredly in exhaustion. They didn't bother to change or anything. They just headed to their bed and slept. But the night ended all too quickly.

"Get up!" X shouted in a mighty voice the next day.

The two teens fell out of bed in an undignified heap.

"Granger, you've got five minutes to take a shower and change. After that I'm sending in Potter...If you're finished and dressed...good for you, if not Potter gets an eyeful."

Hermione's cheeks donned a rosy mask as she sprinted to the bathroom with her t shirt, pants and other needed supplies.

"Potter, You and Granger will continue your counseling with Weathers. Tuesday at three P.M. as usual." X told him.

Harry nodded at the slave driving reploid and felt a flicker of hate for him as he glanced at the clock's face and saw 4:01 A.M. Blink back at him.

"You hate me right now don't you?" X asked with a faintly wry voice.

"Yes sir." Harry admitted.

The clock switched to 4:06 and X spoke.

"Go you've got five minutes to get cleaned up and ready. If you're not I'll drag you to the training grounds in whatever condition you are." X ordered.

Harry blushed at the thought of being drug naked down the halls of Hunter HQ. So great was his mortification he rushed to the shower...Only to find that Hermione was only partially dressed. Her underwear was on, but she was having trouble getting her pants on because she hadn't had time to dry off, and so the pants stuck to her making progress slow.

"Eeep! Sorry Hermione! Get dressed in the main room please!" Harry squeaked as he tossed off his t-shirt and started to unbuckle his belt.

Hermione hobbled out, mortified at his intrusion and she began to finish dressing. Harry heard X and Hermione's voice's in the background as he furiously scrubbed.

"You didn't make it in time." X commented.

"I only had five minutes sir." Hermione replied sullenly.

"I had a platoon of humans learn to clean up, get dressed, and get their equipment on in two and a half minutes. They managed that a week into training. You're lucky I sent you in first. Those that are last have the more humiliating punishment." X assured her.

Harry jumped out of the shower and furiously dried off.

"What do you mean?"

"If Potter isn't ready in a minute you'll see." X assured Hermione.

Harry paled at the thought and hurriedly dressed. He had just pulled on his shirt when X opened the bathroom door.

"You made it. If only just." X nodded with a smirk.

Harry sighed in relief but felt dread arise from X's grin.

"Today is going to be just as intense as yesterday...even more so actually." X assured them before leading them to another grueling day of training.

Saturday passed with a sadistic X putting them through the most demanding training schedule that Harry had ever dreamed of.

On Sunday they heard that now hated voice wake them up.

"Now, Sunday's the day that religious services take place, and I realize that you will need a day of rest. For you Sunday will be your favorite day." X assured.

He then began with the same thing that had occurred the day before, they each had five minutes to get dressed, and they barely managed to dress in time. Then they were given a quick breakfast before their first deviation in their training session began.

"Granger, Potter I want you two to return to your rooms. Clean them up. It's starting to get filthy." X ordered.

The two teens nodded at X.

"When you get done with that you can go to church. I'll see you when it's time for lunch." X told them.

"Aye-Aye sir." They agreed.

Church passed with Chaplain Weathers continuing his services on the book of Daniel. Once the service had ended Harry and Hermione returned to their quarters and saw X waiting for them.

"Lunch time kids."

"Aye-aye sir." They intoned sadly.

Lunch passed as had their last several meals. Quickly.

Afterward, X led them to a room they hadn't seen before.

"Okay, since today is a day of rest I'm going to teach you instead of condition you." X told them.

Harry and Hermione were relieved to say the least and listened intently to X's teachings.

"First Aid is a critical aspect that any Hunter has a basic education in. Before combat training, before stealth training or any other type of training you need to learn how to keep your friends alive." X began.

Thus began his tutorial in basic first aid.

The next several weeks passed quickly, intense physical conditioning, combat related education, (situational awareness, stealth and tracking, hand to hand combat, weapons training, and much more.) and survival training to name but a few topics X covered.

By the end of the fourth month Harry and Hermione had come out of his demanding training, lean, cunning, and able to handle about any situation.

But then, they were told that they had one last challenge. The blue hunter spoke to them in that tone he had originally used, the gentle soft tone that Harry and Hermione had almost forgotten, and they knew..somehow that X was using even that to let them know that they were ready.

"Harry, Hermione. For your graduation from my training there is one last challenge."

"What is that sir?" Hermione asked.

"I like to call it the eternal summit challenge. Zero calls it Mount Hunter Killer." X replied with a thoughtful smile.

"That sounds intense." Harry admitted.

"It is, but if you can't pass that challenge then you're pretty much done."

"Will it require us to get past you?" Hermione grimaced at the thought.

X chuckled.

"It might."

The two teens groaned miserably as they remembered their stealth classes. Even when they were allowed to use magic to hide from him they still messed something up. Either they breathed too hard, or they stood on something that made the ground reveal their location. Once they had been given away by a mere scruff of Harry's shoe. Of course, that was merely a beginning to their problems, they had not once been able to sneak by X and his alert senses and complete their goal.

X didn't seem too surprised but had laughed when Hermione suggested that he was using his enhanced senses to detect them.

"Granger, in this world do you think reploid's wouldn't use their enhanced senses? However, I have been using basic human senses and I'm still finding you. Stop leaving such obvious signs kids." X chided them before putting them back to work.

Harry shook off those thoughts as X dropped a pair of large bags in front of them.

"You will need certain supplies which you will store in there." X said.

Harry and Hermione nodded before they followed X.

"Now, the Eternal Summit is unusual since it's also a reflection of the varying commander's abilities to train hunters. You've been registered as my trainees, and I expect you to reach the top. Zero, has a squad of reploids that will be competing against you as well as seven different commanders and the basic boot camp trainees. Zero and I designed this course after the end of the Doppler City incident. You'll get your instructions later but first...Pick up a uniform. Your normal clothes won't last out there." X pointed to a rack of outfits.

Harry and Hermione quickly found a uniform a piece.

"Take one more of those. You're going to want it...depending on how long the challenge goes." X added thoughtfully.

They nodded and stuffed their second uniform in a side compartment.

"You are going to want a tent. They're two man tents." X explained as they stuffed a tent in Hermione's bag.

"Next, grab four canteens. You're going to need those too." X ordered and then after a while their bags were filled with essential supplies.

Food, detonation charges, gas suits, sleeping supplies, boots, a set of Artic uniforms, and much more.

"Now...you'll need your weapons. All weapons in this challenge will be simulation weapons. They'll hurt if you get hit but they won't kill you, furthermore, getting hit in a kill-zone means that you lose. The detonation charges are simulated as well, so no one can be killed." X explained as he took them to the 'armory'.

They looked carefully before deciding on their weapons. Harry took a buster, and saber while Hermione took the same.

"Why did you choose those weapons?" X asked curiously as he led them back to their room.

"Well...a person we respect uses one of them...and...his friend uses the other." Harry admitted.

Hermione merely nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." X said quietly before he left them at their room.

The next day they stood at the double wide doors of a room they'd have never been in before.

"Well, Hermione, Harry I've taught you well, you know what to do inside and out. Now all that you have to do is believe in yourselves and pass the challenge. It's going to be tough. But, it's worth it. Believe me. The Eternal Summit can either make or break you. You'll have to work together, and watch out. There will be simulated maverick attacks at random." X warned as he pushed them through the door.

Harry felt X slip something into his pocket as he did so. That's when they finally understood why it was called the eternal summit. A mountain far larger than Everest loomed before them.

"Harry, Hermione this is X. I'm going to act as your spotter for this. I can for the first day only. Alright?" X said through their helmet system.

"Right!" Harry replied; he was cheered at the support that X was giving him.

"Now I slipped some Oxygen needles in your pockets. They're legal for the competition, but since reploids don't breathe I had to dig around to find 'em."

"Thanks X. We'll probably need them for this..." Hermione agreed as she stared at the massive mountain.

"Okay, the challenge is pretty simple: make it to the top. You're gonna face mavericks, and obstacles galore. Of course the cold's going to be a danger too. That's why I had you pack the Artic suits."

Harry nodded in understanding before he adjusted his bag and moved his weapons to an easier to reach location.

"Okay, Harry, Hermione. Now get up there and show me what you're made of!" X ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The first day was nerve wracking, they saw the other squads occasionally and there was the occasional distant explosion that kept them on guard. But thankfully they didn't encounter any mavericks as they trudged through the cool forests under the massive mountain. By the end of the day and when X suggested that they make camp and get some shut eye Harry and Hermione agreed.

"Now the last thing I can say before I end the transmission is this: Keep alert, and stay on guard." X warned.

"Okay. We will." They promised.

For the next week they slowly trudged up the lower levels of the mountain, dodging mavericks, and getting over the obstacles in front of them. Once they had to use one of their precious detonation charges to distract a large group of mavericks as they continued up the mountain. It took a full month. They had relied on foraging for the first part of the trip and thankfully they did so, because up in the upper levels of the mountain they found little to no life. But they still found mavericks. Those mavericks proved to become more and more dangerous as Harry and Hermione drew closer to the peak. Hardly a day went by that they weren't hiding from the maverick bands that roamed the cliffs and rugged trails.

Occasionally they did have to fight, and for the first few fights they got by without a scratch, but the mavericks got smarter; they began planning ambushes and other sneak attacks. They planted traps and other hidden dangers. Now, hardly a day went by where one or the other of them wasn't tending to a stinging body part. Yet, after the second month drew to a close Harry and Hermione staggered up the steep slopes and saw that the mountain had no more mountain to climb. All that remained was a the peak, a peak that was a large plateau.

"We've made it." Harry whispered proudly as he glanced around.

That's when a crimson maverick dropped down on the plateau.

"The Name's Magma Dragoon Hunters, and if you want to evac from this mountain-side you'll have to destroy me and my jamming device." Dragoon mocked.

He was essentially a humanoid dragon. His eyes were a golden color with snake like irises and his white clawed hands were massive. The Eight Foot Maverick stood in front of them; almost mockingly.

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded firmly and the two split apart, and began to fire plasma bolts at Magma Dragoon. However, Dragoon, proved that he wasn't just a minor maverick as he shot off fireballs from his open palms. Harry tumbled out of the way as a particularly large fireball was fired off at him; melting the snow on the plateau.

"If I could only..." Harry mumbled, but he knew that using magic here, in this place where people where observing him was a very, very bad idea.

With a shrug Harry rolled away from another fireball. He noticed Dragoon looking at him intently and instinctively brought his saber up to defend himself. Thankfully he did so as Dragoon had dashed up to him a moment later and had attempted a furious swipe with his vicious claws.

Hermione's plasma rounds managed to connect with Dragoon's back while the red maverick was occupied with Harry. However, while it did damage the maverick, it also angered him. And that's when Harry felt a blast of heat nearly take his head off. Magma Dragoon could spit fire too!

Harry ducked as Dragoon tried to roast his head off again and then, in one fluid motion stabbed upwards with his saber. He saw the blade ram through the maverick's chest piece and Dragoon stumbled backwards.

"Defeated...by...humans? I-impossible..." Dragoon groaned and began to spark.

Harry realized that his saber had penetrated Dragoon's internal nuclear fusion reactor and with only an occasional backwards glance Harry sprinted away from the dying maverick, saber in hand.

He barely managed to escape the explosion radius as he dove on Hermione, shielding her from the intense heat of Dragoon's explosion.

"Nice teamwork." Harry hugged his girlfriend.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Hermione agreed pleasantly.

Harry felt something cool caress his left cheek.

"It's snowing again." Harry noted as he got off of her and pulled her up.

"Well, we've made it to the top. Now what?" Hermione asked.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A voice roared.

The mountain shimmered and a second later vanished. In that moment they saw that they were standing in a holographic display room once more.

"It was all...a simulation?" Harry asked in a dazed voice.

X rushed up to his students and pulled them both into a hug.

"It's the most difficult final we could create...and...you're the first humans to ever do pass. I'm proud of you." X smiled at the two exhausted teens.

"We're the first humans to pass? Then why would you have us as your trainees for this?" Hermione asked dazedly.

"I believed in you. That's why." X said as he picked her up and laid her on his left shoulder.

Harry was lifted onto X's other shoulder a moment later.

"Now, you two are going to rest. Then you're going to see Lifesaver to make sure you're okay, then after that we'll go celebrate okay?" X said.

"Aye-Aye sir." They agreed as they slipped off to sleep.

When Lifesaver assured X a day later that they were okay X took them to the Hunter HQ's 'bar'. The room was an oval base, with simple furnishings and the omnipresent white and blue color scheme of Maverick Hunter HQ. There was a small stage only a short distance away, where X later told them was for 'music night'. The bar reminded Harry of the bars he'd seen in the Star Trek show that Dudley had watched once when they were thirteen.

"This is where hunters gather and talk. You'll find Zero here quite often. Ah, speak of the devil."

X was staring at a reploid that Harry supposed was about as tall as Ron, maybe a little taller. He had red, black, and white armor with odd rectangular 'shoulder pads' and a beam saber holstered on his shoulder in an odd white metal 'backpack' like device. The reploid's armor was accented with a tint of gold. But the most defining trait of the reploid's back that Harry could see was Zero's long golden mane that would be the jealousy of most girls at Hogwarts.

"Is Zero...a girl?" Harry whispered.

X shook his head.

"No. He's the leader of the Zero Unit." X answered his questions indirectly; more for Harry's safety than anything. (Harry later learned that Zero was more than a little touchy about people implying that he was a girl.)

X approached Zero with Harry and Hermione in toe.

"Hey X, you got your trainees with you eh?" Zero said as he turned when X drew close.

Zero's cool blue eyes glanced over Harry and Hermione critically.

"They're decent." Zero finally said. "They probably could survive a sortie or two on the field."

Harry was seething internally, he had slaved away for months and he had just been dismissed by Zero... However, training with X had helped Harry get better control over his emotions and managed to stay calm.

Once their visit with Zero was over Harry went over to ask X some questions.

"What is his problem?" Harry seethed.

"Frankly, he doesn't like to get attached to most hunters. He's been more than a little antisocial but like I once said, he hasn't been the same since Iris died. Please excuse him." X apologized for his friend's behavior.

Harry forced himself to calm down.

"Alright. Thanks X."

"No problem. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You two should take a day or two off before working out to keep in shape. You need to practice occasionally to remember all that I've taught you too. Since that's the case I'll ask Tom to arrange some training sessions. We'll meet during those times and if there isn't any maverick attacks then...We can talk afterward too." X said.

Suddenly the alarms flared. Red lights light up the halls and a woman's voice began to speak over the intercom system.

"Emergency! Emergency! Mavericks have been detected in quadrant Zero-Zero-One-One-Gamma! I repeat..."

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

X grabbed their shoulders and pushed them onto the elevator. He then pushed several buttons. X's face was abnormally pale.

"That was Alia. I'm going to drop you off on your floor. Go to your rooms, and rest up. I've got work to do."

Harry felt that he should go with X but one look at the blue hunter assured him that it wasn't his place.

"Alright." Harry bowed to necessity.

X was once more heading into battle, and only the two humans that trained under him saw a tear make it's way down his face as they were pushed onto their floor.

Harry felt that somehow, the two of them...born in different eras, with different miracles and marvels, but both had similar hearts. Both longed to live a peaceful life...and the world wouldn't give them that life.

_**Well, That's that for this story arc. I might make it a full fic but for now...that wraps that up. I've enjoyed working with Maverick Hunter Potter and I feel that eventually I'll have to come back to it...but for now...I've got about eight pure Harry Potter stories without any crosses shifting through my brain, accumulating momentum. (A couple humorous ones even...) And they should appear soon. I've got finals here this week so I won't be able to update but expect WOE and Radiant Chaos to have updates soon. (Maybe not this week though...)  
**_

_**20 pages, 7,630 words.  
**_


	23. Darkened Dawn

_Darkened Dawn_

Harry blinked dully as he observed the office of Albus Dumbledore. His heart ached, and he wanted to do nothing more than break down and cry. He had lost his godfather, and Harry…Harry was devastated.

However, Harry felt that Sirius would want him to think hard about how he was going to speak to Albus and what he would decide and that meant that Harry needed to review all of Dumbledore's mistakes and his own as well.

Harry thought furiously for the next several minutes; his mind whirling with possibilities and truths. Then, a revelation struck him and rage began to flare within him.

"Damn you Dumbledore and damn your godforsaken order." Harry snarled as soon as he saw his Headmaster emerge from the fireplace.

The two were inside Albus' office. Harry's heart was breaking as he felt the pain of losing the one man whom he had considered a parent. The portraits began to mutter angrily at the impudence of the boy in front of Dumbledore's chair.

_Sirius I will avenge you. _Harry swore as he glared at the ancient wizard.

"Har-" Dumbledore began to protest.

"I said damn you. I don't want anything to do with you. As soon as I leave I will consider you as much of an enemy as Voldemort. So damn you selfish bastard…" Harry broke off his statement before he spoke again. "Let me go." He ordered.

"Not until I-"

Harry interrupted again, this time drawing his wand; his emerald eyes glowing an unholy fire. He pointed the glowing tip towards his headmaster.

"Give me one reason to kill you. You will open this door now, or I will kill you where you sit." He assured Dumbledore with a chilling whisper.

By this point the portraits were staring and clamoring in shock.

"Shut the hell up you useless paintings!" Harry roared.

Something in Harry had snapped. It wasn't visible, but something had snapped and with it, Harry felt his emotions shifting. He began to feel empty, and all that remained was one thing. 

_Hate_. _Bitter, Raging, All Encompassing Hatred that consumed everything it touched._ Cold Flames licked at his shattered and frozen heart and his eyes hardened as he lost all trappings of the

foolish notion called 'love'. Love wasn't valuable. Love was weakness. Love was watching those you care about die. Love was watching friends fall to green light. Love was watching

parents fall into veils of death. Mercy was allowing betrayers to escape. Mercy was stunning those who would just get back up and try and kill you again.

"Harry-" Dumbledore protested feebly.

"_Reducto_!" Harry roared firing the curse at his headmaster.

Dumbledore barely managed to dodge the attack from the student that had once trusted him.

"I once trusted you Albus Dumbledore and I have lost everything because of it. From this day forth we are enemies." Harry snarled, his eyes flickering with emerald fire.

With that Harry turned and cast _incendio_ on the opening to the office. Dumbledore hastily removed the seals, allowing Harry to leave. The old Headmaster thought that Harry merely

needed some time to calm down. How very wrong he was.

Harry's heart had broken, but he no longer cared. He finally understood what Voldemort had meant. _There is only power and those too afraid to seek it. _To destroy his enemies he'd need

power. He'd have to find a way to surpass Voldemort, and Dumbledore. He'd need a way to pay a true recompense to Umbridge and the Ministry. Oh, yes Fudge…He would pay, and as

Albus Dumbledore said, Death wasn't the worse thing; Harry could attest to that indeed.

_The Weasleys are useless. Weasley Senior is an incompetent wizard who plays with rubbish, his wife is a busy body, interfering bitch, Charlie could be useful as could Bill, but Ronald is useless; all _

_he cares about is chess and quidditch, and Ginny, meh, she might be good cannon fodder. Hermione…She's still mine. But if she realizes that I no longer care what the fools think then I could have _

_some problems. No matter, I need her. She's essential, and if I play the cards right…Well, She'll side with me, just as she always does, and then…I'll have access to the most powerful mind out _

_there._

Unconsciously Harry smiled faintly as he thought of Hermione. Then, Harry smirked. He would have his revenge. Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Voldemort alike, all of them…They would die

by his hand. They had killed Sirius, and now…Now Harry would make them feel his pain, his anger and all of his sorrow.* He would exact such a recompense upon their miserable souls that

it would _never_ be forgotten. 

However, he had to make sure that the only one he believed he could trust made it. He hastily made his way to the infirmary to meet up with Hermione. When he approached he heard

Severus Snape and the nurse talking in low voices. Curious, Harry stealthily began to listen at the door.

"So she's injured but if she merely is allowed to rest the mudblood will survive?" Snape asked in his silky voice.

Pomphrey made a noise of agreement.

"She'll be fine. However, I'd prefer if you didn't use such derogatory terms in my presence." She growled.

Silkily Snape replied coolly.

"That is something that is irrelevant. You will give this to Granger." He added in a chilling voice.

"I will not, you've always been so hateful towards Mr. Potter that I could practically picture you-" The nurse's voice cut off and Harry barely heard a muffled thud a second afterward.

"Potter, the Headmaster might think you're important but without this mudblood you'll be destroyed in a heartbeat." Snape laughed lightly.

Harry had heard enough. _Hermione's too important, her loyalty, brains, and cunning are too vital to lose. _Instantly Harry burst into the hospital wing and fired a soundless _reducto_ at Snape's

head.

The _reducto_ missed as Snape dropped out of the way and retaliated with a silent _crucio_. Harry inelegantly rolled behind a table and began a retaliatory attack. Five _stupefies_ and then Harry

rolled to another location as his barricade was destroyed. Harry managed to dodge several curses and take shelter behind a large metal structure that was used to provide heat to the

hospital wing. As he relied on his new fortification Harry began a new assault of curses, more savage than before; boarding on dark. Then as an evil curse grazed his cheek and he felt

blood flow viciously from the new wound he realized that Snape didn't have any difficulties using dark curses against him.

_I suppose I need to fight fire with fire._ Harry thought furiously.

The only problem with that idea was that he didn't_ know_ any dark spells. However, a _reducto _to Snape's sneering face might clear off that expression and protect Hermione. With that in

mind Harry began casting a barrage of _reductos _at Snape. At first, the potions master was able to block them but the sheer number that Harry cast, in consistency forced Snape to retreat,

and left him open to a stunner. Snape apparently didn't pay the stunner that Harry slipped in any attention; so wrapped up in keeping his head from being blown off that any other colors

had meant nothing to the man. Snape slumped behind the bed and Harry rushed over to Hermione, lifted her from the bed and made his way out of the Hospital wing. She whimpered

softly as she was lifted from the bed and Harry made an unconscious soothing noise that helped quell her whimpers.

_I merely got lucky. What if he had decided to stop playing around? I could tell he was just toying with me. I guess he wanted to feel good that he could beat me into the ground even if I couldn't be _

_allowed to remember it…I need power…I need it to get my revenge. I suppose it's a good thing that the stunner had been the hitting curse though. I'd be willing to be that Hogwarts has some kind _

_of monitoring charm on deaths. _

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"Hello Master Harry Potter Sir! Hows cans I helps yous?" Dobby asked in an enthused voice as he appeared with a faint pop.

"It's not safe here. Snape tried to kill Hermione. I need to get our trunks and to a safe location, and I need to do it now."

Dobby's eyes widened before fury became more than a little evident in the little elf's countenance.

"Barny candy loving old codger! Hiring evil man who would kill Master Harry Potter Sirs Grangey." Dobby muttered furiously before he looked at Harry.

"I's gets your trunks Master Harry Potter Sir! I's will helps yous get aways safe too!" Dobby added as his enthusiasm returned.

With that the odd elf popped away, and only moments later Harry's and Hermione's trunks were floating beside Harry and Dobby. Crookshanks was peeved at being transported in such

an unruly fashion while Hedwig blinked comically inside of her cage.

"Dobby, you're a life saver." Harry grinned.

Dobby beamed as they made their way through several passages and to the entrance hall.

A few minutes later and Harry and Dobby made their way out of the castle, the security was non existent and Students were only just waking up, they hadn't even begun to make their

way down to the hall to eat breakfast. A few minutes later Harry had reached the gates and asked Dobby to open them. As the gates creaked open Harry heard a voice behind him.

"'Arry, what are yeh doin'?" A deep rumble asked.

Harry flipped around slowly; as to not hurt Hermione, and looked at the colossal figure that now stood on the wet grassy hill that led up to the school.

"I'm leaving." Harry replied as the gate continued to creak open.

"Why?" Hagrid asked bluntly as confusion flickered in his eyes.

"Ask Dumbledore, that old-" Harry broke off savagely.

"Did you know that Snape had just tried to kill Hermione? Did you know that Dumbledore has intentionally and malevolently _used _me, my parent's, you, and everyone else for that matter?"

Harry asked.

Hagrid blinked in shock at Harry's cold words.

"Snape is a murderer. He proved that to me as he tried to kill Hermione, he used _crucio _on me. I was lucky I was able to dodge it, yet Dumbledore continues to protect him. See my bloody

cheek? That's courtesy of our revered potions master. To what extent will the headmaster protect such a slimy git? Furthermore, that sphere that broke in the Department of mysteries

that had my name and Voldemort's name on it. It was heard by A.P.W.B.D. Only one man has such initials. Albus. Percival. Wulfuric. Brian. Dumbledore. He knew the prophesy and he knew

that Voldemort wanted it. So, by not telling me Voldemort was able to trick me to the department. If he had merely told me I would have been able to know that it was a trap. Not enough?

Dumbledore's the head of the Wizangamot, and he's got more power than anyone else. It wouldn't have been difficult for him to arrange a mere trial for my godfather, yet…yet he…he

didn't he let my godfather rot, presumably because it was convenient." Harry began his case as he walked away from Hogwarts.

Hagrid kept up with the furious teen, listening and offering what support he could.

"He broke my trust Hagrid. I lost by godfather; the one man I considered a parent just for his 'greater good'. I know that you're indebted to him Hagrid, but I can't and will not work with

him any more. The more I look into my miserable past and the past of the wizarding world the more sins I'm finding in his closet." Harry added.

Hagrid looked dazed at Harry's accusations.

"Blimey, Snape was gonna harm 'Ermione?" Hagrid gaped.

"Not harm. Kill." Harry replied coolly.

Hagrid blinked comically at Harry for a long while before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is yer plans Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I have to get Hermione somewhere safe, and away from that murderer. Then I have to help her recover. Let her know what happened, and then I need to decide what to do next." Harry

replied.

"Harry, do yer parents have an ol' 'ome?" Hagrid asked indirectly.

"'Course they did." Harry agreed.

"M'or'n one?"* Hagrid asked, he looked as though he was turning pale.

"I'm certain of it." Harry agreed.

Hagrid's face began to return to it's normal color as they neared Hogsmede.

"'Agrid…" Hermione whispered.

Harry leaned towards Hermione's face.

"…Unbreakable?" She struggled to whisper.

"Did you swear an unbreakable?" Harry translated.

"Blimey, why I wouldn't make an unbreakable anyone but one person Harry." Hagrid answered.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Dumbledore made you swear an unbreakable to never reveal that I had homes." Harry stated flatly.

Hagrid nodded pleasantly.

"So how…?" Harry trailed off in confusion.

"I didn't reveal anythin'. Yeh already knew so it was a done deal. I merely was askin' if yeh knew anythin'." Hagrid's eyes glittered brightly.

"It was dangerous Hagrid." Harry whispered.

Hagrid nodded.

"Yeh're worth it." Hagrid replied seriously.

Harry felt touched at Hagrid's sincere response.

"Thank you."

_No! I can't feel anything for him! He'd be the next to go! _

The fragments that remained of Harry's heart hardened even more. 

"The only question I have about this is pretty simple. Do you know where any of my homes are?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Harry. I don't." Hagrid admitted with a rumble.

"Would the goblins inform me?"

"Harry, that's a bad idea." Hagrid warned.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Such requests are seen as a weakness. Yeh need to be proven to be ruddy powerful a'fore they'd not try to steal from yeh."

"So…I could lose my holdings?"

Hagrid merely nodded.

"Then how am I supposed to find my homes?" Harry asked.

"The Goblin's send a report e'ry so of'en. Mainly so they can say "Look how much money we made fer yeh!"" Hagrid replied.

"I haven't been getting them."

"Dumbledore blocked 'em alon wit' all yer fan mail."

Harry blinked before he shook his head.

"Another thing he has to answer for."

_If I can't go to the goblins-my money holders to find my holdings, and I don't know where any of my homes are…I'll have to live in the caves. Damn it. _

I know where I'll be living for the next few weeks at least, and you won't even have to leave Hogwarts. In fact it might be better if you did that since you can bring supplies to help heal

Hermione." Harry said in a low voice.

They had slipped by hogsmede unnoticed and past the shrieking shack. Eventually Harry led Dobby, whom had been unusually silent and Hagrid to a large cave.

"I know it's not very great but for the moment it's the best option. I can't go to Diagon Alley right now, so I can't even buy a tent." Harry sighed in frustration as he _accio_'ed some wood

from a nearby source and placed it in a fire pit that Sirius had dug.

It was difficult casting while holding Hermione but he managed.

_Sirius…It's ironic that I've been reduced to this level as well…_

Hagrid nodded in understanding before he spoke.

"Harry, Once summer begins yeh might be able ter slip inter Diagon Alley. If yeh use yer invisibility cloak yeh could get some gold from yer account." Hagrid added.

A moment later Hagrid looked as though a brilliant thought had struck him.

"I got an idea, but I need some time ter help yeh wit' the livin' problems."

"I'd appreciate that." Harry grinned at the half giant.

Harry cast a muffled _incendio _at the wood and after the flames crackled cheerfully Harry turned to Dobby.

"I need to get somewhere comfortable for Hermione to rest. Can you help?" Harry asked.

Dobby grinned at Harry and with a "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby cleaned the dirt, grime and muck that stained the floors of the cave, and then a few moments later he conjured a

small mattress with soft white sheets, and a rough militaristic blanket that was very warm.

"Perfect. Thanks Dobby." Harry replied as he put Hermione in the bedding.

He covered her; almost lovingly and a few moments later he turned back to Dobby and Hagrid.

"I don't know what I'd have done if I didn't have your help today. Thank you." Harry smiled at the two of them. _I almost feel sorry that I can't actually care for them. _

***Okay, so I snuck in a reference to something. Take a guess! ^.^**

***Translation: More than one?**

**_Okay, so I'll explain. Harry's now struggling between light and dark. Which side will he choose? Which side will he go to? He's leaning towards the dark but Hagrid and Dobby are acting as anchors as is Hermione (even though she's out of it.).This story came to me as a simple thought. "I want to do a Dark!Harry Story!" Then I remembered (and agreed with) Seel'vor's profile (one of the best authors on the site!) and he stated that Dark Lord Harry was: "_**Harry becoming the next Dark Lord... possible, in a good AU.**_" With this in mind I needed a solid base to start with and it was pretty simple to choose Sirius' death to act as a catalyst. After losing Cedric, being tortured, mocked, reviled, almost losing Hermione and Ron, and watching Sirius fall behind the veil with mocking laughter playing in their ears. It was then I knew would be the best 'starting point' to watching Harry slip into darkness. It wouldn't be an immediate thing, but as you might have seen his thoughts have become more negative, and cruel. But, he's still struggling with himself. It'll take time for him to fall to darkness, or stay in the light. A huge chunk of the story would need to explore his struggle between the light and Dark. _**

**_2783 WC_**


	24. Metal Gear Potter

_**Warnings: Language, Violence**_

_**Current Rating: T Likely to go to M  
**_

_Metal Gear Potter_

While wizards raised their glasses to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. A family of Muggles had an unwelcome and unhappy surprise, and so they debated what should be done with their hated nephew. Finally, Vernon suggested something that would completely derail all plans of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort alike. They decided to abandon him. Without a single glance back they dumped Harry Potter into a sewer, and they fully expected him to die, but while fate is a cruel mistress it is not without sympathy; in it's own perverse way.

"Snake? What's going on?" 2nd Lt. Campbell asked.

"Someone just dropped a child into the sewers. I was lucky enough to catch him before the fall killed him." Snake replied.

"A child? Someone tried to kill a child?" Campbell asked in only minor surprise.

"Yeah. Since I'm RTBing I'll bring the kid along."

"That's fine snake."

Naked Snake was a calm, collected man who could withstand the most brutal of tortures but seeing the evil of humanity extend to its children tore the hardened warrior apart. Even after taking down groups such as the _Peace Sentinels_ he still hated seeing children suffer because of a few individual's cruelty. He vowed to make sure that the child would be brought back to HQ safely. His mission was important, certainly since it would derail a major terrorist organization. Now, his focus had to be on protecting the toddler from the bitter elements while evading the terrorist cell that was still pursuing him.

_15 hours later... _

"What do you mean that you can't find him a home?" Snake hissed.

"It's extremely simple Snake, officially we don't exist and because of that the child's discovery shouldn't be possible. Besides, we were operating inside of England. Since we aren't part of their military force and we didn't even let them know about our movements it would cause some very serious problems for the U.S. Government if we found a home for the child."

"There are a lot of children without records." Snake retorted.

"It's not 1960 anymore Snake." Campbell replied.

"What's that got to do with it?" Snake asked.

"Any child younger than three within any U.N. Member state has DNA and blood work done. Their data is then recorded on the U.N. Servers."

"If he ever had any blood work done...and He lived in the U.S. there would be a great deal of digging...And it'd be hard for us to cover up...Is that what you're saying?" Snake hissed.

Campbell merely nodded.

"Couldn't we delete his data from the U.N.'s Servers?" Snake asked.

Campbell shook his head in the negative.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Their data rebounds across almost seven hundred servers in a private global network. It bounces in such a way that viruses can't keep up. If you could hack all 700 at once then you'd have a chance. I'm sorry Snake. It just isn't possible. Even for you."

Snake cursed violently for a long moment.

"How about we drop him off at an orphanage?"

Campbell nodded.

"It's an option. But you already know that that's just a delayed execution in it's self. The world's still reeling from the battles and no one can afford to take care of orphans."

"What about you? Could you take care of him?"

"I'm afraid not. I am a 2nd Lt. in the U.S. Military after all. If it'd be bad for a civilian to take him you can imagine what it'd be like for _me _to take him. No Snake, you need to find a different person or...or...you'll have to 'put him back'." Campbell explained.

"Damn politics." Snake swore.

"Sorry Snake I wish there was an alternative."

"Actually...there is one." Snake said hesitantly.

"What's that?" At this Campbell looked interested .

"I'll raise him."

"No way Snake." Campbell said flatly.

"Why not?" Snake asked.

"You aren't exactly...parent material." He replied delicately.

Snake raised one of his eyebrows.

"I realize that I'm not exactly a normal father figure. But, I will not leave a child to the fate of death." Naked Snake said hotly.

"If you raise him he'll be a killing machine before he's 10." Campbell said flatly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only option."

Campbell sighed.

"Damn Merc. I suppose that since you are the Legendary Big Boss there's little I can do to stop you."

Snake smiled coolly.

"That's right."

_1991 A.D. _

"I'm sorry son. Your father has disappeared." The man had said simply.

David's eyes widened in shock. He had lived with his father for almost nine years and never once had his father came close to actually being defeated; let alone vanishing.

"Keep me posted." He ordered in a harsh whisper.

As he left his well tuned senses heard the man speak quietly to his coworker.

"Man, Big Boss really made the kid intense. It goes to explain why they decided to nickname him Solid Snake."

David quietly went to his room. He knew what people thought about him, being the son of a legendary super soldier wasn't something that most anyone could claim. To no one's surprise David had been raised in the ways of battle from his earliest moments. He knew how to kill in more ways than most veteran soldiers could begin to imagine. His mind had been sharpened and David had become a master of stealth, tracking, hand to hand combat, and weapons use.

Yet, it didn't really explain David himself. Big Boss had found him in the sewers of England. David didn't even know his birth name. All he knew is that he had a unique power that hadn't been created by science. But instead of being some foreign presence it seemed to be a part of him as much as breathing was. When he first started training whenever he felt scared or worried odd things would happen.

For example, in one early training session the rope trap that had grabbed his ankle and flipped him upside down had strangely burned to nothing within seconds, and to everyone's surprise the rope's destruction didn't even damage his skin. Because of that Naked Snake encouraged David to increase his training and so during one grueling session he accidentally turned one of his father's friends' hair pink; a truly mortal insult for a man as masculine as him.

David supposed that his power, that he had begun to use in battle had caused his birth parents to fear him...Unless they were like him, and then for some reason killed. In any event he had to hide his power as much as possible. It gave him a tremendous surprise advantage and it was one that David did _not _want to lose.

One could only imagine his surprise when he entered his room and several brown owls blinked at him. In their talons they each held a thick envelope. Curiously, David approached and took the letters. The owls looked at him steadfastedly and David's eyes caught a crest of Serpent, Griffin, Badger, and Raven. Curiously, David opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, _

The letter began with a name that was faintly familiar. David read in shock and finally so many of the unanswered questions of his life were suddenly answered. According to this David's real name was 'Harry Potter', and he was a wizard.

With a mental shrug David read the rest of the letters and eventually came to accept that this was the real deal. He then sorted through his envelopes and found the one with the snake. It was his father's code name and his nickname, perhaps it was fate. David wasn't sure but he decided to give this "Hogwarts" place a spin.

_September 1st 1991_

_King's Cross Station_

David, now wielding his alter name of Harry scanned the station carefully. His father had drilled him to be careful at all times, and upon entering the Wizarding world David sensed that there was something wrong and whatever that was could cause a great deal of damage. He had observed a snotty blond child demean a brown haired, brown eyed 'muggleborn' girl and while Harry almost jumped in to protect her he wasn't sure if that had been such a good idea. He couldn't afford to lose his cover yet. Insults could hurt some but they weren't lethal.

After he finished reviewing his memories he scanned the area looking for Station '9 3/4' and so, he watched. Eventually he observed some loud red heads essentially shouting out that they were wizards and that they were going to Hogwarts. Harry tensed as he feared a set up. They were trying to get _someone's_ attention. He wasn't sure who's but Harry wasn't going to stay around to find out.

Quickly Harry slid under a trolley, and rolled under a bench and observed. Finally, he saw where he had to go. The red heads were going _through a wall_. So, after he allowed them a moment to go father ahead, and then Harry followed.

Harry quickly ducked into the shadows. Several things about this were wrong. His senses were going haywire and he didn't like what was happening.

"Where is he? Dumbledore said that he should be here by now and that he wouldn't know how to get on the train."

"I wish I could see my hero...Oh Harry." A starry eyed red haired girl cooed.

Harry shuddered in disgust. At least he had his answer. They were searching for him.

_Potential Threat confirmed. Observe those of them at Hogwarts._

"Mum, they way you phrased it it sounds like it was planned for us to meet Harry." One of the identical twins asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way George. I meant it as in that he wasn't told, and so we needed to tell him."

The twin that Harry assumed was George (but wasn't sure because of their trick that they had played earlier on their mother) looked unconvinced but seemed happy enough to leave it be for the time being.

_I'll have to watch those two. I don't think that they are completely fooled. _

Harry smiled faintly as he slipped into a compartment, and jury rigged a lock so that the door couldn't open. A few student's tried to open the door but thankfully, Harry's jury rig worked and he was left in peace as the train began to shudder and make it's way out of the station.

About an hour after the train had left and the occasional door grabbing and jingling ended Harry relaxed and began to read a book on stealth maneuvers. He wasn't impressed. The knowledge was outdated and useless to him. However, to the generic soldier or tracker it would have been quite an in depth book for them. Time passed quickly and about two hours into the train ride passed before a respectful, tentative knock sounded.

Harry made sure his Beretta was concealed but within easy reach and carefully opened the door. Outside was a girl nearly in tears. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes her eyes were bloodshot and she looked to be a wreck. Harry felt his heart strings twinge slightly and he spoke gently.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Is it okay if I...I come in?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure, take a load off." Harry pulled back so that she could enter and then shut the door as soon as she entered.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"What happened?" Harry asked gently.

"I...I was accosted by a blond named Draco Malfoy, and his two friends. Then after I was insulted and mocked by him for the second time I was harassed by a gangly red head with a smudge on his nose. I was hoping that being with people like me...I'd be able to make friends...but...I..." Several tears trailed down her face.

Harry sighed. He was terrible with this kinda stuff. But he mentally shrugged and pulled her into his arms. His gesture of compassion only made her cry harder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Harry stuttered.

"-It's o-okay. I'm just overwhelmed. No one besides my parent's has ever cared." She managed to choke out the words through her tears.

"That's wrong." Harry frowned.

"Sorry for getting your shirt all wet." She sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I realize that I'm not exactly the best person to come to when it comes to things like this but...Would you like a friend? I've never had one either." Harry offered.

Immediately afterward Harry began to mentally slap himself. He had just broken an important rule: _Never Trust Anyone In Enemy Territory That's Not From Allied Command. _

However, it was too late to say anything about that, the words had been spoken and he would obey another rule. _Always Stand By Your Word. _

Her eyes widened in awe and she spoke in a whisper.

"Really?" She whispered reverently.

Harry nodded.

She immediately flung herself into his arms, sobbed and began a mantra of 'thank you's that filled Harry's ears. Harry smiled gently at her and rubbed her shoulders as she regained control over her emotions.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry! My name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"It seems that I forgot too. I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Are you really?" She asked in surprise.

"Someone has to be." Harry shrugged in response.

_Only as a birth name though. If I feel that I can trust you fully I'll let you know my true identity. _

She blushed at his reply.

"That's true." She agreed.

Suddenly she frowned curiously.

"I can't seem to place your accent. Is it just me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that? My mentor was a yank so I'll slip into American slang from time to time." Harry shrugged.

Hermione nodded in understanding before she asked a question that Harry didn't want to answer yet.

"Your mentor? Who's that?"

"Oh him? No one of consequence really." Harry assured.

_If one was to ignore the fact that he's the best soldier in the world._ Harry thought wryly.

Eventually, they were met by a young boy named Draco Malfoy who irked Harry to no end.

"Get out." Harry hissed after he had insulted Hermione again.

(He found out a little later that it was Draco that insulted her.)

"Why should I? We've run out of food and it seems that you have plenty." Draco sneered at Harry.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed and a second later his fists struck several vital spots on Draco; leaving him nothing more than a moaning child writhing on the floor.

The two grunts looked at each other nervously because of Harry's lethal stance.

"Do you want to be next?" Harry asked in a low voice.

The two goons looked at each other and a moment later lifted the sobbing Draco and fled.

Hermione looked at Harry reverently and spoke quietly.

"Wow, you're really amazing!" She said.

Harry smiled and patted her shoulder gently.

"Nah, I just learned a few things. Most kids don't know anything about defending themselves so they're easily scared off."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"Could I learn from you? She asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled.

"I can teach you after we get to school. It'd be hard if we're in different houses though." Harry added thoughtfully.

"Then I guess we'll need to be in the same house." Hermione grinned.

"I guess so." Harry agreed.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Starting Year Feast_

Harry watched curiously and analyzed the situation. His new friend went into Gryffindor and so he smiled and clapped for her which she beamed at him for.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The strict witch called.

Before the hat touched his head it screamed "Slytherin!"

_Go figure._

But after several names were called Harry's came up and he swiftly approached the hat.

_"Hmm..Very interesting. You know more ways to kill a person than I've ever seen before." _

_"What does that matter?" Harry retorted. _

_"Not much I suppose. Hmm...No, you'd make a terrible Slytherin. You're extremely cunning indeed but you have limited ambition. You just want to make your father proud."_

_"You don't know my father then." Harry snickered mentally. _

_"No I don't but I'm learning quickly." The hat replied dryly. "Perhaps, you'd make a good Slytherin after all."  
_

_A second later it spoke again. _

_"You'd be a great Hufflepuff. You have an exceedingly hard working nature, and you're extremely loyal. You'd make a decent Ravenclaw because of your intelligence and you have great drive. But your drive isn't focused around traditional schoolwork." _

_"You noticed." Harry replied dryly. _

_The hat ignored Harry's barb and continued. _

_"You'd make a fine Gryffindor because you're braver than a lion. Yes, I think that might be your most dominate trait. You'd be willing to go into suicidal situations even if you knew that they were. 'Solid Snake'." _

Harry felt icy chills run through his body and a frozen grip grasp his heart as the hat spoke his true name.

_You can learn to shield your mind Snake. Just go learn Occulemency. watch out, The headmaster and Severus Snape preform it frequently. Until you master that art don't look them in the eyes." _The Hat told him.

_"Understood." Snake mentally saluted. _

A second passed before the hat roared.

"Gryffindor!"

"We Got Potter! We got Potter!" The Gryffindor's roared their joy.

_Enemies Confirmed. Slytherins have become hostile upon entry into Gryffindor. Dumbledore has unusual gleam in eyes; could be problematic. Greasy Haired bastard has hateful glare and is staring at me. Most likely he hates me. Will have to stay alert at all times. Find out his weapons, weaknesses and personal data. _

Life had become interesting to say the least.

**_This became a very fun story and I think I might have to actually finish this one. A Harry Potter trained from 'day 1' and essentially "Solid Snake" From Metal Gear Solid, and Metal Gear. MGS Is a game where stealth is paramount and you'll do incredible feats such as blow up tanks with grenades. (Considered impossible with good reason by military standards.) _**

**_Yes, you'll see "Snake" Beat the living daylights out of people frequently, and he'll teach a few things to Hermione, but at least he'll never have trouble evading anyone ^.^_**

**_I dunno if he'll ever use firearms in the wizarding world. _**

**_Metal Gear Solid/Harry Potter Cross over. Mostly just the characterization as Harry as some kinda super soldier. But will have some references to "Big Boss" Etc. All in all this is very fun to write.  
_**


	25. Metal Gear Potter Part 2

_**Warnings: Language, Violence**_

_**Current Rating: T Likely to go to M  
**_

_Metal Gear Potter_

_Pt2  
_

After the other students were safely in bed Harry slipped out of his dorm and slipped past the portrait without it even realizing who left the tower. Next, Harry stealthily made his way through the winding corridors and made his way to the third floor corridor. The one that Dumbledore expressly forbade them to go to.

_He's an idiot. I'd be willing to wager that I'm not the only one sneaking down here. _Snake smirked mentally as he sensed a cat approaching. So, Harry grabbed a helmet from a suit of armor, apologized quietly as it protested feebly and chucked it down a different hall. He then slipped into the shadows and fixed his box and slipped into it.

It brought up many old memories for Solid Snake.

His father had laughed at him for the idea of using an actual cardboard box as a stealth item, but to both his father and Snake's surprise the trick worked and so, it became a part of Snake's regular arsenal. Snake quickly learned how to use that box, and how to take care of it. But, most importantly, he learned the best places to use said box. Snake smirked as he watched the cat hurry past him and rush over to the helmet of the knight. It sniffed curiously and looked about, but as Snake expected the cat didn't detect Snake and so he was able to bide his time until the cat moved on.

_Stupid thing. I'd love to be able to kick that cat...Huh, I didn't even need the box. These wizards are too unobservant...I bet if I were to knock on a wall an Auror would ask "Huh? What was that noise?"  
_

Snake then continued on to the door in the third floor; curious about what Dumbledore could be hiding. Snake simply kicked the door open (breaking the hinges) and cautiously peered in. Immediately, Snake decided that RTBing would be a fine idea, but still he hesitated and searched the area even with a cerberus breathing down his neck.

"A trap door...I'll have to figure out how to get past you. This is a challenge that I can't pass up." Snake grinned.

The next morning Snake woke early, and headed outside where he jogged to the 'Quidditch pitch' and he observed the area. The stands concealed most action on the field itself, and if Snake was careful, he had an area to keep fit. A dozen laps later, several pull ups and nearly two hundred crunches and Snake felt ready to start the day.

The day itself passed quietly with Harry giving Hermione some very basic defensive techniques that would outdo anything that these typical wizards could throw at her.

_She's smart...potentially cunning...She'd make a decent fighter...Maybe...just maybe..._

Harry smiled lightly_. _She had great potential and Harry decided that he'd nurture that potential.

However, when it came to normal school Hermione was in a class all of her own. Her confidence bolstered by Harry, Hermione began to flourish into a radiant star that blazed far brighter than anyone else in class, including Harry himself. Harry, however didn't care all that much. He was more concerned about furthering his combat abilities. Magic was a weapon, and Harry would use it to his full advantage.

In Harry's first Defense class he became suspicious of Quirrell. The glint in his eye...it was one that Harry had seen in his Father's; "Big Boss" eyes before he struck at a foe. It was serpent-like, predatory, and Harry didn't like it at all. Quirrell tried to act harmless, and his stutter threw most people for a loop. However, Harry truly didn't trust the man. He wasn't sure what the Defense professor was up to and Harry was concerned that he'd learn what his dark secret was...the hard way.

Snape on the other hand, was far more interesting than most other teachers. Harry had detected loathing coming from the greasy haired man at the welcoming feast. However, In class Harry detected a flicker...of regret, and...sorrow? Yes indeed, Snape was an interesting man.

All in all while there was a lot of messes for Harry to clean up there was a lot of fun things for him to do. He was an expert at stealth, and he was quickly learning all applications of magic, and most importantly; how they could be applied to the battlefield.

A few weeks passed with Harry sneaking about, finding out what secrets he could, teaching Hermione how to defend herself, and most importantly: (at least to Harry) leaving the girly looking blonde boy a sobbing wreck with several dozen broken bones and bruises when no one could get him in trouble for doing so.

Harry made it an important event for him. At least once a week Harry ensured that Draco Malfoy would be in the hospital wing.

The best part of all though: Draco couldn't prove that Harry was the one to beat him senseless either.

It was good being Solid Snake.

...

_Headmaster's office_

_One week after start of term. _

"So, are there any other things that need to be mentioned?" Dumbledore asked.

The assembled teachers glanced at each other and nodded faintly.

"Actually there is one student that should be mentioned." The deputy headmistress said slowly.

"Harry Potter." The assembled teachers said.

Dumbledore nearly groaned.

"What has he done? Is he big headed because of his fame?" He asked miserably.

Pomona Sprout shook her head.

"No, he seems to be blind to it. Actually, the reason why we brought him up is that we just feel something's off. He's extraordinarily skilled, but he doesn't seem to be applying himself fully to class. Still, his grades aren't suffering from it. But, in all honesty he seems distracted a goodly part of the time. He seems to by frankly reading everything."

Snape nodded slightly.

"The arrogant brat seems to have an unholy interest in poisons and explosive substances."

"Now Severus, just because you hated his father doesn't mean that you-" Flitwick snarled.

Dumbledore held up a hand silencing his Charms professor.

"While I don't agree with Severus' way of stating things that is curious."

Flitwick frowned thoughtfully.

"I talked to several Ravenclaws that observed Harry. He seemed to read books on politics, and combat."

"Combat?" Dumbledore's head snapped towards Flitwick.

Flitwick nodded.

"He has an incredible interest in the goblin wars, and the rises of Grindelwauld and You-Know-Who."

"So, he's reading history? Is it just general interest?"

"I don't know. My 'Claws couldn't tell how deep he was getting. He was hard to keep track of to be honest. He'd be there one minute and gone the next, just like a ghost."

"Interesting." Dumbledore mused.

And indeed it was. Dumbledore just didn't know _how _interesting it truly was either.

What was more, he hadn't been taught by the best either.

A few days later Dumbledore observed Harry Potter's first broom lesson; eager to find out more about the strange boy and his hardened eyes. Harry moved fluidly and had incredible grace in his movements, yet his body was firm, and ridged. It was as if he was expecting a blow to strike out at him at any moment, and yet Dumbledore didn't detect any fear in his eyes. It was as if he had been molded into a perfect warrior. Dumbledore mentally shook his head. There was _no way_ at all that Harry Potter had been taught how to fight by the _Dursleys_. In fact, he had threatened to turn them into toads if they did teach him. Harry, as wonderful as he was was a necessary sacrifice in the upcoming war. Dumbledore hated it, but he knew if Harry didn't die, then Voldemort would exist for _Eternity_ itself.

Madam Hooch called the class to attention and Dumbledore found himself leaning forward; interested as they began. No one knew he was observing of course, he was disilusioned and hiding in the stands. It'd take Moody's eye to even begin to detect him.

Dumbledore smiled when he observed Harry's natural grace on the broom. Hooch's eyes widened in awe and Hermione openly gaped at Harry as he flew magnificently.

Dumbledore could practically sense the broom humming as it resonated with Harry. He was truly a natural. Yes, Gryffindor had found a masterful seeker indeed.

Yet, in that moment Dumbledore suddenly wondered: What _couldn't _Harry do? He was excelling in all classes, he was respected by his peers, and he had a few very close friends. Draco Malfoy should be his strongest rival yet, he was strangely silent. Dumbledore's suspicions rose anew.

Just what was going on with Harry Potter?

While Dumbledore mused to himself Snake rolled his eyes. The man hiding in the shadows wasn't going to go undetected when he was around, yet Snake wasn't sure what his angle was. What exactly did the Headmaster have to gain by watching in such a fashion?

Snake wasn't sure but in any case, Snake had bigger fish to fry. That corridor with the three headed dog was still drawing his attention. He had sent a letter back to his support team (encoded naturally) and he was waiting for their answer.

In his letter it essentially boiled down to 'What myths and legends are there about the guardian dog of Hades?' and 'I need some chemical based explosives and a combat suit would come in handy too but is not necessary.'

He'd get a response soon and when he did...he'd be able to pass over that challenge.

_**Well, I realize it's been a while since I've updated but I've had good reasons. 1: Work. It's been busy and demanding. 2: I've gotten sick and trying to recover. (It's some weird hybrid cold/flu and it's been hard to breathe because of it.) **_

_**Sorry about the wait, between work and coming down with this...I haven't had a lot of extra time. **_

_**If this chappie feels shaky I'm sorry again but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer guys (and gals). **_

_**Defender Paladin**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah, I've got a new non cross over in the works (I had written it once but it got deleted on accident.) and while it's been done before I don't think its ever been done in quite this way before. ^.^**_

_**I've only seen one 'similar' piece and it was a Hermione centric tale...  
**_


	26. An Obligatory Cliche

_**A Defender Paladin Production:**_

_**With witty or maybe not so witty commentary:  
**_

_**The Much Ignored, but Obligatory Cliche:**_

_**The Marriage Law**_

_**AN: This piece actually was going to be somewhat different but I thought I'd poke fun at some things I have done and some things that others do. (If I make fun of it and I've done it before I've improved at it!) Plus, originally it was too heavy for the majority and I wanted to set a lighter tone even if it's just some fake 'Author's notes' that are blended in fairly well. **_

_**I really don't see me continuing this...  
**_

"Is this really happening?" Hermione gaped as she stared at the paper.

"Bloody Hell. Damn Idiotic Ministry of f-" Ron began to swear as Hermione glared.

"Err...Sorry Hermione, Damn Ministry of Magic." Ron amended to her slight approval.

"Enough." Harry said in a regal tone as he stood and tossed a rock into the lake.

The Trio were sitting at the beach, under a tree near the lakeside at Hogwarts. A fitting enough place because people like beaches and it's always a wonderful place to sit after seeing all your friends die because of a madman...right? No. I did not choose this setting at Random...What? Why do you say that? I messde up? No way, I do evrything for a reason. Ahem, Moving on.

Harry's two friends stared at him.

"We all know that the Ministry is full of idiots. Why should this be such a surprise? I'm supposed to marry some 'pureblood' princess named Daphine or something, Hermione's going to marry Malfoy, and Ron gets to marry his own sister." Harry sent a sympathetic look towards Ron.

Ron shuddered at that.

"Don't remind me mate, that is really sick. So...uh...what kinda escape clauses are there?"

Hermione smiled pleasantly.

"It's the pureblooded way isn't it?" Hermione smiled.

Ron shook his head.

"Why do you think I think that pureblooded society and stuff is rubbish?" He retorted.

Harry smirked.

"I'm just glad I don't have a sister." Harry said smugly.

"If you'd have had to marry Ginny you'd be marrying your cousin." Ron retorted.

Harry paled as Hermione snickered at the surprise turn of the tables.

As Harry and Ron began to bicker Hermione surprisingly took up Harry's position of argument breaker.

"As interesting as this all is, we really do need to see what can be done. According to this there are _no _escape clauses."

"So we have to marry then?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling.

"Not at all." Hermione replied smugly.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"So how does-" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

Hermione grinned evilly at them. Not for the first time did the two male members of the trio feel terrified for someone.

A week passed quietly, All funerals had finally been finished ('Cause the author is allowed to throw random thoughts out...like liking pie...or...Oh...I didn't finish that sentence. Oops.) and so the minister of magic appeared in an instant with his entire ministry and all of wizarding Britain's population for the ceremonies. (Because he can ignore the wards and stuff...oh, and all the marriages are supposed to be done in one a couple hours too. There's only a handful of people there after all. A few words and...Hey! You got me sidetracked again!)

Anyway, everyone was there, Dumbledore (even though he died a book and a half ago), Fudge, (even though he lost his job a book and a half ago too.) Skeeter, (because she's a beetle...what? That isn't a good reason?) and a bunch of other people.

After a dozen or so boring speeches Fudge got up to make his boring speech.

"Dearly Beloved We are gathered here today to mourn the passing-"

"Minister!" A Toad like woman croaked.

"Ahem, my apologies I got a little confused. Dear people, today we embark on a new chapter of history! We are about to see the fruition of a thousand bribe- err... dreams and hopes. As our youth embark on a new journey to repopulate our severely depleted world we watch offering silent support as we line our pocket- ahem, as we line our goals up to support our children. It is truly a wondrous day. Now, will Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass or something like that approach so that they may be bonded?"

Daphne approached slowly, as she saw her dreams crumble within herself. She didn't want to marry yet! She had far too much to do, too much to become! Nevertheless, there was naught that she could do but obey.

A moment passed as they waited for Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Triumphed to approach to claim his bride. A few more minutes passed and then a house elf appeared bearing a letter.

"Here's a letter for Mr. Fudgey." Dobby handed the letter over as he popped away.

_To all those Losers; _

_You really thought I'd marry someone when I didn't want to? Guess again. I'm gone! That's right! I've flown the coop, I've slipped past your nets, it wasn't hard. Oh yeah, and try to enforce that contract. It ain't happenin'. I've got some friendly people from Japan, China, Korea, Australia, France, the U.S., and a dozen other countries that have ensured that you can't enter me in a contract either. _

_As my American Friend here might say: Suckers! _

_Oh yeah, I've also put a portkey on all the girls that you wanted to use as a puppet. Nev's got one and he didn't know it either. Now that you read that they should be gone. Are they? Don't be surprised. _

_Incidentally, they're safe too. Wonder if they let harem-_

at this the lines wobbled.

_Harry James Potter! How dare you! A harem would kill you with their sexual appetite. _

The words practically oozed with loathing. The lines wobbled again.

_But Hermione-_

_No Harem!_

_Does that mean I can have a-_

_NO RONALD!_

_AWW._

_Okay, Give me that now, thank you. In case you haven figured this out Hermione, Ron and I have left and we give your country a rating of 0/10000000. In other words: Pathetic. _

_Okay, It looks like Hermione's gonna try blowing Ron's...well, y'know off with the Groin-Stomp Curse. Nasty magic. _

At this the lines wobbled once more.

_Now, that Harry and Ron are incapacitated I have a word of advice to you all. _

_"DON'T BE STUPID!" _

_That is all. H/H/R out. _

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

The assembled purebloods stared at each other in shock before Lucius Malfoy summed up what they were all thinking.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Fudge merely nodded.

_**Okay, so that's that. I really just had the thought of what would Harry, Hermione and Ron really do? Then I decided to try to make my writing more humorous. Dunno if that was successful but I'll play around with 'throw away ideas' like this one. You might see one of these from time to time. If you liked the humor, great! If not, oh well. I can only try and try to find new ways to get better. **_

_**Please forgive any spelling, grammar errors, some were intentional. Other's may not have been.**_

_**Q: Where have you been DP?**_

_**Slaving away. Life has been rather...interesting recently.**_

_** I just got out of the hospital Friday night. (I suffered from a sickness that was so bad I couldn't get fluids in me and anything I drank flushed out before it did me any good...Lot's of 'Fun' that was...I guess I wasn't so immune after all...) **_

_**Don't worry I'm okay, I'll just have to be a waterholic for a while...and be careful how far I push myself. **_

_**Sincerely, Defender Paladin  
**_


	27. Of Magic, Broods, and Blood

_JKR, and Blizzard Entertainment are Pleased to present...(Okay not really) This was a work of an overactive imagination that was assisted by writing fanaticism._

_There is no profit involved save for the removal of this one shot that just wouldn't leave me be...even though I'm not all that happy with it...Still it'd be fun if I did take it farther.  
_

_Tales of Singularity_

_Of Magic, Broods, and Blood  
_

Dudley grinned as he tapped a couple commands on his computer. He had his main base well defended with several hydralisks, and a large squad of zerglings were to be the main push against the Terran player "Eternal". His grin faded slightly as a grotesque voice announced that his base was under attack. Thinking nothing of it he sent his zerglings and Hydralisks against the onslaught. Even a squad of Goliaths wouldn't do that much damage against him. Seven Goliaths however, were doing decent damage to his force. However, Dudley's confidence in fending off the attack faded and his heart quailed in terror as the sound of thunder began to roar in his headset.

_Siege Tanks. _The most terrifying ground unit the Terrans had to offer the Siege Tank was only decent in Tank mode, but once it put down it's grips and switched to "Siege Mode" The Arclite Shock Cannon would fire superheated tungsten at a target, and deal splash damage to adjacent units. The damage was incredible and it's range was the longest that any race had to offer.

At that Dudley knew he had lost. The Seven Goliaths were merely a distraction, and while he might have been able to defeat the small squad and even the tanks the damage he'd receive would be too much for him to recover from. However, several marines marched in from the north, and into the view of Dudley's army.

"Damn." Dudley snarled.

Marines were basic units for the Terrans. They had low Health, and did paltry damage. To make them even less incredible their best upgrade was one that increased their speed and rate of fire was one but it that sacrificed a fourth of their already meager HP and it only lasted for a few moments. However, they were strong in numbers and they were only acting as a guard/ assault force as the tanks ripped through the defenses of Dudley.

_GG_

Dudley typed angrily before he logged off.

Eternal was _good _Dudley conceded. He excelled at using the Terran Race and proved it in their match. While Dudley wasn't the best Zerg player he wasn't bad and for him to lose like that...

Suddenly Dudley noticed that Eternal sent him a message requesting to meet in a private channel. Interested, Dudley entered the channel.

_GG CoonSlayer. I haven't enjoyed a set of games like that for a while. You caught me by surprise when you launched that guardian strike on my expansion. _

Dudley smiled faintly.

_Thanks. I was really shocked when you managed to hit me from behind with Siege Tanks. How'd you do that? _

_Tank Drop. _

_Oh yeah, Drop Ships._

_Yeah, they can help sometimes :D_

Dudley nodded. It made sense. He dropped his Tanks on the cliff above his base he was able to begin a bombardment and Dudley couldn't even see where he was attacking from.

_Anyway, I wanted to ask can I make you a friend. I'd like to play you and any other good SC players that you know._

_I don't know any I'm afraid. _

_Do you have any relatives?_

_Just my parents and cousin...why?_

_Teach your cuz and s/he will be able to help you get better too. _

_If he'll play_

_Why wouldn't he?_

At that Dudley stared. A thousand thoughts flowed through his head such as 'He's a loser' and 'Freaks don't play Starcraft'. When suddenly he smiled.

Maybe freaks didn't play Starcraft. Maybe...He'd be able to make his freakish cousin normal when his parents failed. That'd be kinda cool.

_I'll try teaching him_

_Cool once hes good we can have a 2v2 match. I got a bud that is a pretty good 'toss player and he wants a good challenge. I think if u teach him u'll get better too._

Dudley thought about that before he nodded in agreement.

And so History Changed.

Dudley entered Harry's room with a newly purchased battle chest.

"What are you doing Dudley?" Harry demanded as Dudley sat down and began booting up the old computer.

"I'm getting something installed and you are going to play it."

"It isn't porn or anything Illegal right?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Dudley laughed.

"No, It's just a game. A very good game."

"You want me to play a game?" Harry asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah. I'll even teach you how. Eventually I'll want to play you so you better learn so that you might be able to give me a challenge...Oh wait. You're too stupid to give me one of those. Maybe I'll be able to laugh at you as you try uselessly at trying to beat a simple idiot AI."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Get me set up and I'll learn and beat you in whatever game that is."

Dudley grinned internally. He knew Harry was feisty but he didn't realize he was that _competitive. _With a shrug Dudley began the instillation process.

"Hey Harry, go get a folding chair, tell mum I told you to get it. You'll need it to learn."

Harry nodded and as he went to get the chair Dudley input the code that allowed the game to be played. He then registered it in Harry's name. Once Harry got back and sat beside his overly fat cousin Dudley began a simple game. He played as each of the three races and explained their strengths and weaknesses before handing the controls over to his cousin. (He kept the nice chair of course.)

Harry frowned thoughtfully for a long moment before deciding on Terran. They were apparently the ones to learn the basics with since they had good defense and could easily switch their fighting style.

His first game ended poorly for him. He didn't realize that Terrans also had a couple severe drawbacks, and the worst was their tendency to "Turtle". This meant that Harry had focused too long on building up that he never expanded and was eventually exhausted resource wise. Once that happened it was just a matter of time until Harry's beleaguered defenses crumbled.

Over the next couple hours Harry played as each of the races and eventually decided to go back to Terran. They were well rounded and while they didn't have shields of the Protoss or the regenerative abilities like the Zerg he found them the best style for him.

A few weeks passed before Dudley finally decided he was ready and so Dudley and Harry sat down and did battle.

Harry remembered that Dudley had watched Harry's style evolve and he knew that Harry liked using a squad of Marines, Medics and a couple siege tanks with Firebat support, and so Dudley focused on Teching up to Guardians which could and would tear apart Harry's ground forces.

However, Harry didn't use the marines, medics, firebats, and tanks that Dudley expected but instead teched up to Battlecruisers. And they tore Dudley's attack attempt to ribbons. Then Harry sent the four massive ships to Dudley's base and with a few well placed Yamato shots Dudley's air defenses were crushed. After a few more minutes of futile struggle by the exhausted Zerg Harry triumphed.

"How did that happen?" Dudley gaped.

Harry merely grinned smugly.

Then Harry realized something. Unpredictability was what won him his battle with Dudley. Dudley expected a ground attack and so Harry attacked via air. Dudley expected Siege tanks and Marines and he built the highest tier units he could. Voldemort was _predicable_ you could expect him to use an unforgivable first and then a few more. They were effective certainly, but they were still predictable and so Harry could muster a counter to that. Dumbledore was predictable too though. You could expect him to let you strike first. He had a counter strike pattern. So if you could exploit that initial pause...

Well, that would explain why they'd stink at Starcraft.

Towards the end of Summer Harry found an email inviting him to the English branch Starcraft competition. He'd somehow made it in by partaking in enough ladder matches. Dudley had also been able to get in somehow.

Harry rushed over to Hedwig.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I will be unable to arrive on September 1st due to some unusual reasons. I will be at the very earliest be able to board sometime in December. _

_Please do not ask. This is a personal matter. _

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore after next week. Then stay with the Weasley's. Make sure to give Ron his letter before Dumbledore's though."

Hedwig looked at him impatiently.

"Oh right." Harry said sheepishly.

Harry sat down and took a quill and began writing.

_Hey Ron_

_I need you to go to King's Cross (Muggle Side) on Wednesday. I'll explain then. _

_Harry Potter_

Once Harry completed the letters he gave them to Hedwig and let her out.

After she soared off into the skies he turned, went downstairs and found his uncle sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." Harry began the next difficult part of his plan.

"I heard you got in a ruddy Stercaft tournament or something." Vernon replied.

"So did Dudley." Harry added with a smile.

Vernon blinked.

"He got into-"

"It's a video game tournament." Harry explained to calm his Uncle's fury.

Vernon calmed down instantly.

"Video Games you say?" Vernon asked cheerfully.

"That's right."

"That's a lot better than...that." Vernon smiled.

"And I was wondering since you'll probably take Dudley if I could go too. We can register as a team and since we know each other's abilities we'd be able to support each other better and it'd help him win in the 2v2 part of it."

"Fine." Vernon agreed.

Harry knew it was only for the sake of Dudley.

"I'll be heading out for a while so I can keep healthy so I can react quicker for the tournament."

"You do that." Vernon agreed as he turned his head back to the Television.

...

"Sire, we've confirmed that he's begun getting better."

"We can wait a few years. Let his skills sharpen and become more deadly."

"Yes your excellency." The man bowed before he left the ornate throne room.

"Not even she will be able to defeat me after I have his aid..." The elderly man wearing a crown stated with a smirk.

...

"Harry? Is that really you?" Hermione gasped on the other end of the pay phone.

"Yeah. I figured I should call you."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern.

Harry laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Never better really. I'm going to a tournament in a couple days and I'd like you to come with. There's something there you should see."

"Okay. When is it and where is it?" Hermione asked intently.

"Well..." Harry went on to explain where and when to her.

...

Several days passed and Harry and Dudley grinned at each other as they entered the Blizzard convention grounds. Ron had arrived ahead of Harry and Dudley (Somehow. Harry guessed that one of the other Weasley's gave him a lift...) This was the largest StarCraft event ever held in Europe. While Dudley spent most of his time bragging about his not so great skills Harry observed the opponents that were playing friendly games and taking notes.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she saw him in the crowd.

He turned and was nearly knocked over by a brown headed missile that wrapped it's arms about him.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Harry grinned.

"Did you ask Ron to come along too?" She asked as she pulled back from him.

Harry nodded and pointed to a computer where Ron was feebly tapping at some keys.

"He's trying to learn how to play. You should too. If we three became a team...well we'd be unstoppable."

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, Ron seems to love playing as the Zerg. He isn't very good with 'em yet but that's to be expected."

"I have a cousin who taught be about it and I found that I liked the playing as Protoss." Hermione added quietly.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You play too?"

"No. I only played about three hours is all. I just liked the 'Toss the best." Hermione demurred.

Harry nodded in understanding at that and a few moments later Harry and Dudley began their part.

Several games passed, Dudley was knocked out in the fourth round. (halfway through the 'weeding' stages) However, thanks to Harry he managed to make it to the tenth round in the two versus two matches before Harry couldn't save him and he was defeated. This in turn forced Harry to find a new partner or forfeit. Sadly, Hermione wasn't invited to the tournament so he had had to find another player who was missing their teammate. He eventually met a french girl and the two of them continued on to the quarter finals when they were completely outclassed by England's champions of last year.

Harry manged to make it all the way to the Semifinals when he was stomped by a Finnish Starcraft expert.

He later met back up with his teammate Anna and the one who had defeated him: Finland's Champion David Aalto.

"You're good kid. How long have you been playing?" Aalto asked.

Harry muttered his reply.

"How long?"

"Only this summer." He admitted.

Which of course led to many gasps and eyes widened in shock.

"You show promise. You might even take the gold away from the Koreans once you learn up some more." He nodded in approval.

Just as Harry was about to respond a knock caught their attention.

"Hello Mr. Aalto, are you ready to receive your reward and go on to the world Championships?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Over the next hour the award ceremony dragged on. Harry was sitting beside Hermione and Ron who was still questioning Harry about how those corsairs destroyed his Overlords so easily.

At least Ron's questions kept Harry occupied.

Eventually the ceremony ended and David ran back up to Harry.

"Harry, I'd like to take you and your team with me to the world Championships."

"Huh?" Ron gasped.

"Yeah, Harry's a natural. What about you two?" David turned back to them.

"Well...There's no way I'd leave Harry behind." Hermione said firmly.

Ron nodded.

"This is even better than chess! I'd sell my pet rat for this chance in a heartbeat!" Ron agreed.

"You'd give him away." Harry muttered dryly.

Hermione giggled lightly.

...

From there Harry, Hermione and Ron became a fearsome team. The three of them eventually became known as the "European Starlords".

However, they did eventually attend Hogwarts, just to nearly be killed by Ron's pet who turned out to be a man, as well as nearly having their souls removed by dementors, and so the three turned to full time Starcraft tournaments where they won accolades and triumphs unlike anything the world had ever seen.

Sirius became a supporter of their team, he acted as their cook, driver and more. Because they were rarely in England anymore he wasn't hunted by the Wizarding Population, and so he found himself enjoying life. Eventually he began dating David's supporter. A nearly thirty year old muggle woman named Alicia. She was originally a yank but moved to Finland and got involved with David's Starcraft support team.

And so the months passed with the group getting their names well known in the Starcraft Circuit. Harry became known as 'Therran'; a play on words of 'Thor' and 'Terran'. He eventually selected the screen name "Thor's Arm" or Thor for short, Hermione became known as an incredible Protoss player known as "Immortal", due to the fact that she used her units in such a way that she seemed invincible. While Ron was merely known as "Bane" for he was indeed the bane of many other player's existences. His flooding tactics of Zerg units made the foe fearful and they only prayed that they wouldn't have to encounter the ever so fearsome Ultralisk Charge that Ron was so found of.

Life continued in a similar vein for many months until the unveiling of _Starcraft2_. It was on their first game that everything truly, truly changed.

"Harry, let's play a game. A three way free for all." Ron suggested as the three friends sat down at the computers with their newly installed copies of the game.

Harry grinned.

"You think as I do." Harry intoned hollowly.

"Use your own race's quotes." Hermione grinned playfully as she began booting up her copy of the game.

And so they began their battle into the new game. The three races eventually teched up to their higest tiers of Thors, Motherships, Ultralisks and more and once Ron and Harry began attacking the central expansion (which belonged to Hermione.) she was forced to use her Mothership's ultimate technique to reduce the sheer number of Battlecruisers and Vikings that were attacking her from the east. That was when it finally happened. A man's plot took root and reality began spiraling out of control. The screens fizzled out and the room began to warp.

"Hold on guys!" Harry leaped over to his friends and the two of them clutched his arms determinedly.

The room faded into blackness and then Harry fell into the void, Ron and Hermione at his side.

...

"Are they awake?"

"I thought there was only going to be..."

"She's a quite a looker for being just a kid."

"They're just kids...They couldn't."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw men that if he hadn't been familiar with the game play of Starcraft he wouldn't have known who they were.

_Marines..._

A few moment's passed and Harry's two friends awoke tiredly.

"What's goin on?" Ron asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Hermione agreed crossly.

"Our emperor desires to speak to you." The marine explained.

"Okay." Harry said hesitantly.

A few minutes more passed and they were led through several winding corridors. The halls themselves were elegant, beautiful and richly decorated. However, because of all the marines flanking him he couldn't tell _where _they were heading. But, eventually the group approached a golden door with two wolves etched in it's surface.

The door itself was massive, large enough for the nine foot armoured marines to enter ten at a time with plenty of shoulder room. After they entered the marines pulled away from the three young teens.

"Welcome young generals." The man greeted.

He was what Harry assumed to be the Emperor. Again he cursed himself for not playing the campaign or following the story. If he or his friends had done so then they might have known what a dangerous man he was indeed.

"I am Emperor Arcturus Mengsk the first, and you three are of vital importance for the safety of Humanity." The emperor now identified as Mensk explained.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Mensk chuckled lightly.

"I want you three to lead the Terran Dominion in several things. First: Capture the Rebel James Raynor; a traitor to humanity and a man that plots the destruction of the Dominion. Next, lead our armies to victory over the Zerg and Protoss before they overwhelm us."

"Is the situation so grim?" Hermione asked seriously.

Mensk nodded and turned to a large monitor before he pushed a button on his throne.

A news announcement declaring that the Zerg had invaded the fringe worlds. Kate talked about the death toll and how it had already passed the millions mark. Harry, Hermione and Ron mere stared in horror at the images of the fearsome Zerg tearing through the homes of civilians. After a few moments more Mensk turned the monitor off and turned back to them.

"Will you assist us in stopping the Zerg?" Mensk asked seriously.

Harry stared.

"You see, thanks to my leading scientists we discovered a way to send a downgraded combat simulator to Earth Circa 1990 A.D. and implanted it with a tracking device. Once we discovered a worthy tactician, or group of them we would release an updated version with a chrono rift device that would allow us to pull the targeted individuals forward in time. You can help us stop the Zerg." Mensk urged.

Harry stared into the older man's eyes, his eyes were truly sincere and the sparkle reminded him of Dumbledore.

"I think we can trust him." Harry finally said.

One of the Marines chuckled behind him.

"Indeed, he's a great, great man." He assured.

Hermione hesitantly nodded with Ron.

"Excellent, your first mission is to capture the criminal James Raynor. If you can do that we will be able to provide a more united front against the Zerg and Protoss."

"I understand." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You can take Vengeance Company to defeat him General Potter. General Granger, you and General Weasley will provide logistics support and take command over our support divisions. General Granger. You have command over the Ghost Ops and intelligence. General Weasley you may take command of base logistics, supplies, defense, and all defensive weapons emplacements."

"Why not put Ron in charge of attack?" Harry asked.

"If you encounter Zerg General Weasley's knowledge of them will prove invaluable. He needs to stay to hold the lines against the Zerg."

Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding.

_I actually combined several ideas that wouldn't leave me be. The first was a Starcraft playing Harry, the next a general Harry. (and betrayed Harry, etc) _

_It's not my best and the only reason I posted this one was because it was bothering me and more importantly, I wanted your input. _

_All comments are welcome!_

_Btw, the reason I haven't posted in a while is because my computer died..._

_:(_

_Defender Paladin.  
_


	28. Death of Soul

_Tales of Singularity _

_WARNING! This is an Eerie Tale, On the morbid side_

_Death of Soul_

It was a chilly night on Privet Drive, and for the most part the neighborhood was dark, and silent. Most people preferring to be either asleep or indoors, and for once Harry Potter could be counted amongst the normal. He wasn't asleep like his relatives or "Aunt Marge", nor could he be said doing what Dudley was doing (playing on his Super Nintendo). He instead was busy doing something that was abnormal for him: reading.

The why was rather shocking. He had been confronted by his Friend Hermione at the end of last year. Gazing out his window and staring at one of the street lights he thought back to that moment.

_"Harry?" A rather tentative voice called. _

_Harry turned from the chess game with his friend Ron and looked at his recently depetrified friend. _

_"What is it?" _

_"I need to talk to you. It's important." Hermione whispered. _

_Harry glanced at Ron who merely shrugged, and at that Harry turned and nodded at Hermione. _

_"In private." She added in an even quieter voice. _

_"Is it that serious?" Harry's emerald eyes widened in shock. _

_Hermione simply nodded weakly. _

_"Okay, we'll find a classroom or something." Harry whispered. _

_"Thank you." She smiled faintly. _

_A few minutes passed as the duo headed out of the common room, and made their way to an unused classroom outside of Gryffindor's common room. _

_"Harry...I've constantly urged you to study right?" Hermione said in a no nonsense tone. _

_Harry nodded curiously. _

_"Well, I realize I've gone about it the wrong way several times but...This time I need you to really think about this." _

_"What do you mean?" Harry's head tilted slightly. _

_Hermione's eyes stared deeply into his own for a long moment. _

_"You have faced death how many times here at Hogwarts?" She suddenly asked. _

_Harry blinked in confusion before frowning thoughtfully. _

_"Well...once...twice...three times...four...five...five times I can think of." He finally decided. _

_"Five times in two years. An average of two point five near deaths every year. You're in danger Harry. I'm not saying you should study all the time or even like I do. But if you had known the self levitation charm when you were almost knocked off your broom...Or if you had known about Devil's Snare... What if I hadn't been there?"  
_

_At that Harry paled. The Devil's Snare would have killed him and Ron. _

_"What if you knew about those giant spiders and what if that car hadn't rescued you?" Harry's pale face turned whiter still as he realized how lucky he and Ron had been. _

_"And what if Fawkes hadn't poked out the eyes of the Basilisk?" _

_"I'd have died..." Harry whispered. _

_"And your parents would see you far too early. Harry, you're my friend. I don't want to lose you. So, please remember: what you don't know can kill you. Learn defensive magic, charms, and what things can hurt or even kill you. Please." She suddenly began sobbing in his shoulder. _

_"If I lose you...I...I don't know what I'd do." She cried, tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_"Hermione...I promise. I'll learn everything I can so that I might be able to survive even if my luck doesn't hold out." He whispered as he held her. _

_Suddenly he felt a wetness roll down his face. _

_"I...I'm crying too? I...I can't believe it...I haven't cried since I was four..." Harry muttered. _

_"What...? You've never cried since you were four?" Hermione tears doubled at that and she whispered in his ear._

_"I'll mail you right away. Harry, you'll be staying with me as soon as I can manage it." She managed to choke through her sobs._

And that was what led to Harry's current position. He made a promise to his friend to study so that he could survive better. Currently he was reading about Hinkypunks.

The days passed and while Hermione sent her letter inviting him over, he was _banned _from going by both the Dursleys and the Headmaster. They said that it wasn't proper and Dumbledore claimed that it was 'too dangerous' but didn't tell him 'why'.

It infuriated Harry but he at least continued to study to make Hermione proud and to gain personal confidence.

Several weeks passed and before he knew it he was back on the train to school.

He made his way into a compartment hurriedly, and with a thought opened up a book he had managed to buy via owl order the week before.

It was a book on basic defensive moves that Aurors used. If anything would keep him alive Harry figured it was that.

He was later joined by an odd blond girl with almost dazed blue eyes, a first year with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, and a fourth year Slytherin.

Harry immediately tensed.

"Easy Potter. I don't care about you one way or the other right now." The black haired girl glared at him with icy blue eyes.

With that Harry shrugged and flipped open his book again. Hermione later joined him, but that filled up the compartment so Ron and the other's couldn't join them.

About an hour into the ride and a blond boy with two large boys that were almost ape like in appearance made their way to harass Harry and Hermione.

"So, you're still here Potty?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry merely flipped a page in his defense book.

"I was talking to you Potty!" Malfoy snarled.

"And I was ignoring an idiot." Harry replied without looking at him.

"You'll regret it Potty!" Malfoy snarled.

"What? Are you going to make me rue this day?" Harry mocked as he memorized the 'wall technique'.

"Shut up Potty!" Malfoy yelled and drew his wand.

The fourth year Slytherin snarled and threw a hex at Malfoy.

"You idiot." He hissed at Malfoy.

Draco glared at the fourth year and after a moment shrugged in disgust.

"I'll just deal with the trash later Alan." Draco smirked at the black haired Slytherin.

The boy apparently named Alan merely rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Just go Malfoy." Alan muttered in a disgusted tone.

A few hours passed in silence from then before the 'it' occurred.

The train slammed to a halt and ice began forming on the windows as the lights died.

"What's going on?" The first year wondered.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

Ice began to claw at Harry's heart. Fear, True Fear began to fill Harry's being. He shuddered as he felt waves of nightmares fill his existence. Voldemort...he was nothing compared to the abject horror consuming him.

"Hermione...Please..." Harry gasped.

She turned upon him in concern.

"H-help me..." He shuddered in horror.

Images of the worst horrors filled his being.

_Lily! It's him! Get Harry! I'll hold him off!_

_Stand aside..._

_Please not Harry!_

_Avada Kedevra!_

_C'ommon Potty! We've gotta teach you a lesson!_

_Seal his power..._

_Obliviate!_

_Make him forget. He's not supposed to do as good as my Dudders._

_Try to escape huh? Well, that's unacceptable..._

Then, a figure garbed in a cloak of darkest night appeared. Massive and more terrifying than anything that Harry had ever seen, or even imagined. It's face was formless, as though it emerged from the void...

Harry let out a soundless scream as the figure descended upon him.

It raised Harry to it's maw and Harry felt something tearing at him, more hellish and more terrifying than anything that had happened to him prior.

It pulled on him, his mind and...his soul? It ravaged his anchors to reality and as his mind began to fade an unholy scream rocked through him.

_A...true innocent?_

Harry didn't understand the voice, nor could he place who's it was. His ties to reality faded and he fell into darkness, blessed darkness...

...

Naturally, while Harry was embracing the land of 'slumber' the train sped on into the night, racing to Hogwarts, hoping that they might be able to save him. Within the next thirty hours Fudge was ousted his position as minister of magic, Dementors were repealed from Hogwarts, and a fury griped the wizarding world. Even the administrators of Hogwarts knew that should Harry perish or should it be confirmed that he was souless then they also would not survive the backlash.

However, it wasn't just anyone who could verify if a slumbering person had lost their soul or not and so they had to call on an expert in soul magic. (Generally classified as dark magic), and since it was thus classified they would have to contact an Amerimage. Nearly a week passed before they managed to connect with a mage named Daniel Kalliser. Who eventually wove enough spells to leave Dumbledore and Hermione stunned before he frowned and made his announcement.

"Harry Potter still lives, and as to his soul...it's strange it's still there, and I can feel a radiance burning within him, but my readings indicate that his soul itself is...scarred? Its as though the Dementor tried to shred his soul instead of consume it."

"Will he wake?" Dumbledore asked in a soft tone.

"He will." The Amerimage nodded.

**_Well, as to the actual effects...those I won't cover this time ;) I'm evil aren't I? Should I let you know what happens next? decisions...decisions...guess it's up to whether or not you want the 'pt2' of this...(sitting around here...somewhere...)  
_**

**_I'm working on getting Radiant Chaos back on track. However, due to the loss of my old computer...Many notes were lost... T.T I hope that I can recall the entirety of the plot and I'm still tinkering with trying to remember some key events...Don't worry though, I think I've about recalled my ideas for the summer chapters...  
_**


	29. Death of Soul Pt 2

_Tales of Singularity _

_WARNING! This is an Eerie Tale, On the morbid side_

_Death of Soul_

_Pt2_

Slowly, Harry's mind rejoined the living world. Yet, it wasn't one of his original perspective.

_Cold, chilling. _However, Harry grinned at Hermione who was openly crying in relief as he awoke.

"What in the world was that thing?" Harry asked.

"It was a dementor." She explained.

"That was a dementor?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I never expected them to be so...so...terrible. I knew they were bad but that was wore than anything I dreamed of." Hermione shuddered as she collapsed beside Harry.

"It was terrible. It was as if the sun was swallowed by an abyss." Harry agreed stiffly.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she scanned his face with her concerned eyes.

"I'm feeling surprisingly good actually." Harry grinned.

_Save for this deeply seated cold sensation in my bones._

Harry pulled the covers off of him and flipped out of bed.

"As a matter of fact I feel so much better than ever before." Harry grinned.

His body was practically humming with power, and he felt better than ever, his body had no pain, and his mind was clearer than ever before.

"Mister Potter! What are you doing up?" The school nurse gasped in shock as she saw him moving various parts of his body, getting adjusted to how much better he felt.

"I've never felt better!" Harry grinned and while the cold was still there in his bones it lessened and Harry felt simply fantastic.

"I had a feeling that this might happen." A man that Harry had never seen nodded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your body had a foreign parasite attached. I didn't mention it sooner, since I felt it was my responsibility to notify yourself first Mr. Potter. Dark Magic leaves a mark, not a stain but more of a 'scar' if you will. While I preformed the scans I detected that your forehead had a soul fragment within. It turns out you were what is called a 'living dead'." The man explained.

"A living dead?" Harry asked.

"Zombie?" Hermione frowned.

"Having someone else's soul acting as a parasite to you would have eventually destroyed you Mr. Potter. You were on borrowed time. It was constantly eating at your strength, mind, emotions, spirit, and even magic. Once it managed to consume you it would have essentially reanimated your dead corpse and used you as a puppet."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"And the strangest thing is...why no one noticed it! I understand why the school healer wouldn't, it's not exactly commonplace. However, at least the potions master* should have noticed. I'll give leeway to the headmaster since he's so busy and I understand that you haven't actually talked to him ever so I suppose that he's innocent too. Anyhow, it's gone now and you will be able to live."

Hermione and Harry made to say something but the obnoxious man didn't notice.

"Be that as it may Mister Potter, I would suggest that you stay on the lookout for that 'Voldemart' fellow that has your society in such a tizzy. He'd be able to sense his soul fragment is gone. Now, as to what we Americans will do...this is England's problem. I just got paid well. Now if you'll excuse me..." With that the man turned and waltzed off in an arrogant fashion.

"That...that disgusting..." Hermione snarled.

"Well, he's not exactly the nicest man I've ever met miss, but he's good at his work." A woman in a knee length skirt, and a white blouse admitted.

"Is it true that Americans see You-know-who as our problem and not anyone elses?" Hermione asked the yank sounding woman.

She frowned thoughtfully.

"Many of us do. But, I do think our government just doesn't want anything to do with your ministry of magic. They're too corrupt, stupid, and just plain pathetic. Of course the radical 'pureblood' fanaticism doesn't do you any favors. Most Amerimages are just waiting for Magical England to destroy itself, and shake their heads in disgust."

"But if it's so bad why doesn't America step in?"

"We've done that for other nations and it just leads to more headaches than it's worth. No, we have no interest in saving a nation that's quite happy in destroying itself." She explained before she politely excused herself.

Harry glanced at Hermione.

Once the woman left Hermione whispered.

"She has a point. Why would others help us if we as a country are unwilling to help ourselves?"

Harry gave a half nod.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't learn about Dementors in time."

"It's okay, as long as you worked your hardest you can rest easy. I'll be proud of you for that. Always." She pulled Harry into her arms gently.

"H-Hermione..." Harry whispered and as she held him he felt the ever present cold abate.

He felt warm, and as he stared into her eyes his heart began to pound.

"I'm sure your parents are proud too." She whispered as she tilted her head back, allowing to see her entire face.

"Thank you Hermione...and...I..." Harry replied in a hushed whisper as his face tilted downwards towards her, his head leaned forward and he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"So, you have nothing to regret..." She added in a breathless voice.

She had never looked quite as beautiful as she did right then, and unthinkingly Harry leaned forward a bit more and caught her lips in a gentle, and chaste kiss.

Her eyes sparkled in joy before they closed and she clung to him, deepening the kiss.

Harry would never be sure how long he stood there in that white room as he kissed Hermione. It was perfection. He later joked that he was never good at choosing a romantic place but he was happy with the results.

His heart pounded and he had never felt so...alive, or free.

Once their eternal kiss ended Harry pulled back and whispered.

"You have been the most important person to me. I...I know that this is sudden but I...I don't want to lose you. Ever." Harry whispered.

"You won't. As long as you want me...I'll be beside you." Hermione promised as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

They stood there for a long while more before Harry and Hermione made their way out of the hospital wing; ignoring all of the school nurse's shouts.

The week passed, and while Harry felt that abominable cold, that icy feeling within his bones it always faded in Hermione's presence.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, and so just decided to spend as much time as he could holding Hermione, her hand, hugging her, kissing her cheek. He was happy to do that anyway to be certain but that cold just reinforced his desire.

It worked out well, that is, until the school year ended and while his godfather was found innocent, Dumbledore somehow managed to essentially imprison Sirius in St. Mungo's for 'mental trauma'.

Which meant that Harry had to go back to Privet Drive anyway. It was inside their car that Harry began to noticed how much that the coldness had spread, his bones, and flesh all felt chilled, and he felt as though he but death warmed over.

He quickly found out that his appetite had become non-existent, and worse was a terrible desire for...destruction? Harry wasn't sure but it was tearing at him. He tried writing to Hermione, and Sirius, but his letters were returned unopened.

Harry surmised that Dumbledore had interfered again. The headmaster was well on his way to taking over Voldemort's spot for people he hated most.

Harry wasn't in any physical pain, no and he was constantly feeling physically, magically, and even mentally stronger but...he felt as though he was losing himself to whatever this was. Even with his new mental abilities he was having trouble figuring out _how _could a Dementor do something like this to him.

Whatever was happening to Harry terrified him, and it was only beginning...

**_*Though the 'Amerimage' never said why he should have noticed was because it takes a potion to tie a soul to someone and it leaves a strange streak through the eye of the victim. It's obvious to a potions master, but most normal wizards and witches wouldn't even notice it. (unless they saw a 'before' and 'after' photo, but they still wouldn't be able to detect it unless they were actively seeking it out and they were extremely knowledgeable about it..._**

**_Uh, oh. Dumbledore has severed contact from everyone so Harry can't get help. At the worst time too..._**

**_People ask is Dumbledore evil? Well, you might be able to figure it out ;) _**

**_What is happening to Harry? _**

**_A: Nuh-Uh! I ain't tellin! _**

**_Can you add more please?_**

**_A: Ask, that's all I can say...I like this idea mucho so...*Hint*_**

**_Who gave you this idea? _**

**_A: A guy known as The Reaper (friend of mine) suggested an idea and I kinda liked the basic concept and so started playing with ideas for a couple months even as I worked on other fics, and finally the plot and ideas burst and here it is._**

**_Hope you've enjoyed!_**

**_Now on a non-fanfic related note...  
_**

**_Personal Note: Defender's Request: _**

**_Guys (and girls), a lot has been happening recently and most notably is the fact that I'm working on opening an online business. It's not up quite yet, and I'm still gathering Info, but I want it ready by mid January. My business plan is already well on it's way but, it does need a few last pieces of information (notably expenses...) However, I realize that a lot of logistics are needed to get going. If you have any advice, suggestions, questions, or w/e. I'd be grateful. _**

**_I've found myself hating working under someone else who can fire me whenever they feel like it (even if they don't have any intention to do so. Nebraska law pretty much means that I can lose my job for no reason whatsoever...unless it's sexist or racist. 'course it's also illegal to spit in public...) I've been working on getting a company started up so that I can pay my bills, continue to write, and finish up school (college) as well as maybe make life more comfortable (It stinks living on 400-500 bucks a month...Rent's 315...) _**

**_If you know about how taxes work for online businesses or what kinds of insurance I'll need to make sure I don't get burned (or a link to read such a thing :) ) I would be grateful. _**

**_Oh yes, if you know of a good web host and server (since I don't have a good enough Internet connection to host my own server...) If you let me know about it I'd appreciate that too. _**

**_Once I get the website set up and the merchandise ready I'll post a link to the site if anyone's interested. _**

**_As to if the company will hire...Well, depends on how big it gets and how fast it grows. (I plan on workin it hard so it should grow accordingly.) _**

**_Thanks again for reading this, and I appreciate any and all support, comments, etc. _**

**_Sincerely, Defender Paladin.  
_**


	30. Of Magic, Broods, and Blood Part 2

_Of Magic, Broods and Blood _

_Part 2_

For the next several weeks Harry, Hermione, and Ron chased the terrorist Raynor, always a step behind. Barely missing him on Redstone, and only Missing him on Agria but just a second. They tracked the man to a protoss Shrine world and finally Harry felt that they might have caught up to him at Tarsonis.

Over those weeks the men grew to trust their young, but brilliant generals. They then began to believe in them as they learned that they weren't above sitting beside common Marines and Siege Tank Operators. They grew to hold their generals in respect as they went out of their way to make sure that no man, woman, or child. Civilian or Military was left behind.

Their Creed became:

"Even one is too many."

By the time they reached Tarsonis, the men were happy to greet their generals as friends, and brothers (and sister).

"General Potter, we've identified a small Merc Detachment that we suspect to be Jim Raynor's. Within the last six minutes they've pillaged a Dominion Train."

Harry nodded at the adjutant's voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"Ask Hermione to send a ghost to the location to confirm if it is Raynor. If it isn't then we won't bother with 'em."

"Understood General." The computerized voice agreed.

"So here we are on Tarsonis... A world of wastelands and sorrow. I can almost feel the world itself weeping..." Harry shook his head.

"General, General Granger has agreed to send a ghost out and is watching the reports closely." The Adjutant told him.

"Good." Harry grinned as he pulled up a holoscreen and began to look over his forces and consider what troops would be the fastest way of destroying Raynor's forces and capturing the terrorist.

Less than half an hour later the ghost brought Harry the report.

"It's Raynor alright. He's got a bunch of marines, medics, marauders, bunkers and a squad of firebats but that's about it. He does have a few missile turrets on the south and east edges of his base. Looks like he's getting his ship organized to call his troops back to the Hyperion." The lightly armored stealth unit added.

"Good. We'll be able to settle this quick then. Let Hermione know that I'll be attacking from the front with banshees. Once they can't get any closer to his compound we'll drop marauders and marines down via medivac. Their main objective will be to destroy the missile turrets and assist the banshees." Harry told the adjutant.

Banshees were unusual units. Unlike almost every other Terran unit they could cloak, and their silent turbofans made them almost impossible to detect. They also were armed with powerful anti-ground missiles that could tear apart infantry almost instantly and most structures would fall rather quickly. They however, were unable to withstand a sustained barrage of Anti-Air missiles.

"Permission to speak freely?" The ghost suddenly asked.

"Go ahead." Harry agreed.

"I just want to nuke the cr-"

"No. A tac nuke strike will not be needed at this time. Don't worry, you'll get your chance against the Zerg." Harry interrupted.

"I understand." The ghost said sullenly.

"Good man. Now, you are free to return to the barracks."

A short while later Harry grinned as he ordered his troops to strike at the last missile turret, allowing Harry air superiority.

It was a bloody fight. Each raider fought boldly, and proudly. Harry was rather in awe on how well and desperately they fought but as the command center began to smolder a message came through to Harry.

"General, Rebel James Raynor requests permission to speak to you sir."

"Very well, patch him through." Harry decided after a moment.

"Understood."

"Alright Dominion General, you've got me in a corner. We yield." A weary man spoke.

Harry was struck by how...exhausted the man was. His black hair had streaks of gray coursing through it and his eyes were an exhausted pool showing a man that had all but given up on life.

"Robbing trains? Emperor Mensk was right about you traitor." Harry spat in disgust.

"Taking down the Dominion is something I've devoted my life to for a reason you-" Raynor said with a bit of heat as Harry interrupted.

"If you want your boys to survive you'll want to give up whatever you stole from us. Now. And of course you'll all be in chains too." Harry added.

Yet, something didn't feel quite right.

Raynor nodded in understanding.

"We haven't been able to pull the container off world yet." Raynor admitted.

"Then I'll have my boys pick it up out of your command center."

"All I ask is that you take a look at it first. Mensk wouldn't have sent a company here just for some old prototype diamondbacks."

Harry decided to humor the man.

"Why not? I'll even let you be nearby when I take a look." Harry chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." Raynor smiled.

At that the Raiders on the ground surrendered to Harry's company, and not long afterward Harry had a couple marines 'escort' Raynor and the cargo to his command center.

"Alright, I'm in a good mood right now criminal, that's the only reason why I allowed you to stay while I boot this old adjutant up." Harry said as Hermione and Ron took seats near Harry.

Harry then booted the ancient adjutant up.

"Good morning."

"Good Morning. User Identity: Unknown. Status: Unknown."

"What government are you with?" Harry asked.

"This Adjutant is in the service of the Terran Confederacy."

"I hate to tell you this but the Confederacy was destroyed a few years back. Were you active during the fall of Tarsonis?" Harry asked.

"User Identity: Unknown."

"What is your current mission?" Harry tried.

"Mission: Record all intercepted transmissions from the Sons of Korhol terrorist group."

"Terrorist Group?" Harry gasped in shock.

Harry was horrified at the thought before he shook his head; no, Mensk was a great man he couldn't be a terrorist...could he?

"Someone get me a Fed ID." Harry called over to the Marines nearby.

"What's wrong sir?"

"I don't know but this thing might have some secret data about the Zerg if it was involved in the Fall of Tarsonis." Harry replied.

"Alright. We'll pull one out of the Database."

"Discreetly. We don't need to make those over nervous techies worry about what we're doing...Ron, better start taking notes." Ron nodded grimly.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry accessed the Adjutant's recording and Harry's horror truly began.

"This...this is..."

"This is when Mensk murdered a whole planet and I finally knew what kind of man I had been dealing with." Raynor said bitterly.

"Tarsonis' fall was caused by Mensk using Psi Emitters?" Harry whispered.

"General, are you okay?" A Marine asked in genuine concern.

"I dunno. So many innocent lives lost..." Harry whispered as he collapsed onto his command chair.

Ron stared unblinking, while tears rolled down Hermione's face.

"An entire planet..." She managed to whisper weakly.

"Well, before then I fought beside Mensk gladly. After he abandoned the planet and Sarah to the Zerg...well, I just...It was too much for me to forgive." Raynor said with a glint of steel in his eyes.

"I see. Alright. Adjutant, have all forces leave Tarsonis. We're headed out shortly."

"Understood General."

"Harry, what are you planning?" Hermione asked.

"In war you need to know who your allies are, and be able to know your enemies as well. But I'll tell you the plan once we've gotten to the ship." Harry replied.

"Okay." Hermione said trustingly.

"Thanks."

Less than an hour later Harry was on board his own capital ship the DCS (Dominion Capital Ship) Eternal.

"Adjutant, prep the ship and captured Hyperion for jump."

"Understood General." The adjutant nodded.

"Now, Raynor. What was your next objective?" Harry turned to the man.

"Well, I was hearing rumors about some problems on Meinhoff. It was going to be the next location I headed."

"Well, Since I'm fairly certain that Rebels still remain on that planet I'll need to head there next."

"Harry? What are you planning." Hermione asked.

"Mensk didn't tell us he slaughtered a planet for his desire for power. I for one see that as a betrayal."

"He's the only one who can send us home mate!" Ron objected.

"If he was willing to kill a planet who's to say he won't just use us more."

Ron was silenced.

Hermione spoke next.

"I agree, I don't think we can trust him after all. Besides, he tore us away from our homes, he killed millions by destroying a planet." Hermione whispered.

"I think it's time that we stand up and do what's right. Adjutant, I want the troops assembled for a briefing. Make sure that the adjutant that we recovered is also at the meeting."

"Understood General."

"You three kids are tough." Raynor said in respect.

Harry's burning eyes met Raynor's.

"What are your plans for after Mensk was taken down?"

Raynor blinked.

"That was my ultimate goal. To see Mensk destroyed. Nothing more." Raynor replied.

Harry shook his head in disgust.

"Pathetic. You need to plan for the future too. Anarchy will help no one."

"General..." Raynor tried to phrase his thoughts.

"Now, I'm not saying you should take his place, no. Nor should anyone for that matter. Instead, a new era of freedom needs to be born. Hermione, what government symbolizes freedom the most?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned.

"Democracy...but no, that in and of itself isn't enough. It can easily fall into 'mob rule'. A government for the people, by the people. A republic."

"What's the difference between a Republic and a democracy?" Ron asked curiously.

"A democracy is a more 'basic' form if you will of a Republic...It uh..." Harry trailed off.

"Stop before you hurt yourself Harry." Hermione grinned.

"Okay." Harry said weakly.

"A democracy is where the people vote on every topic. It can easily fall into mob rule or another form rather easily. A republic is a form of government that uses elected leaders and by using a series of checks and balances ensures that no one part of the government becomes too powerful."

"You seem to be a supporter of a republic form of government." Harry noted.

Hermione nodded.

"That's right. I believe that it's the best way too obtain freedom and make sure you keep said freedom."

"Alright, so how does one create a Republic?" Harry asked.

"One would declare themselves independent of the Dominion." Hermione replied.

"That's it? We wouldn't even need to battle or anything?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Do you think Mensk would be too happy that his three aces in the holes turned on him?" Harry asked with a wry smile.

"That's true." Raynor agreed.

"General, the troops have been assembled and the Adjutant is on standby on the podium." The Adjutant announced.

"Alright. We'll be down immediately." Harry agreed.

"Hermione, I'll need you and Ron more than ever before now." Harry said as they 'escorted' Raynor to the assembly hall.

Once everyone was in place Harry spoke.

"Well done men, you've done a fantastic job on this day."

The Marine Corps cheered.

"However, we all know that this is just one more battle."

The marines, pilots, and other troops quieted.

"How many of you are from core worlds?" Harry asked.

A handful of men and women raised their hands.

"How many lost family on Tarsonis?" Harry asked.

This time almost every hand rose. A few sniffs and sobs could be heard across the group.

"It hurts to lose a loved one. It hurts to lose a brother or sister in combat. But it hurts worse when those that we believe in turn on us." A few tears trailed down Harry's face.

"The Adjutant that we managed to get ahold of before James Raynor was able to open her protective casing had a message." Harry spoke in a whisper that everyone heard.

"Adjutant...play...play the recording." Harry sat weakly upon the seat behind him.

"This is Duke...the Psi Emmiters have been placed. We're ready to begin."

"You're going to use the Zerg against a whole planet."

"C'ommon man, think this through. Don't do this." Raynor's voice was clearly heard.

"I have thought it out. You have your orders. Carry them out."

A second's pause before another set of messages began.

"You're just going to leave her here? Don't do this!" Raynor begged.

"It's done. Helmsman take us away from Tarsonis."

"Sarah..." A younger sounding James whispered weakly.

A few seconds pause.

"I will rule this sector or see it burn to ash around me."

Another pause.

"Forget you Mensk! I'm going to save Kerrigan, I have no interest in living in an Empire built on betrayals and petty ambition!" Raynor roared.

"You are a fool James." Mensk hissed.

The assembled group roared in confusion, shock, and anguish.

The Captain near Harry had a face that would not be odd on an actual Hogwarts ghost.

"I may be a general, but this is bigger than me. What say you?" Harry asked.

A soldier raised his hand.

"Yes?" Harry called.

"Permission to speak freely sir, without fear of repercussion."

"Go ahead." Harry agreed.

"Mensk has betrayed not only Tarsonis but everyone. He through this 'terrorist' to the wolves and left the queen of blades on a Zerg infested world. I'm guessing that's why she became what she is now. We can't stand for this. Sir, If you decide to fight the dominion I would stand beside you." The man said nervously.

"As will I." A staunch supporter of Harry stood.

One by one the men began raising their hands.

Once Harry was able to contain his emotions he looked around.

"Then we are of one mind? Mensk must pay for his crimes?" Harry asked.

The men nodded.

"Alright. I'm in agreement too. Raynor, I'm going to release you and your crew on the condition you assist us on the taking of the Dominion capital."

The entire ship gasped in shock. (Ron and Hermione included.)

"To attack the throne world itself...You're one brave, crazy and just plain nuts General." James said in grudging admiration.

"I'll take it as a compliment. Of course what we're 'officially' doing is taking you in. That'll help relax Mensk's guard and we will be able to stop him easier. Once he's captured we'll be able to try him, and convict him. As little bloodshed as possible."

"Are there any forces here familiar with the Palace?" Harry asked.

A dozen hands raised.

"Good, report to General Granger. The three of us will plan the attack in depth later."

Harry sighed before he made his way back up to the bridge with Hermione and Ron beside him.

"Well, this is it. We left as Mensk's loyal dogs, and now after completing this mission we'll be returning as his foes."

"Harry?" Hermione spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You're really lucky you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You were too trusting. If the men didn't trust you one hundred percent like they do you'd have had a mutiny on your hands."

Harry was shaken.

"A mutiny?"

"Yeah, if they believed you less and believed in Mensk more...well, let's not think about what would have happened." Hermione shuddered.

"Speaking of our 'esteemed' Emperor, we better make the report to Mensk."

"Tell him we're bringing the traitor in to be judged by him himself?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

Less than an hour later and Harry had finished speaking to Mensk, and was on his way with a small fleet of battlecruisers and the Hyperion to the throne world.

"This is...a battle we can't lose." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, we've got to hold on tough here." Ron agreed as Korhal appeared.

"Well, we should drop off our troops...here." Hermione pointed to a ledge on the edge of the palace.

"How?"

"Raynor has a couple Hercules carriers that we've retrofitted for this. They can descent into the atmosphere and even drop off a large group of troops in just seconds. Even if they're shot down they'll still make it via drop pod. Sure, there will be injuries if that happens but they'll survive and our medics will be able to patch them up right away." Hermione explained.

"How many troops?"

"About thirty." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"So sixty infantry will drop down to capture Mensk...but they won't be able to withstand on their own. After the Hercules' have dropped off their troops we'll enter the atmosphere in regards to the raiders that managed to escape to 'chase them down'. Once we're in orbit the Hyperion and the majority of the fleet will begin a space based diversion which will distract the orbital ships. Then, we'll begin sending in drop ships to the palace and at the same time create fortifications. Ron, where should they be put up?" Harry asked.

Ron frowned.

"Here, here and here. This gives us a sight advantage as well as cover, plus they'll have to run through choke points; here, here and here." Ron pointed to several locations.

"We should post some ghosts to cut down their numbers on top of buildings; cloaking whenever air units draw close." Harry mused.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think they would serve best here, here, here, here, there, and here." She pointed to several buildings.

"Yeah. With us holding those grounds the Dominion will be confused about the 'real' threat. Will it be the handful of troops that entered the Palace? Or will it be the ground force? Maybe it's the space based fleet?" Harry mused.

"We're divided up pretty heavily for this but they'll be divided up too, and if they try to get to the palace we'll be able to take a large number of pot shots at them." Ron snickered.

Harry frowned.

"I know Mensk has ghosts and Nuke Silos, he had quite a bit of enthusiasm for nuking back in the brood war. We need to make sure _our _ghosts can sense enemy ghosts and snipe them first."

"Most ghosts can detect other ghosts unless cloaked. However, we can post a few Ravens as 'stationary rubble', and have them do nothing but be sensors." Hermione suggested.

"That'll do." Harry agreed.

Unlike Raynor Harry had more than enough troops to attack Mensk. And the man didn't even know that his 'loyal pet' was rogue. Harry wasn't willing to serve dictators. He had fought Voldemort because of that one aspect.

And so, Harry Potter was going to fight again.

_**Good news and bad news. **_

_**Bad news first: I've got a bad case of writers block and so I decided just to release this tidbit. I do have a couple of great ideas but getting them 'on paper' is being the difficult part... One possible story talks about a group called the 'Exiles' and a really high ranking Harry... (No not related to A video game, pure HP Fic) That if I can get the concept to flow properly may be making its way as a new full fic. **_

_**Bad news 2: I will NOT Be able to Update Radiant Chaos until I get a SATA HD Enclosure (Which means I have to BUY it...) There were too many notes on my old HI ard Drive that were essential to Radiant Chaos, and I don't want to lose the original idea because it was just that good. (Or until my memory kicks into overdrive...Happens more than one might think...) **_

_**Bad news 3: (Comes in 3's after all . ) I haven't been able to secure funding for my business yet but I am still trying. **_

_**Good news now**_

_**1: I got a good job finally, it pays 10.50 an Hr, and although its part time alone with just it I'll be able to make it ^.^**_

_**2: I have four ideas floating around. If anyone of them forms enough well, there will either be a Tales Update or a new story :D**_

_**3: There might be a special, a very, very, special surprise for you soon as well. Keep checking in!  
**_


	31. Rise of Nation

_Rise of Nation_

_Chapter 1_

_Abandonment_

_When a Government is No Longer Serving the People it's Time to Find a New One  
_

"Well?" Zabini whispered to Daphne Greengrass.

The two Slytherins were sitting at a table in the library. The topic of their conversation was just a few yards away trying to figure out a way to survive the first event of the Triwizard tournament. Granger, was nearby chewing thoughtfully on a quill as she flipped through several pages.

"He's nearby, Bones, Abbot, Lovegood, and several others are in position to assist us. I think it'd be best if Bones and Abbot would bring up the idea first." Daphne replied.

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, even if we do have some decent motives he'd be more apt to trust Susan and Hannah than a couple of slimy snakes." Zabini agreed.

"I'll let them know." Daphne agreed.

At that Daphne stood and walked over to the two Hufflepuff girls that were supposedly studying near the door to the library.

"Zabini feels that you'd be a better option since Potter doesn't trust Slytherins."

Hannah smirked as Susan nodded.

"Alright. We'll do it. I'm not sure how, but we will." Susan promised.

"Good, you're the only ones we can trust on this." Daphne whispered.

At that Susan, and Hannah stood and walked over calmly to Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Susan whispered as she sat beside Harry, as Hannah sat beside Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." Hannah greeted quietly.

"Hi girls." Harry said without looking up.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Well, have you ever noticed how messed up the wizarding world is?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Hermione snorted quietly while Harry nodded in disgust. Yes, he had seen it first hand; his godfather sent to Azkaban without the decency of even giving him a trial.

"Almost daily." She replied.

"Well...I'm not sure how I should go about this." Susan said weakly.

"Just do your best, we won't bite your head off." Harry grinned.

"Well, in England muggleborns are considered second class right?"

Hermione nodded coldly. Harry also nodded in disgust.

"But here's the thing that one one mentions...Women are treated even worse."

"What?" Hermione, and Harry both hissed.

Susan nodded miserably. Harry felt a rage at the wizarding world. It was bad enough to think that blood purity meant anything, but to treat women even wore than that? Unforgivable.

"My Auntie was lucky she was able to ascend to such a 'high' position. Honestly, the only reason she really got it was because everyone was sure that the next Head of Magical Law enforcement was going to die and the 'leadership' didn't want to lose another pureblood male." Susan said bitterly.

"As terrible as all this is why bring it up now?" Harry asked curiously as he pushed his book off to the side.

"I think I need to explain the full reality of this before you'll understand why I'm bringing it up." Susan whispered.

At this Harry nodded and with a faint wave of his hand he encouraged her to continue.

"If you ignore blood status the status quo is simple: Wizards, male children, females. Women are of course more valuable if they're pureblooded but generally speaking most women don't get jobs, nor do they have the right to say anything to their husbands. Also, once their male children reach the age of eleven typically mothers have to do as their children say."

"What?" Hermione whispered weakly.

"Say for example you married a pureblood Hermione, odds are you'd be forced to stay at home, take care of the house and make babies. Your opinion would mean absolutely nothing might I add. Not that it's any better for me." Susan whispered in disgust.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Hermione hissed as tears of fury trailed down her face.

"It's the dirty secret of the wizarding realm. Pureblood witches are groomed from the day they're born to be essentially slaves, and Hogwarts, as well as the ministry dares not tell muggleborns this because if they found out...Well, they'd try to run and so they'd have to spend effort trying to hunt their 'slaves' down." Susan replied.

"Why are you able to break free if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Auntie, she raised me. My parents died about three weeks before yours." Susan said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Auntie didn't want me to end up like all the other witches, and there are a few witches and wizards that disagree with the ministry's stance on this so there is some opposition. It's just quiet. It has to be, no one wants to go to Azkaban after all."

"That's horrid." Hermione shuddered.

"It's also commonplace to ensnare husbands and wives via 'love potion'." Hannah added helpfully.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked quietly.

Hannah nodded. Harry felt his stomach trying to rebel in horror. His belly churned and he felt terribly ill.

"That's right. Of course, its not always for sex, but sometimes money or political power. Say for example; a pureblood witch is instructed to get Harry Potter to marry her, she will likely turn to love potions."

"That's just wrong." Hermione and Harry muttered.

"Good examples are Arthur and Molly Weasley she decided she wanted him so...she got him. In a strange way it made sense since he was kind and treated her well. And another example...is my father and mother...father wanted an heir so..." Hannah added weakly.

"Hannah..." Susan gasped in surprise.

Harry stared at them in chagrin. He could sense their honesty; it rolled off of them, and while he was unsure how to deal with crying girls he had a feeling that they approached him so that they didn't have to live in fear anymore. If that was the case...Well, nothing would stop the last Potter.

"You didn't know?" Hermione whispered in surprise.

Susan shook her head.

"I never wanted to tell anyone..." A few tears trailed down Hannah's face.

Hermione pulled the girl into a gentle hug as she let out a quiet sob.

The brown haired girl whispered a few soothing words.

"Now, the reason we're laying our hearts to bare like this is...We want out of this cycle of insanity. As do several other witches and even a couple wizards."

"How?" Harry asked with his emerald eyes blazing.

"It's also a way to get you out of this tournament." Susan added with a grin.

"I'm listening." Harry said eagerly.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase: 'If you don't like it, live somewhere else.'?" Susan asked as Hannah dabbed her eyes.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Now the problem with that is twofold, Currently, all nations have agreed to respect the magical legal bindings made in England. And two, Magical England has treaties that allows it to pull it's citizens out of other countries, made more difficult since the ministry has to approve your application to become a citizen of another country. Those laws and treaties were created in the 'glory era' of the ministry." Susan explained.

At this Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"So how does one get around these problems?" Harry asked curiously.

At this her eyes widened.

"You aren't suggesting that Harry forms a new country?" Hermione whispered in a strangled tone.

"Why not?" Susan asked.

Harry's mouth opened and shut dumbly for a few seconds before he let out a quiet chuckle.

"You really had me going there Susan." Harry chuckled, and then took another glance at their grim faces.

"You aren't joking?" Harry asked.

Susan gave a serious nod. Harry's mouth suddenly felt terribly dry.

"Have you ever heard the story of Atlantis? It was an island Kingdom created by a powerful mage that pulled the island out of the water. Only after one of their kings went nuts did it collapse."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"Plus...Plus if you did rule, you could give your godfather amnesty and protection. You could also make him an ambassador which would give him legal immunity in other countries." Hermione pointed out.

"Strangely, I find myself liking this idea." Harry admitted.

Harry found himself almost grinning at the idea, if he was able to create a country (although the 'powerful' part had him nervous) he would be free from many of the threats against him, and most importantly, he'd be able to save these girls from a terrible type of slavery.

"If you do decide that you want to go through with this I can assure you that you do have the power." Susan whispered.

"Huh?" Harry asked eloquently.

"You drove off a hundred Dementors, killed a basilisk, and even managed to face You-Know-Who while he was possessing an incredibly powerful wizard, plus your Merlin Index is off the charts."

"Merlin index?" Hermione questioned.

Harry blinked. Something Hermione didn't know? That was unusual.

"Another secret of the ministry's. They have the ability to monitor Magical power exuded whenever you cast a spell. Currently, Harry has preformed at a 255 on the Merlin Index. You only need a 150 to raise an island. Hermione you've preformed at a 136." Susan whispered even quieter.

"How'd you find that out?" Hermione asked in an impressed voice.

"One of our Allies is well placed in the department of magical control."

"Magical Control?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, it basically watches all magic and if a wizard or witch gets to be too powerful...well, those wizards usually disappear."

"What power does that usually happen at?" Harry asked fearfully.

"260." Hannah replied bluntly.

"I'm a few points from being apprehended?" Harry asked with a nervous tone.

"Now, Dumbledore is an exception he's preformed at 323 and he's still safe, but no one dares bring him in anyway. You...well, you're still developing, it wouldn't surprise me if they decide to greet you shortly."

"I don't like the sound of that." Harry admitted.

"I don't blame you." Hannah agreed.

"So, it's perilous for me to even stay here. Is that what you're saying?" Harry asked weakly.

Susan nodded.

"It's in our best interest since you're the only one with the power to do it, and it's in your interest since you haven't learned enough to hold off the department anyway."

"When do we start?" Harry asked bluntly.

_**AN: I realize that the subtitle was rather...bold. But that's always been the American Way...**_

_**Anyhow, in all seriousness. I read a fic a while ago where Harry was encouraged to leave and make his own country...(It was a 'one shot idea') And I think it was by **_Rorschach_**'s blot**_

_**Which basically 'Harry gets fed up and creates his own country'. I can't recall for sure if it was.**_

_**If you were the writer that had the basic plot line direct me to a link and I'll read it and give you the proper credit. **_

_**Okay, As for that I highly doubt that I'll take it off in the direction that they were planning with it, although it might start off that way...**_

_**I probably will post this in Tales first and if it continues to flow well...This might be the new story. I'm desperately trying to get some fics churning out again. T.T**_

_**I should mention that there is some 'extra's that I would add to this chappie...flesh it out and all. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!  
**_


	32. The Crystal's Song

_Harry Potter and the Crystal Song_

_Chapter 1_

"Get up." Dudley ordered his cousin with a snarl.

Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed the poor quality bronze sword beside him.

"What is it Dudley?" Harry asked as he put his worn leather armor on.

"Mum and Dad want you to go to market and pick up some supplies. I also expect you to pick up a crush axe for me."

Harry winced at the thought. There would be several more Chocobos and Moogles that Harry would be blamed for killing.

Even though Harry didn't have an axe and they left a distinctive killing mark on them.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

"Here's the money for the supplies. Now, get to town, and try not to get killed by the goblins."

Recently, goblins had taken to attacking travelers. Usually if they defeated (read: kill) the traveler they would hoard the wealth in a giant facility that they decided to call 'Gringotts'.

Less than seven minutes later and Harry set out to take care of his hated relative's commands.

In a different world they probably wouldn't have fed him well, nor given him a weapon. But since this world almost demanded that one have at least some kind of weapon at their side if they were to leave the safety of a home enclosure the Dursleys (however grudgingly) have Harry a battered old bronze sword, and a some leather that should have been thrown away a decade ago.

To ensure that Harry could make it back with their desperately needed supplies the fed him heartily and so Harry was able to grow into a lean, yet powerfully built young man; toned by fending off the attacks of variable monsters. At his tender age of eleven he had already been able to claim seventeen monster kills and now most of the monsters left him be.

The town scholar claimed that while Harry was only a 'level 2' (a sliding scale that helped measure strength.) which meant that Harry had a ton of growing potential.

Sometimes, Harry would imagine that he would be called upon by the Sacred Crystals to be one of the Templar Knights; directly in service of the King of Ivalice; king Dumbledore.

If Harry was really lucky he'd have been made a captain of the revered Red Wings; the Airship company. Still, he knew that such dreams were pointless, and with a sigh he turned back to the road ahead of him.

It wouldn't take too terribly long to get to the town. It was only five miles away from the Dursley smithy and ranch.

The Dursleys were a family of blacksmith and farmers, and had been for generations. The men were usually what Harry called the three lees: Burly, Smelly, and Surly. Dudley's grandfather had been that, Uncle Vernon was, and Dudley was most decidedly following in their footsteps.

They were also dimwitted but Harry felt it polite not to mention their failings. (At least in their faces.)

His aunt Petunia on the other hand looked like a horse. A very thin, ugly horse. She was by no stretch of the imagination attractive. She was a woman tainted by bitterness.

As he mused he saw a few goblins skittering about at the far edges of the roads. Confidently, Harry fingered the hilt of his bronze sword and the goblins fled.

"That was too easy." Harry smirked as he stopped using his intimidation aura.

Harry was quite a bit different than his relatives. His aunt was an archer of decent skill, his uncle was a spearman, and Dudley used an axe. The three of them relied on heavy handed physical attacks and lots, and lots of potions.

Harry on the other hand, hated using potions. It was a waste to have to use them, he also preferred to have quick light attacks that were sure to connect. Harry knew that if he were attacked and hit it would leave a serious mark, no matter how light it was. Harry also went for a more technical side of combat, using abilities and skills. He was more than a little fond of his first mastered skill 'first aid' which served as a much cheaper alternative to Potions. His favorite skills however were 'shadow' a move that made a couple illusions of himself (they couldn't actually attack and do damage but they confused the daylights out of opponents), and 'fear aura'. Fear Aura was by far, his most valuable skill, and he used it frequently. The skill would project a terrifying aura that would make most enemies run away screaming. Of course, Harry knew better than to expect it to work on say; a dragon, but against weak goblins it was more than enough.

Harry smiled lightly as he entered the town unhindered. It wasn't the first time for him but people were surprised every single time when he made it there without any problems.

He almost wished he had been attacked though so he might have picked up some barter items so he could start saving up for some better armor, shoes, and a sword that was actually had an edge.

It wasn't unreasonable for Harry to desire a weapon that could actually cut through armor was it? Okay, so maybe the Dursleys were afraid that if he got a decent sword he might take it out on them.

Over the next hour Harry got the iron ore, and items that the Dursleys wanted.

He then made his last stop, at the weapon shop for Dudley's extremely expensive Crush Axe.

"Back again Mr. Potter?" Mr. Blott asked as Harry entered Flourishing Armory.

"Yeah, this time Dudley wants me to pick up a crush axe for him." Harry sighed in frustration.

Whenever the Dursleys could manage it they'd force Harry to go get a new weapon. Usually it was Dudley upgrading his axe, but every once in a while Uncle Vernon would get a new spear. (Never, ever, ever an elemental spear though. For some reason the Dursley family hated magic.)

"We have one Crush Axe available right now Mr. Potter."

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Might I suggest you take a look at this sword by the way?" Mr. Blott asked.

"Why? I can't afford it." Harry said with a depressed frown.

"It's a mithril sword Mr. Potter. If you can handle it I'll give it to you."

"A Mithril sword? Those are really rare." Harry gaped.

Mr. Blott nodded.

"Most people around here can't handle them. I'd rather make sure it fell into hands that would be able to use it properly and not make a profit than risk selling it to some idiot that accidentally kills someone because they didn't have a clue what they were doing." Mr. Blott explained.

"Alright. Thank you." Harry smiled before he walked over, and drew the Mithril sword.

He held the blade in both hands for a moment before finding the tang of the sword (balance point).

The balance was perfect; the silvery-blue blade was elegant in its simplicity. Not overly heavy but it had a reassuring weight. Harry then gave the weapon a couple experimental swings before spinning it in his hand. He then spun the blade, and flipped it to his other hand.

"Yes, this is a magnificent weapon." Harry said in reverence.

"I realize that the Dursleys might think you stole it so I've written a note to give them."

"Thank you Mr. Blott." Harry thanked him profusely.

Mr. Blott smiled brilliantly as Harry paid for the axe and headed out with the weapons.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Destiny Awaits." Mr. Blott smiled once more before turning back to read the book hidden under the counter.

_The song of Crystal_

"Yes indeed. Destiny's song plays in your life Mr. Potter." Mr. Blott whispered.

**_Hehe, another idea that popped up. It'd be a lot of fun to do since I could make it serious with lighthearted elements. :)_**

**_I bet a couple words gave away the cross over here . Yes, I do have more on the HD on this but not enough to make it a full story...yet.._**

**_I do have one that is coming along pretty nicely and might be a fun short story. _**

**_This would be a very, very large epic (like Radiant will be once I get my notes pulled off the old HD...) But probably bigger than Light of Honor was...by a lot. And much, much bigger chappies. (I'm thinking I'll probably go for 20-30 pgs a chappie if I get this one going...) This was about 10% of the first chapter...  
_**


	33. Metal Gear Potter Pt 3

_Metal Gear Potter_

_Chapter 3_

The year passed rather peacefully, even though Snake would put the blonde boy in the hospital wing again and again. The annoying child was too proud to say that he had been beaten up by Harry, and while Draco avoided him, Snake would injure him whenever he insulted anyone. Petty? Perhaps, but Snake was trying to teach a hard lesson to an idiot.

He studied the mind arts intently, trying to learn how to protect his most important secret: his true name. Solid Snake, a warrior honed by "Big Boss" himself. He was the son of the legendary mercenary and he had a reputation to live up to. Protecting his mind was just one aspect of that.

The only things that altered the year was his research into the Cerberus, a three headed dog that was put to sleep by music and the other traps, a plant that was weak to fire, a key that could be summoned by overwhelming the anti summon charms, a giant chess board that was rather…easy to defeat, a troll that was easily outsmarted, and a simple logic test.

However, it merely led to a mirror. Easy enough to disregard. However, Snake hated surprises since they killed men more often than not.

While Snake did have to deal with surviving when the Defense Professor tried to kill him he managed to gain control back of his broom by willing magic to counter the threat against him. It gave him enough time to grab the snitch, and then make a dive landing on the ground. He did notice that his hated potions professor tried to assist, but ultimately failed. However, Snake didn't care about that, he was however curious why the man tried to save him. Yet, it wasn't as if he could walk up and ask him: "Why did you save me?", so instead Snake left that for a later date and began teaching Hermione the basics of self Defense.

"Okay, so if I get attacked where should I strike?" She asked curiously.

"If they are unguarded you could go for a groin shot. This is very effective, and devastating. However, odds are that they will protect their groin and eyes first. Therefore, strike at the knee. A strong enough stomp or kick to the inside or outside of the knee will leave them seeing stars. Plus, it's hard to walk on a severely damaged knee, if not impossible. If you do enough damage to the joints, they won't be nearly as much of a threat." Harry explained.

Hermione blinked.

"The knee?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"When you're in a fight, you need to end it as soon as you can. You need to use whatever means to end the fight, otherwise someone you love or yourself could get hurt." Harry warned.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"So I need to end the fight quickly? What about doing things ethically?"

Harry frowned. This was a sore topic, and one that he himself struggled with.

"The longer the fight goes on, the more dangerous it becomes. For yourself, and any people nearby. It's essential to end it as fast as possible. There's only one dirty trick: the one the enemy uses. Fighting is only used as the last resort, and so…Don't hesitate, end the fight immediately."

Hermione nodded seriously.

"Now, show me what you've learned!" Harry yelled as he rushed her.

Harry threw a hefty punch at her face; intentionally opened up to counter attack. She saw the opening to which she dropped under his fist and then rammed her shoulder into his side. A second later she knocked him back, and across the room with a mighty shove.

An instant later she ran up beside him and attempted a stomp on his chest; just as he had taught her.

Harry however, used his forearm to strike her shin and knock her off balance, and more importantly, allowed him to roll up to a kneeling position where he rushed her.

Hermione, barely rolled out of Harry's way. However, a leg sweep from the 'retreating' boy led to Hermione being knocked off her feet again.

A second later Harry's foot gently pressed down on Hermione's chest, just exactly where he had told her to strike to stop an opponent (instead of his much more lethal head stomp).

"Not bad." Harry grinned at Hermione as he lifted her back to her feet.

"You beat me in about a minute."

Harry nodded.

"I'm also considered a black belt." Harry replied tersely.

He was slowly opening up to the girl, she had proven exceptionally loyal, and she was his first true…friend.

"You never mentioned that." She said accusingly.

Harry shrugged.

"You never asked."

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Anyway, you're getting pretty good." Harry admitted.

With that the eleven, nearly twelve year old girl smiled brilliantly and the two friends made their way back up to Gryffindor's dorms.

The weeks passed on in a similar vein until Halloween.

The two children were in their charms class with the loud mouth boy named "Ron Weasley" and he was doing his absolute best to make the feather float.

Finally, Hermione took pity on him and showed him the proper way of doing it. Ron however, merely glared at Hermione furiously and she backed off.

It didn't seem like a big issue to Snake until after the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a know-it-all snob." Ron declared angrily to his snickering housemates.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and before Snake could stop her she rushed away.

Snake spun to face Ronald Weasley.

"What's it to you? Hermione is my friend, and a great person." Snake snarled.

Ron sneered at Snake. The expression was about as effective as a baby rabbit's eyes.

"What? The secretive boy-who-lived finally speaks to us lower beings?" Ron spat.

"That's right. Lower beings." Snake agreed with a snarl before he continued. "It takes a real scumbag to insult a person who's just trying to help." Snake's head then snapped over to the audience that had snickered in agreement.

"And it takes a weakling who has no sense of decency to laugh over it." Snake added to their crowd's shame.

Snake then turned back to Ron.

"You've insulted my friend Weasley. You have made an enemy of me as of this day." Snake said before turning his back on the red haired kid and only a step later dodged Ron's fist.

With the momentum of his dodge Snake whipped around and smashed the Gryffindor in the stomach with a vicious blow.

Ron let out a gurgled moan as he collapsed.

"A word of advice. Don't try that again." Snake said before he turned to chase after Hermione again.

Snake had to search rather determinedly, and only after overhearing a couple girls gossip about how Hermione was heard sobbing in the girl's bathroom did Snake find out where she was. Instantly, Snake rushed to the room and knocked.

Since no girl responded Snake entered; feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Harry? W-what are you doing here?" Hermione sobbed.

"I was looking for you. After all, you're my friend and I won't abandon you." Harry promised.

At that the stall door opened up and Hermione; her face stained with tears propelled herself into his arms sobbing.

"Oh Harry." She cried as Harry rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay." Harry assured.

_My father would be cheering my name right now… "Go David! Yeah!" _

Harry thought to himself as he held Hermione in a comforting embrace. Eventually, Hermione's tears receded and they readied themselves to head down to the Halloween feast.

That's when Snake noticed that something was wrong.

A putrid scent filled the air, and fearing the worst Snake pushed Hermione into an empty stall.

"Stay here and don't get up." Snake warned before he shut the stall door, and entered the hall. A massive troll was in the hallway, and for a second it didn't notice him, however, it wasn't very long before it began to amble towards Solid Snake.

"Dammit!" Snake swore as he drew his slightly modified M9 Beretta.

The Beretta was equipped with a laser pointer for accuracy and a silencer mounted on its end. Snake only hoped that it would have enough power to punch through that thing's skull.

At that Snake fired a round in between its eyes.

An odd and muffled sound whispered through the hallway as the silenced 9 MM round struck the troll. Unfortunately, the troll's hide was thick enough that the bullet merely broke the skin of the ugly beast.

"Eye shot only huh?" Snake muttered as he ducked under the troll's club.

"Damn." Snake swore as the troll deflected the second round with its massive club.

A moment passed before Snake jumped over another swing of the bat, and as he descended he fired one round, this one at the troll's left eye. The bullet penetrated its flesh and with a moan the massive beast crumpled.

"I don't want to fight another one of those with just this thing." Snake muttered before picking up the three spent rounds.

Leaving evidence of his kill would have been reckless. Once that was taken care of Snake went back to Hermione.

"It's okay now. It was a Troll. Although we better leave now." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded wordlessly.

The two kids left quickly and before the teachers arrived they had already entered Gryffindor tower.

On their way back Hermione asked Harry a question he had been hoping to avoid.

"How did you stop that troll?" Hermione asked.

"Err…I…Uh…I don't want to talk about it right now please. We all have our unique traits. Mine just let me stop the troll. Please don't tell anyone that I did though."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I don't trust them, the Headmaster, or his lackeys, let alone the incompetent potions and defense professors."

Hermione blinked and asked her next, obvious question.

"What do you mean?"

Harry stopped and faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"It takes a skilled man to know how to brew potions perhaps, but it takes a great man to teach them. Snape is a skilled man, a brilliant potioneer, but he's garbage at teaching, and don't even get me started on Quirrel." Harry shuddered.

"Quirrel?" Hermione asked as they sat down in their respective comfortable seats.

"Yeah, he _seems_ okay, if incompetent. However, there's something…sinister about him. I don't trust him. At all."

Hermione looked at him curiously but could tell that Harry had nothing more to say and so the subject was dropped.

While the two children enjoyed visiting each other the Professors were gathered around the dead troll.

After several diagnostic charms cast by Dumbledore he turned to the group.

"The troll died because of a physical discharge of metal to the eye. It penetrated the eye and drove its way into the brain. The troll died instantly. I am uncertain as to what could have caused this occurrence." Dumbledore announced.

Flitwick spoke.

"Perhaps it's a modified javelin hurl curse?"

Snape shook his head.

"It'd take a full size javelin to kill the troll. Besides, the velocity of the javelin hurl curse lessens the smaller it gets."

"How large was the entry point?" McGonagall asked.

"Not very large at all, a few millimeters across and around is all."

"That kind of entry wound is very strange." Professor Sprout admitted.

"A famous investigator once said something that might fit here well." Professor Vector said.**

"What's that?"

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains_, however improbable_, must be the truth."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"In that case, we should place every method of death known to us on the table and eliminate the impossible. What's left should be the correct answer. No matter what it might be." Dumbledore agreed.

They turned towards each other.

"Of course it cannot be an ethereal attack seeing how it left metallic remnant in the corpse." The Ancient Runes professor commented.

Dumbledore agreed.

"The javelin hurl curse wouldn't work here either since its velocity would reduce in conjunction to its size."

"Maybe…maybe someone banished a needle into its eye?" McGonagall suggested.

"The metal fragment's too wide." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Perhaps, it wasn't a magical method?" Vector suggested.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked in interest.

"It could be a muggle device. They're known for violence and killing."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course! That's it. It's a muggle device indeed. I think this might have been the work of something called a gen….Wait, that's not it."

Dumbledore had to think long and hard, what _was _the thing that muggles killed each other with? It must have been…

"A gun. A firearm." Dumbledore said firmly.

"A gun? A muggle wand did this?" McGonnagal said in shock.

Dumbledore nodded.

Vector nodded in agreement.

"A gun fires a 'bullet' by hitting the back of the round to ignite the gunpowder, propelling the round out of the barrel at incredible speeds. Once it hits its target it continues to travel until its velocity is eliminated. I would assume that it was a handgun that killed the troll."

"A handgun?" Professor Sprout asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"A small concealable weapon that doesn't have the power of a larger 'gun' but is still able to do a solid job…as was just proven here."

The pureblooded teachers shuddered. A muggle weapon with the power to kill a fully grown mountain troll. The muggles were indeed getting more dangerous. It was proving problematic. In particular since the muggle world's influence was growing. Somehow, it had even reached Hogwarts, and that was truly bad.

Intervention was required.

_*Author's note: The M9 Beretta was chosen as the pistol of choice for the US military in 1980. Snake modified it to also have the laser pointer like the SOCOM has on MGS. The M9 is a rather nice pistol if I do say so myself, (even though it does have some faults) and it's proven itself time and time again for the military and police forces. It has several variations but… Its design has been tried and proven._

_** Sherlock Holmes, who else? :)_


	34. Rise of Nation Pt 2

_Rise of Nation_

_Chapter 2_

_Memoirs of A Slytherin_

_A Nation is Born not Through Money but by Sweat and Blood_

_Three weeks previously_

_Daphne turned to Blaise and nodded. _

"_I'm fairly certain that those two Hufflepuffs know more than they let on. They rarely speak to boys for a reason and it's not because they swing the other way." Daphne whispered. _

"_Well, we could contact them. After all, I'm not too fond of being engaged to Miss Deathy. I'm willing to take the risk." Zabini whispered. _

"_Bulstrode is such a pig." Daphne agreed with a sniff._

"_Gotta love politics." Blaise agreed with a disgusted whisper. _

"_So how should we go about it?" Daphne asked. _

_Blaise frowned. _

"_Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" He smirked. _

"_Because I'm too busy plotting and confusing the rest of our 'esteemed' house. I do my best to make sure that they're ineffectual as much as possible. Infighting, a little bit of blackmail…Well, you get the idea." Daphne replied with an arrogant air._

"_Only one you can't control is Dray." Blaise and even Daphne snickered. _

"_I'm still pretty sure he bats for the other team." Daphne huffed. _

_It was still a sore subject for the Slytherin ice queen that she hadn't been able to control Draco. Of course, all the 'blackmail' that she accumulated in regards to Draco would seem to vanish; no Draco was too well protected. Malfoy Sr. saw to that._

_With that Daphne prodded Blaise and he nodded after a long moment. _

"_I'll go ahead and contact them. If we can get them on our side we might have a chance." _

"_I still believe that we need to get Lovegood in on this too." Daphne replied. _

"_Loony? She'd make things too tough I think." Blaise replied. _

"_I hear Potter has a bleeding heart. If need be she could be a great asset and we'd be able to come up with some…mutually beneficial agreements." Daphne smirked. _

"_That's easy enough. We protect her and she helps us." _

_Daphne nodded in agreement. _

"_Still, who would have thought that two of the highest ranking Slytherins would be conspiring to become friendly with 'Dark Lord Stomper Potter'?" Daphne grinned. _

"_Where did THAT name come from?" Blaise asked with a snicker. _

"_I overheard a Hufflepuff cooing about how manly, and awesome Harry Potter is." Daphne replied. _

"_Anyone I know?" _

"_Yeah, but I don't think you want to approach him."_

"_Wait…him?" Blaise said hesitantly._

"_Most of the 'Puffs think he's gay." _

"_That's rather…shocking." Blaise admitted._

_It truly was. However, as long as he would eventually produce an heir his family wouldn't care either way._

_At that the bell rang and the combined students began to make their way to their next class. For the fourth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs it was Herbology. _

"_Uh oh, we better hurry. Blaise go talk to those 'Puffs. I'll go deal with Sprout." Daphne promised. _

"_Alright." Blaise agreed as he made his way to secretly intercept the Hufflepuff girls._

And thus the alliance between the students to connect with Harry Potter was born. While Susan never mentioned who had the 'ins' to discover where Harry sat on the Merlin index it was Blaise Zabini who had an older brother on the committee.

After that meeting between Bones, Abbot, Potter, and Granger ended Blaise and Daphne sighed in relief and vowed to meet the Gryffindors at the edges of the wards. They were already hated by the so called 'leaders of the light' because they were Slytherins. Thus, making them perfect for initial guidance of their not so distant future king.

That was one thing that the Hufflepuffs hadn't been told. They were planning put the young man on the throne. A young nation that was born from the magic of their king. Powerful, symbolic, pure. It was written in ancient magic. To create a country from nothing. The land would bind itself to the blood of the one who gave birth to said land, and thus as their leaders blood flourished so would their nation. It was much like the legends of the mighty King Arthur. Naturally, this was a magic only known to a few pureblood families. The Greengrasses were one such family.

Ever since she had been a little girl she dreamed of a mighty king who would raise his nation from the void, and give her the right to choose whom she would marry. Of course, it went without saying that nine times out of ten she married the one who created his kingdom.

After all, deep down, every girl wanted their prince in shining armor.

However, as Daphne grew older she conceded that she would simply be happy being unwed and ninety years old if it meant that _she _would be able to choose whom she would give herself to.

As she entered Hogwarts her dreams began to take form and shape into hope. Her hope became known as the _boy-who-lived_. At first she had been skeptical. He was a scrawny, tiny thing. Meek and nervous. He didn't fit the profile for a powerful wizard, let alone a great leader. But, she watched nevertheless and her first indication that he was indeed her hope was born when she heard whispers that he boldly _jumped on the back of a mountain troll_. Smart? Maybe not, but brave certainly.

Her second year gave her more valuable knowledge about Harry Potter and it was then that she learned that he typically was soft spoken, but had a will of steel and more than ample magic.

He proved at least physical prowess by slaying a _basilisk. _That secret was really hard to ferret out and she actually had to break into the headmaster's office and speak to the sorting hat to find out. She had to call in several favors to pull that one off.

Third year she called in more favors but gained the last critical piece of knowledge she needed to confirm that he was able. The Slytherin Ice Queen had to demean herself and give a ridiculously bookish Ravenclaw a kiss to find out that Harry had indeed driven off one hundred Dementors.

While the bookworm walked on a cloud for a week afterwards he was smart enough to not tell anyone that she had kissed him. Who would have believed him anyways?

The boy had been a terrible kisser on top of that.

Not that she had a lot of experience but she was pretty certain that wiggling as much as he did wasn't a sign of a decent kisser.

With that she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and focused on the four figures approaching.

The night was young, but still late enough that they couldn't get caught.

"Daphne, you plan on being the guide?" Hannah said with only a little surprise.

"If that's okay with Mr. Potter. I was also hoping that Blaise would be able to accompany us." She said respectfully.

"I think the fewer people who go the better." Harry whispered.

Blaise nodded after a long moment.

"I'd have to agree. Besides, I'll stay here and hold the fort down in the Slytherin sector until all of our allies are ready to leave." Blaise said.

"You're going to stay?" Daphne asked in a betrayed tone.

"It'll be easier on Mr. Potter I think if there's only one of us snakes with him. Two's a little more dangerous." Blaise said dryly as he departed back to the common room.

Daphne sighed in disappointment.

She knew she had to trust Potter but, all the same…He was still a boy and it was magical England.

With only a moment's hesitation however, she strengthened her resolve and led Harry Potter and Hermione Granger out of the front doors. There was no need to use a secret path; in fact she was pretty sure they were better guarded. And so within a few minutes she led them outside of Hogwarts wards.

"Dally!" Daphne whispered.

"You called Miss Greenie?" The house elf announced quietly after a muffled crack.

"Get us to Tintagel ruins, there's something I need to pick up, then take us to Stonehenge." Daphne whispered.

"Certainly Miss Greenie." The house elf saluted and a few seconds later Harry, Hermione and Daphne found themselves inside of the ruined castle.

There wasn't much left of the castle Harry noted clinically as he observed the first traces of stars through the gaping holes in the ceiling.

"The birthplace of Arthur. Everyone knows who he was." Daphne whispered reverently.

She drew her wand and saluted a pile of rubble in the center of the ruined hall.

"Hail King Arthur. While we leave our homeland we shall never forget you." Daphne whispered as she finished her salute.

The air itself felt sacred and precious and so Harry found himself following Daphne's lead. The two Gryffindor's saluted the pile in honor.

While they did so Daphne was moving a pile of stones away.

"Here it is." Daphne whispered in reverence as she gently lifted a small box out of a forgotten secret storage space.

It was a moldy box, falling apart; just being held together by the gold edges. The rotting wood box was merely a few inches long and a few inches tall. Much smaller than even half of a square foot.

Harry turned to Hermione who merely shrugged in confusion.

"Alright, we can go to Stonehenge now, but be careful." Daphne addressed the elf.

"Yes Miss Greenie." The elf saluted again and a moment later they found themselves on an ancient hill.

Daphne turned to the two of them before she began to speak in a soft melodic tone. Magical, ancient, and powerful. Harry was enthralled. He didn't understand her words, all he knew that it was a forgotten tongue, even more ancient than Latin or Greek.

Suddenly she let out a cry in old English.

Hermione seemed to be feverishly trying to translate Daphne's words but was unable to before she turned to Harry.

"Now, focus on your land. Do you see it?" She asked.

Harry closed his eyes, and a vivid picture of lush forests, a few proud mountains, and saw both gentle and swift rivers. He saw a pure land, unspoiled; he saw a gentle beachhead that was accessible from the southern tip of the land. He saw an outcropping where a bastion for learning, for protection could be built. He saw rich valleys and his heart swelled as he saw a land that was everything a man could dream of.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Good now, focus your magic. Pour your intentions into your command." She ordered.

Harry didn't know how he understood but he did. He began to gather up his magic, his mind, and his will united behind him.

"Now, pull on the seafloor, a safe distance away from the shores. Make it gradual, as though no force can stop its rising, and only your will makes it safe." She said gently.

Harry's brow was covered in sweat, yet as the world trembled beneath him he felt more and more power flow from him. It was as an inferno. His body burned.

"Hold it together Harry. That's good. We shall do more tomorrow." Daphne said with a smile.

Yet, Harry felt unable to move, magic continued to pour from him and a silent maelstrom of power whipped around him.

"Harry?" Daphne's smile faded.

"I…I can't stop." Harry said weakly.

"You have to. If you don't-" Daphne stated nervously.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." Harry replied as his magic surged.

"What?" Daphne gasped.

"What's happening to Harry?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"I don't know." Daphne admitted as tears rolled down her face.

She was in a panic. That much was evident.

Harry murmured, and a moment more the surface of the ocean shattered, waves rolled in and crashed against the beach and as Harry's vision faded he could see more, and more land rising.

_What….Did I manage...to do…?_

Harry knew no more as Hermione and Daphne began to cradle him.

He wouldn't awaken for a full day.

_**For those wondering...I cut my hand badly at work at the end of April and only now is my hand starting to heal enough to type even a bit...Updates will be slow until I get full range of motion back and it doesn't hurt to type. (I hate voice transcription...)**_

_**This is a story I have in backlog so... (It has about 7 more chappies.)**_

_**Sorry if I didn't respond to reviews from last chapter...I'll get back to responding ASAP.  
**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Defender Paladin  
**_


	35. Rise of Nation Pt3

_Rise of Nation _

_Chapter 3_

_To Rule is to Serve_

When Harry next awoke he found himself lying on a soft piece of cloth suspended between two tress. The trees were large and stood proudly.

"Where am I?" Harry mused as he rolled out of the…the thing.

Or rather tried to, he ended up falling flat on his face on the cool dirt. He laid there for a long moment, in chagrin before he shook his head and looked around. A few birds chirped faintly off in the distance and a small but deep fire pit was just a few feet away from him. Harry could practically feel something singing within his soul.

He could almost hear a voice whispering in his ears.

_Welcome home at long last…_

Harry had never felt more at peace, he sighed and rolled to his knees before he sat crossed legged and leaned against one of the trees.

It was peaceful, and for once Harry was able to smile without a single worry or care.

A few minutes passed and as Harry almost fell asleep to the sound of birds singing he heard the thicket rustle.

Harry blinked and dove into his shirt for his wand. He pointed it at the target nervously.

The figure then broke out of the brush and smiled at Harry. With that Harry relaxed and put his wand away.

"It's good to see you awake." Daphne greeted.

"It's good to be awake." Harry agreed.

Daphne nodded in agreement before she dropped a few logs into the pit.

"Hermione's is cleaning some fish right now. Harry, you really outdid yourself." Daphne smiled brilliantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You made not an island but a sub-continent. Any bigger it'd be the eighth continent. It took a lot of favors but I managed to find out how big this place is. It's huge! Yet…it's mostly immune to attacks." Daphne explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Daphne pulled out a sheet of parchment and set beside Harry.

Harry peered at the parchment curiously where he realized that it was a map of the land.

"Look at this. On every edge save for an easily defendable beach in the south is protected by a mountain range with nearly ninety degree slopes. Almost uniformly created might I add. And at the center of the land is a large mountain with bountiful topsoil. It does have a place to build a fortress that would be terrifying to assault. This land you made is nearly impossible to invade, and if someone did have the 'bright idea' of trying it…well, they'd have to fight some nasty terrain disadvantages."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had made a near invincible fortress land.

"I had to call in all of my ministry and Diagon Alley favors but I managed to blot out the Merlin Index of nine hundred sixty six that you used to create this place, and at the same time I managed to get a series of runic shield stones."

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"They're kind of like the keystones that are used to ward buildings except runic shield stones focus on larger areas such as acres and such. I managed to pick a couple keystones too but they should be for key locations." Daphne explained.

"What about the original idea?" Harry asked.

"What the Fidelius Charm? This place is too big to completely hide. Unless we can make a really, really big keystone." Daphne replied.

"Well, we should at least put up anti travel wards, an anti dark mark ward, and have them tied to us."

"To you actually." Daphne corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? This land is yours. It will not accept us as a part of the ward defense unless you were to…" Daphne blushed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Marry us." She said with burning cheeks.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"Or at least had us bear your heirs." Daphne's blush grew.

"That…That's…" Harry babbled.

"I know, awkward isn't it?" Daphne agreed.

At this Hermione came over holding a tray of sliced fish.

"You need to start the fire Daph." Hermione smiled.

Her blush intensified but a few moments later a small fire began to kindle.

"Anyhow, what has the ministry found out about this?" Harry asked.

"They don't know a thing." Daphne said smugly, before turning grim.

"That won't last long though. They'll find out about the continent soon enough."

"So we need to get the defenses up right away." Harry added grimly.

"Other nations have already learned that this is your kingdom and will respect that."

"Wait..my KINGDOM?" Harry shrieked.

Daphne winced and Hermione's head snapped to face Daphne too.

"It's ancient magic. They dare not intrude." She said weakly.

"So that's what you meant in old English." Hermione shook her head ruefully.

"What did it mean?" Harry asked.

"Roughly it means 'Arise sire, arise and take hold of thy land, and that thou shalt be as one.'. It's not a hundred percent accurate and I'm not a hundred percent sure if that's exactly right anyway…" Hermione frowned.

"That's the gist of it. As long as you live or one of your line exists this nation will flourish. You are the king of this land and it is one with you. As you weep so will it. As you celebrate so will it. As you die it will wither. If you however bear an heir before you pass on the land will flourish anew." Daphne explained.

"When were you going to tell me you were going to make me a…a…king?" Harry glared.

"Right about now actually." Daphne said smugly.

"What if I say no?" Harry demanded.

"It's too late to turn back now Harry." Daphne said in an all too satisfied tone.

"That's rather-" Hermione began.

"Slytherin?" Daphne asked smugly.

The two Gryffindors looked at each other for a long moment.

Hermione nodded.

"She got us." Harry agreed.

"That's what happens when people mess with us." Daphne grinned.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a single glance before they said a single word in unison.

"Malfoy."

Daphne's shoulders slumped.

"Damn Dray." She hissed.

"Dray?" Harry snickered.

Hermione looked at Daphne.

"You were trying to best him weren't you?"

"I had the blackmail and more than enough evidence to drop him down to the bottom of the totem pole when his father stepped in. Bastard." She muttered.

"It's alright. Dray's a minor inconvenience now." Harry soothed.

"That's true." She admitted.

With that the fish were finished and the three former Hogwarts students began to feast on the bounty of fish that Hermione had caught.

"These are really good." Harry smiled.

Hermione nodded.

"I managed to find some natural seasonings that really brought out their flavor and got rid of the bitter flavor." She said proudly.

"What?"

"It was luck really. Apparently, almost everything is edible here but many things will taste horrid, or even make you sick unless you use the 'counter'. These fish use that bell pepper looking fruit over there." Hermione explained.

"We probably would have gotten sick otherwise." Hermione admitted with a blush.

"Well, it's as if the land itself is helping us." Daphne agreed.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Harry mused.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just have a feeling that it's watching out for us." Harry replied.

She smiled at that.

The next few weeks Hermione, Harry and Daphne made their way laying the runic shield stones in several hidden locations. They noticed that whenever it was almost time to lay one they would find a well hidden alcove hidden by bushes, and sometimes after they left rocks would fall and cover the stones; hiding them.

Finally once they had managed to trek (mostly through Harry's Firebolt.) through the land and lay all the stones they made their way to the central mountain, and in a deep cave Harry laid the central runic shield stone. It was the largest stone they had and only a few minutes after Harry had activated the full defenses he felt a ripple against the anti travel wards and saw in his mind's eye several portkeys be knocked back.

"Nice timing." Harry sighed in relief.

Which led to their questions and more and after Harry briefly explained he thought and realized that this was only the beginning. He would need hefty defenses to protect his new home. His…his Kingdom.

He had been lucky that they managed to get the wards up in time, but now. He knew that they would come in unconventional means. Which meant he needed allies to build up his land. He needed his allies such as Susan and Hannah.

"Harry?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Harry turned to the witch.

She peered into his eyes and then closed the distance between them.

"Meet myself and Hermione at the top of CenterPeak." She whispered.

Until they had were able to take care of other matters they just called land formations whatever worked until they would be able to properly name them.

Harry blinked bemusedly.

"I was wondering though, is it possible for Susan and the others to pass through?"

"Who all would want to come here?" Harry asked.

"Susan, Hannah, Blaise, and Luna to start."

Harry let out a shrill whistle and only a second passed before a snowy white owl silently landed on his shoulder.

"A true familiar?" Daphne shook her head in only faint surprise.

"Hedwig here will be able to pass them a letter letting them know that they can enter. You'll need to write those letters. I'll add them to the 'safe list'. Can you also write a letter to Padfoot asking him to write me?" Harry asked as he trudged to the cave hiding the closest Rune Shield.

"Okay."

Daphne wasn't sure who this 'Padfoot' was but he must have been important to Harry.

While Harry fiddled with the stone and wards Daphne slowly and deliberately began to write.

Before they realized it Hermione was calling them to dinner. Out of the three of them Harry was the best chief, but he had other responsibilities such as configuring the wards and beginning to learn politics (which Daphne taught him.)

Daphne smiled reminiscently as she sat beside Hermione and took a small serving of fish and some almost potato tasting food that Hermione had baked.

"How did you make bread?" Daphne gasped as Hermione lifted the lid to a pot.

Hermione smiled graciously.

"I found a field of grains and a couple stones. The grain was remarkably easy to grind up." Hermione replied.

Hermione then sliced the bread into generous pieces and took one while Harry and Daphne also took one.

"There's some butter over there."

"How did you get that?" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"I found some cows of all things, and there was a hallowed out log that I was able to churn it in." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled and gave a mental 'thank you' to the land.

He could almost hear its gentle and pleased response.

After they ate Daphne stood and pulled on Hermione and Harry's hands.

"We need to go up to the peak tonight."

"But it's getting late...and cold." Hermione protested.

"It'll be okay." Daphne assured and continued to drag them to the peak.

"Why are we doing this right now instead of the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Shh. I'll explain later."

"But..." Hermione let out a sigh of frustration but allowed herself to be led up to the peak.

"It's a lot taller than I thought it'd be." Harry noted once they reached the peak.

Indeed it was. The darkness was fading off in the distance and a few glimmers of grey were shimmering off on the horizon.

"Harry please go to one knee." Daphne whispered hurriedly as she fumbled in her robes.

Harry looked at her in mild concern but did so.

She then whispered several ancient words once more before she kneeled in front of Harry, kissed his forehead and opened the rotting box. Within Harry saw a small vial, which she popped open.

"Long may you rule my king." Daphne whispered and poured the contents on his skull.

It was oil, it wasn't enough to bathe in but it was enough to make his wild hair damp.

A moment more passed before she kissed his hand where a ring might rest, before she stood, and pulled him to his feet.

"Long may you rule sire." Daphne kneeled before him after she had lifted him to his feet.

"You just…anointed me?" Harry said in shock.

"Yes your majesty." Daphne whispered in reverence.

"Please Daphne, rise."

"Yes sire."

"I'm still Harry." Harry whispered.

Daphne shook her head.

"You've always been more than 'just Harry' sire. Please accept the respect that we offer you your majesty." Daphne requested.

"Why did it have to be now?" Hermione asked weakly.

"It was on this day, at sunrise one thousand years ago when the last great king was crowned."

"Arthur." Hermione whispered.

"Symbolism is important to you isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes your majesty. I come from a family where we learned how powerful symbols really are." Daphne replied.

"Is this all we need to do here?" Harry asked in resignation.

"No your Majesty."

"Please, call me Harry when we aren't in public Daphne." Harry requested.

"Alright." Daphne agreed at long last.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, please don't start calling me by a royal title." Harry begged.

She gave Harry a grin before she hugged him.

"Only in public Harry." She promised.

"Thanks."

"Now, we need to get this country ready for your subjects." Daphne said.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"The beach would be a great place to build a port city. If we were to put the first city there and put up a seawall then the country would have to be attacked there. It'd be our front line of defense as well as the commerce center." Daphne suggested.

Hermione smiled in agreement.

"Yes, that would be the best place to build a city."

"So how am I supposed to get a city built there?" Harry asked.

"Simple, we hire muggle construction teams."

"Wait, what? How are we supposed to afford that?" Harry asked in chagrin.

"First the Potter family fortune is large, and more importantly the Greengrass fortune is at your disposal since my parents passed on last year."

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"Don't be, I'm relieved that they're dead. I'd have married a forty year old that summer if they hadn't died. I might have loved them but there was no way I'd have been happy if I had to marry a man nearly thirty years my senior." Daphne replied bluntly.

"So we have the funds?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Daphne nodded.

"What would it take to have a bank established here as well?"

"We'd need to build a good building first." Daphne replied.

"Hermione, would you be willing to plan the city with Daphne? I don't know a thing about city building."

"We will be operating on a nearly unlimited budget by the way." Daphne added.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Greengrass family is one that has a near monopoly on Potion goods and imported goods, and the Potters have several businesses or own parts of businesses. You could spend several million galleons a year and not even touch the principal." Daphne replied.

"That's impressive." Harry admitted.

"Yes it is." Daphne agreed.

So the two witches planned while Harry began to work on the alterations to the runic stones. He really didn't want to return to Magical England, especially if it was because he was being forced to return. No, he really didn't want that.

Plus, he had to create the illusion that his nation didn't really exist. That way muggles didn't think that magic really existed. Thanks to his land whispering words into his ears he was able to create a ward that would make non magical people not really 'notice' the land.

The higher ups would know that his country existed but would pay it no mind. It was a 'permanent' neutral nation. The only wars it had participated in were when others tried to invade it. The world would write it off as an isolationist nation that would eventually even fade from their minds to such a scale as to be invisible.

Over the next week the young king hired a large construction company out of Australia to build the port city.

While construction had been begun (he had given them strict orders not to damage the land, and to build carefully, that their pollutions would need to be contained and taken off land with them. It naturally cost him extra.) Harry received the letter from Sirius and students Hannah, Susan, the Slytherin Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and several other students from all age groups that Harry had never met before.

That night Daphne led them to the peak and there they swore their loyalty to Harry.

A week later Sirius made his way into the country.

To say that Harry was overjoyed was an understatement. No one, not even Hermione had seen Harry cry. Until that day. His tears flowed down his face and the young king embraced the man that should have, but wasn't able to raise him.

Needless to say, Sirius Black became the newest citizen of the young country. He was then made an ambassador, thus giving the man diplomatic immunity. (Although he would be unable to act as an ambassador until the fledgling country was respected as its own nation.)

It was almost a year before the city was finished, and while the attempts to enter the country grew more fervent, the barriers held firm, and each time an attack would come Harry would add another layer of defenses, growing more dangerous; even deadly at times.

Hermione mentioned primly that necessity was indeed the mother of innovation.

During the time where the city was being built Harry was taught by Daphne about the inner workings of government, Harry appointed her as his counselor of state, while Hermione became his chancellor, and his godfather became a royal ambassador.

Luna was placed in charge of learning about the wildlife of the land while Neville was put in charge of learning about the various plants that inhabited his land.

Hannah became a vital asset as her skill in defensive warding and structures played an essential role in the founding of the city and Harry eventually placed her in charge (along with Hermione and Daphne) of drawing up the blueprints to what would eventually be his castle.

Meanwhile, Harry placed Susan in charge of the 'police force'. The girl had admitted that she had studied and learned a great deal when it came to making sure the law was followed. She had learned from Amelia Bones after all.

Once the city had been finished, and the construction for the castle was begun Harry decided to meet the ICW for the first time.

It would be an event that he would never; ever forget.

**Am I glad I have an extensive backlog :) I haven't been able to write much so Instead of keeping you hanging I figured I might as well give you something to help tide you over. As soon as things settle down I'll be working on HP and the Crystal Song again. Don't worry I'll get it done :)**


	36. Two Really Really Short Takes

Two Incredibly Short Takes

Harry Potter and the Legacy of Speed

It was official. Harry Potter was a freak. Not because his relatives constantly reminded him of said fact but because of the strange and weird stuff that always happened to him. Especially when a gem the size of his fist dropped through the roof of Privet Drive and smacked the hero of misfortune across his forehead.

"Ouch." Harry snarled as he rubbed his throbbing forehead and looked at the glowing blue stone.

Weird enough and freaky enough as he was he really didn't expect a reaction when he picked up said glowing rock.

Light flooded from the stone and the next thing he knew was oblivion.

The next time he awoke he saw a strange being peering down into his eyes.

"Who are you?" The odd animal-like individual asked.

"Harry. And you are?" Harry asked; trying to keep from hyperventilating.

"The name's Sonic."

Harry Potter and the Order of the Bride

"What part of 'NO' do you not understand?" Harry snarled at the women across from him.

He paced furiously as he glared at Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Paravati Patil, Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Nymphadora Tonks, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Bucklehurst, Marietta Edgecomb, Millicent Bulstrode, Penlope Clearwater, Sally-Ann Perks, Su Li, Tracy Davis, and Pansy Parksinson were gathered in the room of Requirement the girls were all huddled together with Hermione at the center.

"First of all there's no way I'd be able to afford such a crazy scheme, secondly I'd be exhausted, thirdly, as much as it's something many guys dream of they know better; it's unethical and just plain stupid. So my answer is 'Hell No!' I will not have a harem." Harry snarled.

Then Hermione looked at her fiance and said the one word that all men hate to hear from their significant other. One word they cannot oppose.

Her eyes teared and her lip trembled as she whispered a word easily audible.

"Please?"

Harry; being a mighty pillar of man and a strong willed individual lasted a full three seconds.

"Damn it."

_**I thought that these two ideas would get a couple laughs out. They're ideas that hit me but I didn't want to do any more of but I got a chuckle out of em. :)**_


	37. Fate of Destiny Part 1

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Chapter 1

For most reading this you'll automatically look at the title and assume that the main character is Harry. I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not Harry. I'm not from the UK even. I didn't even know the story of 'Harry Potter' until I transferred over to his school. 'Hogwarts' until my 'fifth year' as the magical Brits like to say.

I can't say I really liked him or his annoying friend Ron when I met them. He (Harry) was rash and inconsistent. He drove me up the wall on how he had so much 'power' and yet was an absolute idiot. To my chagrin I was sorted into the same house as him and his half-wit friend. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name? You probably won't find me mentioned much, if at all. I preferred to stay in the background. I won't even be listed as an acquaintance of Harry Potter. That's okay with me though.

I'm David Lammings.

You haven't heard of me huh? Didn't think so. I didn't marry any of the Brits. I didn't even stay in England for my whole life. I was only there for a while before returning home. But while I was there I did fall in love. But, her heart belonged to another. So, I figured I'd help her. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Eh? Just shut up and start from the beginning? Okay, okay, I guess monologue went out of style years ago anyways.

"Hurry up David!" Professor Flitwick chided me as we crossed the platform to 9 and three quarters.

I rolled my eyes at the cheery professor but didn't say anything. He was a nice guy and all but much too eccentric. At least he wasn't as eccentric as the Headmaster of "Hogwarts". That guy I thought was crazier than a 'coon.

"Okay, so we made it. Now what?" I asked my instructor.

"You'll board the train and when you arrive you'll go to your house."

"So I'll be in Gryffindor right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Just remember to address your professors with respect."

"Of course professor." I agreed.

"See you at the feast!" Flitwick said, spun on his heel and vanished with a 'pop'.

"Why didn't he just take me with him if he was going to do that?" I asked quietly.

With a shrug I found an empty compartment at the back of the train, put up my trunk and shut the door, preparing to take a nice long nap.

Not five minutes passed before my nap was so rudely interrupted by a ginger haired teen.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked.

Apparently, my appearance unsettled the red haired boy. Behind him was a wild black haired boy with a distinct lighting bolt scar.

"Does it really matter?" I asked rhetorically, ignoring his language.

Personally I can't stand cursing. I think it makes you sound like an idiot. But if you want to sound stupid be my guest.

The red haired boy's frown devolved into a snarl and I wasn't sure what I had done.

"It's apparent that you have a problem with me. I don't care, but if that's the case go somewhere else."

"The other compartments are all full." He mumbled.

"Is that my problem?" I asked dryly.

"Ron, honestly, do you have to be so rude?" A soft; almost exasperated voice asked as she entered the compartment.

I felt my heart stop. She wasn't the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, true. But she had a...a radiance that I was drawn too. She had soft brown eyes and eccentric hair. Her eyes shimmered with knowledge and I was hooked. She was amazing!

"Hello." I croaked out.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my two friends. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Potter...Potter...that name sounded familiar. Oh yes, Flitwick said that he was some local celebrity or some such.

Why was he hanging out with that...Ron idiot?

Whatever, enough paying attention to stupid stuff. More focus on her.

"I'm David...David Lammings." I mumble in a rush.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern as the two boys put up the trunks above.

"Y-Yeah." I feel my face slightly flush.

Let me get this straight. I've never been girl savvy. I've usually ignored them. Mainly because people around me have an IQ at least 95 points below mine. Mine is a solid 220 IQ. But on the flip side I have a terrible terrible time talking to people. I just don't relate to them. Give me a lab and I'll be happy. Put in a party and I'll want to kill someone...Okay, not literally but still...

"So what house are you in?" Hermione asked me.

"Gryffindor, and you?" I asked.

"The same."

"So uh...what are you interested in?" I asked politely.

Please let her have a brain!

"Just about anything not related to Divination." She said in a voice that I recognized all too well.

It reminded me of me and what I thought of one of my past history teachers. I choked back a laugh.

"So what are you working on right now?" I asked as I noticed a quill behind her ear and a bit of parchment sticking out of her pocket.

"Just an ancient Rune formula." She said.

"Could I take a look?" I asked curiously.

She smiled and handed me the parchment.

I scanned the paper and my eyes widened. She was either really sharp or she had outside help! This was easily NEWT level!

"You did this?" I asked in as level a tone that I could.

She nodded slightly, seemingly nervous.

"You my dear lady are my new best friend." I said happily.

At that the red haired boy; Weasley I believe snapped and struck at me.

I was unprepared to be attacked but I still managed to move just enough that it was just a grazing blow across the cheek.

He hit like a tank too.

"What is your problem?" I demanded as I drew my wand.

My wand was fairly long. Eleven inches made of American Crossfire talon and Ironwood. Good in all categories but being of the Crossfire core...well quite a temperamental wand. It won't obey others...at all. I had quite a bit of trouble with it too to be honest.

At that I stunned the boy.

"What is his problem?" I asked.

The black haired boy glared at me and didn't say anything while Hermione looked like she was arguing with herself.

"You do excellent work." I said before I handed back the parchment.

As much as I like her, I don't care for her taste in friends.

She smiled at that.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Perhaps I could show you some of my work sometime?" I asked.

The boy with glasses looked like he was about to explode but Hermione put a hand on his and he quieted instantly.

Interesting. Looks like he respects her decisions. At least to some extent.

After that Harry unstunned his friend and the four of us fell into an uneasy silence. I took the time to nap again. Jet lag does that to one after all.

However, when we arrived at the school and Delores Umbridge started her speech I paid close attention. It got very...interesting to say the least and I didn't like one word of it. She seemed to be trying to place martial law on the school and me being the 'freedom fighter' I was well...it just didn't settle with me very well.

I did admittedly gain a bit of respect and disgust for Harry during the first defense class. One of the most boring classes I've ever had to waste time on.

I really wanted to talk to Hermione again but she was always around those two ignoramuses.

Hogwarts wasn't easy for me. I didn't volunteer myself for discussion so I was mostly ignored by the teachers, including Severus Snape.

The other students in Gryffindor either really annoyed me or didn't interest me. Lavender was a gossip fanatic as was Parvati, then we had 'Fan-Girl' Ginny, for the boys we had Neville, Ronald, Harry, and the two hellions Fred and George.

Yeah, I thought you might think that. I could only stand Neville. The others were just a pain in the neck. Of course Hermione was in a league of her own.

Okay, so I had a really big crush.

It was during defense class that I learned how... 'courageous' Harry really was as he was soon shouting at Delores Umbridge. Idiot. Take her down with logic and cunning. Works a lot better. Takes more courage too.

Watch me work Potter and eat your heart out, oh wait you had already had to head to Mcgonnagall's office.

"Excuse me Professor." I raised my hand respectfully, even though I hated the woman myself.

"Yes Mr-" She trailed off.

"Lammings Ma'am."

"Oh yes. Continue Mr Lammings."

"I'm not from Britain but I've been to some pretty dangerous places. I could really use some knowledge in protecting myself when I'm not in England. Would you be able to show me how to protect myself when I'm outside of this fine country?"

"Like from what?" She asked curiously.

I've got her; hook, line, and sinker. She didn't realize that I was playing her. I couldn't believe it!

"I was near a site that was attacked by an American Crossfire." At that the class looked at me quizzically, Umbridge included.

"An American Crossfire is a breed of dragon that's about as nasty as a Horntail." I explain.

Or rather more so. Some 'brilliant' mind thought it'd be interesting to breed a new type of dragon for America. Horntail, American Spitfire, and five or six other breeds. Nasty piece of work. At least the Magical Government had found uses for it though.

"I went to Romania and there were Vampires there." I added with a shudder.

Okay, I'm making parts of this up as I go. I've never seen a Vampire, or even been to Romania but she doesn't know that.

"Could you show me how to protect myself against monsters like those? Not all places have such a great government."

I got her. If she said no she'd look like an idiot, but if she said yes she'd have to actually teach something.

Either way, I won.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lammings. If I taught you all that It'd take the majority of the year and I have a curriculum I have to adhere to."

Okay, maybe she was smarter than I gave her credit for.

I nod woodenly at the teacher and she continued her lecture. While she did so I felt a note be passed into my hand from Lavender Brown who sat next to me.

"Don't read it until after class." She whispered.

I didn't make any sign of acknowledgment but I stuck the note in my robes.

Once class ended and I had some free time I opened the note and read. It was written in a neat form, with tiny words.

_Meet me near the lake after classes are done. Hermione Granger. _

I nodded to myself and found myself eagerly awaiting the end of classes.

Once the classes were done I made my way to the lake.

"You came." Hermione smiled as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked politely.

Her eyebrows raised at the American Slang.

"Hey, I'm a 'Yank' as the English like to call me." I said as I raised my hands defensively.

She smiled lightly.

"I asked you here because you seem to use that head of yours in an almost Slytherin way. Furthermore you don't seem to like Harry and Ron. What side are you on?" She asked directly.

I shrugged.

"Side? I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I'm not involved in the politics of this school, or country. I just do what I think is right. I see a wrong? I'll try to right it."

Her eyes gleamed with something I couldn't identify.

"Have you ever head about house elves?"

Sadly, I had not been warned about 'S-P-E-W'

"Vaguely. Not enough to do or say anything in regards to them." I shrug.

"They've been enslaved to do their masters bidding! They're abused and-" Thus begins an hour long interval that had nothing to do with why she originally called me over for.

However, I managed to listen and make the right noises long enough for her to get back on track. (Only after I agreed to at least learn more at a later date.)

"So, you tried to get us a better class in a very cunning way." She began again.

I nodded.

"It's easy to have reckless courage. You just charge. Your friend Harry has that in spades. It takes a greater kind of courage to take the cunning path. You know what dangers lie ahead because you thought it out already."

She frowned thoughtfully.

"I hadn't thought of it that way." She admitted.

"It's hard for us to reevaluate ourselves and our friends." I assured her.

"What do you think of my friends?" She asked curiously.

"You want the honest truth or the politically correct one?" I asked dryly.

She laughed lightly. We both knew that I didn't see eye to eye with her friends.

"The honest truth."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I warned her before letting her know exactly what I thought of them.

"Ron's an idiot. Reckless, doesn't think, and a jerk. He demeans others and ridicules those better than him. He thinks he's entitled to certain things but never works for it. He disgusts me. Harry...He's a bit better and an interesting case. I can't get as clear a reading on him. He's both very stupid and fairly smart. He's reckless and has a dry sense of humor. He's got agility and power aplenty but seems to think that Draco Malfoy of all people is a rival. Absurd. Harry's admittedly several leagues beyond that girly boy. I don't like either Ron or Harry but that's just me."

Hermione looked slightly upset but nodded in reluctant agreement as tears trailed down her cheeks. I don't know how I managed to influence her so and so quickly at that. Perhaps it's the fact that we're rivals already.

I knew I hurt her with the truth so I pulled her into my arms for a hug. She was sobbing and though she tried to pull away I held her close.

"Sorry, I knew what I said hurt you and I never wanted to do that but it's how I see them. I really don't understand how you three are friends. But, that's your decision."

"Harry saved me." She hiccuped.

This was news to me.

"What?" I asked.

"When I was in first year a troll entered the school and attacked me. Harry and Ron came and saved me." She whispered weakly.

"I can see why you're so loyal to them." I ran my hand through her hair.

"Can you tell me the whole story?" I asked gently.

She nodded into my chest and told me the whole tale.

I thought I disliked Ron before. Now I really didn't like him. The only hero in that mess was Harry and he was a flawed 'hero'. But that was life.

"I can understand why you would befriend Harry but why Ron? He was the one who put you in that position in the first place."

"He came to help."

_But was it willingly or because Harry forced him? _I found myself asking internally.

"I see. It's good to trust your friends and be there for them. Just...Be careful okay? I've got a feeling..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"A feeling?" She asked.

"Umm..." I mumble.

I really don't want to tell her what I think Ron is doing. I've hurt her too much already.

"Just tell me." She urged.

"I've said way too much already. I don't want to hurt you more."

"You know something." She said flatly.

I nod, not trying to deny it.

"What do you know?" She demanded.

"Please don't ask that of me. It's merely a suspicion right now. It could be me just being hateful towards someone I think is an idiot." I placate her.

I'm what is called an INTJ Rational Type. I like to have a plan A-Z with sub plans 1-200 for each letter. They call my personality the "Mastermind" type for a reason. I see fragments and read between the lines. Makes it almost like I predict the future. But really it's just me seeing what is going to happen next from a logical point of view.

Ron was the current analysis and I didn't like what I saw. But, I had been wrong before. Rarely, true, but it happened. I wasn't about to break up their friendship over my 'predictions' when they could be flawed. I needed more information and evidence. Ron might be a good guy and I just had some bad times with him. I needed to find out about Ronald Weasley.

_**Yes, my first OC in HP fiction that's been actually fleshed out, he does admittedly bear a few traits of myself. (personality typing and intelligence in particular) but I doubt this guy will really turn out too much like me. He's got several quirks that I'd find annoying myself... He's rather insulting and I don't like to do that for one... He's also very happy with staying out of the limelight. I'd rather take a position where I can get things done. That's a more focused point. **__** He's a bit of a rambler as you might have come to guess and I've been having trouble keeping that from getting insane too...I don't like to do that much either...  
**_

_**Yes, he's American. I already know how much flak I'll get for that. "That's a cliche!"**_

_**Yes, I know, I know! I didn't want to really write an OC that just pops out of the UK in fifth year, and I highly doubt I could write a passable Aussie Accent yet either. It'd been really insane if I had him come from say...China or Japan because then I'd have a really tough time with accenting and I'd have to have a major focus on culture shocks. **_

_**He does have a reason that he's in the UK but that's parent related mostly.**_

_**He will not be a Gary Stu by any stretch of the imagination. He's decently powerful and very intelligent. But he doesn't beat Harry, He does beat Ron but that's not exactly hard... He doesn't get the girl.(Though I guess if you'd rather him get said girl it's possible...*cough via review cough*) He's forgotten in the UK even. He will not under any way shape or form sacrifice himself so that Harry wins against Voldemort. He doesn't even get close to Harry. He merely exists for a couple reasons and they focus on developing Harry, and David's main focus: Hermione. **_

_**He isn't perfect. He hurts others even when he's trying to help them. But he makes an active effort to fix the problem...  
**_

_**He uses a fairly 'common' wand type. American Crossfire is a fairly rare used material but Ironwood is dirt common in US wands.  
**_


	38. Fate of Destiny Part 2

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Chapter 2

My parents had written back to me in regards to my request of a private tutor and to say that it was a resounding no was an understatement. They said it was too expensive and that I should just be grateful to be at the renowned Hogwarts in the first place.

Over the next few weeks I watched Ron Weasley closely, and I kept seeing a disturbing trend. He kept on demeaning Hermione! He'd insult her again and again. Furthermore, Harry did little to nothing about it. Sure, Hermione would occasionally fire something back but it wasn't like he called her a loser. It was much more insidious. He didn't attack directly but he'd grind her down. If he continued to do that to her it'd break her psyche.

Now the next questions arose: Was he doing it intentionally? Or was it that he was just such a cruel monster that he'd just naturally do that? Either way I had to find a way to protect her. Even if I didn't have a huge crush on her I'd still have had trouble turning my back on something like that.

So the question remained: Why would he do that if he was intentionally? But the most important question to me was: "How do I save her?"

She wouldn't believe me if I just came out and said it. That much was obvious. For the first time in my life, I had an opportunity to really, truly help someone and I didn't have a clue how to do it! Being helpless is the worst thing I've ever experienced. Truly.

While I argued with myself I managed to become a friend and rival of Hermione. We would compete for the top spot for grades. She'd beat me out on the practical most of the time but I usually could hold my own on the theoretical and when it came to creating a new solution to a problem I won most of the time.

I was embarrassed to admit that Hermione was more powerful than I was. She also could at the very least match my mind. My greatest source of pride. I had been dethroned. I was no longer a special guy that had a place. Still, instead of inspiring jealousy I managed to push that aside and respect her for beating me. I didn't tell her that I had begrudgingly admitted that she was better than me and so our rival status stayed secure.

I then pushed myself more than ever before to try to keep up. I wouldn't fall behind her!

A couple teachers noticed our friendly rivalry and started putting together in group projects.

"Why do you put up with him? He's a git! Just as bad as Malfoy!" Ron snarled after Transfiguration where Hermione and I had been paired up for the second time.

"He's my friend!"She hissed.

For the first time I felt happy outside of my family. As someone who has trouble associating with others friends weren't exactly common. I could count my friends on one hand and have fingers to spare. In Hogwarts I could count one.

Looking back I realized that I could have done things differently. Maybe if I had just...

"Damn it Hermione he's a loser. His only friend is you and that's only because you like the competition he gives you." Harry said as their voices trailed down the hall.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Was Harry right? Was I really that bad? Was that the only reason Hermione liked me as a friend? I shook my head. Harry didn't like me and I didn't like him. He'd do anything to interfere with my friendship with Hermione.

I looked around, and noticed something that hadn't really bothered me before. I was alone. No friend to lean on. No friend to be there for. No one.

"I don't care what Potter has to say. His opinion doesn't matter." I muttered furiously.

I then headed to my solace point: the library. I studied furiously.

For all the girls reading this please take note here. I'm a guy. I don't have feelings. I'm invincible. The only emotion I show is anger. Ah who am I kidding? I just hide the hurt. Men don't cry. It's not because we can't but we won't. It'd be showing weakness. I hate being weak. I study hard and learn as much as I can so as to not be weak.

"I thought you might be here." Hermione said as she slipped into a chair next to me.

"Hermione." I say as a levelly as I can.

"They hurt you didn't they?"

How can she read me like this? I haven't known her that long!

"Of course not." I object.

The look she gives me proves that she's not convinced.

"Blast it... Are they right? Is it only the rivalry that I offer that matters?" I ask quietly; privately ashamed I actually asked her that.

"No. You're a good man David. Rough around the social edges but that's something I can relate to."

"Thanks. You're too good to me." I smiled at Hermione who blushed lightly.

"You're flirting with me." She smiled lightly.

My own face flushes. I'm not a social creature. I didn't even realize that I had been flirting with her!

"Oh...Uh..." I mumble.

She chuckled lightly as she opened her Transfiguration textbook.

"So, what are you working on?" She asked.

I unfurl the transfiguration equation in front of me.

The work I showed her was something I had worked on for years. I wanted to boil the animagus transformation down to a simple mathematical equation.

Her eyes ran across the parchment, reading the formula at a fast pace.

"This is something indeed. Is this...?"

"The mathematics for the Animagus form? I think so. I'm still struggling with it in parts."

"Like what?"

I pointed to a set of figures in the left corner.

"These in particular. They just won't match up in the right sequence. I've been stuck on this part for the better part of this year."

She nodded and looked at it with a slight frown.

"This must have taken years." She said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to be able to prove that even Transfiguration has a basis in science. But I just can't seem to connect all the dots."

"Some things can't just be explained." Hermione said gently.

"But why is that? We can prove that the earth orbits the sun. We can prove that space is cold, and that the earth is round. We can prove that comets exist and that the moon has an effect on the tides. So why can this be any different?" I asked.

"Can science explain a thought or the human soul?"

"Not yet." I admitted.

We challenged each other like this all the time and I found myself eagerly awaiting the next time we talked. At the end of our debate-which drew to a hanged jury. Each one of us unsure who was right. I walked with Hermione back to the tower.

"Are you willing to talk to my friends yet?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't stand how Ron insults you all the time. I'd be too tempted to try to transfigure him into a flobberworm."

"What do you mean? He's not that bad." Hermione protested.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to really answer that?"

She nodded and I sighed in frustration.

"Okay. I won't lie or hold back." She knew I wasn't kidding when I said that too.

"Yesterday he called you a know-it-all bookworm nine times in the time I saw you. He said that you were irritating six times that I saw. He called you a nag four times and mocked you twice for your knowledge. I wasn't even around you three much yesterday." I said quietly.

"You counted?" Hermione seemed stunned by the amount of insults that had come from Ron.

I nodded.

"Remember when you asked me to tell you what I knew?" I asked.

Perhaps this was my chance to help Hermione! She nodded.

"I thought that he might be your friend only because he could use you. Everything I've seen points towards him not respecting you. I think he could be-"

At that she slapped me; hard.

"Ron's my friend. I-I won't let you tear our friendship apart!" She cried and ran off.

I felt my heart shatter. I had failed her again. I thought I was doing the right thing. I told her the truth. What did I do wrong? How could I have done that better? What was I supposed to do? For the first time in almost three years tears stung my eyes. It wasn't the physical pain, but from the knowledge that I had hurt Hermione in a way that if even if she forgave me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for.

I sat down on the nearest steps and looked at the floor. Totally disheartened. I had failed her.

Thus I lost my only friend.

The day passed with me withdrawing more into myself. That night I headed to my bed, drew the curtains and slept.

A new schedule began. Get up early. Read in the library as soon as it opened; skip breakfast. Head to class, eat a sandwich on the go for lunch, and go to classes. After classes grab another sandwich, and find an abandoned classroom to study in.

I didn't want to hurt her ever again. If I stayed away maybe she'd be able to heal without me bothering her.

It took a week before Ron found me.

"You tried to tell her something huh?" He snarled as he entered my classroom.

"What do you want?" I asked without bothering to face him.

"You're a worthless git. You almost ruined a good thing I had going."

"I knew there was more to you than just a complete idiot...Chessmaster." At that I turned and faced him.

His grin was nothing short of creepy.

"I'm glad you pushed so soon. If you had been more patient it might have ruined everything."

"So what's your master plan?" I asked indifferently.

"She's a good resource to have my homework done. You almost ruined that." Ron had already won, he didn't need to hide the truth from me. No one would have believed me anyways. We both knew it.

I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. I couldn't save her now.

"I think I should teach you a lesson though. You interfered with me."

"You can't beat me." I said.

At that he drew his wand and fired off a curse. I flung myself out of my desk and grabbed my wand.

"Stupefy!" I muttered.

He rolled out of the way and rushed towards me firing off a barrage of spells.

I managed to deflect them with a hastily created shield charm.

He then finished his barrage with a heavy punch to my jaw. He wasn't the most powerful wizard in magic but he could pack a mean punch. He sent me rolling across the floor and I shook my head clearing the bright spots that appeared when he struck me. I managed to put up another shield to block his next barrage and even managed to fire off several spells of my own.

Now, I was cautious. Ron had proved to have experience fighting. Last time I had caught him unawares and this time I was facing a fully alert Ron Weasley.

I however managed to eventually bind him with magical cords and then stunned him. After which I removed his bindings and staggered out of the classroom and back to my bed. Ron was a prefect he'd be fine if he was caught after hours. I could out duel him but he would still have me in the end and I knew it. He was a prefect. He'd definitely assign a detention for me or two or even more. In the end I still lost.

Why couldn't I get anything to go right? Oh yes, he was the 'golden boy's' friend. I could never win.

"Mr. Lammings." The head of Gryffindor called for me.

Big surprise.

"Yes professor?" I asked as I approached her, trying to hide the bruise on my jaw by not directly facing her.

"You will have detention with Professor Snape for the next week."

"Yes professor." I said without objecting.

It wouldn't do any good.

"Go to the hospital wing and get your injuries taken care of. Normally, I'd detract points but it would also harm the victim in this case. Nevertheless I'm very disappointed in you."

Why was I not surprised?

**_These chapters are meant to be short, faster updates. Crystal song will have large novel length updates. This...not so much..._**

**_Hope you enjoyed Fate of Destiny Pt2. David's been kicked while he's down... Ouch.  
_**


	39. Fate of Destiny Part 3

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Chapter 3

That morning I heard the radio blaring as I headed out of Gryffindor tower. It was warning about an escaped serial killer: "Sirius Black". Odd name, fit a mass murderer I supposed.

Once I got to breakfast (I made it a note to avoid the trio.) I overheard a couple students from fourth year talking.

"Mad as a hatter that Potter."

"Yeah, claims he saw You-Know-Who."

"Impossible. He's just trying to get more fame." Another Gryffindor scoffed.

I wasn't sure what to make of this. I'd never even heard of a 'You-Know-Who'. Stupid name. But people seemed to suspect that Potter was insane. Well, I'd seen some of his antics. I however, wasn't sure if he was crazy or if it was just rumors made larger by a series of strange events.

The day went by quietly though and before I knew it classes had ended.

After classes ended on Monday I headed to the Dungeons to attend my detention with Professor Snape.

I knocked on the door quietly and his silky voice spoke.

"Enter."

"I'm here for my detention Professor." I said listlessly.

"So the rash Gryffindor decided to brawl like a common muggle did he?" Severus Snape sneered.

I merely ignored the barb and stood in the room quietly; waiting for him to give me my task.

"Usually I'd have you scrubbing cauldrons and you may yet. However, I'm curious as to why you decided to pick a fight with Potter's sidekick." The Professor said.

"I'm just a reckless Gryffindor." I said without looking directly at him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, look me in the eye when you speak to me."

"Yes professor." I said reluctantly.

At this point I had trouble looking people in the eyes. They kept on looking at me with this disgusted expression. As if I was the scum of the earth and I was starting to believe that maybe they were right.

Snape stared into my eyes as I repeated what I had said and I had a strange sensation that he was looking past my defenses and somehow reading me.

As I finished he sighed and shook his head.

"You lied to me." He said.

My eyes widened. How did he...?

"Wha...?" I try to form a coherent thought.

"You didn't start a fight with Weasley did you? You tried to help her didn't you?" Snape's smile was slightly morose; as if he had experienced something like I had.

"Yes." I admitted.

He somehow knew. I had no idea how, when or why but he'd learned my lies and somehow figure out the truth just by glancing at me.

It was something I was going to have to learn...and more importantly, how to stop.

The professor sighed quietly before he spoke.

"I had a friend that I loved too. I made the mistake of calling her a bad name in my anger. I was never able to talk to her again." He admitted quietly.

My eyes widened. The professor that hated Gryffindor's was trying to help me?

"You however, haven't hurt her by insulting her directly. You still have a chance. Don't give up on her." His eyes were distant and unfocused.

"But she hates me!" I muttered.

Professor Snape nodded.

"Right now; yes. But don't give up. Let her know that your friendship means everything to you. That you're willing to do what it takes."

"Still, Weasley will interfere professor." I pointed out.

At that the professor sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it but Potter will have to be enlightened."

I somehow manage to hold back a snort.

"Potter? He hates me more than Hermione does!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for raising your voice Lammings." The potions master replied absently as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"I would assume you'll have to try to get Weasley to attack you again, and position it so it's obvious who's the aggressor. Shake Harry's faith in his friend, you might stand a chance then."

In other words, if I wanted to reclaim my friendship with Hermione I'd have to take a serious beating. Great.

"So I'm supposed to let Weasley beat me?" I asked bitterly.

Snape smiled wryly.

"Hasn't he anyways? You're stuck in detention with the foul Potions Master."

I hated it when he was right.

For the next hour the Potions Master and I tossed ideas around and I felt myself reclaiming hope. Just because I lost a couple battles didn't mean that I had lost the war. It was going to be tough but everything that was worth it took a great deal of effort.

"Lammings." Professor Snape said suddenly.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You will attend your next detention with Professor Flitwick."

I blinked at that. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to think of such a change.

"I will tell him to take the time to teach you an important lesson." Professor Snape's grin was both eerie and strangely compassionate.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

Once detention ended (quite a bit quicker than I had anticipated). I returned to my bed in Gryffindor tower, I had trouble ignoring the glares that Potter and Hermione sent my way. For some reason, I almost felt guilty; as if it was all my fault that the three; no the two of them were having trouble.

A few minutes passed as I clambered up the stairs.

Soon I knew nothing.

A few hours passed quitely as I slumbered before I heard hushed words; mumbling. I awoke with a snap.

"Wake up Ron. We've got to meet my godfather downstairs." Potter hissed quietly.

I was surprised I had heard it. After all, I was next to Neville who was across from Harry's bed. Quite a distance from Weasley and Potter.

I quickly blinked sleep from my eyes. I had to know. Was Potter as bad as his friend? If so...I had even more work ahead of me. Hermione needed a friend to be able to depend on through it all.

Once Weasley and Potter trudged downstairs I slipped out of bed, grabbed my wand and lightly slipped down the stairway.

"Sirius!" Hermione shrieked.

My breath caught. I had just heard that name that morning. 'Sirius Black'. No, there was no way they'd be talking to a _mass murderer_. There just wasn't even the slightest possibility.

"Miss me?" A rougish and mischief filled character that I couldn't see seemed to verbally challenge Hermione.

"Black!" Hermione hissed in a slightly offended tone.

My heart stopped. They were talking to a murderer in the middle of the night in the middle of the supposed safest school! My first instinct was to hide; wait until they finished and find the headmaster. But something occurred to me; why would they talk to a killer? It didn't make any sense. I cursed myself as I slipped closer to be able to hear what the three of them were saying a little better.

I decided once they seemed ready to leave I'd slip back up to my bed and then see Albus Dumbledore once they fell asleep. He needed to know about the killer being able to infiltrate the school!

"This is taking a big risk." Hermione chided.

"I know, but it was the best way of talking to Harry without using a breakable code." Black responded.

"Anyways, about your scar." Black continued.

"Yeah, it's been hurting like I wrote."

Potter's scar hurt? How was that even possible? I shrugged.

"It must not be fun but be that as it may, we don't think its something you have to worry about."

How could pain be something not to worry about? What was going on?

"Dumbledore said it happened when Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion. So maybe he was just really angry or something the night I had detention."

Voldemort? The headmaster had mentioned that he was a dark lord that terrorized England for the better part of two decades. But didn't he say that he had beaten when I spoke to him almost two years ago? How could 'Voldemort' be around? The criminal justice system surely wouldn't have allowed him to live.

"You don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge when she touched me in detention?" He asked.

Black spoke softly, and I had to strain myself to hear.

"Her reputation would imply that she's no death eater."

Death Eater? I couldn't remember what they were.

Harry mumbled something angrily and I couldn't catch it.

"The world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters Harry." Sirius replied with a tinge of admonishment.

"You're right." Hermione agreed.

"She is a nasty thing though. I will agree. Passed some pretty nasty laws which means Remus can't get a job now."

"She's racist?" Weasley asked.

"Yes." Sirius agreed with a tint of disgust.

I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the same Sirius Black. He seemed like a decent guy. This was probably another Sirius Black. Black was a fairly common last name after all. Just for safety though I'd need to talk to Professor Dumbledore in the morning. If only for my own sake of mind.

Hermione asked something that I didn't catch and they mumbled in quiet voices for a while. I was eager to hear more but I dared not move any further because if I did I'd get caught.

"She not letting us use magic at all!" Weasley griped.

I rolled my eyes. He was whining again.

Sirius said something and a second later Potter snarled.

"Trained in combat? What are they thinking that we're forming an army or something?"

"Exactly." Sirius said grimly.

I heard a chair be shoved back and several footsteps headed towards me. Immediately I jumped up and slipped back upstairs. I then got back in bed and thoughts churned in my curious mind. As much as I wanted to hear more I knew it'd become too dangerous to stay any longer.

The ministry thought that Dumbledor was building an army out of school children? I thought things were absurd before. After that though, I was no longer certain what was happening. I could practically feel sanity slipping from the situation and I didn't like it one bit.

It was time to see the headmaster.

**_This might be the last chapter I'm able to post for a very long, long time.I might not be able to read Fanfics for just a long a time too. SOPA will be voted on in a couple days and should it be passed it will become Illegal to post/read/watch/listen to anything with reference to a copyright. It will become a felony. In other words I may not be able to post again. To my fans across the world. I will not support SOPA...ever. But I will pick my battles, and once Stop Online Piracy Act is removed I'll be able to write again. However, I will keep the account open and update the profile page as long as that much is legal...(Even if I am forced to take down all my works...Which I'll post again once SOPA's gone) _**

**_Pray for the people in the United States please, we will need all the help we can get to keep Freedom. Between SOPA and the National Defense Act 2012 an extremely serious threat against the country is under progress. _**

**_Pray that we'll have the courage and strength to stop Congress and Obama..._**

**_God Bless and guide the American People..._**

**_"The profile Page might have something simple like: This author has been censored courtesy of the US Government."  
_**


	40. The Afternoon of Darkness

Author's Note: First, Demons are in fact very, very bad, and the ones in this are not respective of the real things. The 'demons' of this version are a violent and crude race that most of the time 'tries' to be evil but ultimately fails, and most of the time the evildoing they actually do has a valid reason behind it.

Disgaea and it's related characters belong to NIS, NIS America and other related individuals. I own nothing of either Harry Potter (JKR's) Or NIS or Disgaea. This is merely for entertainment, practice and aid in honing my skill as an author.

Harry Potter and the Afternoon of Darkness

Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Harry Potter, resigned to his exile to the Dursley's found himself fiddling with a book that he had found in the restricted section. The book was titled "Disgaea: Eternity of Darkness", and Harry was curious why it was in the restricted section, even though when he took said book it didn't have any security measures, almost as if it had been waiting there specifically for _him_. Needless to say, he had pilfered it quite...quickly.

Harry flipped the cover open and looked at the introductory page.

_The Netherworld, a world spoiled by spite, cruelty, blood soaked taboos, and mindless riffraff. _

Harry blinked at that. What was up with such a... novel preface?

_They say that dark dwellers run rampant, causing horrible disasters in these lands. For this is the realm of demons. _

_If you have courage, and are interested in the darkness then take heed, for this is your last chance to back out, turn even one more page and you shall be drawn into a world unlike anything you could imagine. _

Harry gaped at the page's warning. But, it couldn't be serious. After all, it was just a book!

And so, ignoring the warning Harry flipped the page.

_So you've decided to take the path to the Netherworld it seems. Very well. Then listen closely._

At that the words faded and a voice took up the narration.

"_King Krichevskoy,the mighty ruler of the Netherworld... His long reign came to an abrupt end as news of his death spread througout the dark land. Ambitious demons rose one after another to seize the opportunity, and thus began the age of turbulance and anarchy. Two years later..."_

A young girl's voice filled the air as the room went dark.

"_PRRRIIINCCCEEE. Prince! Wake up!" _Gunshots, and other explosive noises filled the air.

The girl's voice sighed in exasperation. Her tone was snobbish, arrogant and selfish.

_This brat just wont wake up!"_ Harry noticed something strange then.

As his vision returned he noticed that he was no longer in his bedroom with the Dursley's but rather in a strange room. At the center was a large casket. A young boy lay within. To the side of the casket stood a preteen girl with intense red hair glaring at the sleeping figure.

"_Well...If that's the case...There's only one thing left to do!" _She added in an almost cheerful tone as she drew her pistol.

It was a most decidedly devious tone.

"_What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?" _The blue haired boy asked has he rose from the coffin.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered, baffled.

He blinked dazedly and saw that he was back in his room.

_You have taken the first step. Welcome to your new future. As a vassal for Lord Laharl, Overlord of the netherworld. _

"What!" Harry screamed.

_But...it seems you have a powerful destiny as well...Interesting. The Overlord will be most pleased. _

_This...Voldemort has evaded death for far too long. The prinny instructor of Hades will find his soul...most enjoyable to break. It is indeed time to...BRING HADES TO EARTH!_

"No!" Harry roared.

A young boy's voice snickered.

"So you were the one who opened the book to the Netherworlds?"

"Who...Wait you're Laharl." Harry fingered his wand nervously as he looked at the red eyed child.

"Overlord Laharl!" Laharl glared.

"But, you're just a child!" Harry protested.

"BOY!" Vernon thundered.

Harry winced and grabbed Laharl.

"Hide!" Harry hissed as he tried to steer the boy to the closet.

At that Laharl laughed maniacally.

"Me Hide? I'm the Overlord! I don't hide!" Laharl laughed in his unique evil laugh as he casually flung Harry off of him.

"That's it freak! I'm going to finish what I should have done years ago!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Laharl looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow; arms crossed over his bare chest. The Overlord had to look up to peer into Harry's eyes.

The stairways creaked under Vernon's heavy mass and a second later the door was ripped open by Vernon.

His uncle was carrying a wicked looking metal pipe. It had jagged edges, and rust covered its surface.

"I'm going to beat you to...wait who the bloody hell are you little brat?" Vernon finally noticed Laharl.

"You want to beat MY vassal?" Laharl asked with an irritated gleam in his eyes.

"Your vassal?" Vernon muttered several words under his breath.

"A freak you're going to kill tonight?" Larharl's eyes burned in fury.

"He's MY vassal for a reason idiot! You want to harm MY servant? Only I get to do that! That does it!" Laharl roared and a sphere of light rose from the palm of his hand.

The sphere of energy was something that Harry stared at in awe. It wasn't the kind of magic he was familiar with. It was more...violent, powerful. The yellow energy grew outward and rose above Laharl, ripping through the ceiling.

"Bite the dust! Arrgh!" Larharl ground out angrily.

A second later the energy began to pelt the ground each mini sphere ripping the area in front of Laharl apart with intense but tightly controlled explosions.

Vernon Dursley, vile and hated Uncle to the Boy-Who-Lived was struck once in the face...He died instantly. His entire body vaporized.

The attack lasted all of twelve or so seconds.

"How did you...?" Harry gaped, not really sad about his uncle's death.

"Heh, I'm an overlord! What do you expect?" Laharl laughed.

"What power..." Harry whispered.

"Glad to see you're starting to realize it vassal." Laharl said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm no one vassal!" Harry glared and aimed at the Overlord.

He felt terrified. Voldemort had nothing on this...this demon.

"So I'll have to beat you into submission huh? Too easy!" Laharl laughed and his cape wrapped around his arm and a wicked looking sword appeared in his right hand.

The blade extended as two blades side by side. Each part of the blade had jagged edges and Harry felt an evil chill resonating from it.

"The Diobolic Sword is something to fear Vassal." Laharl laughed.

"I won't give up!" Harry yelled and fired a stunner at Laharl who batted it away with his cape.

"Too easy!" Laharl laughed as he swung his sword at Harry who barely managed to dodge the deadly blade.

"I won't...I won't lose!" Harry vowed before he noticed Laharl was covered in flames.

"I won't hurt you _too _bad." Laharl mocked, and then Harry knew nothing.

_**Errrm I have no idea what possessed me to think of this... Madness. **_

_**As to SOPA and PIPA, as much as we need to declare our total opposition to similar bills we can't let them ruin our lives. We need to truly LIVE. As such I think we need to keep living and doing what we love to do. **_

_**Currently, the vote has been delayed. "Tabled" However, we need to keep up the pressure for as long as it takes for them to destroy the bill; apologize and write legislation saying the exact opposite "The US government cannot infringe on the rights of the people to trade information and free speech." Of course I am in support of protecting the copyrights of authors, musicians, video games, and movies. However, they must protect their rights in legitimate and honorable ways. It isn't easy since there are unscrupulous people who take advantage of others but don't be one taking advantage of others!  
**_

_**This is Defender Paladin and I oppose the SOPA/PIPA bills I also oppose section 1021 of the National Defense act: Indefinite detention without trial. This means the the US President may arrest any individual who is 'belligerent' against the US via the US military for indefinite incarceration without trial. For those who have studied the bill of rights one can point out the obvious illegal action and violation of the constitution in this measurement. **_


	41. Fate of Destiny Part 4

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Chapter 4

Once the two boys had come back and gotten back in their beds I waited for a good ten minutes before I rolled out of bed the second time that night. Waiting until morning might have been the smarter move, but I had to talk to the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore had to know what the three Gryffindor's were getting into. After all, even though Hermione might hate me even more for doing that it was for her own good.

A little while later I left Gryffindor Tower, and quietly, and briskly made my way to the headmaster's office.

I saw the shadow of a ghost and the tail of Mrs. Norris but I made it to the office without too many difficulties.

"I need to see the headmaster now. It's an emergency." I spluttered at the stone guardian.

The statue surprisingly moved. I immediately rushed up the stairs and began knocking urgently.

"Come in David." Albus said to me as I made my second rap on the door.

How did he know it was me?

"Hello Headmaster." I greeted as I quickly made my way to his desk.

"What brings you here so late into the night?" He asked.

"I heard something tonight Headmaster." I said trying to keep my voice level.

"What is that?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"Its...I heard...I heard Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley conversing with someone." I said, suddenly nervous.

"Who was this individual?" Albus asked.

"It's not so much who they were speaking to that has me worried but the fact that they were able to get ahold of him in the middle of the tower. There's some kind of security breech."

If I said that they were talking to Sirius Black, even if it was some other Black Hermione might be expelled!

I felt ice form over my heart. I couldn't hurt her like that! Not even if it was for her own good...

"A security breach? Do you know how they entered?"

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Did you see them?"

"No Professor."

"Who was it?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I'm just an American Transfer student. I don't know that many people." I mumbled.

"Just tell me who you heard."

"I didn't recognize the voice." I claim; completely honest.

"Did you hear the name?"

"W-well..." I have a terrible time lying.

If I don't prepare for it beforehand I'll fail every time.

"The name." Dumbledore ordered.

I knew that if I didn't tell him he'd just find out by that skill Professor Snape used.

"Sirius Black, but it couldn't have been _that _Sirius Black could it? He seemed to honestly care about Potter, and Hermione seemed to trust him!" I tried to protect Hermione to the best of my ability.

"Your loyalty to Miss Granger is impressive."

I blushed furiously at that.

"Do you trust me?" Albus Dumbledore asked me seriously.

I hesitantly nod.

"Can I speak freely Headmaster?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You seem like a kooky individual but you radiate...honesty? No, a sense of being earnest? I dunno but some kind of genuine aura if you will. I think I can...trust you."

Albus Dumbledore, vanquisher of the evil behind Hitler seemed touched.

"Thank you David. Now, I'm going to tell you a story that must not leave this office."

My eyes widened.

"I'm willing to swear an oath along those lines." I offered.

The headmaster nodded.

"But I will not violate the law in any way shape or form." I added.

"Even if it is for the sake of an innocent?"

That stopped me cold in my tracks. Could the law attack the innocent? If it did...  
"For the sake of the truly innocent I would fight the very foundation of government itself." I replied.

"Excellent. Then make your oath."

"I David Lammings, make this oath, woven from my very life that I will protect the truth about to be stated and guard it to the fullness of my abilities and protect the innocent life that has been mentioned to the best of my ability. I will not guard any lies but fight them to the utmost."

The headmaster nodded approvingly.

"That shall indeed suffice." He said and then indicated a jar on his desk.

I glanced into it and noticed a yellow droplet like candy.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered.

I smiled and spoke as I took one.

"Thanks." I thanked him as I savored the sour taste.

"You're quite welcome." The headmaster said, he looked surprised that I actually accepted his offer, even happy as he began his tale.

Once he had finished I stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious? Did they really chuck him into Azkaban without a trial?" I almost shrieked in outraged indignation.

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

"Da- I can't believe I almost swore! I don't swear..." I mumbled quietly with burning red cheeks before I continued.

"Blast them! What is wrong with the entire blasted country? Violating internationally acknowledged rights? Are they asking for war?" I ranted and paced just a few feet away from the front of Albus Dumbledore's desk.

My blood was boiling. This went against everything I was taught and I wanted nothing more than the ability to wage a one man war on the ministry at that point.

"Calm down Mr. Lammings." The headmaster chided.

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't! Not when all honor has fled this nation! How am I supposed to let this go?" I raged and slammed my fist into the palm of my other hand.

I hated being the center of attention but I couldn't let this kind of ineptitude go!

"Harness your anger then Mr. Lammings!" The Headmaster chided.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. He was right.

"You're right. What can I do?" I asked, suddenly completely calm and focused.

"Do you plan to stay in England?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but while I remain here I'll do what I can."

I couldn't believe I was getting involved in this mess.  
"In that case, you can help Harry Potter and his friends."

"What?" I asked flatly.

"You see, Harry has a destiny that he must achieve otherwise things will just get worse."

"I don't really see but whatever." I said crankily.

"He has the power to defeat Voldemort."

"I thought he was dead." I replied dryly.

"Two years ago that was more or less true. He just didn't stay dead."

"Great, a corrupt government, a terrorist dark wizard, and an idiot hero." I held my forehead with one hand.

"Harry's not that stupid." Albus Dumbledore replied.

"I've seen nothing to suggest otherwise."

"He's got a lot on his shoulders."

"Oh woe is me huh?" I asked.

He nodded.

"He doesn't lean on his friends does he?" I asked.

"Not nearly enough. He tries to handle all emotional baggage on his own." The headmaster replied.

I sighed.

"Well, if I was friends with Weasley I wouldn't lean on him either. He's dangerous." I mumbled.

"Dangerous?" The headmaster seemed concerned.

"Not to dark lord extremities, tries to hurt people; just manipulative." I replied.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to unmask him." I replied.

"Get in Miss Granger's good graces?" The headmaster added with a slight twitch of his beard.

I felt my face flush.

"That would be very nice." I mumbled; completely embarrassed.

Albus Dumbledore thankfully refrained from laughing at me.

A moment later I spoke again.

"I might hate Potter but if he's so important...I'll help the idiot out."

"He might help you out too."

_I doubt it_. I thought.

"So, how do I take care of the Weasley front?" I asked.

"I leave that to your capable hands." The headmaster replied.

My eyes widened. He was letting me take care of the situation I botched in the first place?

"Sir...I've already failed on this front and I'm not sure how to fix it." I admitted.

"Then just believe and stand up again. Flitwick told me he's going to go over a lesson in your detention tomorrow called 'Failing Forward.' There's bound to be some things that helps you." The headmaster replied.

"Can I wait until after that lesson then? I don't think I've got a chance right now."

"You've lost faith in your abilities? Last time I met you you were extremely self confident."

"Or arrogant." I admitted dryly.

"There's a difference between shattered confidence and arrogance. You'll need to find it." The headmaster instructed.

"Yes sir." I said before leaving the headmaster's office.

The rest of the night passed for me quietly as I tried to sleep. I found sleep difficult, after all I felt like an atomic bomb had been dropped on the city of David Lammings.

I had been given a mission to help inspire the confidence in Harry Potter, a kid I hated; just for the sake of ensuring that the rest of this miserable world survived. Just peachy.

At least it could have been worse. It could have been Weasley or that Draco Malfoy punk that was constantly bugging Potter.

Something was bothering me though. Why would Dumbledore have told me about something like that? It just didn't make sense. Why would he tell me that Potter was the one meant to save the world? Did Potter know? If he did then why was he messing around so much? I just couldn't figure it out and thanks to my promises I couldn't ask Potter either. So what was Dumbledore's game?

Either way, I had a job ahead of me. If Dumbledore was using me that was okay, because I'd get what I wanted. It was a mutual usage and I never had a problem with something like that. After all, if I was successful I'd get Hermione as a friend again, and protect her from Weasley. Dumbledore on the other hand would get his hero.

It worked for me.

The next morning I was, as usual the first boy up in the dorm, I showered quickly, dressed, and grabbed my bag, then I made my way downstairs. Once I did so I pulled a book from from my bag and began to read.

Magic had to make some kind of sense. It had to be quantifiable. I just knew it. I didn't have any proof but I knew that magic made complete sense if we could just...

So, the magical world would think I was insane, nuts whatever, but I didn't care. I had to be able to prove it.

"Good morning David." Neville said to me.

I turned to Neville.

"Mornin." I greeted before flipping a page.

"We should get some food y'know?" Neville said.

I nodded, put a slip of parchment in between the book to keep my page and we went to breakfast.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Neville suddenly asked.

"Why don't you believe in yourself?" I replied; as gently I knew how.

He turned from me and I winced. I had hurt his feelings...Again I goofed up.

"Sorry. I meant it in the fact that our actions are reflected in our pasts. What happened in our pasts changed us..." I muttered.

Only partially true, I just didn't care much for words, and idle chatter is just plain annoying, wastes time, energy, and more.

He however, smiled at me.

The day passed quite quietly, and I tried to ignore Ron's glares. He still hated me for beating him in a direct confrontation.

Once class passed I made my way to my detention with Professor Flitwick.

"Hello Professor." I said quietly.

"You've changed, and not entirely in a good way." The normally chipper professor noted.

"Why not? I've failed every time I tried to help!" I admitted.

"So what?"

That stopped me. Did it really make a difference?

I thought for a long moment.

"I hurt my friend to the point that she doesn't want to see me. It matters." I replied.

"Yes it does matter. Which is why you need to learn what it means to 'fail forward'."

"Fail forward?" I asked.

The short man nodded.

"Indeed. What happens when a hero in a story is defeated? He gets back up. More successful people have failed again, and again and again than you'd realize. Even one of your Presidents- Abraham Lincoln had to try several times to become a senator and then failed several times before becoming President." Flitwick explained.

"So they had to try a lot. What does that matter?" I asked.

"You have to learn to keep getting back up. No matter how hard it is. No matter how much it hurts." Flitwick replied.

"This is the important lesson that Professor Snape wanted me to learn Professor Flitwick?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Flitwick looked at me with a critical eye.

"It is a two part lesson actually." The professor said.

I felt myself curious.

The professor drew his wand and fired off a curse at me. My eyes widened and I threw myself to the side.

"That's it?" Flitwick asked as he silently banished the desks off to the side.

"Stupefy!" I snarled.

He danced off to one side and responded with several hexes. They stung, poked, and more. It hurt!

Before I knew it I was lying on the floor with every bone in my body aching.

"That's the extent of your abilities. You'll never be able to help your friend." The normally kind Professor's face had taken a nasty glare.

"I...I..." I felt myself being only able to curse my own weakness.

I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I hurt others and I never seemed to get things right. It didn't matter how intelligent I was. I still failed.

"Too bad. You'll never amount to anything after all."

At this my blood boiled. Being nothing scared me more than anything else. I wouldn't let that happen!

I whipped my wand around and pointed at Flitwick. I then cast a restraining curse.

He managed to block the curse, but by then I had scrambled to my feet and was firing off a salvo of spells, just trying to hit him with just one. If I could just... Suddenly I saw a counter barrage from the professor. Then I knew nothing.

When I awoke the cheerful professor was smiling at me.

"Well done! I knew you could get back up after all!"

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Its the hardest thing to do. To be able to get back up. You did that against an opponent that you _knew _was better than you. You knew you couldn't win but you _got back up._" Flitwick smiled brightly.

"So that's what you wanted me to learn? To never give up?" I asked as I painfully pulled myself back up to my feet.

Flitwick nodded.

"You have to be able to keep on getting back up to your feet. The successful are only that because they didn't give up David. You need to be able to do the same."

I closed my eyes and I finally understood what he was saying. He had been saying it in a simple, easy to understand way but I hadn't been ready to figure it out. He then gave me that opportunity. Professor Flitwick was truly a great professor after all.

"Thank you sir." I said.

He smiled at me.

"Anytime. Your detention is now finished." Flitwick said.

I nodded and headed out.

On my way back to the tower I noticed Ron Weasley approaching with a couple other students. They looked like third year Gryffindors. Three boys and one girl. Five students total.

"Lammings." Ron glared at me as he stopped and the younger students slipped to the sides to find spots for cover.

These weren't good odds by any stretch of the imagination.

"Yes?" I asked, fingering my wand nervously inside my pocket.

"You're going down this time."

"Am I?" I asked as I glanced down the hall.

"I'll beat you this time around."

"Funny, but every time we've had a skirmish I've won. It seems that you've accepted that fact too. So you brought help this time? Looks like a Slytherin tactic." I taunted as I stepped towards an alcove.

I had my body still facing him so it almost appeared as if I was stalking him.

"What would your friend say about this? Oh yes, that's right. He isn't your friend. Not really."

"Absurd, Harry and I are good friends." Ron lied.

"And of course the heroic Harry Potter would sanction something like this." I noted as I managed to get close to the wall.

"He would if he knew you hurt his friend!" A rash boy yelled.

"Aww...He'd let his friend gang up on a bully eh? Sounds like he's the real bully here then." I said.

Was this typical pre-fight talk?

Suddenly Ron fired off a curse and I rolled behind the wall.

I then fired from my position of cover. It was my only hope by staying behind cover I might be able to hold the line long enough for help to arrive. Or maybe even win.

"Is that all you got Weasley?" I taunted as I ducked behind my cover.

"What is the meaning of this?" A silky voice hissed furiously.

"Nothing Professor." Weasley said innocently.

"It seems that you and your friends were planning something."

"Of course not sir!"

"Detention for two weeks, all five of you."

"What about Lammings Professor?" Weasley asked, trying to drop me into trouble again.

"I don't see the lad around do you?"

"He's right over there!" Weasley yelled.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor Weasley."

Ronald snarled a couple words under his breath, but they were loud enough for even me to hear.

"You think that do you?" Professor Snape's voice turned dangerous.

Weasley had just dug himself into a very, very deep hole.

"I do think that you'll be cleaning the toilets with your tongue at this rate. You will have another month of detention plus you'll lose two hundred points."

**_To be honest I've been losing my motivation for the HP realm as of late. I've grown tired of generically bad fics over and over again. (I will be the first to admit that mine were not good originally by any stretch of the imagination and I'm glad that people stayed and read them, critiqued them) And the fact of the matter is, most of the authors that I hold in high esteem have been leaving too... Seel'vor hasn't posted in forever, and many other greats have also either stopped or post very rarely. I now find myself having trouble just looking into FF. Net nowadays. If you are a good writer please let me know so I can read something of yours. It might help me rekindle my motivation...  
_**

**_This doesn't mean I'm going to quit writing but it does mean that I have been having trouble writing HP stories as of late._**

**_ Thank you everyone that continues to read these stories and I do sincerely hope that this is just a dark time for me that I will overcome soon.  
_**


	42. Fate of Destiny Part 5

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Chapter 5

I sighed quietly that night. No Ronald Weasley meant that I had a moment's reprieve. Now the next question was apparent. What should I do to unmask him? Was it even possible? I clenched my fist as I sat my myself in the corner of the common room. For a long moment I closed my eyes as I listened to the dull chatter of the students. However, I heard a voice whose owner I had a serious crush on.

"That's Professor Snape. Besides Ronald should have known better than to insult him." Hermione chided Harry coolly.

Maybe I was stupid but I decided to approach them.

"That's what happens when you don't use your brain." I said coldly staring at the boy-who-lived.

"Lammings? What do you want?" Hermione growled at me.

I managed to ignore her and the pain I felt from her cold tone.

"Weasley's an idiot and he'll drag you down Potter. Before you know it he'll betray you and when he does you'll have no one to blame but yourself." I stared into Harry's eyes and noticed the fury boiling up within them.

I knew I had gone too far in his eyes and I was barely able to dodge out of the way of a flung punch before Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Lemme go Hermione!" He snarled.

I sighed slightly.

"And for being some kind of 'hero' you certainly can't control your temper. I'm surprised that you've managed to be able to survive so long what with all the escapades you get into. If someone insulted your parents why...I bet they could get you to attack in a heartbeat. If I was going to...Take advantage of that I might insult them after say...A quidditch game. I'm sure with the current political set up the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor would be more than happy to take advantage of that. Who knows you might even be kicked off the team that way."

"Damn you!" Harry yelled before prying himself free of Hermione and rushing me.

He was fast. Far faster than Ron was and I was knocked to the floor and all I could do before he brought his hand up to strike at me was bring my arms up to defend my upper body.

I felt a tremendous force strike my forearm and it was almost blinding. He hit far harder than Ron could have.

"Even if..." I gasped in pain as another strike struck my other arm, and I felt the bone crack.

As the beating continued I began to understand a few things. Maybe...I should have listened to my parents back before I left...Maybe I should have taken grandfather's lessons to heart...But...At least...Even though I felt incredible pain I felt that I was doing the right thing. Potter needed this. Even if he didn't know it.

"Even if you managed to beat me to a pulp you'd still lose Potter. You..." I felt something give way in my right arm and I knew he hadn't broke that arm but instead, had shattered it completely.

"You can't control yourself!" I gasped, my voice shaky but louder than it had been due to the sheer pain I was feeling.

Harry Potter paused as he heard voices around him.

"Mum was right. He is insane."

"We need protection from him."

He stood and glared at me.

At that I forced my aching body up to my feet a tear trailing down my face at the pain in my arms.

"See Potter? If...You continue to let your anger...Control you..." I felt dizzy and my head spun.

"You'll end...up...Worse..." At that I toppled forward, and knew nothing more.

The next time I woke I was in the hospital wing with Hermione sitting next to my bed and my arms while sore didn't hurt anymore.

"I thought...You hated me." I commented a little surprised to see her.

She nodded coldly and I felt my heart break all over again.

"Even more now." She added.

"That doesn't explain why you're here. If you hate me so then why are you here?" I asked a little surprised.

"Thanks to you Harry is in a lot of trouble. I want you to tell them that it was your fault." She explained.

I knew it was too good to be true.

"Why would I do that? He brought it upon himself. He was the idiot to recklessly attack another student who was simply telling the truth." I said coldly before I got out of bed.

Why had I liked her? She hated me and wasn't willing to listen to reason.

"I don't get what I ever saw in you Granger." I added coldly as I looked around for my shoes and other clothing.

"What do you mean by that?" She glared at me.

"I respected you. You were the only person I could consider and intellectual equal! I...Liked you. But no, you and your entire nation are all the same. Blind to reasoning." I noticed a sleeve of my uniform sticking out of a drawer in the dresser and pulled it out before tossing it on my bed, thankfully all my clothing including my shoes were in the drawer.

"Weasley will end up hurting you Granger. He'll simply use you and then throw you away once he can no longer find use for you. Potter is an idiot who can't control his temper. Hopefully the little lesson up in the common room will help teach him that much. Maybe he'll try to take anger management or something now..."

"You don't know anything!" She yelled.

I turned to her.

"So what if 'they' saved you?" I approached her and without blinking glared into her eyes.

"Just because you help someone doesn't mean that you have to like them. Just because you're saved by someone doesn't mean that you owe them the rest of your life. Besides, this is Potter's mess. One that I may have...Given help to birth but it was _his _decision to rush another student and beat them badly. He ignored _you_ to instead beat that student."

I paused.

"Maybe he isn't a 'bad' person. But he has to grow up. As do you." I stated coldly before turning my back to her.

"That's the problem with you and your society. You can't accept that things aren't okay as they are. Potter isn't perfect nor will he ever develop if you coddle him."

She took in a deep breath trying to steady her anger and I knew that I was on the verge of being hexed but at that point I didn't care.

"If you were actually his friend you'd stop coddling him like that. To be an adult requires a few things Granger. And most importantly is a single phrase I heard a while back...'Live with Honor'. It isn't an easy road and Potter isn't treading that road right now either." I commented before shutting the curtains to dress.

Grandfather had once told me to 'Live with Honor' and back then I didn't understand but...After the beatings I had taken recently I was starting to revise my position. I didn't like the person who had been staring me back in the mirror.

David Lammings was an arrogant bigot that considered everyone beneath him. I...Didn't want to be that David Lammings anymore.

"It's easy to be book smart. But...I found out that it's not the only thing you need." I admitted quietly.

"When I first heard that phrase...To...Live with Honor...Before I came here I didn't understand...But after what's happened...Maybe...Maybe I'm starting to. And if Potter is to ever be half as great as his parents were supposed to be he needs to learn a few things. Starting with that." I said firmly as I realized suddenly that I was taking Dumbledore's mission to heart.

"You...You're trying to help him?" She asked quietly.

"What I'm doing doesn't matter Granger. What you do is what does." I replied simply throwing my robe over my body, finally dressed.

"I'm going to be leaving at the end of this year Granger. What you do afterwards is none of my concern. I don't care if you hate me anymore. I don't care if Potter and Weasley attack me in the halls. I don't care if Weasley gathers up a posse and attacks me again. Because...I finally understand something." I commented with a faint smile.

"I may never have your ability to study...But right now..." I looked over at her.

"You're not even close to me."

She opened her mouth several times her mind swarmed by the flood of information that I had sent her way.

"Now if you'll excuse me it seems that I have some work to do now." I commented before heading out the door, and hearing the nurse behind me calling me back.

I paused for a second before looking at her.

"I'm fine, I'll take it easy and won't do any heavy lifting for the next forty eight hours and if I feel any pain I'll contact you immediately." I assured her.

With a sigh she released me. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

I then began to head to my next destination, the headmaster's office. I walked the varied halls before finally arriving, although I had to take a detour thanks to Peeves throwing water balloons around and swinging from the chandelier.

"Is the headmaster busy?" I asked the gargoyle who didn't answer but moved to the side revealing the door behind. I then made my way up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in Mr. Lammings." He called.

I really wanted to know how he did that to say the least. However, that was a topic that I could hopefully bring up later. I opened the door to the office and entered. Inside was Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Professor Flitwick.

"This is a bad time Mr. Lammings." Professor Snape Commented.

"Actually sir, this might be the perfect time. Almost everyone is here after all." I couldn't believe that I was able to say that so clearly.

Maybe I had subconsciously decided that the lot of them needed leadership or something. Looking back I still wonder that.

"Almost everyone?" The headmaster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His head of house should be here right? After all it is a duo of Gryffindor students involved." I explained.

"Quite right however she's currently discussing things with Madame Umbridge."

I frowned slightly but understood why.

"Then I guess proceedings will have to be without her?" I asked as Harry glared at me.

"Yes but that isn't exactly-" Professor Flitwick began before I turned to the headmaster.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meeting and you Professor Flitwick but...Since I assume the full incident has been revealed by the other students might I make a...Novel suggestion?"

The entire staff turned to me with a bit of surprise at that and I was a little shocked at the confidence I was displaying.

"I will concede that I did goad him to some extent." I admitted freely.

"However." I turn to face the boy-who-lived.

"This does not mean that the reaction was a reasonable or acceptable one. Normally an offense like this would mean at least a detention. Yet...Seeing as I was the reason that this happened in the first place..." I sighed knowing what would happen might be one of the most reckless things I had ever done.

"I propose that he spends an hour with myself each day for a full month. If he can restrain himself during that time the I think no further action would need to be taken."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a faint smirk in response. It wasn't long before I felt something...Foreign in my mind. However, I let it pass without resisting.

The potions master smirked in response to my plan.

"I think Lammings might be onto something. Why not give it a try? It wouldn't hurt. We can say Potter's in detention for the duration of these visits."

I felt my heart stop for a moment. It seemed that Professor Snape liked the idea.

Albus Dumbledore sighed before staring at Potter.

"If you don't manage in this then we will land you in detention for the rest of the school year." Dumbledore warned him.

Even the headmaster? I was surprised but maybe...Maybe he figured that I had a great plan...Or maybe he trusted his Potions Master that much.

Potter gave a reluctant nod to the headmaster before I turned.

"Shall we start today then?" I asked the headmaster and the assembled teachers who merely gave me a slight nod.

"Right then. Might as well get this over with for today." I sighed knowing that this was going to seriously cut into my study periods but felt that it might be the best thing too.

I stood quickly and gave a respectful nod to Professor Dumbledore once more before turning.

"Thank you professors. I'll keep you posted and...I'll explain my plan in further detail at another time if that's okay?"

They all gave me assurances that they were more than a little curious to know what was planned and so I headed out the door with Potter following behind me sullenly.

"We're going out to the grounds for today." I explained as I led him down to the grounds and to a couple trees.

I managed to ignore the students talking before we made it out to the trees that I had decided we'd be sitting under.

"Do you know why I suggested this P...Mr. Potter?" I asked.

I mentally reminded myself that it wasn't for Hermione. I didn't care about her anymore.

"No and you can go to hell for all I care." He glared at me as I leaned against a tree.

"That's not a very positive attitude to have Mr. Potter." I commented dryly before looking at him.

"And I care because?" He glared at me.

"Firstly, I do believe you when you claim that Voldemort has returned. But unfortunately you're in no shape to be facing off against him...Not yet anyways." I noted.

Harry blinked as he lost the fury bubbling within him.

"How many killing curses does it take to kill a person?" I asked him.

"One but what does that have to do with-"

"Everything." I interrupted him.

"Imagine I'm a death eater in disguise okay?" I told him firmly.

He nodded faintly.

"I want you to stand there as if you're walking around outside okay?" Harry stared at me like I was stupid but nodded.

I stood as well and walked up to him secretly pointing my wand at him through the fabric of my cloak.

"Hello Potter." I 'greeted' getting into character.

"Lammings."

"Your mother was a miserable excuse of a witch." I sneered before Harry rushed me as I expected and I cast a blue colour change spell.

"You just died Mr. Potter." I said falling back and moving to the left and of the way.

He paused before turning to face me.

"Look at your body. You're blue now. If I was a death eater I would have just killed you."

Harry paused looking at his new colour.

"Do you get what I'm getting at. I _used _your anger for my own benefit. Now if anyone would have accused me of being a pure blood sympathizer they'd have no legal ground to stand on. I could simply say I was defending myself. I'm not saying you can't express anger Mr. Potter." I said quickly raising a hand to stop his oncoming objection.

"Instead learn to harness it. It's no secret that I don't like you and vise versa but if you're lucky you might just learn something here to keep you alive." I approached and tapped his forehead.

"Use this and you'll have a lot better chance at coming out of this upcoming fight with your dark psycho much easier."

"How do you know that I'll be in a fight with Voldemort?" He suddenly asked trying to make heads and tails of the sudden change of my actions towards him.

"It's obvious isn't it? As long as anyone who opposed him...Willingly or not is still alive...Well, he'll hunt them down. Teachers aren't meant to make a survival expert. And I'm no expert either but...I can hopefully teach you the most important thing: keeping your wits about you."

Harry glared at me but slumped knowing that I was right.

"How about this Mr. Potter...A truce? As long as we meet in these 'detentions' we treat each other with respect. Afterwards, you can do whatever you feel like. Call me a creep, an idiot or whatever you feel like. But during this time, play nice and hopefully I can help you just a bit. In exchange I will extend you the same respect. Furthermore, I will not be allowed to speak of any personal information regarding you. Such as say embarrassing or humiliating things about you." I offered.

He frowned thoughtfully for a long moment before nodding.

"Then a truce it is." I extended a hand to him and the two of us shook.

"Now during these sessions I might try to provoke you, to try to make you angry with me. I will notify you before I do so and during those times I'll want you to resist and stay as calm as you can for as long as you can. You might even be able to use it against Professor Snape if nothing else." I said wryly before sitting again and drawing my wand.

"I David Lammings hereby swear to Harry Potter...On my life and magic not to reveal any sensitive information given to me freely unless his life or well being is in danger. Sensitive information includes home life, friends and family, and general secrets that he might decide to share."

"Now that that's out of the way I'm going to have you do something odd. Write down your entire life story over the next two hour detentions. Then I want you to go over it again and ask this question: 'Is there anything wrong with this picture'? And that means with how you acted or how others acted." I told him handing over a piece of parchment and a quill.

He grit his teeth but did as he was told, knowing that he could actually be in detention with the teachers and I assumed that it would have been far worse.

I would later learn that I was correct but I had no idea how much better this was compared to what Umbridge's detentions were.

**_I'm back and after a rough patch of no writing I think I'm starting to knock off the rust. Maybe I'll just wrap this guy's adventure's up in his own quick story...David Lammings is a Dynamic character and prone to change. As you might have seen in this chapter. _**

**_Anyhow hope you all enjoyed.  
_**

**_Sincerely, Defender Paladin  
_**


	43. Rise of Nation Part 4

_Rise of Nation_

_Chapter 4_

_Sparks of the ICW  
_

Albus sighed tiredly and almost sadly as he made his way into the ICW's chambers. It had been nearly a year since Harry Potter; his trump card fled instead of facing the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, that led to the unfortunate lad's death. However, it also meant that Voldemort could in fact be killed. A worthy, if depressing trade off. Furthermore, Voldemort had not yet returned to a physical form. Another bonus.

Albus Dumbledore sat regally upon his seat as head of the ICW, and waited for the last minute stragglers to enter the meeting.

Once he was assured that they were all there, and he had given them sufficient time to greet everyone he spoke.

"This eight hundred sixty sixth session of the International Wizarding Community shall now begin." Albus proclaimed.

After his gavel cracked against the desk the majestic oak doors flew open with a shudder.

Every eye turned to the door where two young women entered regally. They were dressed in the finest of robes. Both of them had fine silver circlets with an emblem that Dumbledore assumed to be related to royalty.

"His majesty of the kingdom of Aeternitas requests that he might be given permission to speak to this assembled group."

"The what kingdom?" The Chinese Delegate asked.

"Aeternitas." The woman reiterated with her rich voice.

It took Albus only a few minutes to place where he had met both of them. As changed as they were, he still realized who they were.

"Miss Granger? Miss Greengrass? What are you doing here, and more importantly, where have you been?" Albus asked.

"We now serve his majesty. If you want answers please speak to him." Miss Granger replied.

"We shall allow this king to speak to us." Albus decided.

"Very well, I shall notify his majesty." Greengrass replied before she fingered the brooch on her cloak.

She muttered a few words and a few moments later a pop that signaled apparition occurred.

Less than a minute later a young man, lean with black hair pulled back and glasses-less green eyes and a telltale scar entered the room.

It was none other than Harry Potter himself. He had an ornate gold crown with several gems embedded in the gold, a long flowing cloak with a phoenix rising from the bottom of the cloak. He had a silver bracelet on his left arm that had countless words engraved in its surface and a ring with the same phoenix as the one from the cloak etched into its gem.

"I am King Harry Potter the first of the nation of Aeternitas."

The assembled wizards roared in shock and confusion. As they did so Albus observed the boy that he had thought had died. No longer was he the nervous boy that Albus knew. Instead, he had grown into a man, a leader of leaders even. His emerald eyes were piercing, and intense. Fearsome and he was to be held in respect. Harry now held himself confidently. He was an intense looking man, determined to do what he believed in.

Albus wasn't sure what had gone so wrong in his plan.

At that point Harry spoke.

"I am indeed the same Harry Potter that defeated Voldemort as a child. However, that is not relevant now. Instead I come before you to verify that my nation is strong, in control of itself, and we ask that each nation respect Aeternitas' sovereignty."

"Why should we?" A belligerent man asked.

Harry turned to the delegate with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I have a bigger army than yours." Harry answered.

"You've raised an army?" The American delegate asked with some approval.

"Indeed. The army is almost two thousand strong."

"You have been busy your majesty." Daphne said respectfully.

"That I have." Harry agreed.

The wizarding world rarely had actual armies. Aurors certainly, but actual armies? Not a chance. The only wizarding nations that bothered making a standing force of an actual military was America, China, Russia, and Iraq. The largest wizarding army was the Chinese army with almost three thousand. America had fifteen hundred, Russia had seven hundred and Iraq had three hundred.

Two thousand actual soldiers would make almost every nation hesitate in denying Harry's request.

However, only two thousand also meant that he didn't have enough manpower to attack the world either. His army could only act as a strong, or rather an incredible defense. Nothing more.

Or so the wizarding world assumed.

"Can you prove that you have such an army?" Albus asked pleasantly.

Harry smiled almost viciously.

"Of course. Lady Greengrass, Ask the commander to bring ten soldiers here. Anymore than that and we might scare the assembled wizards."

"Yes your majesty." Daphne bowed reverently before she took off.

"How did you become king of a nation I haven't heard of Harry?"

"That's King Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Harry nodded, his pleasant demeanor gone.

"Do not disrespect the head of Aeternitas." Harry warned.

"Would you answer my question your majesty?" Albus took the warning seriously.

"I raised it from the seafloor." Harry grinned at the shocked man.

A stunned silence took over the audience as several soldiers holding automatic assault rifles, and other munitions appeared.

The weapons all appeared to be magically modified.

"Sir, we are all present and accounted for." A soldier with three triangles and a couple of rifles as a rank insignia saluted.

"Excellent job."

"Thank you sir." The man saluted again.

"This is one squad." Harry explained to Albus.

He allowed the assembled members to muse over what he had just revealed for a long moment before he spoke.

"Now I shall ask again, will you acknowledge my nation's sovereignty or do I have to fight for it?"

The American delegate stood.

"The chair recognizes the American delegate." Albus replied.

"We the United States would like to request the reason you made a country of your own."

"I wanted to create a land where true freedom could be born. Wizarding England is becoming more and more oppressive and I wanted to offer an alternative."

The American nodded.

"The United States will view your country as an independent state. We ask that you would send an ambassador to our shores at the earliest time possible."

Harry nodded at the man.

At the United State's acknowledgement several other countries agreed to respect the new nation. However, England was not one of them.

Cornelius Fudge stepped up and spoke.

"We the people of Wizarding England do not recognize the sovereignty of Aeternitas. It is merely a colonized land created by one of our citizens."

"I have never sworn loyalty to England, nor did I ever agree that the ministry of that state was legitimate. Aeternitas was created by its king who then offered citizenship to many people, magical and muggle alike."

The audience gasped.

"The nonmagicals of Aeternitas have taken several oaths to not reveal that magic does indeed exist, and that their loyalty is to the crown." Harry said decisively.

"The…Statute of Secrecy!" Fudge Spluttered.

"A sovereign nation doesn't use the same laws minister." Harry turned his back on the angry man.

Harry then spoke again.

"Each nation has its own way of enforcing secrecy. My kingdom is isolationist by nature, however, I allow immigration. As the Americans say… 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, yearning to breathe free.' I also say the same. However, to become a citizen you must be agreeable to magic, and if you are not, we simply erase the encounter and deposit the individual back in their home nation. If they are accepting of magic we have a solemn vow sworn that ensures that my nation is not attacked nor is the secret of magic spilled out to the world. I believe in open hiding. That's what my country does for immigration and secrecy."

"How did you get firearms?" Another man asked.

"That's a military secret. Sorry." Harry replied before looking back at the outraged Fudge.

"Please remember minister that my country is well defended. Please do not do anything too…reckless."

Fudge roared in outrage.

"The ministry of Magic of England hereby declares war on this so called nation of 'Aeternitas'." Fudge yelled.

"You forget yourself minister. You can't declare war. Only a vote passed through by the elected body may do so." Harry said with a smile.

Fudge glowered as the ICW snickered at the English minister.

Harry then spoke anew.

"While I have no anger towards the world. I do however; have a few bones to pick with Wizarding England." Harry said as he turned to Fudge.

"Feel free to tell your so called elected body that I will not sign a treaty allowing extradition of any person. I will not acknowledge any marriage contracts formed by your country, and I will not allow your forces to operate in my territory. I further will not allow any marked Death Eaters in my nation's territory. If any citizen of Wizarding England requests permission to enter my lands and I grant it, I will not allow you to remove my immigrants. I will not allow lower tariffs to the so called purebloods. I will not acknowledge your concept that pureblooded means better. Furthermore, I find that you; Cornelius Fudge are an incompetent, idiotic man that should be booted from office. I will not allow your Aurors to have any jurisdiction in my territory."

Fudge roared in fury and Dumbledore paled at the announcements of Harry Potter, first King of his young nation even as several people snickered at the insults Harry was delivering to the English minister.

He was essentially forcing Wizarding England to declare war against him.

"I propose that this counsel takes a break." Albus suggested.

The Romanian delegate stood.

"I concur, and second the movement to adjourn."

"Then we shall vote. All in favor?" The majority of the hands rose.

"Those opposed?" Albus asked and only a couple hands rose, they were mostly people excited to see what other insults the new king would throw at Fudge.

"Then this meeting is adjourned for the rest of the day and we shall reconvene tomorrow at seven A.M. Sharp. Your majesty, several nations and individuals will desire to speak to you if you are willing." Dumbledore added pleasantly.

"If the United States Delegate is willing I would like to speak to him first." Harry replied firmly.

"Yes of course." Albus agreed and turned to the American Delegate.

"I would be honored your majesty."

A few moments passed and Harry and the American, a tall; burly man with wavy brown hair cropped fairly short approached.

The man gave him a respectful bow before he spoke.

"Greetings your majesty. It is an honor." The pale man said.

"Greetings I have heard many great things about Magical America. It is a tremendous honor to be able to speak to you."

The man smiled lightly.

"While we have done many great things, we do have one major sin in our arsenal. We've never dealt with Magical England."

"What are you supposed to do? Invade Magical England and possibly reveal our existence to the rest of the world?" Harry smiled sardonically.

The man nodded sheepishly.

"Our president will want to meet with you soon your majesty. Or at least one of your ambassadors."

"I'll do one better. I would be happy to host a gathering for him if he'd enjoy seeing the land of Aeternitas."

"I believe that he would enjoy that." The man smiled.

"Please send me a message to organize such a meeting." Harry replied.

"I shall." The man promised.

"Then we will prepare for a most anticipated meeting." Harry smiled.

"Shall you send an ambassador before to see our country?" The man asked curiously.

Harry thought for a long moment.

"My royal Ambassador is a man who was unjustly thrown into prison; he was accused of betraying my parents, and killing thirteen people with a single curse."

"Who?" The man asked intently.

"My godfather, Sirius Black." Harry replied.

The man's eyes widened only slightly.

"I shall ask the president if he's willing to meet your ambassador."

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure your majesty." The man bowed respectfully again before turning away and fading into the crowd.

"Your majesty." Albus' voice called.

Harry turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I feel that I must ask for a moment of your time." Albus began pompously.

Instantly, ten rifles were pointed at Albus, and ten red light beams were covering the man's skull.

"At ease. The Headmaster here is just a little obstinate, am I right?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow at Albus, clearly enjoying his squirms.

"Yes your majesty." Albus agreed in disgust.

"Now, unfortunately Albus, I do not have any more time to spare."

"What of your schooling your majesty?" Albus asked desperately.

"Schooling? Why would I attend Hogwarts when my focus must now be statecraft? Magic is still important certainly, but I have several advisors and trainers to assist me. Furthermore, I don't have time to attend traditional school." Harry replied.

"We can begin classes in politics and statecraft sire!" Dumbledore protested.

"It still doesn't solve my need to be in my land. I have much to do Albus. It's not like I can just abandon my fledgling land just so I can get my kicks attending a school that will have lost almost forty percent of its population by the next semester."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked fearfully.

"They're my vassals. It means…they will be attending the elite Aeternitas academy."

"Academy?" Albus asked in more surprise.

"That's right. I've hired scholars and teachers from around the world. America, France, China, Japan, Iraq, Egypt, Israel, and Australia, just to mention a handful of my instructors, which I sent pamphlets to several students about the academy, and they will have received them….about now."

"What have you done?" Dumbledore snarled.

"I have begun to break the chains of darkness that have taken hold over England." Harry responded with a slight smile.

"Do you want a war Your majesty?" Dumbledore demanded.

Harry frowned seriously.

"War is coming to England. One way or another." Harry said before he turned and left the ICW chambers.

At those ominous words Dumbledore paled and shook his head fearfully.

He had failed another great wizard, and like the other wizard he had fallen to darkness. The power of Albus Dumbledore was needed more than ever before.


	44. The Art of War (Snippet)

**Harry Potter and the Art of War**

"It is well that war is so terrible, or we would grow too fond of it." -General Lee

Harry Potter, a member of house Gryffindor who had just finished his third year yawned tiredly while continuing his homework under the covers of his bed.

Doing homework at three in the morning was indeed odd, just as it was do to so under the light of a flashlight, and most oddly of all using an antiquated writing utensil; the quill and well.

If that wasn't strange enough, he was doing homework in the middle of summer, and enjoying the time spent.

Still not even that compared to the oddity of the boy hiding under the covers, his relatives; an aunt, uncle and cousin would have gone ballistic if they knew he was doing said homework. However, he did have a backup plan should they decide to open his room.

He'd pull back the covers look over and say: "I couldn't sleep so I was reading a book." at which point he'd raise the copy of Tsun Tsu's 'Art of War' he'd found buried in the shelves of his cousin's hand-me-down bedroom.

That book would remain by his side; unread all throughout that summer. However, It wasn't until he returned to Hogwarts did that become of more importance than just an excuse.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, both in shock and confusion.

It wasn't long until the idea that someone might be out to kill him did Harry feel fear and fear drives a person to extreme lengths.

Again the black haired boy would spend countless hours under the cover of night studying... But this time instead of homework he would be reading through a thick tome; that of the Art of War.

He quickly learned that he _needed _to apply this to his life. However, he wouldn't reveal what he was doing... At least not until he had finished and studied it inside and out; which he eventually managed... About a month of constant study and he finally felt confident enough to bring Hermione into his trust about what he had learned.

Which is where this story truly begins.

"Harry, what is it? Why are you dragging me around like this? We have classes in less than an hour and I'm sure you-" At that Harry placed a hand to her lips, quelling her words.

"I'll explain once we're alone." He assured before slipping into an unused classroom.

Hermione was justifiably confused. After all, he had randomly grabbed her arm, and drug her off to an unused floor before dragging her into an unused classroom.

"I have a confession to make Hermione." Harry started slowly, fingering the Art of War in his bag before withdrawing it and handing the book to her.

"I first saw this as an excuse in case the Dursleys had ever caught me doing my summer homework. However... Once my name came out of the goblet..." Harry shook his head.

"I started to read it.. Inside and out. It taught me a few things... First I had been an idiot, and second I really shouldn't have trusted Ron like I had, and of course many more things."

Hermione had been gazing at the cover when he declared that he shouldn't have trusted Ron, and her head immediately snapped up, her brown eyes wide with confusion.

"What...?" She began before he once again place his fingers to her lips gently.

He was kind of enjoying their feel if he was honest with himself.

"Whoa slow down." He grinned at her before turning serious.

"I had to learn a few things and the Art of War was the very tool I needed. I... Learned that in a way I'm a 'General' even if I don't want to be. My friends could be both my superiors and... My underlinings. And allowing them to be emotionally torn to bits by a traitor is... Not right or acceptable."

It hurt to call Ron a traitor, but he was. When he was needed most he always turned his back on them and now... He couldn't let the only person who had stood by him thick and thin be hurt like that again.

"You've always stood beside me, you've always believed in me no matter the squalls and I can never begin to repay that." At that he released his touch on her lips before hugging her.

"Thank you. I... I should have listened to you more, and trusted you more." Harry whispered before letting her go.

"That's the most important thing Tsun Tsu taught me."

While the book had covered mostly military strategies his comments about deception and unity to keep military strength had really hit home.

"Oh Harry... I was glad to help." She smiled gently before pulling at his arm, and he willingly let her pull him next to her.

Another hug already? A bit of a surprise but he wasn't going to complain too much.

"So what did you learn?" She asked while in his embrace.

"Well... Voldemort is trying to kill me right? I... Need to utilize all my resources to stop him from killing me. And... That might just mean..." He shook slightly, not really ready to accept the idea that he might have to kill to survive.

"Oh Harry..." She whispered before gently leaning her head against his shoulder, then she spoke further.

"Killing doesn't make you a murderer. There's a difference between killing and murder. A murder is taking the life of a victim, someone who isn't out to kill you. A killing is when you take a life."

"I don't see the difference." Harry admitted.

"Voldemort murders. He takes the lives of innocents, and those that swear to protect the innocent. An Auror doesn't murder but kills in the line of duty, to protect. Which one is the hero?" She explains quickly.

"The Auror... But wouldn't it be hard on the Auror to take a life?"

"Even that of a scumbag? Yes. It's when it stops hurting that you need to start worrying." Hermione assured.

At that Harry closed his eyes again.

"The Auror has to remember that when he took the life of the Death Eater they were stopping the Death Eater from hurting anyone ever again. That's the difference between a murderer and a soldier. A soldier kills to protect those they love, and the country that they've sworn loyalty to. A murderer kills to kill. It isn't glorious but... They're doing what they have to."

"I don't know if I can do that..." Harry muttered softly.

"I hope you never will have to find out. But... If you do, don't worry. I know you'll do the right thing." She gave a gentle encouraging smile.

"Thanks..." At that Harry closed his eyes just accepting her statement and resting in the hug.

How long they stood there he'd never know but by the time they left they had been late for more than one class.

Hermione hadn't minded surprisingly and Harry was just grateful that she wasn't upset. However, the event had led to them having several detentions.

During one of which Hermione proposed that Harry needed to find allies, friends in all houses. Trusting her he readily agreed. Who would have known that a book several thousand years old would have caused such a change?

_**I was a bit surprised that my writer's block, medical crisis and so on all seemed to pop up all around the same time. I've been suffering from Chronic Headaches for a while now, and there are days that I just black out completely due to the pain.  
**_

_**Still, hopefully this issue will be taken care of soon. I just apologize for the terribly long wait.  
**_

_**And yes I need to address a few reviews from other fics here.  
**_

_**Radiant Chaos: No I havent' abandoned it. No seriously I haven't! I've actually decided that because I probably won't ever get the original plot back I'm going to reconstruct it from the ground up and frankly that's probably the best decision I could make with that. Hopefully it will live up and soar above the expectations. **_

_**(And Now that I look back... Man is it so much better than LoH. I swear I need to either A: Delete that stupid thing or B: Actually go back and edit the whole monstrosity, cutting out some of the stupid things, and adding a bunch of things to explain it better. Ugh... What a pain...)  
**_

_**Crystal Song: Don't worry I havent abandoned it either. I'm just dealing with blinding headaches. Ranger Harry will continue to move on!  
(Although how I describe limit breaks may change dramatically and that's to cut out the overly-over-the-topness I had going...Even though Limit Breaks were by nature over-the-top...)  
**_

_**As to this particular idea, it just hit me and I figured I'd throw out this little snippet for fun and to get this update out there too.  
**_


	45. Deal With an Angel (Snippet)

**_I can't believe this turned from serious into this...Cheeky Angel and his ability to turn serious to laughs_**

Deal With an Angel

Pain. Darkness. Agony. This is what his life had become. Consumed by the shadow the one once known as Harry Potter was forced to endure an agony incomparable. Blades of darkened flame burned through his being, yet left no wounds, he was torn at, ripped asunder and crushed at the same time. Screams of agony; pleading, begging for release filled his ears, and the mocking laughter of the one who had cast him here still burned in his mind.

Harry Potter had essentially been condemned to hell by one self styled 'Lord Voldemort'. Some kind of ancient magic had left Harry in this state of incredible pain; incredible suffering.

Countless years passed as his suffering grew worse by the day. His mind would have snapped under the agony... If he was allowed to snap. The magic holding him here forced his sanity to remain in tact. It was the sheer sadistic nature of Voldemort that had led Harry to this place. He had 'seen' his friends die time and time again, and suffering was endless.

Pain. His head was burning, spikes had been drilled through his skull. Pain. His hands had millions of freezing needles stabbed into them. Pain, his body was broken and crushed and ripped apart again.

However, as much of an endless cycle as this was nothing is eternal. Not even magic. Eventually Voldemort's hold on Harry shattered and the darkness that had enveloped Harry broke.

This is what Harry's angel of Death had been waiting for.

Thus after eons of agony, of suffering and of pain. Harry Potter breathed his last.

When Harry next opened his eyes he found himself in a small chamber with a man, a true monster of a man. He was easily two and a half meters tall and his shoulders were wider than Hagrid's by far.

Yet he didn't bear the traits of giants, none of the mental limitations. He was... Sharp eyed.

"Sorry it took so long for you to be brought here Harry." The man apologized.

"Huh?" Harry stated eloquently to which the silver haired male grinned.

"Not the sharpest knife in the drawer right now eh?" However, the man's smile faded becoming serious once more.

The man whom Harry didn't have a name for adjusted his black tie before speaking.

"Well Harry after Voldemort kicked you into that 'dimension' you died. Well you would once leaving it anyways. All your friends were killed after you were cast in and the very world came to an end as Voldemort razed the people's of the earth until not one remained... Bored Voldemort destroyed his own horocruxes and killed himself. He became too... Lonely as there wasn't any other living beings on the planet's surface."

Harry blinked a bit bemusedly before chuckling.

"Served that f.." He began however as he started his cursing session the angel merely raised an eyebrow, as if daring Harry to say the words he was thinking.

"Well... it served him right." Harry said instead.

With that Harry's Death Angel grinned.

"Now, normally you'd just go on to the afterlife. However, you failed at the destiny the 'big man' gave you. Now, normally when that happens it means that you rebelled against said destiny, maybe even became an enemy of his and those people are what Christians call 'Sinners'. However... You're an odd case. You didn't rebel. You just were defeated when you were supposed to win. That was... Unexpected to say the least. Now unfortunately your world has already been destroyed and time itself has stilled there. Meaning we can't reverse the threads of fate there. However..." The angel stood and took a few strides to a bookshelf, and drew a dusty gray tome from it.

Blowing the dust off the angel turned back to Harry, his black suit still in perfect condition.

"This book contains all dimensions that have existed. Want to take a look?" The angel asked as he set the book down in front of Harry.

Harry leaned forward now realizing he had been sitting this entire time. His death angel took a knee beside Harry and watched as Harry began to look through the pages.

A dimension where he was an obscenely powerful mage? A lawyer to boot? That was cool! But then he noticed that one time he was tortured for near a thousand years. He had had enough torture already thank you.

Another where he had to face 'gods' and oddly cloaked people were the personification of the soul as well as...? Okay forget that dimension. Besides he had died in it and Hermione had to go a thousand years trying to get her husband back. No thanks.

Wait... Husband?

"H-Husband? I was married to _Hermione?!_" Harry screeched in shock to which the angel of Death grinned.

"Most the time when that happens things turn out really well actually. One time you get involved with the muggle government to try to take down Voldie and the Ministry of Magic. Don't have a clue how that one ends yet." The Angel of Death chuckled.

Flipping another page Harry saw another world this time instead of himself dying his wife had died and he took a 'quantum leap'... Whatever that was.

How in the world did he have so many versions of himself running about? Evil Harry, Gray Harry, Harry love potioned by Ginny Weasley, Harry married to Severus... At that Harry heaved, dropping out of his chair and vomiting in front of himself.

"I take it you and Snape don't share a romantic interest." Harry's Death Angel was having far too much fun Harry groused.

At that the Angel cleaned the mess and helped his hapless victim back into his chair.

Again the pages flipped. This time he read of a dimension where he had a harem... A harem? What?

Okay, that's kinda interest-

At that Harry forced himself to pull back. Hermione would have been disappointed if he chose a dimension with a harem. But then again...

Harry's Death Angel roared in laughter seeing Harry's conflict.

"Want a bunch of girls huh? Well don't worry!"

"Wait no! It's not like that!"

"Too late!"

"No!" Harry yelled as the office began to fade.

However once he was led into the blackness it faded back to the office, he was still in his position before with his Death Angel still kneeling beside him.

"Just kidding."

"Not. Funny." Harry replied dryly.

Again his Angel grinned amused before standing.

"Anyways, it seems you'll need a LOT of help to beat Voldie. Maybe not all girls so I'll give you a mixed harem."

"No! I don't want any guys!" Harry protested.

Compared to having a guy or two a harem wasn't such a bad idea!

"Kidding again. But in all seriousness, it's apparent that you'll need a serious hand. In that case I've prepared a new dimension just for you. Don't. Screw. It. Up."

"Wait what?"

"Okay Harry, here's the deal. I want a promotion to the main courts. However to do that I need to do some key things and helping a hero save his world is one of those tasks. You're the most heroic person I've had in this office in a long time. So, I pulled some strings with fate, destiny, and war. War was going to poison your dimension to the point of utter annihilation but I got her to stop and only make it a bit messy."

"Her?" Harry asked, forgetting the more important bits.

"Well who's scarier when mad? You or Hermione?"

"Point." Harry agreed wryly.

"Oh yes, and Love was feeling sorry for you so don't be surprised if a lot of odd things happen. You might even get a goddess or two to fall for you. Love always did do the strangest... And mot powerful work. She's quite a looker too." Harry's DA said with a thoughtful tone.

"A goddess?" Harry choked.

"Or two... Maybe more." Death Angel agreed.

"Do I have to...?" Harry began worriedly.

The Angel of Death shook his head.

"No, there's always a choice. After all, love isn't just a sensation or some kind of 'magic bond'. It takes work and is always a choice. You _choose_ to love someone."

It was a bit weird getting love tips from a Death Angel actually.

"Anyways, most of this isn't going to matter one little bit and when you actually arrive you'll forget everything you learned here!"

"Then why did you bother to tell me all this?" Harry asked in exasperation.

Crying out loud his Death Angel was certainly an oddball.

"Because I needed you to say 'yes' so you can have another chance and save all the people in your new home."

"Well..." Harry paused thoughtfully.

He wouldn't see his family for a lot longer should he accept...But he'd get to see them again in a few instances and save them if he agreed... Or something like that. The fact that Voldemort was probably running about in this new universe sealed his decision though. Harry wanted revenge.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent! I'd say see you soon but I sincerely hope I won't until you reached your destination year of nearly two thousand years of age."

"What?" Harry yelled with a bit of horror.

That was _way _too long!

"Just kidding again. I just don't want you to die from anything but old age got it?"

Cheeky Angel.

While that happened the area faded to blackness and Harry would awaken to a whole new world. His memories still in tact. It wouldn't be for about a 'week' back in his own dimension would Harry's Death Angel 'Remember' that he had 'forgotten' to erase those memories.

'Whoops'.

Hopefully no one higher up would care too much.

**_Hopefully I'll have gotten a bit farther on CS and RC soon... But this idea made me kind of excited too ^^;_**


	46. The Blades of Valor (Snippet)

_**Daww I was kind of hoping someone would catch the reference last chapter :p Oh well. I mentioned canoncansodoff's Muggle Summer Wizard Fall Fic and Seel'vor's Quantum Leap for starters as well as a couple of my own. :P**_

Blades of Valor

Before the formation of an ancient school, before the fall of the mighty Roman Empire, even before the glory of Greece a powerful warrior lived, inscribing ancient arts into a singular stone. This stone was sought by countless weapon smiths for eons to come. Passing from legendary sword smith to the next, to Masamune, Muramasa, and the blade smiths that forged Excalibur as well. Each time it passed on the sword smith would pour his or her knowledge into the stone as well, furthering the knowledge contained within.

Generations of knowledge poured within led to a group of mages, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw working in tandem to create two last blades; using all of the accumulated power and might of the ancient artifact; leaving it nothing but a few slivers of worthless material.

The 'Blades of Valor' they were called by the group. Rowena poured her knowledge and skills of language into the blade, her wisdom and her vast intellect further enhanced with the knowledge of past, present and foresight: the ability to know the future itself.

Godric poured his courage, his strength and valor into the blades. His mastery of weapons, and his combat prowess. He poured his will and his skill to bring victory to any battle into the twin blades.

Helga poured her compassion, her loyalty; and the ability to instill loyalty into others. She poured her love and heart into the blades, protecting them from corruption and shielding them from any dark soul. She poured her knowledge of healing into the blades.

Salazaar added his cunning, and wit. He added his ability to see any plot against him or those who served beside him. He added his power to command the very serpents of the earth in their own tongue. Lastly, Salazaar added his ability to handle politics as well as any artist could handle their medium.

Merlin bound the blades in power, giving them unparalleled magical ability. He gave them the ability to absorb or reflect magic back at the aggressor. Merlin furthered the blades with his knowledge of time, making them exist beyond that of the boundaries of such. Protecting them from damage from wear, tear and rust as well as the ability to break.

This was their last project, their last creation. One that would be unknown until their rightful wielder would arrive...

A thousand years would pass as the blades rested within the maw of a giant serpent, unknown to all. A final challenge for the wielder.

"Now you'll die Harry Potter." 'Tom Riddle' stated in amusement as Harry's vision slowly darkened.

He had managed to kill the Basilisk by ramming the sword of Gryffindor into its maw, through the tender flesh and into the very brain of the serpent.

However, as he laid there, phoenix weeping over his wound he sensed something. Struggling to his feet he staggered over to the dead serpent.

"What is it...?" Harry asked in a daze before reaching out both hands towards the snake, as if to embrace it.

Gryffindor's sword forgotten; lying on the cold stone behind him a pillar of purest light formed about both of his hands.

"What is this Potter?" Voldemort's memory demanded.

"It's time... To reclaim the light." With those words the light faded and left a pair of blades in Harry's hands.

Perfectly sized to Harry he had a feeling that they would continue to grow as he did. Knowledge flooded his mind; the ability to wage war, the skills of politics, the power of persuasion. All of these and more were burning themselves into Harry's mind. Yet all of this took less than an instant. Harry's wounds sealed, the venom within his veins no longer a threat, but a source of power.

It was then he looked at the two blades. Each glowed gently in a holy light, they were obviously designed in a similar vein to Gryffindor's blade, a long, double edged blade with a tip that allowed for stabs. Instead of a simple gray the blades themselves were almost azure, having a blue tint of energy. The hilts themselves were simple, gold with a gem symbolizing each of their makers. Garnet for Gryffindor, Emerald for Slytherin, Sapphire for Ravenclaw, and a Tiger's Eye for Hufflepuff. Lastly a Single pure diamond: Merlin.

"You might not fully die today Voldemort but I will end you before it's over. At that Harry mentally called the journal towards him and as it went flying the blade in his right hand slashed against it, cutting the journal in two.

"Nooooo!" Voldemort's memory screamed before fading into the abyss.

With that finished Harry looked back at the two blades. What where they and how...?

No longer needed however, they faded from his hands, to be called upon at another time. Somehow Harry knew that he needed to keep their existence secret. With that in mind he walked back to the forgotten blade of Gryffindor and picked it up before twirling it expertly ready to sheath the blade. However he encountered a problem.

"Er... Sorting hat? Does the blade have a sheath?" Harry asked in a bit of embarrassment.

"Of course it does."

"Can I have it?" Harry asked a bit wearily.

Frowning the Sorting hat somehow leaned on one side of its brim and shot a sheath at harry from it's opening. Surprised it almost managed to hit him in the face but he secured it about his waist and sheathed the weapon he had slain the basilisk with.

Harry's "Public" weapon.

Then with that done he summoned the sorting had to him as well as his wand. Re-securing his wand and placing the hat on his head he spoke.

"Hey, don't mention the swords."

"Don't worry Gryffindor bound me from speaking of them. And Fawkes won't be able to either." Was the hat's mental reply.

Once he had managed those tasks he offered a shoulder to Fawkes who landed elegantly.

"Thanks Fawkes. You did good." Harry thanked the phoenix that had saved his life.

The bird crooned; pleased over the praise as Harry walked over to Ginny, picking up the destroyed journal along the way and placing it in his robes as well.

Once he reached Ginny he shook her; forcing her awake.

"What... What happened? Oh..." Thus she sobbed out her story, clinging to Harry as she did so.

"Hey... It's okay, don't worry. C'ommon, your brother is just a short distance back. We can go get him and see Dumbledore. You won't be punished. It was Voldemort after all." He soothed.

She nodded meekly; still upset at how she had been used.

The Blades of Valor had been loosed and now destiny had been shattered. The world would never be the same as the master of the Blades had come at long last...

**_Did I seriously just do another update? Whoa. Well in any case I hope I'll be finished will all these snippets soon. I've still got a bit of a backlog as I continue to write..._**

**_I might start merging snippets together (As in 2-3 or 4 in a single 'chapter') if I keep punching them out like this..._**


	47. Fate of Destiny Part 6

**_((Put him under the mary sue litmus test. Again he scored well below 'sue' range. Yes he's easy to hate. But that's oddly something that helps him NOT be a stu in the first place. And yes I had this planned from the beginning.))  
_**

Harry Potter and the Fate of Destiny

Part 6

Harry and I had continued to spend time together in his 'detentions'. However, we never really did come to see eye to eye. I continued to look down on him as if he was beneath me, even though I had already had my pride broken down. Still, I felt superior to Harry Potter. As if I was his better.

I already knew I had once again failed to make any friends and alienated the ones I could have potentially had. So I finally had discarded the idea of gaining any friends at all.

Every once in a while Harry would rub his hand but I didn't pay it any attention. His oddities weren't really my business. Just making sure the idiot might stay alive was. However, when finding out about the blood quill and how it had been used against Potter I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. I should have caught it, but caught up in myself I had missed it. Thankfully it had been taken care of. However, Umbridge eventually Evicted Dumbledore from the school and to my surprise it turned out Harry had been leading a self defense course.

Who would have guessed?

Still he had OWLs to study for and because of Dumbledore's eviction Harry and my sessions came to an end; giving me more time to study for the tests ahead.

The transfiguration Teacher was struck down under a hail of stunners one night, and that was more than a bit unnerving but it wasn't until a particular OWL where Harry Potter collapsed clutching his scar did I take notice.

People didn't _just _collapse for no good reason. Surely there was something afoot. It was then I decided to trail Harry, and to my surprise I overheard him whispering to his two friends.

"I have to save him! Sirius needs me!"

My heart stopped. Apparently that black out of Potter's had more meaning to it than what I first expected. His godfather was in danger was he?

It might be stupid but... A life was a life and an innocent was an innocent. Taking a deep breath to stood and headed towards them and by the time I caught up to them Luna Lovegood; a quirky Forth Year Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley were all in the corridor gathered.

Harry was whispering a plan in an urgent voice, reminding them that they needed to save his godfather.

"I can't say I care about any one of you but... Do you believe your godfather is truly in danger?" I asked ignoring Ron completely.

Harry was about to bite out a reply such as 'it's none of your business!', which if I was honest with myself it really wasn't. Still, to my surprise he merely nodded.

I merely gave a half nod.

"I'll lend a hand if you'll have me." I offered.

Harry frowned and was obviously about to reject before I raised a hand. Part of me wondered why I was doing this savior or no savior. I didn't like Potter, and he didn't like me. Still, I had to put that aside for now.

"It's going to be dangerous right?"

"Well..." Harry stopped before nodding slowly.

I was actually really surprised that none of them had started shouting at me.

"Then you'll need the extra firepower." Not to mention that I felt it best to trail him.

After all, Dumbledore had asked me to help. There was no way he was ready to face Voldemort at his full power yet. At the least I could distract the dark wizard long enough for him to run if that happened.

"I'm not asking you to like me, shoot hate me for all I care, but let me help here. This is bigger than both of us." I added hurriedly.

Harry pondered that for a moment before I spoke once more.

"Besides it'll help your godfather Black."

"How do you-" Hermione gasped to which I fixed an intent look at her.

"If you have midnight conversations with Azkaban escapees the common room does not a secure location make." I replied dryly and continued as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"He's innocent according to Dumbledore and while I'm not sure why I trust that. So..." I gave Harry a questioning look.

"Fine, we're wasting time anyways!"

We then attempted to break into Umbridge's office to use her personal floo where Harry Ron and Hermione were captured.

I on the other hand had been captured by Crabbe and Goyle. I'd never be able to live it down either. In case you were wondering I later changed the story to say that it took Crabbe, Goyle, Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson to finish me off.

Harry's crew never believed it though...

At any rate, Hermione used that brilliant mind of hers and somehow managed to get Harry and herself alone with the toad. Meanwhile Neville managed to rally the rest of us.

I was actually impressed with the normally shy Gryffindor. He had managed to get us to work together to Draco Malfoy and his goons.

Turns out Nev was also a leader. Who would have pictured it?

Well, after all the interruptions, and distractions we somehow made it to the Ministry riding _invisible horses _of all the things. It was creepy it was eerie and I knew if I looked down I was going to be sick. I was just glad Luna was steering the horse. I was too busy clinging to her back.

Another thing they ministry crew would laugh at me for later I was sure.

Long eerie trips aside we somehow all managed to squeeze into a pay phone booth and Harry had Luna dial 'M-A-G-I-C'.

Wow, that was an interesting code to ensure that people didn't get in... As the booth tumbled below ground Harry tossed us our badges and I secured mine to my robe with my left arm as my right was pinned under Neville's back and against the booth's wall.

"Right. Let's go." Harry's tone had changed.

He... Had taken the tone of a leader and I felt a flicker of hope. Maybe... Maybe there was more to Potter than I first gave him credit for.

He had me take the far left flank. I was beside Ginerva Weasley and she was beside Luna Lovegood. The rest of the party made up the center; lead by Ron, Harry and Hermione while Neville took the right flank. It just showed how much he trusted Neville and not me I supposed.

Down past the atrium and it's absurd golden monument, into another elevator and to the very bottom floor of the ministry itself.

"Stay sharp. We're just here to save my godfather and get out." Harry reminded us before he led us through a dozen more corridors and chambers.

One chamber had an odd archway and another had a bunch of jars with... well giant brains. Okay, who managed to dissect me in the future multiple times and had the gall to lock my brain in jars?

So I was overly conceited. Whatever.

Eventually though we managed to make our way to a large room filled with 'bookshelves' containing nothing but golden balls.

"Row Ninety Three." Harry said as he began to run; surprisingly quiet.

I followed the rest of them as well as I could, attempting to keep it down too.

"Something isn't right... There's been no guards in the entire ministry even. Isn't that strange?" I mused aloud yet no one seemed to notice.

Eventually he came to the row in question. Row 93. No godfather, but we did find an orb that had Harry Potter's name on it. Hermione urged him not to pick it up, but he did.

Great. Death Eaters. I get to fight for my life now. Yippie.

"Don't move till I tell you to." Harry's muttered command was relayed by Luna to which I only gave a faint nod, barely perceptible.

"And when it's time, hit the shelves." Harry's order made its way down to Luna again and thus me too.

The leader of the Death Eaters and Potter had a quick discussion. Harry Potter was merely trying to buy time. But if that was a prophecy about him and Voldemort... I had a suspicion that it wasn't going to be good news for the Gryffindor golden boy.

"NOW." Harry roared casting a reductor at the Death Eaters and we fired our salvo of attacks at the shelves, causing orbs to fly about in every direction.

"RUN!" Harry's barked command brooked no argument, nor was I inclined to argue anyways!

What had happened? How had they managed to convince Harry Potter that his godfather was captured or prepare such a trap in the first place? It seemed as if he had truly been captured. Even I had been fooled...

I can't really recall most of the run back, only feeling a crucio brush my hair, nearly close enough to hit.

They were using unforgivables on students? It wasn't wholly surprising but... I couldn't later think that that was under the belt even for bloodthirsty psychos.

Eventually I found myself in a room, unsure as to where I was. But on the whole I was... Alone.

Ducking under a desk I shook for a moment. I... I wasn't scared was I?

Okay maybe I was. But... I wasn't going to just hide and beg for mercy either. Scared yes... But... It wasn't the absence of fear that courage was...

"Pull it together. I can be scared. But don't go dying quivering under a desk. If I'm to die... I'll take them with me!" I snarled before forcing myself back up wand in hand.

Forcing myself to look about I realized I seriously had no idea where I was. At that I took a deep breath when I heard a scream of pain. I knew I'd be running into more fights but I also knew that's where the others were.

"I can do this. I can do this." I repeated the mantra in my head as I finally opened the door.

In my immediate front there were _two _death eaters. I took a bated breath before summoning a long table towards me with a muttered _Accio. _Surprised the Death Eaters turned about to curse me but the table I had called slammed into their backs, thereby slamming their heads against the wall. To my relief neither got back up.

I was lucky. I then carefully stepped over the table and towards the two girls. Luna and Ginny. Both were pretty battered.

"Sorry I wasn't around for the party." I managed to say in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Just glad you showed up when you did!" Ginny grinned, amused at my antics.

"Uh... Thanks." I managed to say without flushing too badly and then continued as if I wasn't embarrassed at all.

"So where's the others?"

"I don't know. But they're probably down the hall a ways." Luna gestured.

I gave a faint nod.

"Can you handle the rest?"

Luna made a small shooing motion and I understood what she indicated.

"Later!"

I was acting the part of a hero! It was kind of... Intoxicating actually.

At any rate I eventually ran into Ron who was fighting some sort of odd brain. I ignored him. Sure he was an 'ally' right now but he was also a monster. If he died I wouldn't be too upset. Anyways, I eventually ran into Harry and Hermione fighting in a room full of time turners, they banished a death eater into them, forcing the death Eater's head to age and de-age rapidly.

However, the silenced death eater hadn't been completely disabled and flung a curse at me. To say I hadn't expected it was an understatement. A deep gash appeared and I felt blood begin to roll down my chest.

_Well at least I had been here..._ I thought as I dropped to my knees. Harry and Hermione had dispatched the death eater in a moment as I toppled.

I was well aware that I was the target merely because I had been closest, standing practically next to the silenced Death Eater. If I hadn't been there then the next closest would have been... Hermione.

That was my last thought before slipping into the realm of blackness. I wouldn't wake until several hours later only to find Hermione sitting next to Ron's bed.

I groaned as I pushed myself up to my elbows. No cards, no flowers. Nothing. It... Kind of hurt actually.

"What happened?" I groaned feeling my chest burn.

However, I wasn't going to stay in this hospital wing with-

"No you don't Mr. Lammings." The nurse frowned pushing me back down.

"Guh." I stated eloquently.

"David you're up?" Hermione turned to face me, her eyes conflicted.

"Yeah. Did they... Get the prophesy?" I asked gnawing on my lip.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, it was destroyed before Voldemort heard it."

I felt nothing but relief.

"Good...I'm guessing your boy wonder isn't taking it well."

I felt a little bitter though. I was so sure I was going to be the hero this time! It would have been a nice change.

"Harry? No... He's been upset since his godfather was captured."

"He wasn't even there!" I protested before groaning.

That had not been a good idea. Keep it low key and easy for now.

"He was after he found out Harry was there. Harry managed to save his godfather's life with some quick thinking and a little bit of help from me but the ministry arrested him. They're... Going to give him the kiss." Hermione wiped her nose, her eyes having tears roll down her face.

"Accursed Ministry..." I grumbled.

"That decision has been delayed Mr. Lammings and Miss. Granger." A weary voice commented as he entered the room.

"What?" Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"Considering he was fighting to protect Mr. Potter they decided to reconsider their stance."

I nodded at that.

"Professor... About that prophesy... I've got a feeling I know what it said."

"What?" The headmaster's eyes raised.

"What else could it be? Either it's that he beats Voldemort, gets beat by him, or somehow one of the two converts to the opposing side. I doubt it'd be stupid enough to suggest that they have a baby or something together." I added dryly.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr. Lammings you're entirely too keen for your own good."

"It's not really my business. But if he's destined to shut down Voldemort I hope you've got a plan. Sure Potter's... Not quite as bad as I first thought though that anger issue is a problem-" At this Dumbledore interrupted.

"I highly doubt that volatile anger will return again." The headmaster smiled as he took a seat across from me.

"Why is that?" I demanded.

"Voldemort has been pushing his own rage into Mr. Potter all year now. Most of the anger you've seen wasn't his but that of his enemy."

I blinked. He wasn't actually that angry all the...? Wow did I feel stupid.

"I... Need to apologize to him then. I... Misjudged him." I ground out.

Admitting that was really... Upsetting. I was almost never wrong about people!

"What about Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"I've talked to him enough in person to know I haven't misjudged him. Harry yes, I was apparently dead wrong about. Ron? I wasn't even close to wrong." I replied hotly.

However the pain in my chest flared for a moment and I let my head collapse against the pillows.

"Gah..."

"Mr. Lammings what do you mean about Mr. Weasley?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked suddenly, his eyes serious.

"Well.." I coughed slightly as the nurse arrived and forced a dozen terrible potions down my throat.

Yuck.

After I managed not to gag I started to speak. Revealing all my findings to the headmaster.

"Are you lying Mr. Lammings?" The headmaster demanded looking into my eyes intently.

"What do I have to gain from lying about this? Nothing." I replied before he stopped looking into my head.

I knew he was preforming that mind art of his, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep him out anyways.

The next several weeks passed, and while Ron was released well before me I was kept in the infirmary even after school let out until the wound would fully heal.

I had... Gone home the way I came. Friendless. I didn't save the wizarding world. I didn't really do anything. And Dumbledore never even passed on my worries of Ron to the others, and Hermione didn't believe my words once again.

The only thing I managed to do was get a good score and feel halfway proud that I had fought in the Ministry Battle.

I read the papers as Voldemort rose to more terrible heights, the death of Dumbledore, and Harry's eventual victory.

I hadn't helped after all...

Everything I did had amounted to nothing. All my attempts to help had only hindered. Ron still abandoned them. Ron and Hermione were dating and on the verge of Marriage and I was merely a clerk at a local store.

My brilliant mind had gone to waste. The story of David Lammings wasn't that of a hero, but of a failure...

**_This could very well be the ending to the story. If I post another 'part' I'll post it all together as its own story as Six parts is a bit more than a 'Tale of Singularity' indicates. Wow I didn't think I'd feel this bad for him. Of course I took everything FROM him in the end so...  
_**

**_But seriously how was he ever a stu?  
_**


	48. Souls of Earth

**The Souls of Earth**

Fire, Lightning, and Water; this sacred trinity forms the very earth itself and those that command all three command the world shall have the world do his or her bidding. Lightning and Fire brought forth the land, fire and water brought forth the skies, Lightning and Water brought forth life. Each element is mighty on its own, able to bring forth energy, consume a target or bring warmth, and able to nurture life itself.

There have always been magic users who manage to tap into the awesome power of the elements. Merlin for example was able to control lightning with ease. However, he had a very limited command over water and fire.

Dumbledore was a Fire Mage, able to conjure whips of flame with ease. However, his command over fire was not absolute as Merlin's was with lightning. Even Voldemort whom also commanded the flame only did so with limited success. The last Water Mage, the final part of the trinity had not been spotted in countless millennia; perhaps the spirit of water refused to lend it's power to wizards whom did not preserve life as they were intended?

These mighty wizards were not the peak of magical potential. They didn't understand how magic truly worked, they didn't understand how magic could grow and that one's power wasn't limited to what one had now.

It would take a bright eyed boy, innocent in the ways of magic, but scared for his life to discover the truth. That magic was something that was truly... Alive, and that by communing with the forces that made up magic one could increase their own powers beyond anything the mortal world had ever imagined.

Vernon Dursley was not a nice man. He never claimed otherwise. Nor was his son, or was his wife. They were proud of their 'normalcy'. They were proud of their identical hedges and their identical house, as well as their identical lawns.

However, even though this was the truth, the Dursley's contained a dark secret in their homes. One that no one save themselves knew.

A boy; terribly malnourished, on the verge of death at all times. He didn't know his own name, let alone the legacy contained within himself. Where he should have had a round face with baby fat, still maturing, growing and developing he was gaunt, bony, and frail. A simple kick could have broken him.

In a way he was fortunate that he was locked in the cupboard most of the time. It kept him safe from his relatives physical brutality... Most of the time. By the time they were done with him normally they tossed his battered, and mostly broken body into the cupboard as if he was a toy to torment as they desired.

In some terrible and horrific way; he was just that. A toy to manipulate and use. Albus Dumbledore had set him there; intentionally either not knowing or believing them capable of such acts, or knowing that was _exactly _what would happen.

Either way, they boy suffered from the consequences.

"FREAK!" Vernon yelled.

At that he whimpered clutching an arm that hadn't healed right. As he did so Vernon ripped the door to the cupboard open and grasped said unhealed arm, dragging him to the front room.

"Worthless freak." Vernon grumbled as he weakly cried out.

Another beating already? The boy was scared. What had happened this time? Why did he deserve it this time?

Agony once more, a fist a boot, a belt, another fist, another... The hits began to blur together. Pain. Pain. Pain.

His body began to become jarred once again, internal bleeding, broken ribs, both arms broken, a femur cracked under the strain. His skull fractured and then... Darkness took him.

When next he woke he awoke to cracked lips within the cupboard. Pain across his entire body.

"I... Don't... Want... To... Die..." He gasped as he willed his body to knit itself together as he had so many times before.

He might be in 'hell' already but... He refused to die. He would NOT die.

However, as he slowly patched his body back together he realized he didn't have enough strength to mend the wounds anew. His 'power' wasn't enough.

"I... Need more of you..." He gasped pleading with the power residing within him; quickly running low trying to mend the wounds.

_Why? _The power seemed to ask.

"To... Heal... To be able... To... Keep living." He moaned weakly.

_And why would you want that? Just so you can be hurt again?_

"No... So... I don't... Die... So... I... Can... Get... Back...Up..." Each word was difficult.

He had to learn all his words on his own. All of his sense of self was found while focusing within, even with the oppression of Vernon's Family.

They weren't his family, just as this wasn't his 'home'. They never had been.

_And what, just use our might to keep mending the wounds for however long? We've carried you all this way. If not for us you would have starved to death long ago. If not for us you would be tending far more injuries. _

"I know." He groaned.

"But... Please...Help... Me... Please... Give me... Enough strength to... Break... Free."

_Fire? _One voice asked.

_Life and desire burns brightly within. I see no reason to refuse. Young one. I grant to you the life born only from flames. You shall be given the ability to tap into fire itself. Fire brings warmth, and comfort. It protects life when controlled but when allowed to move at its own will can bring death. Use both control and unconstrained righteousness to see you through._

_Water?_ Another tone asked.

_He has not the serenity needed to access my might. He isn't as calm as the gentle sea, nor can he attain it's awesome wrath. He knows not how to still himself as a gentle pool of water or flood the enemy with the righteousness of the seas. If he should attain this power however, I shall reconsider. _

Then a last voice cast its vote.

_He is not ready to control my might. The fierce power of the storm. He is not able to access my might. He has not the focus needed to contain my power. _

The voices merged back into one, the tone of his own magic.

_The power of Fire has accepted you young one. Use its might to stand once more. Free yourself, and break these chains that bind you. This power will set you free. _

He stood, still not knowing the name that had been given to him by his progenitors. However, he had the might needed to live now. And the knowledge that he could grow far stronger drove him even more.

"I... Won't disappoint any of you." He promised before his hand was enveloped in his new powers.

He was untrained and his power swirled about him as a vortex. Fire flickered about his fist and he struck the door in a flaming punch, completely flattening the accursed thing that had blocked his freedom for years.

"I won't be controlled by these monsters anymore." He vowed.

_Will you find yourself a name while you're at it? _His magic asked dryly.

"I will. My name will be chosen once I find myself able to do so." He agreed.

Who cared what his past was? He was himself. Nameless? Yes, but he would make his own path.

"FREAK!" Vernon roared as he heard the shattering wood, not knowing that he had changed.

As Vernon stormed down the stairs Harry placed his blazing hand on one of the steps, causing a fire to explode to life, blocking Vernon from going down that path.

"I now have the power to do what I must. Goodbye Vermin Dursley. Let the righteous power of the flame consume your evil." He stated coldly.

As he walked towards the door he touched several other objects. More than enough to cause a blazing inferno.

Outside he placed his hands next to each window, or under each window as he could. Perhaps it was a bit cruel, but he didn't feel bad. If the flames took their lives they wouldn't be able to harm another innocent... Like he had been. Surely they would have merely kidnapped another child to take their aggression on once he was dead, calling them 'freak'.

But not any longer.

His flames were much hotter than the typical flames that would have been set for a home. He didn't know it but the three Dursley's were already dead, no one knew it yet though; not even the still struggling Vernon, Petunia, and their son Dudley.

His path would see him take a train, stowaway as he was, to the first place he could get to. In this case, London.

The next several years he would live by finding his own path. It was hard to be certain, but eventually the name came to him. "Tandr" He would be called.

He had studied Norse lore at the local library whenever he had a chance. The gods, their language, their history. It interested him far more than he could ever understand.

Tandr meant 'Fire' in their old tongue. Tandr fit him well, not only for his power but the burning desires within himself as well.

But his greatest dreams were one born of the books he read: To find the World Tree Yggdrasil which each of the nine worlds resided, and to also become 'Odin' himself.

_You've got a LONG way to go for that dream_. Fire told him in a humored tone.

It was a developing trend. Fire seemed to like Tandr now and so would talk to him from time to time.

_I know, but it'll be worth it. _Tandr replied faintly.

_Better get lightning on your side then. Odin WAS the god of Thunder after all. _Fire commented in that same amused tone.

Tandr nodded thoughtfully. Still, he would need Fire's Power to be strong enough to reach such a goal, and if he was right... He'd need Water's power too. He'd need all of their might to do that. To be a wise and just All-Father though he'd need wise advisers, Just like Odin had Freya and Mimir's head* he'd need a wise counsel as well.

"I need to meet some people." Tandr mused thoughtfully.

_That you do, but before you do I was curious: When the time comes will you take up the name of 'Odin' as well or will you keep your name of Tandr? _Fire asked curiously.

At that Tandr paused. He hadn't thought of that.

_I'll take up the mantle of Odin. Names are just things we use to identify others. It's not like they control us. I could have gone with the name 'Fluffy' and it wouldn't have mattered to me. _

_It's a mark of identification._ Fire replied faintly.

_Yes, but at the same time... I learned who I was without a name. I can keep myself with a new name too._

At that Tandr practically felt Fire's nod in reluctant agreement. Maybe he liked the fact that he was named 'fire'? Well, it didn't matter yet, not until he drew closer to the time he could become Odin.

Eventually he'd need his battle maidens, he'd need his Einherjar, he'd need his Thor's and all the others.

But for now, Tandr had what he needed most: Himself.

*Author's Note: Yes JUST his HEAD. In Norse mythology Mimir lost his head and it was sent back to Odin. However, it kept on talking and prophesying anyways!

_**Well this was an interesting concept, Norse mythology is so fun ^^**_

_**I had a different idea in mind but then I was drawn into this by the nameless Harry. He's got REALLY big goals no? **_

_**This near 1 a day thing I hope to continue for a while so Enjoy! Sorry about yesterday, I had a terribad headache. (Again.)**_

_**So I may actually get another chapter on Tales, Crystal Song, or Radiant Chaos (Don't hold your breath for Radiant please since I'm still replotting it...)**_


	49. The Great Rebellion (Snippet)

_Harry Potter and the Great Rebellion_

"Guilty!" The assembled witches and wizards roared as Harry stared at them in horror, and even Albus Dumbledore had sided against him.

But why? Harry had seen Voldemort's return. He had bled and fought through to bring back Cedric's body.

He was frozen in shock.

Betrayal. Betrayed by society. It cut him to the bone and as the Auror approached to take Harry's wand he found himself smiling. He was relieved he hadn't brought said wand with him.

"You can't take it. I don't have it with me." Harry stated smugly.

He had entrusted his wand to Hermione.

"What?" The crowd roared in anger.

Fudge looked like he had been force fed a dementor's cloak and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't trust your society to give me a fair trial. You didn't bother even giving Black one in the first place, why not make a mockery out of justice here? By my life, I no longer consider myself a member of Magical England. I will not return to your world."

"YOUR WAND POTTER!" Fudge yelled.

Harry shook his head.

"You tried me as an adult, you can't snap an adult's wand unless of course you go through another court case. If you can prove that I violated the statute of Secrecy in that case then you could. But you'll need to arrange that trial at a later date." Harry replied smugly.

He was more than glad he'd read up before the trial. Fudge wasn't going to snap his wand that easily. It was also evident that the Ministry of Magic was corrupt to the core, and only Amelia Bones had an expression of horror embedded on her face at the decision.

"This will be the last day I remain in Wizarding England. You will never see me walk down the streets of Diagon alley as a citizen ever again. I renounce my citizenship to your pathetic, corrupt society."

Harry's tone was firm, cold and strong.

It was time for a change. At that Harry walked away, shoving the Auror off of him. Any demands of appearing in court would take time. Just as would an arrest warrant. Two things that he'd avoid entirely today.

Upon exiting the Ministry of Magic Harry's head cleared. He knew what he had to do. First: He needed skeeter and the Wireless Network.

First Harry walked to the Daily Prophet's office and leaned on the desk where a young secretary smiled down at him.

"I need Rita Skeeter to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Can you do that for me? Tell her... I have a story that will shake the entire world." Harry said firmly.

The woman shrugged before nodding.

"Why not? I'll have her there in half an hour if you like."

"That would be excellent. Secondly, can I get a crew for the Wizarding Wireless Network to meet me there?" He asked intently.

She blinked a bit bemusedly.

"Believe me, you and they won't regret it." Harry assured flashing his lightning bolt scar.

At that she straightened.

"They'll be there in half an hour." She assured.

Harry grinned a bit relieved before standing and heading to the Cauldron. Thirty minutes of boredom passed before six people entered, one holding a microphone, and another holding a bag with parchment, quills and more.

Rita Skeeter, Her cameraman, and the Wireless crew. Upon their entry Harry waved them to his table.

"Good Afternoon everyone." Harry greeted.

"You said you have news of importance?" They asked intently.

Harry nodded.

"How about a story that will rock the entire world?"

At that they quickly took seats.

"Where to begin? Ah yes, this would be the best place. Rita, I know you like to sensationalize articles but this won't need it in the least. Just stick to the truth and you'll be ruining a dozen reputations along the way. Including Albus Dumbledore's." Harry added firmly.

At this the group leaned forward. Anything that big was worth paying attention to.

"Now... This story begins back in nineteen eighty..." Harry outlined his past, pointing out oddities as he went, finally he came to the present where he revealed his expulsion and the weak offense against him.

"Can you see why I have trouble with the current society?" Harry asked and the group nodded a bit ashen faced.

"However, even though I've renounced my citizenship... Well I have friends here in England. I can't just abandon that. Therefore... There is only one option: To take down the Ministry of Magic." Harry stared at each of them intently.

At that the WWN broadcaster spoke in a hoarse voice.

"R-Rebellion Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded in reply.

"That's right. The Ministry of Magic has betrayed the sacred trust placed on them by the people, executing the wrong people, imprisoning the innocent, blocking the truth, and refusing to believe that evil walks amongst us once more. Too many lives are at stake to ignore this. Therefore, I hereby declare war on the Ministry of Magic under the banner of the Great Rebellion. I furthermore declare war against the self appointed 'Lord Voldemort'; also known as the half-blood Tom Riddle. Too many lives are at stake to ignore these threats against liberty."

The six continued to gape as Harry spoke.

"I ask only that people seek out the truth for themselves. If you desire to join the Rebellion. I will be glad to have you stand beside me. If not I understand, do what you feel is right. But as for me... GIVE ME LIBERTY!" Harry stood at that.

"TOO MANY HAVE SUFFERED INJUSTICE UNDER THE CURRENT DICTATORSHIP! TOO MANY HAVE HAD THEIR LIVES CRIPPLED BY CRUEL AND INHUMANE LAWS! WHERE IS LIBERTY? WHERE IS FREEDOM? I'll tell you where. Crushed, crushed under the corruption of the Ministry, under the burdens of bribes and under the fear perpetuated by crooked bigots such as Lucius Malfoy. It's time to end the bigotry, the bribes, and the corruption. IF NO ONE WILL TAKE A STAND I WILL!" Harry clenched a fist at that.

His blood boiled, his entire being filled with Righteous anger.

"I will accept anyone that will stand beside me. Werewolves, Goblins, Giants, Humans, Centaurs, Vampires, anyone who desires liberty, anyone who desires equality. ALL OF US ARE EQUALS! Should this battle be won. Should we ensure the freedom and breaking down of corruption... We will see a change. Hogwarts will allow all races entry as long as each person, human or not reject the darkness."

Harry glanced at the group.

"This is my vow, my declaration of liberty. Of freedom! We will no longer allow the slavery of any man or woman. No matter their race, religion, origins or creed. We will stand as EQUALS." Harry then gave a slight nod.

"Thus my tale ends. Next time I enter the Ministry of Magic it will be beside like minded people, determined to find liberty." Harry vowed before heading out into muggle London. He knew Dumbledore would be outraged and determined to find him soon.

"HEDWIG! I NEED YOU!" Harry called.

Next he'd need to reclaim his wand from Hermione, and find a location to start his rebellion.

_**It's an interesting concept, although if I were to write a story out of it I probably will do a serious overhaul on this 'outline'.**_


	50. The Big Book of Potter Cliche (Snippet)

The big Book of Potter Cliches

Snippet From Chapter 1

_Author's Preface: Most stories weave tales of glory or of evil, or something. This however isn't like those as it's mostly a tribute to all the cliche's and (in my opinion) overused things in the Harry Potter fandom. Some Idea's I've used will also appear in here, and if you enjoy those cliche's that's fine, but most of the time (sadly) these cliche's aren't executed well leaving a sour taste in one's mouth. _

_Therefore, I truly hope you enjoy this special. _

_Preface End_

Cliche's come in all types and colors, and thus one cannot cover all of them but we can certainly try.

Cliche #1: Magical House Trunk

While I'm unsure who first used this Magical Trunk to act as house/Time Compression Chamber/Super Training center idea, it has procreated unto countless fics. Some are stellar epics that use the cliche for what it's worth and move on. Other stories turn this cliche into the entire focus of the story; essentially locking the hero (Harry of course) in this trunk for decades before emerging and killing Voldemort. (relatively easy at that)

Here's an outline for a potential Trunk fic:

Harry leaves Hogwarts and on his way home a trolley bumps into his, knocking his trunk (which he didn't properly secure being 12 and all) out and causing the wood to break badly. (Magical school supplies may or may not spill out if they do, Harry could face all sorts of legal and political problems for violating the statute of secrecy, and questioning by Muggle Authorities too)

Because of the damage to his trunk he asks to be dropped off in London instead of going back to their home so he can replace the damaged thing. Stops at Gringotts (may find out about a trunk left by parents which is one way) or after getting money stops at the trunk shop and has a nice discussion with the shopkeeper. Decides on a special 'home' trunk at that point, which he uses to stay fed at the Dursleys or whatever.

It's an idea to work with anyways.

Cliche #2: Harry is Mega Rich

As he's the son of James Potter; a well respected Pure Blood Family it wouldn't surprise me if he _was _wealthy. However, many fanfictions take this overboard. Does Harry really have to have 10,000,000 Square Acres of land, and ten times the amount of money every single time? After you reach a certain point (Around 5 Million) money becomes rather pointless; just numbers, and as most people have trouble imagining a single million properly having a billion Galleons (which is a thousand million for those that are math illiterate) is well beyond overkill.

Good writing sometimes does use overkill, but those kinds of sums are hard for the audience to get their minds around. Use a more realistic number. Bill Gates for example is worth 66 billion. This includes all his holdings. And people can't begin to wrap their mind around that number. I seriously doubt that Gates himself can wrap his mind around his actual value.

In short. If he needs to be mega wealthy that's fine, he can be; but if it doesn't improve the story try to cut back on that. Protag's need to have trials and struggles. Money problems can be one of those!

Instead of the Potter line being super rich, maybe they used all their wealth helping others? Maybe they were just well respected but not overly well off and the cost of the wards for their home took what wealth they had left?

Outline Ideas:

Harry is super-duper rich; why not use it? Hires assassins to take out Voldemort's minions the minister, whomever.

Uses money to make an army.

Uses money to buy a lot of potions

Uses money to bribe officials

Uses money to support the Auror division

Uses money to hire mercs

Cliche 3: Harry's milkshake brings all the girls to his backyard

How many times have I seen every girl in a fic drooling over Harry? (Or Draco)

A harem isn't very realistic. Yes; there are a few good harem/multi fics out there, but most of the time they're made for the sake of smut and smut alone. (And even those scenes can be poor... My poor eyes. I wish I could have skipped studying cliche 3 completely)

That isn't to say that you should refrain from having the girls all love Harry Potter, quite the contrary, if you decide to do so, think about ways you can make it interesting. Give the Protag conflicts to overcome. Such as trying to avoid rabid fan girls or something.

Maybe he gets so desperate he approaches Snape and the git poisons him or something. Life throws curve balls. Fiction should do the same!

Outline idea: Hogwarts has old bylaws of vassalage, allowing for marriage contracts to be issued by the headmaster, all the girls want free and are willing to do whatever it takes to not have that happen. Even if it means seducing MC or being impregnated or whatever. Find a way to be original or execute the cliche well. Either way works.

Cliche 4: Voldemort is actually not so bad

Voldemort was created to be an absolute monster, so naturally people pity him and desire to see him change. Canon verified that this isn't possible, but if done well it could be possible in an AU. However, as a clicheone has to be careful! Cliche's are dangerous, but if used right can make great stories. As a psychopath odds are he'll descend into that madness more than once! One can use that to make great conflicts. Murphy's law should apply to most stories: Whatever can go wrong will go wrong.

Cliche 5: Dumbledore is evil

Personally I enjoy this cliche when it's done right. It's a lot of fun to give Harry _another _challenge to face. But turning him into a joke early on because of how powerful Harry is isn't very realistic, nor does it give Harry a big challenge either. Make Harry work for victory please. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, have that reflected when challenging the man.

**_Not a lot to say this time. Just a handful of cliche's and a few opinions on them. I didn't list potential outlines on Cliche 4 or 5 in this snippet version. I'm feeling pretty tired this morning but I wanted to get something up today. I may go back and add a bit more to this when I'm more awake. _**


	51. Oblivion: A prologue

Oblivion

Privet Drive: a place of normalcy, where being different was frowned upon. Here amongst the rows upon rows of perfectly trimmed hedges there was a deep, dark secret. A boy with unnatural powers had been hidden here in a totally simple and regular home; no different than any of the others.

Yet, even though the home's exterior presented an image of complete and total regularity this was in fact, nothing more than a lie.

This was the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They had one son that was as normal as they. Yet, another boy lived with them. Harry Potter. An orphan.

At first glance you'd think that there was nothing different with him, that he was as regular as they came. However, this would be a grave mistake to believe. No, Harry Potter was not normal. He had a power that burned within him that few would realize… Including the lean boy himself. This power was regularly hidden, but in times of grave danger it would lash out defending him.

The Dursleys had been forced to accept this terrible fact, but that didn't mean that they made his life easy. No, it was still hell on earth. Inside of this terribly battered boy a hatred began to burn. However, it wasn't a hatred that one would have expected. No, this hatred burned towards those who created injustice. Those who used others for their own benefit.

For years he learned to find a way to strike against darkness that infested the hardened hearts of men. But, it wasn't until his ninth birthday did he find a way.

"BOY!" Vernon roared.

As his uncle yelled Harry shot to his feet, only to slam into the staircase above his head. For a second his eyes watered and he felt a few tears slide down his face unbidden from the pain. However, he managed to stumble out of the tiny closet he called a room.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry asked once he had slipped into the living room where Vernon was watching his favorite sitcom.

His Uncle's feet were propped up, and he was munching on a bag of extra movie theatre butter popcorn. Knowing his obese uncle's habits it was likely to be far too salty for anyone not named Dudley or Vernon. Butter had splashed Vernon's chin and coated his fingers as he dipped his hand back into the bag time and again.

"Dudley's gotten interested in robots. There's a fifty pounds on the table. Go pick up as many books as it can buy. I'll want the receipt and money back." Vernon ordered without bothering to look at Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry replied dutifully.

He really didn't like obeying Vernon. He didn't respect him, he didn't like him, and he certainly held no love for him. Number Four Privet Drive was not his home. He didn't know what home was but he'd find out one day.

Nevertheless, the scrawny boy scurried over to the round table residing in the center of the kitchen. It had to be positioned there so that Vernon and Dudley could actually sit together. They were far too wide otherwise.

Harry peered at the table before spotting the note. He then went around it and with a deft grasp fitting of a lean boy scooped the note up and slipped it into his pocket. Then, he walked out of the kitchen, past Vernon once again, and out the door.

The nearest bookstore was nearly five miles away. Naturally he hadn't been told he could take the bus so he'd have to go by foot. As the sun was already setting it'd be a challenge getting home without at least some kind of problem.

Still, he walked silently not wanting to draw attention to himself. Here, that was akin to a death sentence. If he drew attention to himself Dudley and his gang would try to beat him. While they'd be unlikely to kill him, they'd inflict a great deal of pain before walking off and he didn't want anything like that to happen.

"Why me…?" He asked as he stared at the uncaring concrete beneath his feet.

It didn't answer. It never did. Neither did the sky or the trees. He'd grown used to being lonely. Still, there were times he wished he could have spoken to someone… To feel like they cared about him…

He shuddered and wrapped his tiny arms around his thin body. Those pitiful thoughts weren't suited for someone that had such fervor which burned in their hearts. England was growing cold though, and simple passion wouldn't keep the chill at bay during the late autumn months. Too bad he didn't have a coat.

Eventually though he managed to make his way to the bookstore where he was greeted by the shopkeeper. After explaining his situation the clerk frowned thoughtfully.

"Robotics? They're rather rudimentary right now. Is your cousin more interested in the inner workings of real robots or the robots in cartoons and things?" She asked as she flicked through a white binder marked 'inventory' on the front in bold black lettering.

"Er… Probably the second." Harry confessed.

"In that case I'd suggest only a few of the technical books and then the rest on fictional robots."

Fictional robots? What were they?

"Can I take a look…?" Harry asked meekly.

The shopkeeper gave Harry a strange glance but smiled nevertheless.

"Of course. I'll go get them and then you can look through them." She offered gently.

He nodded eagerly at the prospect. While the woman dug through her inventory Harry walked about the shop, taking in the scents and sights. As one might have expected from a bookstore there were books everywhere. Four large bins sat in the center of the room full of them, and more rested on shelves outside of those bins and on the walls were massive bookshelves housing thousands more books. The air had a scent of… Something almost ancient; sacred.

As he shuffled through the books the shopkeeper sat a pile of them down on the desk. As calmly as he could Harry made his way to them. Immediately, Harry picked up the first book and was consumed by fascination.

_Robots of the Future_

_Dr. Gabriel Issacguard_

_Within the simple titled book a preface captured his attention._

_Humanity has long dreamed of robots. Some people see them as the perfect tools, other see them as excellent for any and all jobs that are too dangerous for people. Others imagine them as the ultimate soldiers. Then, there are a few that see them as Mankind's ultimate friend. What would a world with advanced AI bring about?_

_Well, in the worst case scenario the AI would decide to eliminate anything lesser than themselves. (Also known as us.) In the more commonly held beliefs Robots become simply nothing more than tools for humanity until the end of time itself. But, every once in a while, a human comes about proposing that they may be our greatest friend, our greatest companion._

_At this time AI is still in it's infancy. But… What would happen if someone came up with a truly accurate representation of intelligence? An AI that could think, feel, and make decisions. Naturally, people would be fearful at first. But, for the one who could befriend a robot… This likely would lead to a special companionship unlike any other._

For some reason, Harry felt his imagination spark, and he turned the page eagerly, trying to find out more.

_Robots have great potential; just as we humans do. The only thing now is… To tap into that limitless future._

_Take hold of your futures and one day… Perhaps, robots that think and feel won't be such a pipedream._

Harry licked his lips thoughtfully as he finished reading the author's letter. His heart pounded. No one wanted to be his friend…. He'd just have to create one himself…

**At this point this story has started to take shape, and it _is _admittedly a bit.. Different compared to some of the other fics I've built. Basically this is a prologue to a story I haven't fully fleshed out but I'm enjoying quite a fair amount.**


End file.
